A Love for the Queen
by RiesA AfieLa
Summary: Dia adalah seorang ayah dengan seorang putri yang imut dan harus dibesarkan serta dijaga. Di lain pihak, dia adalah seorang ratu yang tersakiti selama berkali-kali oleh rajanya. Satu pertemuan sederhana di kota yang menjadi pusat konflik dengan banyak rintangan takdir menghadang setelahnya. Bagaimana pria pirang ini berusaha untuk membahagiakan sang ratu yang menderita?
1. chapter 1

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan! Bangun!" goyangan pada selimut yang menyelimuti seorang pria semakin keras dilakukan seorang anak gadis. Dengan tertawaan kecil yang riang, gadis kecil dengan umur enam tahun itu terus mengoyangkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh pria yang dia panggil ayah.

"Bangun, bangun, Tou-chan bangun sweatheart." dengan pelan tangan kekar keluar dari balik selimut menarik gadis kecil itu dalam sebuah pelukan dan mencium pipi dengan mengelitik kecil sosok gadis kecil tersebut yang tertawa kecil tanpa henti.

"Ugh! Hentikan Tou-chan! Ayo cepat bangun! Tou-chan menjanjikan akan pergi ke taman bermain hari ini!" kata gadis kecil itu dengan nada tinggi khas anak-anak yang riang. Setelah gelitikan sang ayah yang berhenti, gadis kecil tersebut berganti menggelitik. Duo ayah dan anak di rumah Uzumaki itu menghasilkan banyak suara di pagi hari.

"Okay! Okay! Up!" kata sang ayah setelah beberapa menit tertawa bersama sang putri. Tangan kekar menyibak selimut dan bagian atas tubuh itu bangun diiringi dengan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

Duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur adalah pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang jabrik, mata safir sebiru lautan yang cerah dengan kehangatan dan penuh cinta di dalamnya memandang ke arah sang putri yang dia angkat dan dia dudukkan di pangkuan. Pakaian kaus putih dengan celana pendek hitam untuk tidur pria pirang itu kenakan saat ini. Sementara sang putri dengan mata emerald kehijauan besar tanpa salah terlihat berwajah senang. Rambut pirang yang dia warisi dari sang ayah terlihat diikat kuncir kuda dengan sedangkan dress putih simpel semakin menambah kesan anak kecil yang imut padanya.

Mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil pagi hari serta merenggangkan otot tangan ke atas, pria pirang itu kemudian mengelus rambut putrinya.

"Jadi sang putri akan pergi taman bermain hari ini?" kata pria itu dengan lembut. "Sudah mandikah dia pagi ini?"

"Asia sudah mandi sejak tadi, Tou-chan!" gadis kecil itu dengan mengayunkan lengan kecilnya menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. Sanga ayah itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat rasa senang yang dialami putrinya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan sang ayah, Uzumaki Naruto ini mandi dulu dan menyiapkan sarapan. Kau gantilah baju dulu atau mau ayah menggantikan baju untukmu?"

"Aku bisa sendiri Tou-chan!" gadis itu melompat dari pangkuan sang ayah dan berlari ke arah pintu. Tangan kecilnya memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya lalu berlari menuju ke ruangan kamarnya sendiri di depan kamar pria pirang yang menjadi ayah dan bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri ketika melihat putrinya pergi ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk melakukan rutinitas paginya sebelum pergi ke taman bermain seperti yang dia janjikan kepada putrinya sekaligus mengingat hari ini adalah sudah sembilan tahun tahun dia berada di dunia ini.

Benar. Hari ini tepat sembilan tahun dia berada di dunia ini tepat setelah dia terlempar ke jutsu ruang dan waktu setelah tepat dia mengalahkan Kaguya dengan segel khusus pemberian pertapa Rikudo.

Ketika dia terlempar ke dunia ini, hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mencari jalan kembali. Ya, tentu saja dia mencari jalan kembali agar bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang kesayangannya yang terlepas dari genjutsu Mugen Tsukoyomi setelah dia mengalahkan Kaguya. Awalnya dia berpikir itu akan mudah mengingat dia punya Rinne-Sharingan pemberian pertapa Rikudou hanya saja saat dia mencoba membuka pintu dimensi dia tak bisa menentukan tempat dimensinya yang cocok.

Menyadari hal itu dia tak langsung patah semangat meski dalam setahun setelahnya akhirnya putus asa dan akhirnya mencoba memulai hidup baru di dunia ini. Dia menahan serta menyegel kekuatannya sendiri hingga dia menjadi manusia biasa karena manusia di dunia ini tak sedikitpun memiliki chakra seperti dirinya.

Dia membuat identitas baru, membuat kehidupan baru, membangun usaha kecil dan menjadi seorang penulis buku untuk menyambung kehidupannya di sini. Cerita tentang kisah ninja yang benar-benar pemberani karangan sang guru, Jiraiya dia terbitkan kembali disini dan respon yang didapat benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Buku sang guru meledak hebat di pasaran dan menjadi buku dengan penjualan terbaik di dunia serta diterjemahkan ke berbagai bahasa. Dengan itu saja Naruto sudah mendapat banyak penghargaan dan uang yang banyak. Buku ke dua Jiraiya yang tentunya Icha-Icha juga sukses dipasaran.

Setelah menjadi penulis sukses dengan nama samaran yang tak pernah diketahui karena Naruto memakai penname dengan nama yang berbeda, Naruto kemudian melebarkan bisnis ramen kecilnya di kota New York tempatnya datang hingga bertemu dengan ibu dari Asia.

Naruto menikah dengan ibu Asia di tahun kedua-nya di dunia ini tepat setelah dia sukses. Ibu Asia, Naruto masih ingat betapa dia begitu lembut dan penyayang. Rambut pirangnya yang bergelombang. Mengingat kematian sang istri setelah melahirkan Asia membuat Naruto sedikit sedih.

Setelah kematian istri dan kelahiran Asia pun dia kumudian memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang dan dia pindah ke kota Kuoh. Kota dengan penduduk yang tak terlalu padat namun tenang dan damai. Disini dia membuka kedai rumah makan ramen miliknya sendiri yang dia beri nama Ichiraku untuk penghormatan kepada sang paman Teuchi dan putrinya, Ayame yang merupakan pemilik kedai makan ramen tempatnya singgah selama dia berada di kesatuan Anbu di dunianya dahulu.

Enam tahun sudah dia tinggal di kota Kuoh ini, menjalankan bisnis ramen baru serta membesarkan buah hatinya yang paling tersayang di seluruh dunia selama hidupnya merupakan sesuatu yang sangat dia nikmati.

Untung saja juga anaknya terlahir normal tanpa adanya aliran chakra dan sesuatu yang berbahaya yang bisa membuat anaknya hidup tak normal di kemudian hari. Dia sudah memastikan hal itu terlebih ketika pertama kali dia menginjakkan kakinya ke kota ini.

Kota yang berisi para mahkluk supernatural, bukan bukan hanya kota ini namun seluruh dunia. Dunianya ini bukan dunia normal, karena segala mahkluk supernatural ternyata berkeliaran, dewa-dewi itu nyata, iblis itu nyata, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh juga nyata.

Untung saja dulu ketika dia pertama kali datang ke dimensi ini dia selalu waspada dan bermain tenang. Menyembunyikan diri dalam bayangan dengan tinggal di bawah tanah kota New York selama setahun sejak pertama kali datang dalam sebuah tempat yang dia buat dengan tangannya sendiri membuatnya bisa menahan auranya keluar dan membuat dia terhindar dari semua makhluk supernatural yang ada.

Dengan membuka gagang pintu kamar mandi, Naruto mengusir segala hal yang dia pikirkan. Apapun yang terjadi masa lalu adalah masa lalu dan sekarang adalah masa depan. Dia punya putri untuk dibesarkan dan dimanja ketika masih kecil juga dia punya kehidupan baru yang tenang yang ingin dia pertahankan.

Semuanya baik dan dia selalu berharap seperti itu.

 _ **-2-**_

Hera, dewi pernikahan, ibu dan wanita mengeluarkan desahan kecil dan memijat keningnya yang terasa pening.

Lagi... Zeus mempunyai anak dengan wanita lain selain dirinya. Bajingan itu serasa tak pernah bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tetap mempertahankan kemaluannya agar tak menghianati Hera lagi.

Menjadi dewi pernikahan hal ini tentu saja membuat hatinya sakit. Pernikahan yang harusnya loyal dan setia namun Zeus terlalu banyak menghianati dirinya. Berapa banyak sudah dia harus menahan ini semua, selama milenia? Ini terasa sudah di ambang batas dari apa yang dia rasakan. Emosinya benar-benar ingin tumpah ruah bersamaan dengan kutukan dan sumpah serapah.

Bahkan adu argumen setelah Zeus diketahui oleh semua dewa-dewi Olympus mempunyai anak kembali menemui jalan buntu. Bajingan suaminya itu hanya mengandalkan ego dan amarahnya serta kekuatan dari senjatanya untuk membuat para dewa dewi lain bungkam.

Dan Hera sangat membenci hal itu. Bahkan dengan tatapan amarah besar meski Zeus meminta maaf padanya tadi dia abaikan dan dia benar-benar marah, jadi dia langsung meninggalkan ruang pertemuan para dewa dewi Olympus kembali ke kuilnya setelah memberikan ancaman juga untuk Zeus dengan untuk tak mendekatinya dalam nada seram.

"Saudariku... Tenangkan dirimu." sebuah suara disertai tangan yang memijit pundak Hera terdengar dengan begitu lembut. Suara dan gerakan pijitan tangan itu serasa berusaha untuk mengusir dan rasa amarah di diri dewi pernikahan Olympus tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang setelah ini, Hestia?" Hera menjawab sambil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat dewi Hestia, saudarinya yang berperawakan mungil dalam kisaran terlihat berumur delapan tahun. Ini adalah wujud yang biasa Hestia pakai dengan rambut panjang hitam sepinggang, sebuah dress putih dengan corak api oranye dan sebual syal melilit leher berwarna biru. "Zeus benar-benar meremukkan hatiku kali ini." mata emas Hera terlihat mulai berair. "Berapa kali lagi aku harus mengalami ini?"

"Oh, Hera..." dengan pandangan iba, tubuh dewi Hestia bergerak memeluk saudarinya ini. Hestia sebenarnya juga benar-benar kecewa kali ini kepada Zeus, sangat kecewa. Tiga adiknya sudah bersumpah tak akan menghianati istri mereka masing-masing namun kenyataannya sangat buruk. Setelah Zeus berbuat seperti ini pastilah tingkah lakunya akan diikuti oleh kedua saudaranya, Poseidon dan Hades bahkan Apollo dan Ares.

Hestia merasa kasihan dengan Hera selama ini.

Tangis dewi pernikahan dalam pelukan saudarinya itu berlangsung beberapa saat. Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hestia hanyalah melakukan ini dan membiarkan semuanya kembali berlalu. Harusnya demikian namun kali ini sepertinya dia harus sedikit memberi Hera sesuatu untuk benar-benar dirinya terlepas dari beban ini.

"Hera, bagaimana jika kau turun dan menjalani hari di bumi? Cukup jauh dari Olympus agar kau tenang kembali."

"A-apakah bisa demikian? Bukankah bajingan itu nanti akan marah jika aku tak ada untuk memuaskan nafsu bejatnya itu!"

"Aku yang akan bicara padanya dan kupikir sebagai anak pertama Kronos aku berhak punya otoritas." kata Hestia dengan nada keyakinan untuk meyakinkan Hera. "Aku akan menghubungi dewi Amaterasu temanku untuk mengijinkanmu datang ke tanah Jepang. Kau sudah lama ingin ke Jepang lagi kan? Kupikir ini adalah sesuatu yang kau perlukan untuk melepas beban akibat adik bodohku itu."

"Jika itu bisa maka tolong lakukan Hestia. Aku muak jika berlama-lama di Olympus."

"Tenanglah, sebelum aku menyarankan ini aku sudah menghubungi dewi Amaterasu dan dia mengijinkan kau datang ke Jepang. Para iblis penyewa wilayah di Kuoh Jepang juga sudah diberitahu."

Dengan nada yang masih terisak, Hera memeluk erat Hestia. "Terima kasih Hestia, aku berhutang kali ini ini padamu."

"Tidak ada hutang jika dalam artian saudara, Hera." pelukan Hestia juga mengerat. "Kau tak berhutang apapun padaku. Jadi anggap saja ini penebusanku karena selama ini hanya diam atas kelakuan Zeus."

 _'Dan ini penebusanku karena aku harus mengorbankanmu dahulu untuk menikahi Zeus'_

 _ **[...Prolog selesai...]**_

 _ **Oy apa-apaan ini? Kenapa nulis fic baru? Huahahahaha... Ane mah kalau lagi bosen ya gini senpai.**_

 _ **Ane bosan dengan Naruto yang remaja, So... How about we make it different now? Dia adalah pria yang sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun dengan seorang putri berumur enam tahun. Dia terdampar di dimensi DxD di usia enam belas tahun seperti di Canon. Hanya disini Naruto bukanlah sekadar Uzumaki melainkan dia adalah Uchiha. So? No Kurama and welcome Sharingan and his ability! Pretty cool huh?**_

 _ **Dia hidup tiga tahun di New York sebelum kemudian pindah ke Kuoh setelah Asia lahir.**_

 _ **Dan Asia... Uh... Innocent little Asia! Hidup Loli senpai!**_

 _ **Kalau ada pertanyaan Asia punya sacred gear gak? Hahahaha jelas gak lah. Ane gak suka Asia yang tanpa dosa ntar dijadiin sasaran iblis.**_

 _ **Dan Hera! Hahahahag... Yes! Hera istri dari Zeus akan jadi Our Main Heroine in this Story... Banyak kejutan di mana ini adalah tulisan Romanceku yang kubuat dengan ditambah genre supernatural yang beda! Mainsetrum? No?**_

 _ **Aku penyuka mitologi Yunani dan Shinto. So... Many Olympus juga Shinto dengan banyak dewa yang mondar mandir di sana sini, iblis dengan kearogansian mereka, mitologi Shinto dengan ketenangan mereka dan keikut campuran Naruto dalam masalah Dunia DxD.**_

 _ **Untuk fic yang lain masih diusahakan lanjut kok tenang saja. Namanya juga masih usaha.**_

 _ **Jadi... Jika prolog ini bagus katakan Banzai ditambah kritik dan saran senpai sekalian oke! Jaa nee...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku menyesali banyak hal di waktu mudaku._

 _Hidup di dunia dimana kebencian terus menerus menggerogoti hati tanpa adanya perubahan berarti._

 _Hidup di dunia sana seperti mengadaikan nyawamu dengan murah. Bahkan ketika masih kecil-pun aku ingat kami sudah dilatih membunuh._

 _Aku terlahir sendirian. Tanpa Ayah dan Ibu yang pergi meninggalkan diriku dengan warisan mereka kepada diri ini untuk hidup. Hidup dan menjalani hari berharap adanya hari normal untuk putra mereka ini namun itu hanya impian mereka semata._

 _Maka jika itu impian mereka biarkan aku yang membawa impian tersebut hingga kepingan abu terakhir dariku tersisa._

 _Untuk merajut rangkaian takdir yang mereka percayakan pada putra mereka ini bahwa perubahan dan pengertian ada di dunia ini._

 _Bahwa ikatan bisa dibentuk dan dari uluran satu sama lain akan membuka kepingan cahaya harapan baru untuk saling bersama._

 _Aku akan membawanya, membawa harapan ini untuk generasi muda._

 _Yang kudedikasikan hidupku untuk mereka agar tak ada lagi yang terlahir tanpa ayah dan ibu._

 _Tak peduli bahwa tangan ini harus terbasuh darah ribuan liter untuk mencapai hal tersebut._

 _Maka biarkan aku nanti pergi tanpa menyesali apapun._

 _Karena kepingan cahaya kecil ini akan membuka perubahan cahaya besar yang sebenarnya._

 _ **...-...**_

 _ **(...Line Break...)**_

 _...-..._

Mata biru safir itu melihat dengan pandangan aneh.

Pandangan aneh yang merasa sesuatu hal mustahil telah terjadi di dunia ini.

"Oy, Oyaji! Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu saat kukatakan aku punya pacar?!" Suara protes dari seorang pemuda rambut coklat jabrik dengan memakai seragam akademi Kuoh terdengar di kedainya.

"Ah, tidak... Tapi..." Naruto mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi pemuda coklat itu. "Kau tidak sakit atau habis tertabrak parah kan Issei?"

"Oy! Apaan-apaan sih Oyaji!" Tangan Issei menepis tangan Naruto. "Kau berkata seolah aku sedang bermimpi saja!"

"Bukan bermimpi." Kedua tangan itu bersidekap di dada. Pandangan mata Naruto memandang remeh. "Tapi mendengar kau punya pacar dan ditembak lebih dulu, entah aku berpikir otak gadis itu waras atau tengah mengalami gangguan mental mengingat dia mau jadi pacar orang mesum sepertimu."

"Urgh!" Tangan Issei meremas dada mendengar hinaan Naruto dengan air mata mengalir deras di wajah. "Kau dan perkataanmu pedas sekali, Oyaji!"

"Dan kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan reaksi dari perkataanku!" Sebuah pukulan karate chop pelan mendarat di kepala Issei.

"Ow!"

"Habiskan saja ramenmu dan segera nambah lagi." Kata Naruto sambil bergerak ke belakang mencuci mangkok ramen yang kotor di tempat pencucian piring.

"Iya, iya. _*Slurrrp*_ " Issei memakan kembali ramen miso miliknya. "Ngomong-ngomong kemana anak imutmu Oyaji?"

"Dia sedang berada di sekolah. Katanya ada prakarya yang harus dia buat dengan gurunya."

"Oh... Lama tak melihatnya aku jadi rindu dengannya."

"Gezz... Kau rindu pada anakku? Aku tak ingin anakku dekat dengan anak mesum sepertimu Issei."

"Aku tidak mesum!... Tapi super duper mesum itulah yang benar!" Issei berkata dengan tertawa sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dimana satu tangannya masih memegang sumpit. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Issei hanya tertawa kecil saja.

Pemuda mesum ini mengingatkan banyak dirinya tentang sang guru. Kemesuman yang tak wajar di usianya, ceritanya tentang usaha mengintip klub Kendo dan kemudian dia harus berlari karena ketahuan sebelum tertangkap dan dihajar persis sama seperti Ero-Sennin yang mengintip Onsen dan ketahuan.

Ero-sennin.

Pikiran Naruto kembali melayang.

Tentang bagaimana pertemuan dirinya dengan guru pertapa katak itu setelah dia dikenalkan oleh Hokage ketiga untuk dilatih dalam pelatihan berat dan pengembaraan serta petualangan yang seru sebelum dia harus kembali ke desa setelah Hokage ketiga meninggal di karenakan serangan Orochimaru dan dia masuk kesatuan Anbu setelah itu.

Kepingan memori tentang tawa sang guru sebelum sang guru pergi pamit untuk melakukan perjalanan panjang tepat setelah dia melaksanakan misi Anbu di perbatasan. Itu adalah kali terakhir dia melihat sang guru sebelum mendapat kabar bahwa sang guru tewas di tangan pemimpin Akatsuki.

Saat itu, dia sangat marah mengetahui itu dan sekaligus merasa sangat sedih hingga selama seminggu dia bebas tugas misi Anbu dan pergi ke tempat pertama kali dia bertemu sang guru dan berkabung di sana.

 _'Sensei...'_ Batin pria pirang itu menghentikan dirinya mencuci piring sejenak sebelum menggeleng dan menghilangkan pikiran sedihnya. Terus merasa sedih hanya akan seperti menodai kematian mulia sang guru dan itu sama sekali tak ingin Naruto lakukan.

"Oyaji! Aku tambah ramennya lagi satu mangkok!" Teriak Issei.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar!" Balas pria itu yang membersihkan tangannya dan masuk ke dapur untuk memasak ramen tambahan untuk pemuda mesum yang menjadi pelanggan setia dari kedai ramennya setelah datang kemari pertama kali bersama orang tuanya.

Pria pirang dengan pakaian masak putih lengkap dengan topi putihnya serta bercelemek itu dengan sangat cekatan memasak mie ramen pesanan Issei. Kedai di waktu pulang akademi seperti ini akan mulai ramai setelah Issei datang karena pemuda itu juga rupanya mempromosikan kedai ramennya kepada teman sekelasnya.

"Nih!" Kata Naruto ketika selesai memasak ramen dan meletakkan ramen panas di mangkok di depan Issei. Mata pemuda coklat itu berbinar sebelum kemudian langsung menerjang ramen kesukaannya.

 _kling!...kling!_

Suara bel berbunyi tanda pintu terbuka membuat mata Naruto yang semula mengawasi Issei memakan ramennya dengan ganas berpaling melihat ke arah pintu dan senyum lebar mengembang di wajah.

Disana. Seseorang yang merupakan orang tersayangnya masuk ke dalam masih mengenakan seragam dengan membawa tas kecilnya di punggung. Mata emerald hijau besar itu melihat sekeliling memastikan keberadaan orang yang dicarinya sebelum mata itu mendarat di depan mata safir biru lembut yang selalu dia kenal dan berteriak dengan nyaring khas suara gadis kecil kemudian berlari menghampiri.

"Tou-channnn!"

"Ow, Asia!" Naruto menangkap gadis kecil itu dalam pelukan setelah keluar dari konter depan penyajian. Gadis kecil itu berlari dan menubruk sang ayah dengan begitu senang. Lengan kekar itu pria pirang itu kemudian menggendong sang anak tersayang yang tertawa kecil renyah. "Ah...siapa yang mengantarmu? Kenapa tak menelepon agar Tou-chan bisa menjemputmu?"

"Hihihihi, aku diantar Gabriel-sensei!" Kata gadis kecil dengan mata emerald itu senang.

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana sensei-mu sekarang berada hingga ayah bisa mengucapkan rasa terima kasih karena telah mengantar putri kecil ayah yang cantik ini?" Jemari Naruto menyentil kecil hidung Asia dan gadis itu menunjuk pintu masuk berbarengan dengan suara lembut yang datang.

"Dia ada disini, Naruto-san." Suara lembut itu datang dan Naruto menoleh untuk melihat seorang wanita dewasa berusia dua puluh empat tahun berjalan masuk dengan tersenyum.

Rambutnya pirang bergelombang dengan ditambah bando oranye, pakaian yang dia kenakan adalah kaus dengan cardigan dan rok biru panjang menenteng satu tas. Kulit wajah putih tanpa cacat dengan kharisma kecantikan yang pasti jelas menarik banyak sekali pria.

"Gabriel-san." Sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar Asia dan maaf merepotkan anda."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san. Lagipula aku mengantarkan murid kesayanganku secara sukarela kok" Satu tangan berkibas disertai senyuman manis. Terlalu manis bahkan Issei yang tadi makan dengan beringas harus berhenti sejenak dan ikut melihat terdiam karena terpesona.

"Ah... Tapi itu tetap merepotkan anda." Kata Naruto. "Bisakah aku membalasnya dengan semangkuk ramen hangat untuk anda?"

"Meskipun aku sangat tertarik kurasa aku harus berat hati menolaknya kali ini, Naruto-san." Tukas Gabriel dengan wajah meminta maaf. "Ada keperluan yang harus aku urus dengan kakakku."

"Ah... Sesuatu yang merepotkan?"

"Sepertinya iya." Balas guru wanita Asia itu. Naruto melihat pandangan mata itu sempat melirik ke belakang dimana Issei pelanggan terbaiknya tengah makan berada. "Aku permisi dahulu, dahulu Naruto-san." Guru wanita itu berkata pamit dan mendekat ke arah Asia yang mencubit pipi gemuk dari Asia. "Dan sampai jumpa besok lagi, murid cantik."

Dengan tertawa senang, Asia mengangguk setelah dicubit dan berkata riang. "Ha'i Gabriel-sensei!"

"Sampai jumpa lagi Gabriel-san. Dan terima kasih sudah mengantar Asia. Anda bisa mampir kapan saja ke kedai kami yang sederhana ini."

"Ya, terima kasih untuk itu Naruto-san. Aku menghargai itu." Balas Gabriel dengan tersenyum simpul lalu berlalu pergi. Sedang Naruto yang melihat guru wanita itu pergi hanya menaikkan alis sampai dimana guru wanita itu masuk ke mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

 _'Sungguh malaikat yang baik'_ Batin Naruto pelan. _'Namun jika dia sampai melibatkan Asia, Seraph ataupun bukan aku juga akan membunuhnya.'_

Yah... Jika dipikirkan memang rasanya jarang menjumpai malaikat di kota ini berkeliaran. Apalagi jika itu adalah sekelas Seraph. Naruto bahkan sempat merasa waspada sangat ketika bertemu Gabriel untuk pertama kali dulu. Hal itu tentu wajar mengingat dia tahu kota ini adalah wilayah yang dipinjam iblis dan berada di kekuasaan mitologi Shinto jadi ini tak lumrah menemui malaikat sekelas Seraph yang mengompres kekuatannya sucinya hingga ke batas terendah sampai hampir menyerupai manusia berada di sini. Jika saja sensor Naruto tidak bekerja mungkin dia akan kecolongan apalagi setelah dia memastikannya dengan Sharingan. Entah bagaimana Seraph sekelas Gabriel bisa berada di sini dan apa motifnya tak diketahui Naruto secara pasti. Yang jelas malaikat itu hanya mengajar di sekolah Asia belajar dan jelas Naruto kadang membatasi interaksi Asia dengan Gabriel meski dia masih bersikap sopan. Naruto tak ingin putri kecilnya sampai berinteraksi terlalu dalam dengan makhluk supernatural.

"Hey, Oyaji, siapa itu tadi? Guru Asia ya?" Kata Issei bertanya dari belakang yang membuat Naruto yang menggendong Asia berbalik.

"Ha! Baka Oni-chan!" teriak Asia senang dengan imut sambil menunjuk Issei ketika melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Hay Asia." Sapa Issei dengan senyum juga.

"Iya tadi guru Asia." Jawab Naruto sambil mengelus rambut putrinya. Berat putrinya sama sekali bukan masalah bagi pria pirang itu.

"Cantik sekali. Aku saja sampai tak sadar tadi sampai dia pergi. Dia masih single Oyaji?"

"Lah kenapa kau tanya aku?" Naruto berjalan dan mendudukkan Asia di salah satu tempat duduk di belakang konter pelayanan. Melepas pelan tas punggung Asia dan menaruhnya di tempat yang dia sediakan, pria pirang itu pergi ke belakang untuk mengambil kue cookies dari lemari pendingin dan menaruhnya di depan Asia yang berteriak kegirangan dan langsung mengambil dan mengunyah cookies kegemarannya. "Kenapa tadi kau tak tanya sendiri tadi? Sekalipun dijawab kupastikan dia pasti tak single, cantiknya saja begitu pasti sudah ada yang punya." Pandangan Naruto melihat ke arah Asia. "Asia... Pelan-pelan kalau makan."

"Tawpi iwni ewnak sekawli Tou-chwann!" Kata Asia dengan mulut penuh Cookies. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengambilkan air minum untuk sang putri. Berjaga-jaga jika saja dia tersedak. Sungguh putri kecilnya ini sangat mirip dengan mendiang ibunya yang juga gemar makan kue cookies apalagi cookies coklat.

"Benar juga sih kalau cantiknya begitu pasti ada yang punya. Tapi kupikir tadi dia bisa jadi istri-mu Oyaji. Kalian terlihat serasi."

"Hah?! meskipun serasi aku masih belum terlalu memikirkan itu. Lagipula aku sudah kehabisan emosi setiap kali datang ke sekolah Asia. Ibu-ibu muda single di sana tatapannya ganas sekali."

"Itu karena kau tampan Oyaji! Meski aku rada menyesal mengakuinya sih. Malah kalau bisa aku ingin mengutukmu karena ketampananmu!"

"Silahkan saja mengutukku tapi jangan di depan Asia dan jika saja kau mengatakan kutukan padaku aku benar-benar akan melarangmu makan mie ramen buatanku lagi."

"Kuso! Taruhannya kalau mengutukmu itulah yang membuatku ngeri Oyaji!" Ratap Issei. "Aku sudah tak bisa hidup tanpa makan ramen buatanmu dalam sehari!"

"Dan lagi kau mendramatisir sesuatu." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tolong awasi Asia sebentar sementara aku mau mencuci piring dahulu." Pinta Naruto sambil berlalu lagi ke belakang. "Kalau sudah selesai nanti akan kusiapkan minuman seperti biasa untukmu sebagai terimakasih. Kali ini anggap saja gratis."

"Oke Captain! Terima kasih banyak!" Kata Issei begitu semangat sambil memberikan salutan begitu mendengar kata gratis. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tak mau milkshake coklat legendaris buatan Naruto yang membuatmu serasa terbang melayang di pulau coklat.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Issei yang penuh semangat hanya memberikan senyuman geli.

Sungguh hari-hari yang sama dan berwarna sama seperti biasanya inilah yang ingin dia jaga.

 _ **-2-**_

 _Didedikasikan untuk semua orang,_

 _yang membenci rasa sakit dan kesedihan_

 _di dunia yang percaya pada jaminan cahaya_

 _yang bersinar di kejauhan..._

Dengan pelan Hera membaca kalimat pertama pembuka dari sebuah novel karya terbaik tentang seseorang yang terus maju ke depan tanpa pernah menyerah serta menyakini apa selalu di percayai yang bermimpi untuk mengubah dunia penuh rasa sakit dan kesedihan.

Tangan lentik Hera menyentuh halaman pertama. Kalimat pertama dari novel ini yang selalu entah mengapa begitu indah seakan menjadi sebuah mantra yang menyihir pembaca untuk tahu kenapa novel ini ditulis sebagai sebuah penghormatan untuk yang telah merasakan rasa sakit dan kesedihan.

Pertama kali Hera membaca novel ini atas rekomendasi dari Athena yang dengan mata berbinar langsung merekomendasikan sebuah novel abad ini yang menurut dewi kebijaksanaan Olympus begitu sangat bagus. Awalnya Hera mungkin menganggap remeh namun ketika dia memulai membaca, dia kemudian serasa tak bisa seakan untuk berhenti dan terus meneruskan membaca hingga selesai.

Penulis dari novel ini begitu hebat sekali dalam menulis masterpiece ini. Begitupun dengan buku seri pertama dari bacaan mesum Icha-icha yang juga walau Hera enggan mengakuinya tapi itu juga dibaca oleh Artemis yang notabene dewi pemburu yang sangat membenci hal mesum. Dan dewi pemburu itu menyukainya! Hera pernah melihat Artemis tanpa sengaja membaca buku oranye itu dengan bersemu merah muda! Astaga...

Kabarnya buku ketiga akan segera rilis yang berisi petualang terbaru dari ninja bernama Naruto. Menurut rumor buku terbaru bukanlah lanjutan dari kisah novel pertama melainkan bentuk lain dari petualang awal ninja lain dengan nama yang sama. Semua begitu antusias dengan itu bahkan Hera sendiri-pun juga antusias.

Dewi pernikahan Olympus itu kini berada di Kyoto. Wilayah para Youkai dan sudah bertemu dengan dewi Amaterasu yang mengerti akan keadaannya. Dewi Amaterasu dengan senang hati mempersilahkan dewi pernikahan Olympus itu menjelajah seluruh wilayah Jepang untuk melepaskan penat juga bebannya dan Hera sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

Menyesap minuman teh yang berada di cangkir, dewi itu kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam bacaan yang dia baca tanpa menyadari bahwa banyak sekali laki-laki yang melirik tertarik pada Hera yang sekarang tengah terduduk di sebuah Kafe yang mengusung konsep Klasik Jepang.

Memang jika dilihat, tampilan Hera begitu memukau. Dress biru satu potong panjang dengan sebuah kacamata tersemat di wajah dan sebuah tas biru tergeletak di meja Kafe. Rambut merah kecoklatan lurus dengan tambahan sebuah penjepit rambut kecil di pinggiran terpasang manis.

Meski menurut Hera dia berpakaian sederhana, tapi itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kecantikan yang dia miliki apalagi meski dewi itu kini menggunakan wujud berumur dua puluh delapan tahunnya.

Pria-pria yang kebanyakan melirik Hera juga hanya bisa memandang jauh mengagumi kecantikan dewi itu. Mereka tak berani mendekat karena ada sesuatu yang serasa menyuruh mereka untuk menjauh karena berbahaya. Katakanlah sebuah insting yang mengatakan hal itu dengan keras pada pria-pria yang memandangi Hera.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, Hera masih menikmati bacaan yang dia baca. Sesekali menyesap tehnya tanpa Hera sadari waktu sudah berlalu selama satu jam. Itupun dia barus sadar saat cangkir tehnya sudah kosong. Menghela nafas ringan, Dewi itu mengaitkan pembatas penanda buku untuk halaman novel yang sudah dia baca dan memasukkannya ke tas. Dia berdiri dan berniat berjalan keluar sambil melihat jam tangan kecil yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan.

Pukul sebelas siang.

Hmmm... Masih ada waktu untuk pergi ke wilayah istana imperial dan kuil persembahan untuk menikmati sakura mekar. Hawa tidak terlalu dingin namun Hera memasangkan syal merah yang terletak disandaran kursi bersama jaket putihnya.

Hari ini adalah jadwal untuk berkeliling di wilayah Kyoto selama seminggu sebelum dia pergi ke Kuoh dan mencoba kedai ramen rekomendasi dari dewi Amaterasu sendiri yang berkata bahwa ramen itu menandingi masakan Hestia. Tertawa kecil dengan menutupnya menggunakan tangan Hera kembali mungkin akan sedikit lagi meremehkannya. Masakan Hestia adalah yang terbaik yang pernah dia tahu dan belum pernah ada yang bisa menandinginya. Tapi karena dewi Amaterasu bersikukuh ya Hera jadi penasaran. Lagipula penasaran tak ada salahnya kan?

Langkah kaki pelan Hera kemudian membuatnya hilang ditelan kerumunan lalu lalang orang pejalan kaki.

 _ **-3-**_

Hari minggu tiba datang dengan begitu cepat. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Issei bersiap untuk memulai kencan dengan seorang gadis manis. Hal yang pertama kali dilakukan Issei tentu saja membawa pacarnya ke tempat favoritnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan kedai ramen Naruto!

Lalu disinilah mereka. Dua sepasang sejoli tengah menikmati waktunya dengan makan ramen dalam keadaan tenang. Naruto melihat mereka beberapa kali terutama melihat ke arah gadis pacar baru Issei.

Malaikat jatuh.

Naruto merasa ada maksud tersembunyi yang terasa amis mulai tercium. Senyuman pacar Issei tak lebih dari senyuman palsu. Itu sangat jelek dan buruk sekali disembunyikan dalam senyuman yang terlihat polos.

Dan mau mencoba disembunyikan juga sedikit aura membunuh yang meracuni udara di kedai Naruto benar-benar membuat pria itu merasa sangat ini membunuh pacar Issei.

Tapi dia tak bisa melakukannya dengan begitu saja. Itu akan membuatnya terseret ke dalam hal yang tak pernah dia inginkan jika dia muncul dengan begitu mudahnya.

Jadi hal yang perlu dilakukan adalah ini.

Ketika dua sejoli yang baru saja makan ramen di kedainya itu melanjutkan kencan mereka menuju ke taman bermain. Naruto dengan terpaksa menutup kedai miliknya. Langkah kaki miliknya bergerak ke sisi lain dapur dan membuka sebuah pintu menju ke ruang bawah tanah setelah dia membuat Asia tertidur di bagian lain kedai yang Naruto siapkan untuk anak tercintanya jika Asia ingin tidur sembari menunggu ayah pirangnya ini selesai bekerja.

Ruang bawah tanah itu terlihat sederhana. Hanya ada sebuah kursi panjang untuk duduk, sebuah meja kecil dan sebuah katana dengan masih tersarung di sarung katana tersebut terpajang di sisi lain.

Ibu jari tergigit, darah keluar dan menetes ke bawah lantai. Satu segel Insou dilakukan dan kepulan asap yang memunculkan klon darah adalah apa yang dia butuhkan.

Menyelamatkan Issei adalah prioritas. Pemuda itu layaknya adik laki-laki kecil bagi Naruto terlebih pria pirang itu memiliki hubungan baik dengan kedua orang tua Issei itu sendiri. Dirinya bahkan terkadang kerap diundang orang tua Issei untuk makan malam bersama Issei.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Jaga Issei baik-baik." Perintah Naruto pada klon darah ciptaanya. Klon itu mengangguk dan melakukan Henge ke dalam seragam Anbu saat dia melaksanakan misi dahulu.

Sebuah jaket militer tanpa lengan yang menunjukkan sebuah tato di lengan atas, celana militer hitam dengan sandal Shinobi. Sebuah Tanto tersemat di punggung dan sebuah ciri khas yang menjadikan dirinya ditakuti ketika masih menjadi Anbu di kesatuannya.

Topeng Oni polos dengan warna putih.

Melihat klonnya seperti ini membuat rasa nostalgia menyeruak ke dalam hati Naruto apalagi ketika dia melihat mata biru refleksi dari matanya yang biasanya hangat berubah menjadi biru safir dingin.

Klon darah ini adalah apa yang akan menjadi identitasnya selama di dunia supernatural. Juga klon darah ini juga yang akan menjadi guru bagi Issei terlebih ketika aura dari sesuatu yang disebut Sacred Gear mulai keluar dari tubuh Issei.

Pemuda yang dia kenal itu tak akan hidup normal. Tidak ketika Naruto tahu tanpa sengaja aura naga yang berasal dari Issei. Dia akan mempertahankan keyakinannya dan itu adalah setidaknya tugas Naruto untuk memastikan pemuda itu bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Klon darah itu menghilang dalam balutan angin berputar lembut dan daun melayang, meninggalkan Naruto yang memandang katana yang terpajang di dinding di sana sebelum menghela nafas dan kemudian berlalu menuju ke tempat Asia tidur.

Mungkin lebih baik pulang saja hari ini adalah pilihan yang baik.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, mata biru dari klon darah Naruto melihat dari puncak tiang listrik dengan bertengger serta berkamuflase dalam jutsu tembus pandang.

Layaknya elang mengawasi mangsanya, klon Naruto melihat bagaimana Issei terlihat senang sekali, mencoba berbagai permainan dan berusaha bersenda gurau. Tak terlihat dia berkata mesum tentang Oppai selama bersama malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Issei sebenarnya anak yang baik. Jika benar tanpa ada sikap mesumnya itu maka dia benar-benar anak yang baik. Masih sangat polos dan itu mengingatkan klon Naruto itu pada sesuatu.

Senyum di pemuda itu...

Sama seperti senyuman anak-anak tanpa rasa bersalah dan dosa.

Dan melihat sesuatu yang akan terjadi tentu saja klon Naruto mengerti kenapa bosnya tak ingin Issei terluka.

Mata itu terus mengawasi dengan tanpa menurunkan pengawasannya sedikitpun. Hingga kemudian mata biru itu melihat bagaimana seseorang wanita membagikan suatu pamflet pada Issei yang bergambar sesuatu.

Dan itu membuat amarah Naruto naik.

Iblis.

Mereka ikut campur disini? Iblis dari sekolah Issei?

Ini menjadi sangat memuakkan. Mereka mencari budak ya?

Tapi sayang rencana mereka akan gagal apapun yang akan mereka rencanakan.

Karena tak pernah ada yang bolah bermain-main dengan orang yang sudah membuat ikatan dengan Naruto.

Terlebih ketika itu menyangkut adik laki-laki kecil ini. Hari telah beranjak senja tanpa sadar dan tangan malaikat jatuh itu membawa Issei masuk ke dalam sebuah pelindung tak kasat mata. Sudah dimulai ya? Jika sudah dimulai, mari kita mainkan rencananya.

Tubuh Naruto berdiri dan diterpa angin, wujudnya kemudian memudar dan menghilang meninggalkan dedaunan.

Sementara itu disisi lain, Issei merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan sekali. Kencan yang sangat menyenangkan dengan seseorang. Dia juga tak bicara atau bahkan berpikiran mesum.

Hari ini seperti hari terbaik selama hidupnya!

Langkah kaki pemuda berambut coklat itu mengikuti langkah kaki dari Yuuma Amano sang pacar yang menggenggam tangannya menuntunnya ke sebuah taman. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah air mancur di tengah taman.

"Nee... Issei, hari sangat menyenangkan sekali." suara merdu dari Yuuma seolah terdengar seperti nyanyian dan Issei tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum.

"Ya, ini sangat menyenangkan, Yuuma-chan. Mari kita lakukan lagi di minggu depan!" Kata Issei bersemangat.

Pemuda coklat itu melihat Yuuma tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dua tangan Yuuma terlihat berada di belakang. "Kita tak bisa melakukannya lagi di minggu depan Issei-kun."

"Eh, kenapa?"

Dengan senyuman yang berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian kejam, Yuuma memiringkan kepalanya. Ucapan yang keluar dari malaikat jatuh itu berubah begitu menyeramkan.

"Karena kau akan mati disini... -kun."

 _Wuz_

Dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa, wujud Yuuma bersinar terang dan terangkat ke udara, pakaian dari gadis itu berubah begitu terbuka dan sepasang sayap burung hitam keluar dari belakang punggung.

Issei yang melihat itu, matanya terbelalak.

 _'Apa ini?!'_ Batin Issei pelan sembari menutup matanya akibat sinar terang dengan lengan tangan. _'Apa ini sebuah proyeksi!'_

Ketakutan mulai merasuk ke diri pemuda berambut coklat itu. Sesuatu yang terasa mustahil telah terjadi di depannya.

"Kencan kita sangat menyenangkan hingga aku benar-benar muak harus memakai nama Yuuma Amano sementara nama asliku adalah Raynare." Suara Yuuma yang kini terdengar menakutkan mengenalkan nama aslinya. Satu tangan terangkat dan partikel cahaya seperti kunang-kunang kecil berkumpul dan menyatu, memadat di atas telapak tangan malaikat jatuh itu membentuk sebuah senjata tombak. "Tapi karena aku juga sedang baik hati, aku akan memberimu kematian yang baik Issei-kun. Jika ingin menyalahkan salahkan Kami-sama yang menaruh benda itu di dalam tubuhmu oke."

Dengan satu gerakan melempar, malaikat jatuh itu melemparkan tombaknya yang melaju membelah udara ke arah Issei yang sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

Ketakutan yang merasuk membuat Issei hanya bisa mematung! Walau otaknya berteriak untuk bergerak, dia tak bisa!

Dan disaat tombak itu akan semakin dekat dengan dirinya, kepingan lesatan memori berputar di dalam diri pemuda coklat itu. Inikah akhirnya? Dia masih belum ingin mati!

Walau dia berteriak dalam hati bahwa belum ingin mati, tapi matanya menutup kemudian, Issei berharap rasa sakit yang akan datang tak akan parah hanya untuk selang beberapa menit dia tak merasakan apapun.

Dengan sisa keberanian yang tersisa pemuda itu membuka mata hanya untuk melihat dengan membulat ketika seseorang berada di depannya dengan tenang menangkap tombak cahaya dengan tangannya yang terlihat seperti terselimuti apai biru?

"Huh?" Issei bergumam pelan seraya berkedip beberapa kali.

"Apa yang-, siapa kau?!"

" **Pergi.** " suara berat dari sosok di depan Issei terdengar berat dan jauh lebih menakutkan dari suara Yuum,- ie; Raynare. " **Pergi dan jangan ganggu anak muda ini. Dia berada di bawah perlindunganku.** "

Dengan gerakan pelan meremas, tombak cahaya yang Raynare lemparkan tadi pecah berkeping-keping seperti sebuah gelas yang dipukul.

Untuk Raynare yang melihat bahwa serangannya digagalkan oleh orang yang tak dikenal ditambah orang itu menghancurkan tombaknya dengan mudah lalu masih menyuruhnya pergi padahal Raynare merasa orang dengan topeng ini hanya kelas rendahan, amarah langsung naik dengan cepat ke dalam dirinya. Dia bersiap mengumpat dengan keras disertai dengan membuat senjata lagi dari cahaya.

Namun itu semua terhenti ketika dengan cepat bahkan Raynare belum berkedip, orang bertopeng itu sudah menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Raynare. Tubuh Raynare tanpa sadar bergetar ketika melihat mata biru begitu dingin mencoba untuk mengoyak tubuhnya tanpa henti.

Sensasi ini. Ini adalah sensasi ketakutan yang nyata dan Raynare mengerti lagi sensasi dari rasa ini. Apa yang ada di pandangan di belakang Raynare, dia bukan melihat iblis, malaikat atau youkai namun seorang monster. Monster yang telah membunuh begitu banyak.

" **Pergi.** "

Dan satu kata tanpa emosi, tanpa perasaan yang terdengar kembali membuyarkan penglihatan Raynare. Gigi yang bergemeletuk dan tubuh bergetar membuat Raynare malaikat jatuh itu lebih menuruti instingnya saat ini.

Sebuah insting untuk lari menghindar dari sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan. Insting yang meneriakkan untuk lari dari hal yang mengerikan.

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali ketika nyawa terancam lalu seorang musuh menyuruhnya lari disaat bertarung dan menang ada dalam persentase kecil, Raynare dengan cepat disertai suara degupan jantung yang menderu langsung mengepakkan sayapnya terbang meninggalkan tempat ini terbang menjauh.

Klon Naruto yang melihat Raynare pergi kemudian mendarat turun. Dengan pelan klon itu berjalan ke arah Issei yang terlihat juga ikut bergetar takut. Klon itu bahkan melihat Issei mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Si-si-siapa kau?!" Teriak Issei dengan tergagap.

" **Tenang, boya. Aku datang untuk melindungimu dari malaikat jatuh itu yang mengincarmu hanya untuk membunuhmu.** "

"Membunuhku?!" seru Issei sedikit berteriak.

" **Ya, membunuhmu. Membunuhmu karena sesuatu berada di dalam dirimu.** "

"Apa maksudmu dengan sesuatu berada di dalam diriku?!"

" **Aku akan menjelaskannya sejelas mungkin padamu, boya, tentang dunia ini yang tidaklah hanya hitam dan putih.** "

Issei berjengit kaget ketika sosok bertopeng itu tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dan memegang pundaknya. Pandangan mata itu melihat lurus ke depan.

" **Gremory...** " sosok bertopeng itu berkata dengan nada berat yang mengandung rasa tak suka ketika lingkaran sihir merah muncul dan seorang iblis keluar dari sana.

Dan untuk Issei, dia tak bisa untuk tambah tak terkejut atas segala hal yang tak masuk akal yang dia alami malam ini. Apalagi ketika dia melihat salah satu Onee-sama akademi tempatnya bersekolah tiba-tiba datang begitu saja dengan tiba-tiba.

Sedang klon Naruto merasa dia tak memiliki waktu untuk meladeni iblis labil seperti Gremory. Gadis iblis kecil itu hanyalah sebuah hal menganggu yang tak perlu dia perhatikan. Jadi, satu tangan terangkat dan sebuah kilatan putih kemudian menandakan perginya dia dan Issei. Meninggalkan iblis Gremory yang tak sempat bicara.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana Issei berhak tahu segalanya. Malam dimana takdir dari pemuda coklat itu berubah selamanya.

 _ **...-...**_

 _ **[...Chapter 1 : Malam Penyelamatan selesai...]**_

 _ **...-...**_

 _ **Hai, senpai! Aku kembali dengan chapter pertama dari A Love for the Queen!**_

 _ **Cerita fic ini memang terinspirasi dari A Love for My Goddess karya Louis Lucifer. Aku membaca fic tersebut dan kupikir kenapa tak memadukannya dengan DxD untuk konflik yang lebih berat?**_

 _ **Soal Naruto yang memiliki mata Sharingan dan bukan Kurama. Itu akan dijelaskan. Perlu saja diingat bahwa Naruto yang ini bukanlah Naruto yang ada seperti di Canon melainkan Naruto yang berasal dari universe berbeda.**_

 _ **Untuk segala sesuatu yang menggelitik pembaca akan misteri Naruto di dunianya dahulu, itu akan dikupas dalam Flashback yang dipotong. Silahkan rangkai sendiri dan simpulkan. Jadi pembaca cerdas ya senpai!**_

 _ **Alur fic ini simpel. Seorang dewi ratu yang tersakiti bertemu dengan seorang pria yang complicated dengan unsur sejarah yang rumit yang akhirnya saling berjuang untuk saling melengkapi. Simpel kan?**_

 _ **Dan di chapter ini pula aku akan menjawab bahwa bukan Gabriel yang menjadi istri Naruto yang sudah wafat. Bukan! Istri Naruto hanyalah manusia biasa yang Naruto cintai karena bisa menghancurkan dinding karakter keras Naruto. Adegan Romance pertemuan Naruto dengan mendiang istrinya juga ada nanti. Aku berencana membuat itu. Lalu kalau dipikir aku menggandengkan Naruto dengan Hera tidaklah keterlaluan. Cinta itu hal yang menentang batas dan logika. Usia bukanlah penghalang! Ane belajar bijak nih!**_

 _ **Chapter depan sedang digarap dengan menampilkan pertemuan sederhana antara Naruto dan Asia yang unyu dengan Hera. Otakku menggelitik menulis adegan ini. Chapter depan juga berisi keputusan Issei yang merubah jalur canon DxD.**_

 _ **Dan jika kalian berkata Naruto naif karena menyelamatkan Issei, perhatikan bahwa disini, Naruto sudah membuat ikatan dengan Issei yang selalu datang mampir ke kedai Ramen miliknya setiap hari. Naruto sudah menganggap bocah mesum itu sebagai bagian keluarga saking akrabnya dan hal inilah yang jelas mempengaruhi Issei juga ke depannya. Naruto juga akan bertindak seperti seorang mentor untuk Issei agar dia memandang sesuatu dengan lebih baik.**_

 _ **Oke! Saran dan Kritik sudah diterima. Buat lubang-lubang cerita yang membuat penasaran lainnya. Hehehehe... Silahkan berimajinasi untuk mengisi lubang-lubang cerita itu atau menjawab lubang-lubang cerita dan menambalnya. Katakan Banzai di chapter ini jika chapter pertama ini bagus. Akhir kata... Jaa nee senpai!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Apa yang kau alami bukanlah cinta, bukanlah loyalitas melainkan sebuah kebodohan. Entah ini bisa terpikir ataupun tidak tapi kenapa tak berfikir secara simpel dan mudah?"_

 _"...Berapa kali kau sudah disakiti? Berapa kali engkau dikhianati? Selama milenia? Sampai Olympus akhirnya mempunyai tiga belas dewa dewi dan kau masih terus dikhianati Hera. Kenapa kau buta dan tak mau melihat matamu ke arah lain untuk mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri sejak awal jika kau merasa sudah tidak mampu lagi menahannya?"_

 _"...Karena kuyakin mereka para pencari bahagia pasti akan menemukan hal itu pada akhirnya jika mereka mau mencarinya."_

 _ **...-...**_

 _ **(...Line Break...)**_

 _ **...-...**_

Kilatan cahaya emas muncul di sebuah tempat. Sebuah tempat luas dengan padang rumputnya di bawah temaramnya langit malam yang menampilkan ribuan bintang terlihat begitu jelas dan besar.

Untuk Issei yang baru sekali ini merasakan hal yang tidak mungkin langsung menutup mulut dengan satu tangan. Dia sangat mual dan isi perutnya mencoba keras untuk keluar. Kepalanya juga bahkan terasa begitu pening dengan beberapa masih terlihat buram di pandangan.

 _"Hoooeeeekkkk!"_ Karena tak kuasa menahannya lagi akhirnya Issei muntah. Klon Naruto yang melihat hal itu merasa sedikit kasihan.

Memang kebanyakan mereka yang belum pernah mengalami perpindahan cepat akan selalu mengalami hal ini. Rasa sangat mual jelas akan muncul setelah melakukan Hiraishin apalagi jika jaraknya cukup jauh.

Dengan merogoh kantong saku celana militer Anbu nya, klon Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah permen dan mengulurkannya kepada Issei sembari membuka topengnya yang membuat Issei kembali terkejut tak karuan.

 _"-O-oyaji?!"_

Panggilan Issei yang jelas terkaget hanya dipandang biasa oleh klon Naruto.

"Gezz, kecilkan suaramu. Nih, makan permen ini." Perintah klon Naruto

"Ta-tapi!? B-bagaimana?" Issei berkata dengan tergagap namun tetap menerima permen yang diberikan oleh klon Naruto dan memakannya. Sensasi manis terasa mengurangi rasa mual miliknya kemudian.

"Ada beberapa hal didunia ini yang tak pernah di ketahui oleh orang normal, Issei." Klon Naruto melakukan segel tangan dan sebuah tanah mencuat ke atas di padang rumput tersebut. Dengan santai klon Naruto duduk di atasnya mengabaikan pandangan tak percaya Issei juga pandangan kagum. "Bahwa dunia yang dirimu huni ini banyak hal abu-abu. bayangkan jika makhluk-makhluk supernatural yang selama ini dianggap mitos itu nyata-" Mata safir biru klon Naruto menatap ke arah mata Issei.

 _"-namun percayakah kau hal tersebut jika aku mengatakannya?"_

"Oyaji, jadi maksudmu tadi itu dan Rias-senpai?"

Klon Naruto mengangguk. "Benar Issei. Semua makhluk supernatural itu nyata. Yang barusan hampir membunuhmu dan kau tentu tadi melihat sebelum berpindah kemari adalah orang yang satu sekolah denganmu adalah makhluk supernatural."

"J-jika begitu... Itu artinya kau juga-,"

"Aku tak termasuk bagian dari mereka Issei, aku manusia. Hanya saja aku manusia dengan anugrah yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama. Anggap saja penjelasan simpelnya aku sama sepertimu."

"Sama sepertiku?"

"Ya anggap saja begitu karena jika dijelaskan secara rinci itu akan sangat terasa rumit dan membuat otakmu yang berada di bawah kapasitas normal meledak." ledek klon Naruto dengan senyuman kecil dan tangan bersidekap yang langsung mendapat reaksi dari berkedutnya alis Issei karena kesal.

"Oy, baka Oyaji! Apa kau mengejekku?!" protes pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

"Itu hanya kenyataannya, Issei. Tapi itu tak penting lagi. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah maukah kau mendengar cerita dari orang ini akan dunia yang abu-abu setelah kau mengalaminya?"

Pertanyaan klon Naruto membuat Issei termenung sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan.

Lalu di malam itu Issei mendengar penjelasan klon Naruto tentang dunia tempatnya berada. Tentang segala makhluk supernatural itu nyata. Malaikat jatuh, malaikat, iblis, youkai, vampire dan lain sebagainya ada dan berbaur di antara manusia.

Bagaimana Issei juga mendengar perseteruan antara tiga fraksi dalam Alkitab. Bagaimana tentang iblis yang mengawasi kota Kuoh. Bagaimana alasan kenapa malaikat jatuh mengincarnya karena benda yang disebut Sacred Gear yang merupakan artifak Kami-sama yang di berikan pada manusia untuk mereka bisa mempertahankan diri mereka dari para makhluk supernatural dan bagaimana juga kenapa Rias Gremory bisa muncul di waktu terakhir.

Melihat pamflet bertuliskan aksara sihir pemanggilan dengan pandangan marah, Issei kemudian bertanya.

"Jadi mereka sudah tahu dan memberiku pamflet ini lalu disaat aku terbunuh aku pasti akan menginginkan untuk hidup yang kemudian keinginanku menjadi katalis agar pamflet ini memanggil Rias dan dia kemudian menghidupkanku dengan benda yang disebut evil piece hingga akhirnya dipandangan yang mudah diartikan dia seolah menjadi ksatria yang menyelamatkan tawanan kastil?!"

"Secara garis besar begitu dan wow, perkataanmu barusan sangat rinci sekali, Issei." Kata klon Naruto. "- _kupikir_ kau bodoh, tapi otakmu juga encer ternyata."

"Oy, Oyaji! Jangan bercanda, aku serius!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Balas klon Naruto. "Gezz, kalau kau marah itu bisa kumaklumi. Tapi ya memang benar. Rias Gremory harusnya bisa memintamu baik-baik. Jika dia seperti itu kau pun tak harus hampir terbunuh, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk membiarkanmu mati dan kau tahu selanjutnya. Itu sama persis seperti hal yang kau katakan tadi."

"Aku bukan membenci Gremory tapi aku hanya tak suka metodenya. Untuk itulah aku menyelamatkanmu dengan membawamu kemari. Tapi setelah menyelamatkanmu, pertanyaannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Baik malaikat jatuh yang mengincarmu dan Rias tak tahu siapa aku dan mereka boleh menggeledah arsip mereka sekalipun kupastikan mereka tak tahu tapi bagaimana denganmu? Ketika kau masih hidup lalu kembali ke kota Kuoh apalagi kembali ke tempatmu sekolah kau pasti akan dipanggil oleh para iblis untuk menjelaskan siapa aku." Kata klon Naruto. " _-jika_ kau sudah membuka Sacred Gear-mu mungkin kau bisa mengancam mereka dan tak memberitahu siapa aku, tapi masalahnya kau lemah sekarang. Dan ketika lemah, mereka mungkin bisa mencuci otakmu dengan sihir dan puff! Kau akan dijadikan budak oleh mereka atau mereka menawarkanmu menjadi raja harem yang sangat kau inginkan itu dan kau akhirnya menerimanya lalu mengatakan siapa yang menolongmu malam ini."

"Sekalipun aku ingin jadi raja harem tapi kalau caranya seperti itu ya ogah! Apa tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan Oyaji?"

Tersenyum tipis, klon Naruto berkata lagi. "Ada sebenarnya caranya, hanya saja bagaimana dengan _jiwa_ yang menghuni sacred gear milikmu mau bekerja sama atau tidak. Namun jika dia tak mau bekerja sama maka aku bisa membuatnya bekerja sama dengan mudah. Sekarang semua ada di pilihanmu. Setelah kau mengetahui ini semua, bagaimana kau akan bertindak Issei?"

"A-aku..."

"Iblis pasti masih mengincarmu menjadi budak atau membunuhmu jika kau berurusan dengan malaikat jatuh. Jika kau misalnya menerima menjadi budak mereka, maka dengan begitu kau akan terpaksa harus kujauhkan dariku dan Asia." Dengan pandangan mata bersinar, klon Naruto tersebut berkata dengan serius untuk hal yang dia katakan selanjutnya. " _-aku_ tak ingin putriku harus berurusan saat ini dengan makhluk supernatural. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk itu. Mungkin jika sudah dewasa dia berhak tahu siapa ayahnya ini tapi sekarang aku ingin dia hidup normal dan artinya jika semisal kau ditawari menjadi budak mereka dan kau menerimanya, maka ingatanmu tentangku dan Asia akan kuhapus. Aku masih akan menerimamu di kedai ramenku tapi aku _tak akan menjalin ikatan lagi denganmu._ "

"Oyaji, apakah itu harus dilakukan? Maksudku kau benar akan menghapus ingatanku tentangmu dan Asia jika seandainya aku menerima menjadi salah satu dari mereka?"

Klon Naruto tersenyum sekaligus mengangguk. "Lagipula pertimbangkan ini Issei, maukah semisal kau menjadi iblis dengan bayaran kebebasanmu terenggut? Kau mungkin bisa bebas di suatu hari tapi kau tetap terikat kepada raja. Evil piece membuat hal tersebut. Kau masih harus selalu memenuhi panggilan pemilik bidak raja selama hidupmu karena jika kau mengabaikannya kau akan menjadi seorang yang liar dan harus dimusnahkan. Belum lagi sekali seorang budak, maka itu tetaplah budak sampai status budak itu dicopot dan itu tidak mungkin karena jika evil piece dilepas dan diambil kematian adalah hal pasti."

Issei yang mendengarkan penjelasan klon Naruto dengan seksama merenung banyak hal atas apa yang diucapkan dan dijelaskan Naruto malam ini dan dia mengerti satu hal.

Dia sudah tak aman karena sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya dan itu akan menjadi incaran terus menerus selama dia hidup. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan jika dia lemah adalah lari tapi lari kemana? Dia tak punya pilihan untuk itu apalagi ketika dia diincar oleh malaikat jatuh dan juga dia tak ingin jadi iblis. Dia tak ingin membuang kemanusiaan yang dia miliki.

"Oyaji... Aku ingin hidup. Aku ingin tetap jadi manusia... Aku tak ingin memutus ikatan denganmu karena kau sudah layaknya kuanggap kakak bagiku!"

 _"-itu pilihanmu?"_ Tanya klon Naruto serius yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Issei. Balasan yang di berikan Issei membuat klon Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri pemuda itu. "Baiklah jika itu maumu maka mari kita lihat apakah sesuatu jiwa naga yang ada di dalam dirimu mau bekerja sama atau tidak."

Dengan itu Issei kemudian melihat pandangan mata yang berbeda dan membuatnya bergetar.

 _Merah ruby di kedua bola mata yang semula biru safir yang dilengkapi tomoe dengan lingkaran yang menyatu menghubungkan dan berputar pelan itu seolah membuat siapapun yang dipandang menjadi seolah dia hanyalah orang kecil dan tak berdaya. Mata yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam dirimu hingga kau merasa tak bisa berbohong apapun._

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi hanyalah sebuah blur kemudian yang teringat di ingatan Issei.

 _ **-2-**_

Hari itu hari pagi yang tenang. Burung-burung berkicau dengan begitu merdu sampai pada akhirnya itu harus membeku terdiam tak bersuara. Sayap-sayap burung yang merasakan hal sesuatu yang begitu besar menghampiri mereka secara perlahan membekukan suara yang akan keluar dari tenggorokan para burung seperti ada batu yang tersangkut di kerongkongan. Tubuh mereka juga tak bisa bergerak. Beberapa burung di atas yang terbang pun serasa ingin rasanya jatuh namun mereka menguatkan sayap mereka dan pergi menjauh dari sumber sesuatu yang datang.

Lagipula ketika kau merasakan sesuatu predator yang kuat datang ke arahmu apa yang akan kau lakukan selain lari menjauh sejauh mungkin agar aman.

Namun rasanya bukan hanya burung saja yang merasakan hal tersebut karena murid-murid akademi Kuoh juga terasa membeku ketika melihat satu figur berjalan melalui gerbang akademi.

Beberapa murid yang melihat ini mungkin merasa bahwa figur yang berjalan masuk itu tak lebih dari sekadar orang mesum semata. Tak ada yang menyalahkan hal tersebut karena memang reputasi buruk sebagai orang mesum yang dia terima bersama dua teman cabulnya. Meskipun beberapa minggu memang kecabulan dari figur tersebut sedikit berkurang karena sesuatu hal. Biasanya mereka akan memandang remeh figur tersebut apalagi para gadis yang banyak akan merasa jijik.

Tapi hari ini, pandangan mereka terasa terbuka lebar. Rasa membeku sementara yang terasa ini membuat mereka semua yang merasakannya terasa seperti sesuatu tengah mencengkram hati mereka. Satu sosok figur yang berjalan tenang itu memancarkan aura yang kuat, dominan dan liar. Seolah predator baru saja masuk ke lingkungan para buruan. Sangat berbahaya untuk didekati namun terasa masih dalam jarak aman untuk dikagumi.

Dan sosok figur berambut coklat bernama Hyoudou Issei yang berjalan itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda apapun. Entah mengapa tapi pandangannya terasa datar, tanpa ekspresi apapun. Menghiraukan apa yang dibicarakan murid lain tentang dirinya hari ini. Namun pemuda rambut coklat itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke salah satu sudut daripada sekolah dengan cepat. Melihat satu orang murid yang tingkatan kelasnya berada di bawahnya yang langsung bergetar ketakutan ketika ditatap sebentar.

Bagi yang dilihat oleh Issei, iblis berambut putih dengan tubuh mungil itu layaknya tengah ditatap dan diincar oleh sesuatu predator yang sangat mengerikan. Meski hanya tatapan biasa yang diberikan oleh Issei, iblis mungil putih itu serasa bersumpah dia melihat mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi mata reptil untuk sejenak dan menghilang dengan cepat kemudian ketika dia berkedip. Issei tak memperdulikan itu dan berhenti menatap sebelum masuk berjalan ke arah gedung. Meninggalkan iblis mungil itu yang masih bergetar dengan bergumam sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang dirasakan barusan oleh iblis itu. Sesuatu yang berada di rantai puncak makanan dan namanya diagungkan atas julukan keganasan mereka.

 _"N-naga..."_

Hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh iblis itu. Naga dengan sedikit aura mencuat yang cukup membuat para buruan atau makhluk yang berada di level rendah bergetar ketakutan.

Sementara itu Issei hanya tak bicara apapun. Mood yang dia rasakan begitu ke akademi memang langsung buruk mengingat apa yang dia akan hadapi nanti. Itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan tapi menilik dari apa yang Naruto telah lakukan padanya, ini setidaknya sudah cukup untuk membuat para iblis menjauh sementara. Dia bisa membungkam mereka nanti agar mereka meninggalkan dirinya dan juga tak memaksa dirinya berkata tentang apa yang harusnya menjadi rahasia.

Duduk di bangku tempatnya duduk, dia langsung mengeluarkan headphone dan memutar pemutar music untuk mengusir bosan sementara mengabaikan tatapan lain para murid yang mana mereka enggan mendekati dirinya. Bahkan Matsuda dan Motohama, teman cabulnya juga enggan mendekati Issei hari ini.

Tak ada pelajaran yang terasa menarik untuk diikuti hari ini oleh Issei. Bahkan ketika dia ditanya pertanyaan oleh guru. Tunggu! Lebih tepatnya dia sama sekali tak ditanya oleh para guru atau dijadikan bahan ejekan hari ini akibat sifat mesumnya. Jadi pelajaran sekolah hanya berlalu begitu saja dan dia kemudian berada di tempat lain.

Di tempat dimana mereka semua berada, sungguh ketika Issei melihat mereka, baik Souna Shitori atau bisa disebut Sona Sitri dan Rias Gremory beserta semua budak mereka, Issei sungguh ingin sekali meludah terutama pada Rias.

Itu benar. Itulah hal yang sungguh ingin dilakukan Issei. Dia tak suka nyawanya di permainkan dan aura yang tamak juga terasa mencemari udara terasa bagi Issei adalah hal yang menjijikkan. Dia tak lagi merasa pengaruh tertarik seperti biasa saat melihat kumpulan gadis iblis yang biasa dahulu jadi obyek imajinasi mesum yang dulu dia lakukan.

Issei duduk di ruang Osis dengan kaki bersilang pandangan matanya menajam dan mengawasi dari berbagai sisi. Backing atau pendukung dirinya siap dipanggil kapanpun dia merasa terancam. Postur tubuhnya tegang dan waspada.

"Jadi..." Issei buka suara. "Aku tahu maksud kalian. Katakan alasan aku dipanggil kemari dan juga katakan jelas alasan kenapa _Gremory_ disana memainkan permainan berbahaya yang bisa membuatku menghancurkan kalian semua."

 _Deg!_

Perkataan yang Issei keluarkan barusan hanyalah gertakan semata namun dia bisa melihat bagaimana mereka semua menegang dan bersiaga. Tapi meskipun begitu, Sona si ketua Osis dan Rias masih mencoba untuk terlihat tenang.

"Kami tak mengerti apa maksud ucapanmu, Hyoudou-san." Kata Sona dengan sopan. "Bisa jelaskan dengan rinci?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan dengan jelas Shitori-san, atau aku lebih suka menyebutnya _Sitri_." Kata Issei yang membuat Sona mengenyit. "Entah intelegensiku yang buruk atau kau coba bermain bodoh. Kukatakan sekali saja. _Jangan bermain di garis yang sudah tipis ini Sitri_. Aku mungkin mesum dan bodoh tapi aku mengerti situasinya sekarang. Jangan berlagak bodoh seperti itu atau kau akan jadi sungguh-sungguh bodoh sepertiku."

"Hey! Bicaralah dengan sopan, Hyoudou!" seru wakil ketua Osis, Tsubaki Shinra dengan marah. Namun alih-alih marah, wakil Osis itu harus bergerak mundur satu langkah kaget dan bergetar ketika dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Issei.

"Aku tak perlu bicara sopan pada kalian terutama pada _Gremory_ di sana. Jangan mencoba membuatku tambah meledak, _Shinra_."

"Hyoudou-san kuharap kau tenang." kata Rias bicara dengan disertai sihir **charm** berusaha menenangkan Issei. "Aku mengerti dan aku minta maaf atas hal yang menimpamu."

Tapi bicara dengan sihir, itu justru terasa sangat menganggu Issei karena serasa ada sesuatu yang memerintahnya untuk tenang. "Bicaralah tanpa memakai sihir atau apapun kalian menyebutnya atau aku benar-benar marah, _Gremory_."

"Rias! Hentikan sihirmu!" teriak Sona kemudian panik ketika mata Issei tiba-tiba bersinar.

"-setelah kemarin kau mencoba membuatku terbunuh oleh malaikat jatuh dan berusaha membangkitkan ku menjadi budak sekarang kau mencoba untuk menenangkan emosiku yang serasa ingin meledak karena kelakuanmu sendiri dengan tambahan sihir aneh?!" Issei berteriak dengan menggebrak meja di depannya yang membatasi antara dirinya dan para iblis yang membuat semuanya kaget dan berada dalam posisi siaga. Issei bahkan melihat beberapa iblis sudah memanggil senjata mereka namun tak berani maju.

Melihat situasi tambah tegang dengan teriakan dan kelakuannya barusan, Issei menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. Sialan Oyaji! Dia bilang dampaknya tak akan separah ini tapi ternyata ini.

Issei menenangkan dirinya kembali dan duduk dengan tenang. "Aku tak punya waktu meladeni kalian semua tapi aku akan mengatakan satu hal..."

"...Aku tak akan mengatakan informasi tentang siapa yang menolongku malam itu. Yang jelas aku sudah berhutang kepadanya banyak hal. Anggap saja dia adalah pelindungku dan dia berkata hanya ingin hidup tenang tapi saat melihatku di malam itu dia bertindak. Aku memaafkan perbuatan Gremory tapi bukan berarti aku tak menegaskan dimana aku berada."

"Hyoudou-san kau harus tahu bahwa setiap hal yang ada di kota ini harus kami awasi. Orang yang menolongmu mungkin saja berbahaya." kata Sona.

"Jika dia berbahaya mungkin itu bagi ras kalian atau malaikat jatuh atau siapapun. Tapi bagiku dia sudah menyelamatkan satu nyawa manusia bodoh dan aku menjaga rahasianya sebagai balasan perbuatannya." Kata Issei dengan menyilangkan tangan. " _-_ _d_ _ia lebih baik daripada mereka yang membiarkan orang mati lalu memainkan drama murahan_. Dan jangan berkata ini adalah daerah yang kalian awasi. Aku tak peduli hal tersebut. _Aku lahir disini, besar disini dan hidup disini jauh sebelum kalian datang._ " Tambah Issei dengan penekanan sambil memberikan senyum sindiran dan pemuda rambut coklat itu bisa melihat tangan Rias bergerak marah.

"Kau menyindirku, Hyoudou?! Kau pikir siapa dirimu?!" Seru Rias dengan kemarahan menggebu.

Tidak ada yang pernah menyindirnya apalagi jika itu hanya orang biasa.

Namun bukannya takut akan kemarahan dari iblis merah itu mata Issei justru bersinar dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah tatapan ketakutan yang para iblis ini perlihatkan ketika aura dari Ddraig menguar.

Mata mereka membulat seketika, kulit mereka menjadi pucat dan Issei bisa melihat mereka membeku semua layaknya patung.

 _Ddraig_.

Kaisar naga merah adalah apa yang ada di dalam sacred gear milik Issei. Satu dari tiga belas Longinus yang menurut rumor memiliki potensi untuk kekuatannya melebihi dewa itu sendiri. Sacred gear yang dibuka oleh Naruto di malam itu dan sacred gear yang dimanipulasi oleh pria pirang itu agar jiwa Ddraig dalam sacred gear tersebut patuh selalu pada Issei dengan sebuah teknik yang tak pernah Issei ketahui bagaimana bisa itu terjadi. Naruto tak menjelaskan banyak hal malam itu namun ketika semua terasa buram semua, Issei tiba-tiba tahu banyak pengetahuan dari Ddraig tentang tiga fraksi dan berikut kekuatan sacred gear miliknya lengkap dengan cara penggunaannya ketika bangun.

Perlu diketahui, Ddraig adalah juga naga yang tak menyukai tiga fraksi Alkitab. Apalagi ketika dia adalah naga yang dimasukkan jiwanya untuk terus menerus melewati rangkaian waktu dengan berpindah dari satu pengguna ke pengguna lain. Itu membuat jiwanya tidak tenang karena dia dipaksa untuk terus hidup tanpa istirahat seperti naga lain dan semakin menambah aura ganas juga marahnya kepada tiga fraksi. Naruto sendiri bisa membuat Ddraig patuh kepada Issei tapi tidak dengan kebenciannya. Apalagi jika mengingat dia akan diikat menjadi budak iblis.

Ketika naga dengan kebanggaan tinggi melihat bahwa dia akan dijadikan budak dari iblis kecil yang kekuatannya sendiri bagaikan langit dan bumi dengannya, apa yang terjadi? Itu seperti meminta kaisar menjilat sepatu orang biasa. Penghinaan! Dan itu membuat sang naga sangat marah!

Dan jika sudah marah apa naga yang kekuatannya saja setara dengan para dewa besar akan lakukan? Tentu saja dia akan menjatuhkan satu hal.

 _Hukuman mati pada yang membuatnya marah._

"Kau membuatku sakit _Gremory_. Kau tak meminta maaf dengan tulus dan malah marah padahal kau yang salah? Jangan bercanda. Aku dulu mengagumimu tapi setelah melihat kelakuanmu aku ingin rasanya meludah di wajahmu. Kau telah melanggar batasan netral itu sendiri _Gremory, -jadi jangan banyak bicara._ " Kata Issei dengan nada datar. "Aku akan merespon buruk jika setelah ini kau memberikan respon yang buruk juga _Gremory_. Ini berlaku juga untuk kalian semua. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang jadi jangan ganggu aku. Masalah selesai. Jika kalian memanggil bantuan maka aku akan bertindak juga dengan melepas naga ini keluar. Kalian tak ingin melihat kalian mati satu persatu kan? Jadi diam saja dan urus kehidupan kalian sendiri sementara aku mengurus kehidupan tenangku."

Dengan pelan Issei menarik kembali aura Ddraig yang dia pinjam sejenak. Pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah gagang pintu dan membukanya lalu pergi dari sana.

Issei tak bisa berlama-lama disana karena dia tak ingin berada dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Lagipula dia sudah menegaskan hal ini jadi dia bisa hidup sedikit tenang meski dia tahu akan diawasi tapi Issei tak peduli dahulu. Toh kalau mereka bosan mereka juga akan meninggalkan dirinya.

Daripada itu, Issei lebih memilih mengisi perutnya sekarang. Mungkin ke kedai ramen bagus juga mengingat Oyaji berhak tahu pertemuan ini. Sekalian menagih jatah latihan yang akan dijanjikan.

Langkah pasti Issei membuatnya berlalu dari akademi kemudian.

 _ **-3-**_

Mata Hera memandang kedai ramen sederhana dari luar dan melihat alamat yang diberikan dewi Amaterasu padanya lalu berkedip.

-betulkah ini tempat ramen yang katanya rasa masakannya melebihi Hestia? _Sangat terlihat sederhana sekali?_

Tempatnya dari luar terlihat biasa, ada kaca yang membatasi antara dalam dan luar. Keadaan kedainya di siang ini terasa masih sepi. Mungkin karena baru buka karena Hera melihat pria pirang tampan yang kemungkinan pemilik kedai baru saja membalik tanda bertuliskan tutup menjadi buka.

Dengan langkah pelan, Hera bergerak maju. Jemarinya memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya.

 _Kling... Kling..._

Suara bel pertanda orang masuk adalah yang Hera dengar lalu suara ucapan dari duo orang yang berada di dalam kedai ramen tersebut.

"Selamat datang! / Selamat datang..."

Suara cempreng dibarengi suara baritone lembut memasuki pendengaran Hera. Dewi itu kemudian melihat seseorang gadis kecil pirang dengan mata emerald besar berada di belakang konter tersenyum senang.

Sapaan yang hangat dan ceria tadi adalah apa yang merasuk ke dalam diri Hera setelah milenia dia berada di Olympus dia tak mendengar sapaan seperti itu lagi. Dengan tenang, dewi tersebut berjalan menuju ke arah konter pemesanan makanan.

"Selamat siang! Anda mau pesan apa?!" suara tinggi gadis kecil itu berkata dengan menyodorkan selembar menu kedai ramen yang diterima Hera dengan tersenyum. Gadis kecil itu memakai pakaian koki kecil yang terlihat imut untuknya.

Hmm... ramen yang tersaji adalah apa yang biasanya juga disajikan di kedai ramen lain.

"...Bisakah aku pesan miso ramen?"

"Oke! Miso ramen!" gadis kecil itu mencatat. "Lalu minumnya? Ah mau coba satu minuman legendaris Tou-chanku yaitu teh hijau yang dicampur dengan susu?"

"Teh susu maksudmu gadis kecil?"

"Yap! Itu dia! _Teh susu!_ " balas gadis kecil itu dengan semangat yang membuat Hera tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, aku pesan itu juga."

"Oke! Tunggu sebentar!" gadis kecil pirang itu kemudian selesai mencatat lalu turun dari tempatnya duduk yang tinggi di belakang konter pemesanan dan berlari ke belakang. Hera menyaksikan dengan senyuman hangat.

 _'Sungguh gadis kecil yang ceria sekali. Ah, seingatku aku dulu waktu kecil juga seperti itu ditambah juga Hestia...'_ tertawa kecil lagi Hera merasakan nostalgia sembari melihat secara seksama bagian dalam kedai ramen ini.

Kursi-kursi kayu lengkap dengan meja kayu yang tertata rapi. Beberapa lukisan yang terasa artistik dan suasana yang damai. Ini adalah kedai ramen yang nyaman menurut Hera.

"Maaf menunggu, ini pesanan anda, _Nona_."

Suara pria membuyarkan lamunan Hera dan dia melihat satu mangkok miso ramen panas tersaji di depannya. Kuah yang masih mengepul menimbulkan aroma lembut yang khas dan tatanan mie serta sayurannya begitu menggiurkan.

Hera melihat sejenak mangkok ramennya sebelum melihat ke arah sang koki.

Jika tadi dilihat dari jauh saja sudah tampan, maka Hera tak memungkiri bahwa koki yang ada di hadapannya kini sangat tampan. Rambut pirang bagai diterpa cahaya matahari dan terlihat lembut. Mata biru yang berisi kelembutan dan kehangatan. Pipi yang tanpa lemak dan terlihat dewasa.

Tanpa Hera sadari dia bersemu merah muda sedikit pertanda dia mengagumi ketampanan manusia di hadapannya.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Pria pirang itu berkata dengan sopan.

"Dan ini minuman anda!"

Lalu sebuah suara yang tadi mencatat pesanan Hera datang dari samping dengan nampan berisi minuman teh coklat racikan sang ayah. Gadis kecil itu menyodorkan nampan dengan cengiran lebar menampakkan gigi putihnya dan Hera mengambil minuman yang ada di nampan hanya untuk tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu.

 _'A-apa ini?!'_

Kasih sayang keluarga yang begitu murni. Kasih sayang keluarga antara orang tua kepada anaknya yang begitu murni adalah apa yang menerpa Hera sekarang. Sebuah kasih sayang dari seorang pria menyelimuti gadis kecil ini begitu kuat seperti sebuah selimut yang dipasangkan untuk menjaga dari dinginnya hawa malam. Sebagai dewi pernikahan, ibu dan wanita, dia bisa melihat kasih sayang yang dia rasakan ini adalah buah dari pernikahan paling kuat yang dia rasakan selama ini.

Dan Hera menoleh untuk terhenyak ketika melihat sepasang safir biru itu memandang lembut dan penuh cinta sembari mengawasi gadis kecil tadi berlari ke belakang lagi menuju dapur.

 _-Ini..._

Hera seakan tak mampu lagi berkata apapun. Ini begitu sangat murni, begitu sangat... Ini bahkan menyaingi apa yang biasanya dia rasakan di antara dewa dewi bahkan manusia. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka! Perasaan ini langka dan nyata dan Hera tak percaya menemuinya di sini!

Tidak pernah sekalipun Zeus memandang anak-anaknya seperti yang sekarang dilakukan pria pirang itu.

"Putri kecilku sungguh cantik bukan?"

"...Huh? Ah! Maaf aku kurang mendengarkan tadi." kata Hera.

"Putriku... Dia sangat cantik bukan?" Kata pria pirang itu lagi dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ya, dia sangat cantik. Anda sangat beruntung."

"Yah... Aku memang beruntung." Pria pirang itu tertawa kecil. "Dia bagaikan permata yang harus kujaga selalu. Apalagi dengan keceriaan dan sikap hiperaktifnya."

"Dia sepertinya mewarisi kecantikan ibunya. Kupikir ibunya pasti yang menurunkan rambut pirang dan mata emerald itu padanya."

Pria pirang itu tertawa renyah. "Kurasa jika rambut pirangnya itu justru berasal dariku. _Mendiang ibunya_ justru punya rambut merah. Kalau mata emerald yang dia punya tak meniru kami berdua."

Hera mengenyit ketika mendengar satu kata terselip di perkataan barusan.

 _-Mendiang,..._

Itu berarti ibu dari anak kecil dan istri dari koki pirang yang ada di depannya ini telah wafat.

"Maaf, aku tadi mendengar kata yang merujuk pada penyataan yang mungkin menyinggung, _tapi apakah ibu putri anda?"_

Pria pirang itu tak menyahut. Dia hanya tersenyum semata dan Hera tak perlu tahu ucapan dari pria pirang itu untuk mengerti.

"Silahkan dinikmati ramen anda nanti keburu dingin, Nona." kata pria pirang itu lembut. "Jika butuh apapun nanti anda bisa memanggilku. Dapur tak jauh dari konter pemesanan."

Hera hanya mengangguk ringan kemudian menyaksikan pria pirang itu berlalu ke belakang. Dengan perlahan, tangan Hera meraih sumpit dan sendok yang tersedia di tempatnya duduk.

Kuah ramen masih mengepul. Dengan perlahan Hera menyendok kuah tersebut dan menyeruputnya.

Lalu kedua matanya membulat!

 _'R-rasa ini!'_

Rasa kuah ramen yang baru saja dirasakan oleh Hera jauh melebihi ekspetasi dirinya. Ini begitu lezat, lebih lezat dari buatan Hestia ataupun dirinya.

Hera kembali tak bisa berkata apapun. Masuk ke dalam kedai ini sudah membuatnya banyak merasakan kejutan. Dengan perlahan dan elegan, dia kemudian memakan ramen miliknya.

Sungguh ramen yang enak sekali. Hera merasa sangat puas dengan rasa ramen tersebut bahkan ketika juga dia merasakan teh susu yang disajikan. Itu juga sama-sama lezat.

Oke, Hera mengakui. Dewi Amaterasu tak berbohong soal tempat ini. Datang kemari tak sia-sia sama sekali.

"Bagaimana? Anda suka ramen Tou-chan, Nee-chan?!"

Seperti suara kicauan burung yang senang. Suara dari gadis pirang yang tadi melayani Hera membuat dewi itu mendongak melihat gadis kecil pirang itu sudah duduk lagi di kursi tinggi di belakang konter.

"Ya... Ramen yang sangat enak sekali."

"Hmph! Ramen Tou-chan memang yang terbaik di kota ini!" Memukul dadanya dengan bangga, gadis kecil itu terlihat lucu dengan tingkahnya dan Hera tak bisa untuk tidak terkikik geli.

Tingkah yang ceria sekali. Dan juga - hangat.

Entah mengapa hati Hera ketika setelah merasakan ramen barusan dan melihat gadis kecil ini menjadi hangat. Mungkin karena kasih dan cinta yang begitu besar menyelimuti gadis kecil ini yang berasal dari pria pirang tadi atau mungkin juga karena suasananya sangat mendukung.

Namun setitik rasa iri berbarengan muncul di hati Hera.

Jika saja Zeus seperti pria pirang itu yang mencintai anaknya dengan lembut - mungkin...

Hah! Untuk apa dia memikirkan bajingan tersebut. Enyah saja dari pikiran!

Dengan menggelengkan kepala, Hera menjernihkan lagi pikirannya yang terasa ngawur. Sensasi pikiran barusan membuatnya sedikit marah. Dengan lekas Hera hanya memanggil pria pirang pemilik kedai ramen dan lekas membayar lalu keluar dari kedai.

 _-dia butuh waktu tenang sendiri lagi..._

 _ **[...Chapter 2 : pertemuan pertama selesai...]**_

 _Beautiful right... With just imagination we can became anything..._

 _Seperti yang pernah dibilang, masalah pair adalah masalah Author. Anda sekalian adalah pembaca. Mau ini single atau bukan anda akan tahu seiring berjalannya cerita dan konflik. Jangan tanya pair or anything related it! Di akhir chapter pertama penegasan pair udah kan? Hera! Its main pair for blonde guy! No Gabriel, no Sona! Done!_

 _Naruto bukan pembenci makhluk supernatural hanya jika metode yang digunakan serasa bertentangan moral saja dia tak suka. Dia hanya membatasi interaksi Asia dengan makhluk supernatural._

 _Jika ditanya ini perebutan istri, you're wrong! Bayangkan kau jadi seorang istri lalu dikhianati berkali-kali bagaimana perasaanmu? Apalagi selama milenia. Pikir sendiri. Orang yang lakik ketemu pacar ama selingkuhannya doang marah :p._

 _Maksud Naruto berbeda dengan Canon adalah dia berasal dari dimensi dengan jalur waktu yang berbeda dari Canon. Akan dijelaskan ketika waktu flasback._

 _Jika suka chapter ini terutama sikap Issei yang sedikit OOC setelah sacred gearnya dibuka maka ketik Banzai di kolom komentar dan berikan kritik dan saran kalian. Jangan lupa._

 _Sampai bertemu di chapter depan.._

 _ **Preview...**_

 _...Ucapanmu begitu menjengkelkan, Issei! Push up seratus kali lagi!"_

 _Issei hanya bisa mengeluh lelah dan mengutuk._

 _"Sialan mulutku!"_

 _ **-x-**_

 _"Jadi kau mengaku dirimu dewa? Tambah baguslah kalau begitu..."_

 _Dengan menggertakkan jemari, tangan itu kemudian mencabut katana dari sarungnya._

 _"Karena aku akan menikmati lagi untuk membunuh dewa keparat yang sudah menculik anakku."_

 _ **-x-**_

 _"Dia milikku! Kau bajingan yang sudah menyakitinya tak berhak lagi menyentuhnya!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Justru disaat kau sudah menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan yang nyata, maka genggamlah hal tersebut dengan erat karena kebahagiaan tersebut tak akan datang dua kali dalam bentuk yang sama, Hera."_

 _ **...-...**_

 _ **[...Line Break...]**_

 _ **...-...**_

Rambut merah kecoklatan itu sesekali bergerak karena tertiup angin bersamaan dengan topi manis yang rumbainya bergerak perlahan.

Pandangan mata itu terlihat kosong, jauh di sana dengan pikiran yang entah melayang kemana. Siapapun yang melihatnya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang sedang terlihat itu tengah melamun.

Entah karena suasana taman di siang hari yang tengah sepi karena sibuknya jam kantor ataupun jam sekolah atau semata karena suasana taman yang damai jika terasa sepi seperti ini.

Sesekali helaian kelopak bunga sakura yang terkadang terbawa angin sebentar ketika jatuh melayang tepat di atas orang yang terduduk di bangku taman menghadap ke arah danau buatan kecil di depannya. Di pangkuan orang itu yang mengenakan pakaian dress putih dengan jaket biru dan sebuah syal, sebuah buku terbuka di tengah-tengah halaman namun tak terbaca karena pemiliknya yang tengah merenung.

 _-pikiran Hera memang sedang berada jauh dari tubuhnya._

Entah mengapa setelah keluar dari kedai ramen yang direkomendasikan dewi Amaterasu, sang dewi justru tak bisa berpikir tenang.

Bukan hanya karena masalah dia merasakan marah kepada Zeus kembali, entah mengapa perasaan iri yang dia rasakan ketika melihat gadis kecil dan ayah yang begitu mencintai putrinya dan menndiang istrinya itu terlalu mengganggu Hera. Lagipula bajingan itu tak berhak lagi merasakan amarahnya. Dewa itu sudah membuat Hera serasa mati rasa untuk marah karena kelakuannya selama milenia.

Karena kelakuannya itulah Hera terkadang bertindak begitu kejam kepada anak-anak yang terlahir dari wanita lain Zeus. Istri mana yang suka melihat suami seenaknya sendiri punya anak dengan wanita lain? Tidak ada yang pernah suka!

Dan itulah yang menyebabkan terkadang Hera bertindak di luar nalar, dia lebih mementingkan ego dan amarah ketika melihat wanita lain Zeus melahirkan anak yang jauh lebih baik dari anaknya sendiri, Hephaestus, yang terlahir buruk rupa.

 _Hephaestus..._

Mengingat anaknya, dewa pandai besi itu membuat Hera menjadi sedih. Bagaimana ketika dia dulu melemparkan Hephaestus dari Olympus ke bumi setelah pertengkarannya dengan Zeus akibat dia tak percaya melahirkan seorang anak yang jelek dan buruk rupa.

Itu sampai sekarang menjadi penyesalan terbesar Hera dan juga meski Hephaestus sudah membalas dendamnya, Hera tahu dia masihlah belum termaafkan.

 _"Onee-chan, kau sedang bersedih?"_

Suara panggilan membuyarkan lamunan Hera dan dia menoleh.

Hanya untuk mata Hera menangkap mata hijau emerald besar yang memandangnya dengan rasa penasaran dari seorang gadis kecil yang dia tahu siapa gadis kecil ini.

Lagipula bagaimana mungkin Hera lupa jika kemarin waktu dia mengunjungi kedai ramen, dia dilayani oleh gadis kecil ini. Gadis kecil yang juga membuat hatinya resah dan iri.

Pakaian yang dia kenakan berupa pakaian seragam sekolah dengan sebuah tas punggung tersemat padanya. Pandangan polos namun penasaran akan Hera membuat gadis kecil ini terasa terlihat begitu manis.

"Eh? Gadis kecil? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau sendirian di sini? Dimana ayahmu?" tanya Hera.

Gadis kecil itu tak lekas membalas perkataan Hera, dia justru pergi duduk ke sebelah Hera terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hera.

"Aku datang bersama gerombolan teman di sana." gadis kecil itu berbalik dari duduknya dan menunjuk kerumunan temannya yang bermain di taman. Rupanya gadis kecil ini bersama rombongan sekolahnya tengah mengunjungi taman ini. "Awalnya aku bermain di sana sebentar tapi karena aku bosan aku pergi ke sini dan aku melihat Onee-chan cantik yang kemarin datang ke tempat ramen Tou-chan terlihat sedih jadi aku berniat menghibur Onee-chan. Tou-chan berkata jika ada orang yang terlihat sedih kita harus menghiburnya!" gadis kecil itu tertawa senang kemudian dan yang mengejutkan Hera adalah gadis kecil itu memeluknya kemudian. "Tou-chan juga bilang jika ada orang sedih kita harus memeluknya!"

Hati Hera seketika melembut ketika mendengar alasan sederhana yang barusan terucap. Gadis kecil ini gadis polos yang baik. Dengan satu pelukan ini saja, apa yang Hera lamunkan terasa menghilang tanpa beban.

"Terima kasih."

"Ummu~... Sama-sama Onee-chan!" seru gadis kecil itu sambil melepas pelukannya. "Onee-chan namanya siapa? Uhm... Namaku Asia. Uzumaki Asia!"

Hera terdiam sejenak. Nama... haruskah dia memakai nama samaran? Ya, mungkin dia harus memakai nama samaran. Nama samaran dari dewi cinta tidaklah buruk.

"Venusa, Venusa Hera." balas Hera dengan tersenyum.

"Uwah... Nama Onee-chan cantik sama seperti orangnya!" seru Asia tertawa kecil yang disambut senyuman kecil Hera. "Onee-chan tinggal dimana?"

"Aku? Aku tinggal di tempat yang jauh."

"Maksudnya tempat yang jauh? Di luar kota Kuoh?" tanya Asia.

"Aku tinggal di Amerika. Kau tahu Amerika berada dimana gadis kecil?"

"Mou! Aku bukan gadis kecil! Aku sudah besar! Aku bahkan lebih tinggi daripada temanku!" Asia cemberut ketika mendengar kata-kata Hera yang menyebutnya gadis kecil. Pipi Asia bahkan terlihat menggembung.

"Ara... tapi kau kan memang masih kecil." goda Hera dengan tertawa kecil.

"Gak! Aku sudah besar!" protes Asia lagi yang makin membuat Hera terkikik geli dan tanpa sadar mengelus rambut pirang Asia.

Asia yang dielus rambutnya masih menggembungkan pipinya cemberut sebelum cemberut itu hilang dan dia ikut tertawa kecil bersama dengan Hera yang masih terkikik geli.

"Onee-chan tinggal di Amerika? Apa di Ne-u Yolk? Tou-chan pernah membawaku ke sana berlibur tahun lalu."

"Yang benar New York. Dan ya, Onee-chan tinggal disana. Onee-chan datang kemari ke Jepang untuk berlibur."

"Owh..." Asia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Gadis kecil itu kemudian melepaskan tas punggungnya dan membukanya. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak bekal merah dan membukanya lalu menyodorkan kepada Hera.

"Onee-chan mau?" kata Asia ketika dia menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. Hera memandang ke arah kotak bekal merah itu yang berisi cookies coklat. Jumlahnya ada banyak dan gadis kecil itu menawarinya dengan cengiran lebar.

Melihat bagaimana gadis kecil itu menawarinya tak kuasa membuat Hera tak bisa untuk menolaknya. Dengan pelan dewi pernikahan Olympus itu mengambil satu cookies dan memakannya.

Hanya untuk kemudian Hera merasakan dirinya mengeluarkan suara kecil akibat merasakan rasa dari cookies coklat yang dia makan.

 _'E-enak sekali!'_ Hera membatin terkejut. Rasa dari gigitan pertama cookies ini langsung terasa mencair lembut di dalam mulut dan coklatnya terasa meleleh seketika ketika dimakan. Rasa ini terasa seperti coklatnya di campur hingga bagian terkecil dan belum lagi kepingan-kepingan coklat kecil di dalamnya! Rasa cookies ini bahkan mengalahkan rasa cookies buatan Hestia yang terkenal sangat lezat di Olympus bahkan Hera sangat menggemari cookies buatan Hestia.

Tapi rasa yang dia rasakan ini sungguh berada di tingkatan atas dari masakan Hestia.

Hera berkedip beberapa kali ketika melihat cookies yang baru saja dia makan separuhnya. Dia kemudian melihat gadis kecil yang duduk di sampingnya memakan cookiesnya dengan tenang dan tersenyum lebar sambil kakinya berayun ringan.

"Cookies ini enak sekali, dimana kau mendapatkannya Asia?"

"Hum? Tou-chan yang membuatnya, semua makanan Asia dibuat oleh Tou-chan!" kata Asia dengan nada bangga.

"Benarkah?" ucap Hera kembali terkaget. Kaget karena ini kali kedua ada seorang manusia yang mampu memasak makanan yang melebihi masakan seorang dewi walaupun hal itu dilakukan oleh orang yang sama.

"Yep! Tou-chan sangat pintar memasak. Jika Asia besar nanti, Asia ingin bisa memasak makanan seenak buatan Tou-chan!" balas Asia dengan cengiran yang menyerupai cengiran sang ayah. Cengiran itu begitu lembut dan menenangkan. "Onee-chan mau lagi?" tawar Asia.

Tak perlu ditanya kembali apakah Hera ingin atau tidak. Dia adalah penggemar cookies dan ketika merasakan cookies yang begitu enak tentu saja dia ingin. Tapi dia harus menahan hasratnya. Cookies ini adalah bekal gadis kecil ini. Meskipun gadis kecil ini menawarinya, tetap saja cookies ini ditujukan untuk bekal makan siang gadis kecil ini jadi Hera tak mungkin mengambil banyak. Dengan memakan separuh cookies yang masih tersisa di tangan, tangan Hera kemudian mengambil satu buah cookies lagi sambil berucap terima kasih.

"Terima kasih gadis kecil."

"Mou! Sudah kubilang aku tak kecil! Hmph!" rengut Asia. "Tadi Onee-chan sudah memanggil namaku, jadi jangan panggil aku gadis kecil lagi!"

"Hehehe, iya, iya." balas Hera tertawa kecil lagi. Sungguh melihat gadis kecil yang merengut ini terasa menyenangkan hati dewi itu.

Keheningan melanda sejenak, Hera melihat terus ke arah gadis kecil yang terlihat sibuk mengunyah cookies miliknya dengan begitu senang.

 _'Dia seperti permata yang begitu indah'_ Hera tak kuasa untuk tidak berkomentar demikian. _'Jika saja...'_

Pikiran Hera kembali melayang jauh.

Jika manusia saja bisa menciptakan permata yang begitu indah dari cinta dan kasih sayang seperti ini, kenapa dewa dewi tak pernah atau bahkan jarang sekali ada yang bisa? Apa karena ego yang terkenal tinggi dan lamanya hidup yang membuat para makhluk abadi tak pernah menghargai waktu dan setiap peristiwa? Hera tak mengerti.

 _-dan Hera membenci saat dia tak mengerti._

Meski sudah hidup selama milenia, Hera hanya bisa menghitung jari betapa dia menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Kebanyakan diisi kebodohan dan kemudian penyesalan akibat ego dari setiap tindakan yang dia lakukan. Sedikit sekali cinta yang dia dapat selama hidup dan itu sama sekali tak pernah berakhir baik.

Selama pernikahannya dengan Zeus selama milenia, yang ada justru hanyalah ironi belaka.

Sebagai ratu Olympus, Hera diwajibkan untuk loyal kepada suaminya, tapi bagaimana keloyalan bisa Hera berikan jika suaminya atau bahkan saudaranya itu sendiri itu kepalanya hanya berisi gumpalan nafsu belaka yang tak bisa sama sekali menahan benda yang berada di antara selangkangan kakinya untuk menghianati dirinya?

 _Hal ini membuat Hera begitu muak._

"Onee-chan terlihat bersedih lagi."

Suara lembut dan manis membuyarkan lamunan Hera kembali dan mata dewi itu menatap mata emerald besar sang gadis kecil yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis kecil itu memberikan pandangan penasaran.

Dan Hera hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tangan lembut itu mengelus kembali rambut pirang gadis kecil itu yang diikat kuncir kuda sederhana dengan pita hijau.

"Onee-chan tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong." jawab gadis kecil itu dengan cepat. "Apa Onee-chan sedih karena hanya mengambil satu cookies dari Asia dan malu untuk meminta lagi?"

Sungguh penyataan yang terlalu polos! Dan itu membuat Hera tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Pffft... Hahahaha..." tawa renyah Hera membahana tanpa sadar. Dengan gemas kedua tangan Hera mencubit pipi tembem dari gadis kecil itu. "Kamu sungguh polos sekali."

"Ummu~... Tawpi bewnar kawn?" balas Asia yang bersuara sedikit aneh ketika pipinya dicubit lembut.

"Hahaha... Iya, iya." Hera berkata sembari melepas cubitannya. "Kamu juga manis sekali."

"Hmph! Asia memang manis dan cantik seperti putri." nada bangga dilantunkan gadis kecil itu dan Hera hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

 _"Asia... Disini kau rupanya."_

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Hera yang berniat membalas perkataan gadis kecil itu, membuat dua orang yang duduk di bangku itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Gabriel- _sensei!_ " seru Asia senang dan turun dari tempatnya duduk lalu berlari ke arah sang guru. Sang guru hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan tubuhnya ketika gadis kecil itu sudah berada di hadapannya. "Kamu harusnya bermain dengan yang lain."

"Muu... Tapi Asia bosan! Dan bosan itu menyebalkan!" seru Asia "Lagipula Asia hanya pergi dan berbagi cookies pada Onee-chan cantik yang sedang sedih!" Asia kemudian menunjuk ke arah Hera.

Hera hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan gadis kecil itu. Pandangan Hera menatap pandangan guru Asia dan menganggukkan kepala.

Hanya untuk Hera menangkap pandangan terkejut sejenak dari Guru Asia dan Hera juga mengenyitkan dahinya.

Energi ini...

Sebagai seorang dewi, meski termasuk jarang bertarung Hera masih bisa merasakan energi suci yang ditekan hingga ke batas titik terendah untuk menyerupai manusia.

Dan menilik jumlah energi suci yang ditekan dan terasa familiar ini, Hera tahu bahwa dia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan salah satu Seraph dari pihak surga.

Apalagi jika salah satu Seraph itu bernama Gabriel dan punya kecantikan yang menyamai Aphrodite.

Namun terlihat Gabriel cepat menyesuaikan dirinya. Hera melihat Seraph tersebut menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti siapa dirinya.

"Anda..."

"Aku Venusa Hera dan sedang dalam keadaan berlibur dari rutinitas yang melelahkan. Aku sudah mengantongi ijin untuk berlibur kemari dari pemilik tanah ini." Hera berkata dengan terang-terangan untuk memberitahukan malaikat didepannya ini kenapa dia berada di sini.

"Owh..." Gabriel mengangguk paham tanda mengerti dan Hera hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu terima kasih sudah menemani Asia. Dia ini memang terkadang suka pergi sendirian berkeliling kalau sedang bosan."

"Ah tentu. Lagipula aku yang harus berterima kasih pada _gadis kecil_ ini karena sudah menghiburku."

"Muu...! Asia bukan gadis kecil." seru Asia lagi dan kedua wanita yang ada di sana tak kuasa untuk tersenyum.

"Iya, Asia bukan gadis kecil, tapi gadis yang besar." balas Gabriel lembut. "Ayo berkumpul bersama yang lain lagi. Kita akan mengunjungi tempat lain lagi."

Guru perempuan itu berdiri dan berniat mengajak gadis kecil itu pergi dan gadis kecil itu mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Hera untuk mengambil tas punggung juga kotal bekalnya yang masih berisi lima potong cookies.

Gadis kecil itu melihat kotak bekalnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar dan melihat ke arah Hera.

"Ini untuk Onee-chan!" Asia menyodorkan kotak bekalnya.

"Eh?! Tapi..."

"Asia masih punya banyak makanan di tas dan Onee-chan terlihat seperti masih mau cookies Asia."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kotak bekalnya?"

"Nanti Onee-chan mampir saja ke tempat ramen Tou-chan." gadis kecil itu meraih tangan Hera dan meletakkan kotak bekalnya di tangan Hera lalu mengambil tasnya dengan cepat dan berlari ke arah temannya tanpa memberi kesempatan dewi itu untuk membalas.

"Eh! Asia!" panggil Hera.

Gadis itu berhenti berlari dan berbalik. "Sampai ketemu lagi Onee-chan!" teriak Asia dan lanjut berlari ke kerumunan temannya.

Gabriel yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Asia hanya tersenyum lembut dan memandang ke arah sang dewi sambil berkata. "Itu pertanda dia ingin bertemu anda lagi. Apa anda sudah pernah mengunjungi kedai orang tua Asia?"

Hera berkedip sejenak sebelum pandangan mata miliknya bertemu dengan sang Seraph. "Aku mengunjungi kedainya kemarin."

"Kalau begitu anda mungkin harus mengunjunginya sekali lagi." Gabriel tertawa kecil. "Aku permisi dahulu, dewi Hera."

"Ah, iya, silahkan, Seraph Gabriel." Hera menganggukkan kepalanya dan Gabriel lalu kemudian berlalu dari sana meninggalkan sang dewi yang memandang lima buah cookies pemberian Asia.

 _Dan kemudian tersenyum._

Mungkin mengunjungi gadis kecil itu kembali bisa membuat suasana hati Hera yang resah kembali tambah baik setelah pertemuan hangat barusan yang membuat suasana hati Hera sedikit lebih baik. Apalagi dia juga ingin lagi memakan ramen yang enak itu.

Dengan perlahan tangan Hera mengambil satu buah cookies dan memakannya dengan senang.

 _'Enak...'_

 _ **-2-**_

"Ugh..." Issei melenguh kasar dengan nafas yang berat dan kembang kempis. "Ini pelatihan yang gila Oyaji!"

"Kau hanya push-up selama seratus kali dan kau sudah mengeluh? Bagaimana jika aku menambah porsi _push-up_ mu menjadi dua ratus?" Klon Naruto membalas dengan duduk tak jauh dari Issei yang kini terbaring bertelungkup mengatur nafas. Cup ramen instan berada di tangan dengan asap tipis yang masih mengepul.

Mereka berdua berada di dimensi buatan milik Naruto yang diciptakan dengan teknik Naruto yang meniru teknik dewi kelinci yang mengubah suatu dimensi dengan mudah. Sebuah padang rumput luas tanpa batas sejauh mata memandang adalah tempat latihan yang tepat untuk melatih bocah mesum ini.

"Meski jiwa naga di dalam tubuhmu mengubahmu menjadi manusia setengah naga, kau masihlah lemah. Staminamu cuma bertambah sedikit."

"Aku tahu..." kata Issei. "Tapi haruskah dengan latihan berat seperti ini? Kau tadi menyuruhku lari sejauh dua puluh kilo lalu langsung push-up? Ototku terasa mau mati rasa!"

"Kalau kau mau bisa menggunakan armor sacred gearmu itu ya kau harus meningkatkan stamina payahmu ini." Klon Naruto berkata santai. "Naga bernama Ddraig itu memang memberikan pengetahuan cara menggunakan sacred gear kepadamu, tapi itu saja tak cukup jika kau tak membarenginya dengan latihan menggunakannya dan peningkatan staminamu."

"...apalagi ditambah dengan gaya bertarungmu yang... umm ... jelek."

 _'Ugh!'_ lenguh Issei hanya bisa menerima sindiran klon Naruto.

"Lagipula kemarin untung saja gertakanmu berhasil membuat mereka bungkam. Kalau tidak... Beuh... Kujamin lehermu sudah copot dari tubuhmu. Kau terlalu meledakkan amarahmu."

"Jangan salahkan aku oke! Aku juga tak tahu jika kemarahan Ddraig merasuk ke tubuhku."

 _ **[Jadi kau menyalahkanku, partner?]**_

Cahaya hijau bersinar di tangan kiri Issei dan sebuah sarung tangan yang menyerupai cakar naga berwarna merah muncul dengan mutiara hijau besar berkedip kedip ketika suara itu muncul.

"Bukan menyalahkan! Hanya saja... Uh! Oke aku yang salah!" seru Issei sambil bangun dari tempatnya bertelungkup dan duduk bersila. Nafasnya masih terasa berat.

"Nah kalau ngaku meledak marah kan mudah." Klon Naruto menyeringai menyindir lalu wajahnya berubah serius. "Tapi sungguh aku patut puji keberanianmu dengan berani menunjukkan dimana kau berada Issei. Dengan begini kedua Heiress pilar iblis itu tak akan mengusikmu untuk sementara waktu setelah kau mempertunjukkan pengeluaran aura Ddraig seperti itu. Mereka akan berpikir bahwa kau itu Sekiryutei yang sudah ahli namun memilih menyembunyikan diri."

"...Dan mereka pasti akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan mereka dan berusaha untuk mendekatimu atau membuatmu berhutang sesuatu pada mereka."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu Oyaji?"

"Insting dan pengalamanku jauh lebih banyak darimu bocah." Kata klon Naruto.

"Oke... Aku percaya kalau soal itu." balas pemuda rambut coklat itu. "Tapi dengan mengubahku menjadi setengah naga, apa itu perlu juga sesungguhnya? Rasa sakit saat pengubahan benar-benar membuatku pingsan!"

"Sigh..." Klon Naruto menghela nafas. "Itu perlu agar kau bisa menampung sementara kekuatan dan aura Ddraig. Ingat kalau tidak diubah tubuhmu akan seketika hancur ketika kau mengeluarkan aura Ddraig yang bahkan bisa terasa sampai ke tempat kedaiku."

 _ **[Itu benar partner. Tubuh manusia tak akan kuat menampung aura besarku seketika. Belum lagi dengan kekuatanku secara penuh.]**_

Sarung tangan naga Issei berkedip dan bersuara.

"Kebanyakan pengguna Ddraig atau sacred gear lain terlalu arogan dimana mereka mencoba menampung terlalu banyak kekuatan sacred gear tanpa dibarengi latihan penggunaan yang cukup. Itu merusak tubuh mereka sendiri. Apalagi jika kau hanya sebatas manusia. Memang benar sacred gear itu disesuaikan dengan kapasitas kekuatan awal manusia tapi tetap saja selalu ada resiko. Misalnya saja kau terlalu marah dan menarik lebih kekuatan Ddraig tanpa tahu bahwa kekuatan itu perlahan menggerogotimu. Itu kan bahaya."

"Hmmm... Benar juga." Issei manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Lalu ketika kau menjadi setengah naga, kau akan lemah terhadap segala hal yang berkaitan dengan pembunuh naga. Baik itu senjata atau mantra sihir tapi itu masalah lain. Kalau kau kreatif kupikir kau bisa mengatasi itu. Apalagi kau itu _Idiot_."

 _Twitch!_

Alis Issei berkedut seketika.

"Oy! Apa maksudmu aku idiot baka Oyaji!"

"Artinya kalau kau bertarung itu langsung terjang mikir belakangan." Klon Naruto menjawab sembari memakan ramen instannya. "Definisi untukmu bertarung itu mudah jika kulihat dari sikap dan kelakuanmu selama ini."

"Pertama kau ini gegabah. Ingat tragedi kau dikejar di Onsen bulan kemarin saat aku mengajakmu? Kau langsung masuk ke Onsen tanpa melihat papan nama Onsen untuk perempuan dengan wajah senang? Bersyukurlah aku meminta maaf untukmu sebelum kau dihajar habis-habisan."

"Ehehehe..." Issei menggaruk rambut belakangnya dengan malu sembari mengingat kejadian yang hampir membuatnya tewas dihajar para wanita.

"Kedua kau punya unsur tak terduga yang masuk kategori yang kuberitahukan barusan."

"Kejam sekali penggambaran dirimu tentangku Oyaji."

"Yah itulah pengamatanku padamu. Dan hal itu pulalah yang membuatmu menjadi sangat berbahaya."

"Eh?! Maksudmu?"

Klon Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Benar, kau itu berbahaya Issei. Berbeda dengan para jenius yang terlalu banyak berpikir dan orang yang hanya senang bertarung semata, kau punya unsur tak terduga."

"...Kebanyakan tak mengerti ini tapi orang-orang sepertimu itu punya tekad paling kuat dan sulit dipatahkan. Orang yang idiot dalam bertarung selalu punya hal yang mengejutkan yang bisa membalik keadaan hingga jungkir balik tak terhingga dan kau punya itu. Kupikir kemarin kau hanya perlu memberitahukan para iblis bahwa kau tahu akan segalanya dan mengancam mereka sedikit saja tapi prediksiku salah saat kau justru meledak dan menarik jumlah besar Aura Ddraig untuk kau keluarkan menakuti mereka. Yah... Walau itu juga termasuk dalam hitungan juga sebenarnya tapi itu jadi opsi terakhir yang kubuang."

"Aku hanya merasa kesal saja dengan wajah mereka yang terlihat seolah tak tahu apa-apa." Kata Issei. "Itu memuakkan apalagi melihat Gremory yang tersenyum congkak seakan dia menguasai situasi."

"Karena itulah kubilang kau tak bisa ditebak, terkadang kau bodoh tapi kau juga bisa jadi pintar seketika." balas Klon Naruto. "Tapi lupakan itu. Fokus kita adalah meningkatkan kekuatan staminamu hingga kau bisa mencapai Balance Breaker dalam waktu singkat. Yang artinya latihannya akan kunaikkan secara bertahap. Saat ini kau bisa menggunakan _Partial Equipment_ sarung tangan saja kan? Akhir minggu ini aku ingin kau bisa menggunakan sarung tangan dan armor kaki juga aku akan mengajari cara bertarung yang benar."

"...Dan kuyakin kau akan banyak merasakan sakit. Hehehehehe..." Klon Naruto berkata disertai dengan seringaian jahat juga tawa buruk yang membuat Issei meneguk ludah.

 _'Gulp! Tolong hambamu ini Kami-sama!'_

"A-aaaa... Kupikir kau jangan berlaku jahat, Oyaji. Kalau kau berlaku jahat nanti kau tak akan segera dapat istri baru untuk jadi ibu Asia."

"Huh? Kau memperingatkanku?" Balas klon Naruto dengan satu alis naik. "Aku adalah Duda idaman kau tahu? Kau pikir berapa banyak wanita yang ingin aku jadi suami mereka? Aku ini pintar masak, kaya dan juga lebih berpengalaman dibanding pemuda mesum macam kau yang masih perjaka tulen sampai sekarang padahal ngakunya pecinta oppai." sindir Naruto.

" _Kuso!_ Jangan libatkan statusku sebagai seorang perjaka!" teriak Issei tak terima. "Masih mending aku perjaka daripada kau Oyaji yang jadi duda pilah pilih! Kujamin dengan sikapmu barusan kau akan tua tanpa pendamping baru!" Issei menunjuk ke arah klon Naruto dengan pandangan kesalnya. " _A_ _nu-mu_ saja lebih kecil dariku!"

 _Twitch!_

Perempatan kesal berganti muncul di dahi Naruto dan aura hitam menyeruak keluar seketika ketika pandangan Naruto menunduk hingga terhalang rambutnya.

Tak pernah ada yang boleh membandingkan hal itu! Apalagi itu adalah hal pribadi! Laki-laki tak pernah suka dibanding-bandingkan apalagi kalau soal ukuran benda itu!

 _'Gulp!'_ Issei menelan ludah dan badannya gemetar takut.

"Nee... _Issei..._ " Panggil klon Naruto dengan suara seram.

"H-ha'i?!" Issei menjawab dengan tergagap.

"...Ucapanmu begitu menjengkelkan, _Issei!_ Push up _seratus kali lagi!_ "Perintah klon Naruto dengan penekanan dan nada yang menjanjikan rasa sakit jika apa yang dia perintahkan tak dilakukan oleh pemuda rambut coklat ini. "Kalau tidak kau lakukan kuyakinkan akan kupatahkan tulang kakimu!"

Issei hanya bisa mengangguk cepat disertai mengeluh lelah dan mengutuk.

 _"Sialan mulutku!"_

 _ **-3-**_

"Naruto-san, aku pesan miso ramen seperti biasa! Dan ah jangan lupa dengan teh susu andalanmu oke!"

"Dan aku pesan _shoyu_ ramen Naruto-san. Dengan teh hijau sebagai penutup."

"Oke siap! Tunggu sebentar." Naruto membalas dengan senyuman setelah mencatat pesanan dari dua orang pelanggan nya yang sering datang kemari. Dengan sigap pria bermarga Uzumaki itu berlalu ke arah dapur memasak pesanan pelanggannya.

Satu orang memakai pakaian kasual. Pria dengan rambut pirang seperti Naruto namun dengan mata emas dan juga pembawaan yang easy going.

Sedang yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah seseorang berambut hitam dengan mata coklat yang sering tersenyum dan sering bercanda. Wajahnya terlihat seperti wajah orang Asia namun dengan perawakan keras dan bersahaja. Terlihat sangat berbeda dengan pria pirang yang terlihat seperti keturunan Eropa dan selalu nyengir.

"Oy, Susa... Bagaimana keadaan Youkai dengan para iblis?"

"Sigh... Makin buruk. Apalagi setelah insiden pembantaian ras Nekomata akibat kesalahan satu Nekoshou enam tahun lalu. Yah aku sendiri juga marah akan hal tersebut. Jika saja iblis tak ada dua iblis super yang menjadi pilar kekuatan mereka, tentu sudah aku remukkan para iblis yang melakukan pembantaian tersebut." balas pria berambut hitam dengan nada kesal. "Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Olympus? Apa pak tua mu itu buat masalah lagi? Kudengar dari Nee-sama istrinya sampai berlibur ke daerah Jepang tempat kekuasaan kami karena frustasi dengan kelakuan pak tua itu Apollo."

"Hah... Ini lebih buruk. Ratu Olympus mah kali ini benar-benar marah." balas pria pirang yang dipanggil Apollo tersebut. "Entah mengapa tapi kali ini aku merasa kasihan pada Hera, Susano'o."

"Yah menilik bagaimana pak tua mu itu melakukan tindakan serong lagi maka aku tak yakin ini akan berakhir baik." Yang dipanggil Susano'o menjawab dengan mengambil satu buah rokok dan menyulutnya.

Mereka berdua berada di sisi pojok kedai untuk bicara dan saling melepas stress akibat pekerjaan mereka sebagai dewa. Dua dewa dari dua mitologi berbeda yang akur berkat satu hal yang sama yaitu kesukaan mereka pada ramen buatan Naruto.

Ya, benar, dua dewa. Susano'o sebagai dewa mitologi Shinto dan Apollo sebagai dewa mitologi Yunani adalah dua orang yang sedang duduk di pojok kedai.

Mereka dulu berdua bertemu secara tak sengaja. Itu disaat Susano'o sedang butuh waktu istirahat dan dia mendengar ada kedai ramen yang sangat enak telah dibuka di kota Kuoh jadi dia mampir dan berniat memastikannya hanya untuk bertemu dengan Apollo di pojok kedai yang sedang memakan ramen dengan ganas sekali.

Pertemuan mereka yang pertama dimulai dengan Susano'o menanyakan untuk apa Apollo datang ke tanah Jepang tanpa ijin. Usut punya usut ternyata Apollo memang penggemar ramen Naruto bahkan saat Naruto masih buka kedai ramen sederhana di New York dahulu. Dia kemari karena memang menyukai ramen saja.

Intensitas pertemuan yang sering terjadi di kedai ramen membuat mereka berdua sering bicara dan akhirnya yah... Mereka menjadi teman baik.

Pembicaraan mereka berdua tak lebih sering dari kegiatan aktivitas mereka sebagai dewa yang melelahkan dan juga terkadang sampai urusan pribadi.

Namun jika pembicaraan mereka menyangkut tentang mitologi, mereka akan langsung memasang sihir pengalih yang akan membuat manusia lain akan mendengar percakapan lain dari apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Apalagi jika mereka menyangkutkan nama karena disini Apollo lebih dikenal dengan nama Freed dan Susano'o lebih dikenal dengan nama Ichiro.

"Aku juga punya firasat demikian." Apollo mengeluarkan helaan nafas lelah. "Aku mungkin memang playboy tapi jika aku punya istri apalagi secantik dan seloyal Hera aku juga pasti akan berhenti main mata."

" _Fyuuuuuhhhh..._ Mitologimu memang rumit semua isinya. Bahkan dewanya juga rumit." Susano'o menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan pelan.

Yah karena ini sudah hampir jam tutup malam dan para pelanggan sudah sepi jadi Susano'o bebas merokok sepuasnya. Kalau mereka datang saat sedang dalam posisi kedai ramai ya mana mungkin Susano'o berani merokok. Apalagi setelah dia terkena larangan masuk kedai selama sebulan dahulu karena kukuh ngotot saat dilarang Naruto merokok di kedai saat kedai masih ramai di jam-jam padat.

"Hey, mitologimu juga sama!"

"Tapi tak separah mitologimu." Susano'o menyeringai tipis yang disambut Apollo yang memasang wajah mengalah karena bagaimanapun apa yang dikatakan Susano'o benar adanya.

"Maaf menunggu lama! Ini pesanan anda, Freed-san dan Ichiro-san."

Kedua dewa itu menoleh untuk melihat Naruto membawa dua mangkok pesanan mereka beserta dua minuman pesanan mereka dia atas nampan dan menaruhnya secara elegan di hadapan dua dewa tersebut yang langsung menghirup aroma sedap dari kuah ramen pesanan masing-masing.

"Silahkan dinikmati!" Naruto tersenyum ringan dan dua orang dewa itu mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Arigatou / Thank's." kata dua dewa itu bersamaan yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala Naruto lalu pria Uzumaki itu kembali ke belakang konter untuk bersih-bersih sekaligus menghitung pendapatan hari ini.

Yah melihat dua dewa yang menjadi pelanggan tetap bukanlah hal yang mengagetkan bagi Naruto. Sejak awal dia tahu siapa mereka berdua hanya Naruto itu bersikap apa adanya kepada semua. Mereka datang ke kedainya untuk makan dan Naruto sebagai penjual ya melayani mereka. Selama mereka tak berbuat aneh atau curiga atau mencoba menyeretnya dalam masalah supernatural maka itu tak mengapa.

Toh itupun juga jika mereka bisa menyeretnya karena Naruto tahu mereka tak akan pernah bisa menyeretnya dan lebih tahu bahwa Naruto tak lebih dari sekedar manusia biasa dipandangan mereka.

Sungguh segel Fuin yang dia terapkan untuk menyegel sebagian besar kekuatannya juga segel yang menyamarkan auranya menjadi manusia sepenuhnya bahkan bisa menipu mereka sekelas dewa sampai saat ini. Bahkan dia juga menipu satu iblis Nekomata yang katanya indra sensornya lebih tajam dibanding ras lain.

Bah, lebih tajam apanya jika itu hanya rumor belaka tanpa ada bukti valid.

Dengan memandang sebentar ke arah sang putri yang tertidur di kasur kecil di belakang dengan selimutnya yang memperlihatkan wajah tentram sang putri yang tertidur, Naruto tersenyum sebentar dan duduk di belakang konter menghitung pendapatan hari ini.

Yah setelah kedua pelanggannya ini pulang dia akan lekas pulang dan istirahat. Tubuhnya cukup lelah hari ini dan dia besok pagi masih harus pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk men-stok ulang isi persediaan kedai.

Dengan sedikit meminum teh hijaunya di cangkir di sebelah mesin kasir, Naruto mengeluarkan lenguhan puas.

Sungguh satu hari yang damai terlewati kembali.

 _ **[...Chapter 3 : Permata Kecil yang Menentramkan selesai...]**_

 _Aku kembali dengan chapter terbaru dari A Love for the Queen. Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini yang begitu ringan dan simpel._

 _Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun tentang spoiler. Jadi jangan tanya tentang hal yang bisa mengacaukan jalan cerita._

 _Ini cerita berpusat pada Naruto dan Hera yang akan jatuh cinta dengan sebab tertentu salah satunya karena Asia._

 _Aku mengucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih atas apresiasi para pembaca di chapter tiga. Aku menuai banyak sekali Banzai dari kalian dan aku terharu juga tersipu T.T ... Kalian memang luar biasa senpai. Apalagi ada yang juga menyukai sifat Issei yang memang kubuat sedikit OOC._

 _Dan seperti yang pernah kubilang, dengan campur tangan Naruto maka semua hal di DxD berubah total. Aku sudah merancang hal tersebut di catatan yang kutulis jadi harap sabar menunggu cerita ini update lagi meski ini ujian oke._

 _Untuk perawakan Hera bayangkan saja gadis Eropa dewasa tercantik dengan rambut merah kecoklatan panjang lurus. Udah itu mudah kan._

 _Lalu Apollo dan Susano'o became friends! kalian menyangka itu? Peran mereka akan cukup ada di konflik mendatang kok yang menyangkut Naruto dan Hera._

 _Udah ah... Capek juga berimajinasi terus! =D =P harap sabar untuk chapter mendatang dari lanjutan fic ini. Seperti biasa katakan Banzai jika chapter ini bagus menurut kalian dan berikan kritik juga saran senpai sekalian._

 _Jaa nee..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Efek kupu-kupu bisa terjadi di jutaan jalan kehidupan, tapi untuk yang satu ini, ini datang bermain ketika malam itu efek kecil dari keputusan dan permintaan seorang wanita berambut merah yang terlihat pucat memaksa suatu keinginan yang berbeda yang merubah alur segala takdir ke depannya._

 _Setelah satu jam sejak Kyubi dilepaskan di tengah Konoha yang mengamuk tiada tara dan menghancurkan banyak hal, Wanita berambut merah itu menyaksikan bagaimana sang suami, Yondaime Hokage melakukan jutsu pemanggilan dewa kematian- berniat untuk menyegel separuh Kyubi di dalam tubuhnya dan separuh lagi di dalam anaknya yang baru terlahir._

 _Hanya untuk ditentang keras oleh wanita berambut merah yang berwajah sudah terlalu pucat tersebut._

 _Anak yang baru terlahir di dunia tak boleh menerima beban berat dan memikul penderitaan yang sama dengan ibunya._

 _Dan dengan sebuah permintaan disertai isakan, Yondaime menuruti permintaan sang istri, yaitu wanita berambut merah untuk menyegel kembali sisa Kyubi ke dalam tubuh istrinya kembali, lalu dengan air mata tertahan terpaksa membunuh istrinya sendiri._

 _Sebuah keputusan kecil yang mengakibatkan Kyubi harus menunggu untuk terlahir kembali dan takdir berubah tepat setelah Yondaime juga tewas akibat efek samping jutsu terlarang yang dia gunakan untuk memanggil dewa kematian._

 _Ketika di jalur waktu lain anak pirang itu menjalani kehidupan keras dengan dibenci oleh banyak warga dan hidup dalam kesendirian._

 _Disini, anak kecil tersebut menjalani kehidupan normal dengan orang-orang yang melatih keras anak pirang tersebut untuk menghadapi kerasnya dunia._

.

 _ **[...Line Break...]**_

...

Sepasang mata itu menelusuri tiap jengkal ruangan untuk mencari seseorang yang ingin dia temui ketika membuka pintu yang ditandai dengan suara khas bel yang berdenting lalu tersenyum ketika melihat apa yang dia cari melihatnya dengan pandangan dari mata emerald cerah juga bening disertai cengiran lebar.

"Onee-chan! Kau datang!"

Suara tinggi dari Asia membahana di kedai ramen ayahnya yang baru buka ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Itu Onee-chan cantik yang dia bagi cookies miliknya waktu di taman.

"Selamat siang Asia." Hera, dewi pernikahan itu melemparkan senyuman kepada gadis kecil yang terlihat berwajah sangat senang tersebut.

"Selamat siang juga Onee-chan! Umm... Onee-chan mau makan siang?"

"Jika aku datang kemari maka artinya aku ingin makan kan?"

"Hihihihi... Kupikir Onee-chan hanya ingin mengembalikan kotak bekal Asia." Gadis kecil itu terkikik geli.

"Sebenarnya awalnya cuma itu." Hera menjawab sambil melihat ke mata emerald besar itu. "Tapi kurasa sekalian makan juga tak masalah. Dimana ayahmu Asia?" Mata Hera melihat ke belakang Asia namun tak menemui sosok pria pirang yang menjadi ayah dari gadis kecil di depannya.

"Umm... Tou-chan sedang membuang sampah di belakang. Lagipula kami juga baru buka."

"Kedai ini selalu buka siang, Asia?"

"Hu-uh... Tou-chan selalu buka kedai setelah menjemput Asia dari sekolah." Kata gadis kecil itu. "Onee-chan sendiri habis darimana?"

"Dari berkeliling kota saja. Setelah ini ingin mengunjungi museum kota."

"Museum? Uh! Membosankan!" Asia bersidekap dengan imut. "Asia lebih suka ke taman bermain atau kebun binatang!"

"Ke kebun binatang? Hewan apa yang Asia sukai?"

"Ummu~... Asia suka dengan panda! Mereka berbulu lembut dan Asia ingin membawa pulang satu!"

"Kamu harus tahu mereka hewan langka, Asia, jadi mereka tak bisa dibawa pulang begitu saja."

"Muu! Tapi mereka lucu! Asia punya satu boneka panda besar di rumah!" Gadis itu merentangkan tangan untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar boneka yang dia punyai di rumah. "Tapi itu hanya boneka! Asia ingin yang hidup jadi bisa Asia ajak bermain!"

"Tapi ayahmu akan menemui masalah nanti kalau membawa panda besar ke rumah Asia." Hera tersenyum manis. "Lagipula kan ada kelinci yang lebih imut, atau kucing untuk dipelihara."

"Kalau kucing Tou-chan akan membelikannya akhir tahun ini." Kata Asia dengan memberikan cengiran. "Tapi ada syaratnya. Asia harus dapat nilai A di untuk tiga mata pelajaran dan Asia yakin bisa mendapatkannya. Asia-kan pintar! Ehehehe..."

"Aw, benarkah gadis manis ini pintar?" Hera bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat meragukan perkataan gadis kecil di depannya ini hanya untuk menggoda gadis kecil manis ini.

"Mou! Onee-chan meragukan Asia?! Asia pintar lho! Bahkan kemarin di pelajaran matematika, Asia dapat A+ !"

"Eh benarkah? Wah pintarnya." Puji Hera dengan mencubit kecil pipi manis gadis itu yang ditanggapi gadis itu dengan tertawaan kecil.

Asia kecil selalu senang dipuji. Dia adalah anak yang suka dipuji atas hasil baik yang dia terima. Bahkan jika itu merupakan pujian dari sang ayah, Asia justru tambah akan senang.

Dewi dan gadis kecil itu berbincang tentang banyak hal namun kebanyakan Hera lebih suka menggoda gadis kecil imut yang jelas memberikan kehangatan tersendiri di hati sang dewi itu ketika mendengar setiap jawaban polos dari gadis kecil ini.

Hera belum pernah memiliki anak perempuan dan dia sangat menikmati pembicaraan ini dengan gadis kecil di hadapannya yang membuat Hera menerawang apakah ini rasanya punya anak perempuan.

"Kulihat Asia sedang senang?"

Suara baritone lembut dengan nada berat yang khas terdengar di belakang Asia yang berjalan menuju ke depan konter.

Sepasang mata biru cerah itu bertatapan dengan mata dewi yang menatap pria yang baru datang dari membuang sampah di belakang.

"Tou-chan, lihat! Onee-chan cantik yang Asia bagi cookies datang kan?!" Asia berkata sembari menunjuk ke arah Hera.

Jemari Naruto bergerak lembut mengelus rambut Asia. "Iya, dia datang." Kata Naruto. "Dan terlihat putri ayah ini sedang senang." Mata biru itu menatap kembali Hera setelah tadi memalingkan wajahnya melihat wajah senang sang putri. "Maaf merepotkan anda nona karena harus mengembalikan kotak bekal Asia."

Hera yang mendengar suara sopan Naruto meminta maaf hanya tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku juga memang berniat lagi datang ke kedai ramen anda tuan?..."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Anda bisa memanggilku Naruto nona Venusa." Mendengar nama samarannya disebut, Hera menaikkan alis namun dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto. "Asia yang memberitahuku nama anda."

"Ah..." Hera mengangguk paham ketika pria pirang ini menyebutkan dari mana dia tahu nama samarannya.

"Jadi... Onee-chan mau pesan apa?!" Asia bicara dengan memegang sebuah pulpen dan secarik kertas.

"Bisakah aku pesan miso ramen? Juga dengan teh hangat?" Jawab Hera.

Menulis dengan cepat walau tulisannya masih terlihat kaku, Asia lalu menyerahkan tulisannya pada sang ayah. "Tou-chan... Ini pesanan Onee-chan cantik!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya Nona Venusa." Naruto menerima tulisan Asia dan mengelus sekali lagi rambut pirang gadis kecil itu lalu berlalu menuju ke arah belakang untuk memasak pesanan dari sang dewi.

Hera hanya memandang pria pirang itu berlalu. Pria pirang yang sungguh menaruh perhatian besar pada gadis kecil, anaknya yang duduk dengan cengiran lebar sambil terlihat mengambil kertas lagi dan tengah mencorat-coret tulisan di atasnya.

Untuk dewi itu, rasa hangat dari perasaan sang ayah untuk putrinya yang dia rasakan saat ini begitu...Dewi pernikahan itu tak bisa menjabarkannya, begitu abstrak, begitu tak beraturan. Terasa begitu menyenangkan untuk dirasakan atau semata justru Hera ingin terus merasakan perasaan terus menerus ini meski ini terlihat salah.

Pikiran Hera kembali melayang jauh.

Tengah berandai dalam lautan khayalan.

Jika saja...

Jika saja dia bisa merasakan hal ini dan seandainya dia mendapat pria yang punya perasaan sebesar ini pada anaknya.

Lalu juga Hera mendapatkan cinta dan kasih.

Bukankah itu terlihat begitu membahagiakan? Membuatnya begitu senang?

Oh seandainya dia terlahir sebagai manusia dan bukan seorang dewi.

Perandaian yang Hera keluarkan kembali membuatnya semakin menerawang begitu jauh. Semakin membuatnya tenggelam dalam lautan lamunan yang dia lakukan.

"...-chan..."

"...Nee-chan..."

"Onee-chan!"

"Ah?!"

Sebuah teriakan kecil kembali membuyarkan lamunan Hera dan aroma panas ramen langsung tercium di penciumannya.

Tanpa Hera sadari, ramen dengan minumannya telah tersaji di depannya lengkap dengan dua set pandangan mengarah padanya. Satu pandangan dari mata emerald besar yang terlihat memandang penasaran dan satu pandangan dari mata biru cerah yang terlihat seperti memahami sesuatu.

"Onee-chan melamun dan terlihat sedih lagi!" Kata Asia.

"Eh? Benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu."

"Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf nona Venusa." Naruto membalas. "Tak pernah ada yang melarang seseorang melamun."

"Tapi..."

Tersenyum. Naruto hanya mengambil tempat duduk lain lalu duduk di sebelah Asia di belakang konter. "Semua orang punya masalahnya masing-masing dan anda terlihat sedang dalam masalah berat."

"Anda hanya menebak secara beruntung semata atau?"

"Kupikir aku hanya asal menebak." Kata Naruto. "Keberuntunganku cukup tinggi untuk menebak sesuatu dengan benar." tambah pria pirang itu dengan tertawaan kecil yang terasa sedikit bernostalgia.

Ya... Jika dibilang cukup tinggi maka Naruto adalah pria dengan keberuntungan terparah yang bisa menghabiskan seluruh uang kasino dalam satu malam. Pernah saat dia kehabisan uang saat pengembaraannya dengan sang Sensei, dia terpaksa masuk ke tempat judi dan alhasil tempat judi itu harus bangkrut sepertinya setelah dia menguras uang mereka.

"Hanya masalah internal dengan suamiku." Hera menjawab dengan desahan lelah dan mengambil sumpit serta sendok. Perlahan dia mengaduk ramen tersebut dengan sumpit kemudian menyendok kuah ramen itu untuk merasakan sensasi yang kuah yang enak membanjiri lidahnya.

"Ah..." Naruto mengangguk paham. "Maaf."

"Anda tak perlu minta maaf, tuan Uzumaki." Hera hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian. "Suamiku hanya pria bajingan yang tak pernah bisa menahan hawa nafsunya."

"Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa." Naruto menjawab dengan memandang ke arah Asia. "Asia... Di belakang di dekat kulkas ada brownies yang baru tadi pagi Tou-chan buat. Kau bisa memakannya di dalam ya Sweatheart."

"Eh benarkah? Yay! Arigatou Tou-chan. Tou-chan memang yang terbaik!" Asia menjawab dengan senang lalu turun dari kursinya dan langsung berlari ke belakang.

"Anda seperti menyuruh Asia untuk ke belakang tuan Uzumaki." tukas Hera heran.

"Dia masih kecil dan bahasa _'bajingan'_ yang anda gunakan tadi belum pantas dia dengarkan." Balas Naruto lembut yang membuat Hera tertegun dan sadar jika ucapannya barusan sama seperti memberi contoh yang buruk dihadapan gadis kecil pirang yang sudah ke belakang kedai.

"M-maafkan ucapanku tuan Uzumaki." Hera menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf. Namun Naruto hanya tertawa kecil saja dengan mengibaskan tangannya. "Anda tak perlu meminta maaf nona. Pikiran anda sedang kalut dan yah, aku memahami jika satu dua kata kasar kadang terucap."

"Tapi sungguh aku minta maaf. Harusnya aku sadar bahwa masih ada Asia."

Naruto mengangguk pelan tanda dia menerima permintaan maaf Hera.

Hening sesaat kemudian melanda. Naruto tidak bicara lagi namun suasana sedikit terasa canggung dan Naruto tak tahan akan situasi seperti ini.

"Jadi... Anda sedang berlibur untuk melepaskan diri dari masalah dengan suami anda?"

"Bisa dibilang demikian." Hera menyeruput mie miliknya kemudian dan mengunyahnya perlahan sebelum bergumam kecil yang berharap tak didengar pria pirang di depannya. _"Aku sudah tersakiti berulang kali sampai hatiku jadi mati rasanya."_

Mungkin gumaman kecil itu mungkin tak akan terdengar di telinga manusia biasa, tapi Naruto adalah mantan seorang shinobi yang juga terlatih membaca gerakan bibir. Ditambah dengan pendengaran miliknya yang terasah tajam. Tak sulit untuk mengetahui apa dari maksud ucapan Hera.

 _-dan Naruto hanya mampu memberikan pandangan kasihan pada dewi di depannya._

Pria pirang itu tahu bahwa wanita yang ada di depannya adalah seorang dewi. Menilik dari perkataan tak sengaja Apollo dan Susano'o yang terucap tentang dewi yang berlibur ke Jepang, Energi murni yang ditekan hingga titik terendah dan nama samaran yang terasa terlalu terbuka. Naruto tak perlu berpikir rumit untuk tahu bahwa di depannya saat ini adalah seorang dewi ratu mitologi Olympus, istri dari dewa Zeus.

Dewi yang selama pernikahannya selalu tak bahagia namun tetap bertahan. Sejarah banyak menampilkan kekejaman Hera pada selingkuhan dari Zeus dan anak-anak mereka tapi di pandangan Naruto hal tersebut wajar dilakukan mengingat para dewa-dewi juga memiliki perasaan seperti manusia. Yah... Walau lebih banyak juga rasa congkaknya sih.

"Aku mungkin tak tahu bagaimana masalah anda dengan suami anda, tapi mungkin anda bisa melakukan sesuatu yang membuat anda bahagia dengan jalan yang anda tempuh sendiri nantinya untuk menyelesaikan masalah anda." Kata Naruto dengan sopan dan lembut.

Hera yang mendengar perkataan pria pirang itu langsung menatap mata biru cerah yang memandang lembut kepadanya.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Maksudku, anda bisa mencari apa yang membuat anda bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang berakhir dengan rasa bahagia anda." Naruto menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Kebanyakan terkadang memandang masalah dari sudut pandang satu saja. Ada yang mencari jalan mudah dan ada yang melalui jalan sulit. Terkadang keputusan akan membuat dampak di akhir apakah anda bahagia atau tidak tapi..."

Naruto menyela ucapannya sejenak dan mengambil nafas dalam. "Jika anda yakin keputusan anda membuat anda bahagia maka jalani apapun keputusan yang telah anda pilih dan jangan pernah menyesalinya. Dan jika anda salah maka anda bisa mengambil pelajaran dari keputusan anda yang salah tersebut untuk membuat keputusan yang benar di kemudian hari yang akan membawa kebahagiaan pada anda, nona Venusa."

Hera terdiam dan tertegun. Ucapan barusan sangatlah bijak sekali dan diberikan oleh pria, manusia yang umurnya lebih muda darinya. Entah Hera ingin membalas namun tak ada kata yang bisa dia rangkai sekarang. Sepasang matanya hanya bisa menatap mata biru cerah itu begitu dalam yang disertai dengan lengkungan bibir keatas kecil mengisyaratkan pria pirang itu tersenyum kecil padanya setelah memberikan saran barusan. Otak Hera berusaha memproses segala ucapan dari pria pirang ini dan tenggelam saat memproses kata-kata simpel namun sarat makna yang baru dia dengar.

"Jika anda mengerti ucapanku maka mungkin anda bisa tersenyum kemudian. Terkadang kami para penjual makanan sederhana seperti ini justru menjadi teman bicara mereka yang sedang terlibat masalah kok. Yah tentunya kami hanya bisa memberikan saran semampunya saja."

"Saran anda sangat baik, tuan Uzumaki." Kata Hera.

"Anda boleh memanggilku Naruto. Aku bukanlah orang penyuka keformalan. Itu terasa hanya menjadi bagian perhalang dalam sebuah awal pertemuan."

"Dan silahkan menikmati ramen anda yang sepertinya mulai sedikit dingin, Venusa-san." Tubuh Naruto berbalik, berniat berjalan pelan menuju ke belakang namun sebelum itu Naruto sempat berkata sesuatu.

"Jika ada yang anda perlukan nanti setelah makan, anda bebas untuk memanggilku."

Dan tubuh pria pirang itu kemudian berjalan berlalu dari pandangan Hera menuju ke belakang dengan santai.

 _ **-2-**_

"Lebih keras!"

Duagkh!

Sebuah pukulan bersarung tangan naga merah yang di lancarkan Issei ditahan dengan sempurna oleh Naruto menggunakan telapak tangan-

-lalu sebuah tendangan memutar dilakukan klon Naruto yang diarahkan ke wajah Issei.

"Kau juga harus lebih cepat!"

Tendangan itu cepat. Tapi klon Naruto telah menyesuaikan kecepatan tendangan itu untuk berada sedikit di atas tingkatan para petarung seni bela diri.

Mata Issei menangkap gerakan tendangan yang dilakukan klon Naruto. Dengan cepat dia menahan tendangan itu lengannya yang bersarung tangan merah sedang satu tangan yang lain yang bebas memberikan pukulan yang mengarah ke wajah.

Namun dihindari klon Naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya bergerak menangkap tangan Issei yang melakukan pukulan, menariknya lalu dengan tumpuan punggung ke arah badan Issei, klon Naruto melakukan gerakan membanting tubuh Issei ke tanah.

Issei merasakan punggungnya yang berbenturan dengan tanah merasa sakit sekali. Apalagi ketika benturan itu sampai menimbulkan retakan di tanah. Klon Naruto tak berhenti setelah membanting pemuda mesum itu ke tanah, tinjunya mengarah turun untuk mengenai wajah Issei. Issei yang melihat itu melebarkan mata dan insting mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk menghindar dengan gerakan refleks berguling yang dia lakukan selanjutnya hingga tinjuan klon Naruto hanya mengenai tanah.

Namun walau mengenai tanah, Issei harus bergidik ngeri ketika tinju yang baru saja dia hindari mengakibatkan retakan cukup dalam di tanah. Andai saja tinju itu mengenai manusia biasa tepat di otak, Issei bisa membayangkan kerusakan apa yang akan di derita oleh tengkorak dan isi kepalanya.

"Sialan kau, Oyaji!"

Teriakan Issei disertai dengan bulatan touki hijau yang Issei kemudian lemparkan kepada klon Naruto.

"Dragon Shoot!"

Namun klon Naruto hanya tersenyum remeh.

"Kau harus kreatif Issei." Klon Naruto bergumam lalu dalam kedipan mata lenyap dari pandangan Issei.

Issei yang melihat lenyapnya klon Naruto melihat ke segala arah. Sial kecepatan klon Naruto ditingkatkan lagi!

Insting bahaya Issei berteriak dari atas atas hawa menyerang tipis yang klon Naruto keluarkan. Issei mendongak dan lekas menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari tendangan kapak klon Naruto.

Tanah yang retak perlahan sebelum retakan itu menyebar dan membuat tanah sekitar hancur seketika ketika tendangan klon Naruto menyentuh permukaan tanah membuat Issei meneguk ludah.

 _'Ddraig, masih lamakah?!'_

 _ **[Hampir siap!]**_

 _'Cepatlah sedikit! Oyaji sudah meningkatkan taraf latihan ini lagi!'_

 _ **[Saat kubilang hampir siap maka tunggulah sebentar bocah! Dasar!... Lakukan sekarang!]**_

 _'Oke!'_

Aura hijau dari kekuatan touki Ddraig menyebar di tubuh Issei, merasuk memberikan Issei kekuatan.

 _ **[Partial Equipment : Double Gauntlet and Leg Armor!]**_

Suara mekanik dari sarung tangan naga merah dengan mutiara hijau yang berkedip membuat Naruto tambah menaikkan senyumnya.

"Dalam waktu singkat dia bisa menggunakan sarung tangan ganda dan armor kaki ya?" Naruto melihat dengan bangga hasil yang didapat Issei.

Berdiri beberapa meter dari dirinya, Issei yang terbalut touki kehijauan kini mengenakan dua sarung tangan naga merah miliknya. Kedua kakinya terlapisi armor dengan ujung yang terlihat seperti cakar naga.

"Uohhhh! Kau lihat ini Oyaji!" Issei berteriak senang dengan memamerkan kedua tangannya yang terlapisi sarung tangan naga. "Aku berhasil!"

"Yap... Selamat untukmu Issei." Kata Naruto dengan memasang kembali kuda-kudanya. Satu tangan terangkat kedepan memberikan gestur agar Issei datang menyerang. "Tapi latihan kita belum selesai. Ayo keluarkan semua kemampuan barumu lengkap dengan nafsu ingin membunuhmu padaku Issei..."

"...Karena aku akan meremukkan lagi apa yang baru kau dapat agar kau bisa naik ke tingkat selanjutnya penggunaan sacred gearmu."

"Aku tahu." Pemuda berambut coklat itu menundukkan tubuhnya memasang kuda-kuda yang diajarkan oleh Naruto. Kuda-kuda dengan banyak sekali celah yang Issei pelajari dari klon Naruto dengan menggabungkan insting ke dalamnya untuk memblok setiap serangan yang akan menyerang celah kosong yang terbuka sebagai umpan.

Dua orang itu terdiam sejenak. Dari klon Naruto, Issei mempelajari bahwa bertarung harus sedikit sabar dan menganalisa sedikit.

Dengan hentakan kuat dari kakinya, Issei melesat maju. Tinju diarahkan ke pria pirang itu yang kembali membloknya dengan membelokkan tinju Issei dengan sapuan telapak tangan ke samping.

 _'Apa?! Gerakannya berubah!'_

Klon Naruto menyeringai. Setiap kali Issei sudah membuka tahap penggunaan sacred gear, klon Naruto akan mengubah gaya bertarung seni beladirinya agar Issei semakin mampu mengembangkan teknik beladirinya yang dia ajarkan menurut gaya kepribadian Issei yang sembrono.

Bocah yang selalu ceroboh akan cocok dengan gaya bertarung yang klon Naruto ajarkan berdasarkan mengelak dan menyerang dengan menggunakan instingnya yang dipertajam.

Rasa terkejut Issei adalah kesalahan fatal. Dalam setiap bertarung jangan terlalu gampang terkejut jika musuhmu mempunyai sesuatu yang berbeda dan digunakan sebagai serangan balik melawanmu yang sudah merasa berada di atas.

Telapak tangan Naruto menyerang bagian dada Issei. Issei yang diserang bagian dadanya merasakan dadanya seperti terhantam benda berat dan dia terpental ke belakang, berguling di tanah.

"Selalu bersiap untuk segala kejutan Issei." Klon Naruto berkata santai sambil melihat Issei yang sedikit terbatuk berat.

"U-uhuk, uhuk! K-kau mengubah gayamu bertarung lagi Oyaji?!"

"Sudah kubilang di awal kau harus bersiap dengan segala kejutan." Balas klon Naruto. "Ketika kau bertarung dengan berbagai musuh jangan selalu terkejut. Kuasai emosimu setiap kali musuh mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lain."

Issei mengangguk dengan pelajaran yang diberikan Naruto. Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit lagi dan kembali memasang kuda-kudanya. Dia menarik nafas perlahan dan meredakan segala emosinya.

Issei harus fokus! Fokus!

Lalu dengan hentakan kaki lebih keras, Issei maju kembali. Dua buah bulatan touki tercipta di kedua telapak tangan.

Harus kreatif.

 **[Boost! Boost!]**

 **[Transfer!]**

Kekuatan yang digandakan dua kali oleh Boosted Gear Issei salurkan ke dua bulatan Dragon Shoot miliknya, membuat dua bulatan touki makin membesar seukuran bola basket.

Satu Dragon Shoot dilepaskan kepada Naruto yang mengarah jauh lebih cepat dari peluru itu sendiri. Manusia normal tak akan bisa menghindari itu, namun bagi penglihatan klon Naruto, serangan Issei yang datang masihlah lambat. Selambat siput.

Dengan hanya menggeser tubuhnya, Naruto berniat menghindari lesatan Dragon Shoot Issei. Pemuda rambut coklat itu tahu serangannya akan dihindari jadi dia tak patah semangat karena sebuah rencana lain sudah dia siapkan karena ketika lesatan Dragon Shoot itu dihindari klon Naruto dan berada tepat di sampingnya, Issei langsung menggenggam tangannya yang bebas.

Dan Dragon Shoot itu berdetak lalu bersinar terang sebelum kemudian meledak dalam ledakan yang menggetarkan tanah.

 _Booom!_

Masih merasa belum cukup, Issei melepaskan lagi Dragon Shoot ke arah kepulan asap debu dan meledakkannya lagi.

 _Booom!_

Ledakan kembali dari Dragon Shoot pemuda rambut coklat itu menimbulkan kepulan asap debu yang tebal. Tak terlihat siluet orang didalamnya.

 _'Apakah berhasil?'_ Batin Issei pelan.

 _ **[Bodoh! Dibelakangmu!]**_

Suara mekanik Ddraig ingin memperingatkan Issei hanya itu terlambat karena sebuah serangan telapak tangan yang berkekuatan hantaman begitu berat mengenai punggung Issei dan membuat Issei merasakan rasa sakit tiada tara dan langsung terlempar ke depan, berguling dengan cepat sebelum berhenti dengan bertelungkup di sisa tanah ledakan yang dia buat tadi.

 _ **[Reset!]**_

 _Pyar!_

Kedua sarung tangan Issei dan armor kakinya langsung pecah kemudian. Serangan telapak tangan tadi sudah lebih dari cukup membuat rasa sakit yang parah dan tenaga Issei menghilang seketika.

Pandangan Issei perlahan menggelap namun samar-samar dia masih bisa melihat klon Naruto berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Kerja bagus Issei."

Dan pujian terlontar yang lebih dari cukup membuat Issei puas dan membiarkan kegelapan menelan kesadarannya secara penuh.

 _ **-3-**_

Tensi udara berat terasa begitu tegang sekali di ruangan pertemuan Olympus. Apalagi ketika panas dari api yang berkobar di tengah ruangan pertemuan besar yang berisi dua belas tahta terlihat akan seperti meleleh oleh panas api yang terpancar dan bersuhu sangat tinggi.

Begitupun dengan beberapa raut wajah para dewa dewi Olympus yang terlihat begitu takut ketika melihat raut wajah saudari/bibi dari para dewa-dewi Olympus ini tengah menatap nyalang ke arah raja Olympus yang juga terlihat menggeram marah.

"Apa maksudmu kau membiarkan Hera pergi ke mitologi Jepang sialan itu! Dia itu istriku dan dia harus senantiasa disini bahkan ketika aku panggil, Hestia!"

"Dengar Zeus. Hera berhak untuk pergi kemanapun dia mau setelah apa yang kau lakukan lagi padanya adik bodoh!"

"Kau berani menentangku Hestia?" Zeus berteriak keras dengan mengeluarkan kekuatan percikan listriknya yang berusaha menyaingi panas api milik Hestia. "Kau bicara dengan rajamu! Perlu aku tunjukkan bagaimana kuasaku dan aku bisa memaksamu menikahiku!"

Ucapan Zeus yang terlontar adalah kesalahan fatal yang diperbuat.

 _Blaaam!_

Tekanan berat langsung menghantam para dewa dewi dan apa yang berikutnya mereka lihat adalah wajah Hestia yang menatap marah pada Zeus.

Bahkan kekuatan Zeus tersaingi jauh. Walaupun Zeus bahkan memanggil senjatanya, MasterBolt sekalipun, tekanan kekuatan ini bahkan sulit tersaingi.

Yang itu terasa mustahil mengingat Hestia tak pernah mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti ini. Tidak pernak dalam sejarah Hestia punya kekuatan sebesar ini! Dengan hanya tekanan kekuatan ini, Hestia sudah telak masuk ke dalam jajaran sepuluh besar makhluk terkuat di dimensi ini!

"Kuharap jangan lagi berteriak di hadapanku, adik bodoh. Atau bahkan mengancamku dengan kekuatan kecil milikmu." Suara Hestia yang pelan mengandung kekuatan besar di dalamnya. Api yang berkobar dari tubuhnya makin naik suhunya bahkan terasa hampir setara suhu matahari dan itu terus naik. Jika kekuatan api ini dilepaskan di dunia manusia, semua pastilah langsung meleleh tanpa sisa menjadi abu. "Aku telah bersabar selama milenia dengan kelakuanmu bahkan kelakuan Poseidon dan Hades. Aku bahkan memberikan kursi tahtaku agar keluarga ini tak pecah tapi tingkah laku terakhirmu benar-benar membuatku marah, Zeus."

 _"...Apalagi ucapanmu barusan."_

"H-Hestia! Tolong tenanglah." pinta Poseidon yang berkata dengan nada sesak.

 _"Diam!"_ Teriak dewi keluarga Olympus yang saat ini benar-benar marah.

"Semua dari kalian tak lebih dari anak kecil dengan kelakuan kalian yang mencoreng nama Olympus itu sendiri. Aku sudah muak kali ini apalagi dengan kelakuanmu _Zeus._ " Mata Hestia yang berwarna emas dengan kobaran api merah di dalamnya menatap dewa dengan perawakan besar yang terlihat menahan sesaknya tekanan kekuatan Hestia, dewi dengan wujud wanita berumur dua puluh satu tahun berambut hitam panjang sepinggang yang mengenakan pakaian toga putih di tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir kau berkuasa dengan kekuatanmu itu? Kau lupa aku adalah putri tertua, kekuatan ayah dan ibu mengalir di nadiku jauh lebih besar darimu bahkan ketika kau baru lahir, _bodoh!_ " Hestia berkata dengan berjalan maju ke tahta Zeus yang berundak dengan melalui tangga dimana dewa petir itu sedikit menatap dengan bergetar takut pada Hestia. "Walau aku tak mendapat tahta sekalipun kekuatanku tak pernah berkurang malah semakin bertambah seiring milenia namun aku merahasiakannya."

Hestia yang kini berhadapan dengan Zeus yang tertunduk di tahtanya dengan bertumpu pada senjatanya, MasterBolt, kemudian meraih rambut Zeus, menjambaknya lalu dengan kekuatan besar mengambil senjata Zeus dan melemparkan dewa petir itu ke bawah.

Semua dewa dewi Olympus terkaget syok dengan kekuatan Hestia.

"Kau menggunakan ini untuk menunjukkan kuasamu bukan?" Hestia memutar MasterBolt ditangannya dengan perlahan. Bentuk senjata petir Zeus itu terlihat percikannya semakin lama semakin lemah. "Aku akan menyimpan ini sebagai tanda jangan melawanku adik bodoh yang terlalu paranoid namun egois dengan ego yang menjijikkan." Api merayap membungkus senjata Zeus dan menghilangkan senjata itu untuk masuk ke ruang penyimpanan istimewa Hestia.

"Dengar ini baik-baik. Aku menganulir pernikahanmu dengan Hera. Sebagai putri tertua aku berhak memutuskan ini. Dengan ini Hera tak terikat lagi dengan Zeus sebagai istri melainkan sebagai dewi yang bebas!"

Suara gemuruh dari atas ruangan pertemuan men-sah kan perintah dari Hestia.

"K-kau tak bisa melakukan i-ini, Hestia..." Zeus mencoba bicara meski bergetar.

"Aku tak peduli." Kata dewi tersebut. "Sejak awal kau menikahi Hera memang dengan siasat licik. Kini setelah milenia dia bebas. Harusnya aku melakukan ini sejak dulu." Pandangan Hestia beralih kemudian ke semua dewa-dewi. "Biar ini menjadi pelajaran bagi kalian semua. Jangan anggap remeh orang yang diam semata."

"Beruntunglah aku tak mengambil gelar Rajamu itu adik bodoh karena aku memberimu satu kesempatan kecil untuk melihat apa kau berubah atau tidak." Api di tubuh Hestia semakin berkobar dan Hestia berniat pergi dari ruang Olympus ini secepatnya.

 _"Karena jika tidak, aku benar-benar akan menurunkan gelarmu itu baik kau mau ataupun tidak."_

Lalu dengan kobaran yang semakin membesar, Hestia kemudia lenyap dari ruangan pertemuan dewa dewi Olympus itu dengan meninggalkan rasa ketakutan dan peringatan serta ancaman terutama pada Zeus, dewa yang selalu bertindak bodoh tersebut.

 _ **[...Kemarahan dewi selesai...]**_

 _Hmmm... Chapter singkat yang banyak kejutan ya? Fufufufu... Menyenangkan sekali menulis hal ini._

 _Kalian melihat Naruto yang begitu dewasa? Kalian suka itu? Kuharap saja kalian suka. Bagaimana dengan latihan Issei dengan Naruto secara singkat yang ditulis simpel? Menyenangkan untuk dibaca?Issei akan bertahap dalam mendapat kekuatan selama seminggu dan yah selama itu aku tak akan membuat dia langsung mendapat Balance Breaker. Semua harus berjalan pelan dan kalem. Baik cerita romancenya maupun tentang Battlenya dalam konflik harus pelan-pelan jangan terlalu terburu-buru._

 _Pembuka untuk flashback Naruto sudah kutulis di awal. Kalian kaget dengan Kushina yang meminta Minato menyegel separuh kyubi atau Yang Kyubi ke tubuh Kushina kembali lalu Kushina meminta Minato membunuh dirinya agar Kyubi ikut mati sementara dan terbentuk lagi di tempat lain? Tenang aja... Kejutanku tak berhenti sampai disana kok._

 _Lalu dengan Hestia... Hahahaha. Sebagai putri pertama Kronos dan Rhea wajar saja kekuatan Hestia kutingkatkan melebihi Zeus, Poseidon ataupun Hades. Apalagi ketika Hestia ternyata menyembunyikan kekuatannya selama ini._

 _Bagian pembuka nasehat Naruto kepada sang dewi akan menentukan chapter dan tindakan sang dewi selanjutnya. Apalagi ketika dia tahu dia telah bebas dari pernikahannya._

 _Aku minta maaf baru up. Jadwal menulis sedang terganggu sedikit di kehidupan nyata tapi tenang semua sudah teratasi._

 _Dan oh iya, ada yang berniat gabung di grup WA yang berisi para senpai author senior di atas saya? Juga berisi para author pemula dan baru seperti saya saling berkumpul dan sharing ilmu juga buat para pembaca agar bisa terinspirasi dan mau menulis kisah bagus. Kalian bisa PM aku atau tulis di kolom review nanti aku sampaikan pada admin._

 _Yah... Sekian saja cuap-cuap saya. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan pengkritik yang memberikan banyak saran untuk cerita ini. Jaa nee Senpai._


	6. chapter 6

_"Hey... Bagaimana kisahmu selama hidup, Naruto?"_

 _Tersenyum, pria pirang itu memandang sang dewi pernikahan Olympus dengan tatapan lekat._

 _"Kisahku? Hanya kisah yang terjadi penuh dengan banyak hal yang kuperjuangkan."_

 ** _[...Line Break...]_**

Termenung dalam diam.

Dagu bersandar pada telapak tangan sembari memandang ke arah luar dari atas balkon tempat hotel menginap, Hera melamun kembali dalam khayalan miliknya.

 _"Jika anda yakin keputusan anda membuat anda bahagia maka jalani apapun keputusan yang telah anda pilih dan jangan pernah menyesalinya. Dan jika anda salah maka anda bisa mengambil pelajaran dari keputusan anda yang salah tersebut untuk membuat keputusan yang benar di kemudian hari yang akan membawa kebahagiaan pada anda, nona Venusa."_

Sekelebat ucapan pria pirang pemilik kedai ramen yang dia tahu tergiang di pikirannya.

Keputusan yang membuat bahagia kah?

Untuk pertama kali Hera berpikir apakah ada keputusan yang dia buat selama ini untuk mencoba membuatnya bahagia.

Keputusan memaafkan Zeus?

Hah! Itu adalah keputusan yang berujung kembali pada rasa sakit nanti di akhir lagi dan Hera pasti akan mempertanyakan keputusannya memaafkan Zeus.

Untuk berapa kali dia memaafkan dewa bajingan itu? Ratusan? Entahlah, Hera sudah berhenti menghitung ketika memasuki angka puluhan. Dewa itu sudah banyak menodai, merayu banyak dewi ataupun manusia yang menurutnya cantik dan bisa dipikir memuaskan Zeus.

Lalu apakah keputusan Hera untuk membuatnya bahagia?

Pikiran dewi itu menelusup jauh ke dalam, mencoba menggali ingatan terdalam yang dia miliki.

Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa tidak ada satupun ingatan dimana dia membuat keputusan untuk dirinya sendiri agar dia bahagia.

Ah... Apa yang dia pikirkan. Memikirkan ini semua terasa malah membuat Hera menjadi pening sendiri.

Dengan desahan lelah yang teramat berat, Hera berbalik dan berniat masuk kembali ke kamar hotel. Dia lelah dan Hera ingin lekas tidur saja.

Namun sepertinya keinginannya tersebut harus tertunda takkala melihat percikan api yang menguar hangat di dalam kamarnya, menari pelan dan Hera tahu siapakah yang mengunjunginya malam ini.

Lagipula yang memakai teleportasi api selama yang dia tahu hanyalah Amaterasu ataupun saudarinya, Hestia. Tapi melihat dari warna api yang berwarna oranye, jelas yang datang adalah Hestia karena Amaterasu biasanya memakai warna api biru.

Namun kali ini Hera harus menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat wujud Hestia yang datang berkunjung kali ini.

Hestia memakai wujud dewasanya. Hal ini sangat jarang sekali Hestia lakukan melainkan dewi itu lebih sering menggunakan wujud anak kecil perempuan umur delapan atau sepuluh tahun.

Dan Hera tambah merasa ada yang tidak beres ketika melihat wajah Hestia yang mengerut kesal. Oh bagus... Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Olympus yang sampai membuat Hestia kesal. Dan Hestia yang kesal itu tidak baik sama sekali.

"Hestia..." Hera memanggil pelan dewi yang ada di hadapannya ini dan Hestia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sepasang mata milik dewi pernikahan, saudarinya tersebut.

"Hera." Balas Hestia singkat lalu berjalan menuju ke arah sofa yang terdapat di kamar hotel tempat Hera menginap dan menghempaskan dirinya untuk duduk dengan paksa di sofa tersebut sembari kemudian memijit pelipisnya untuk mengurangi rasa pening yang dewi itu rasakan akibat rasa kesalnya pada Zeus, sua- ralat, mantan suami Hera. Hestia lupa dia baru saja membatalkan pernikahan Zeus dan Hera.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?" Hera mendekat dan ikut duduk di sofa. "Olympus membuat ulah lagi?"

"Bukan Olympus, melainkan adik kecilku itu yang egonya selangit." Balas Hestia yang membuat Hera langsung menduga siapa pelakunya. Lagipula siapa lagi adik Hestia yang punya ego selangit selain si _'itu'_ dan juga jangan lupakan sikap paranoidnya yang akut berkepanjangan tersebut.

"Apa lagi yang dilakukan si _'bajingan'_ itu kali ini?" Tanya Hera dengan nada sinis ketika mengucapkan kata bajingan.

"Dia kupikir memperlakukanmu seperti barang."

"Ha?"

"Dia kurasa memperlakukanmu seperti barang. Properti semata. Dan aku beradu argumen dengannya." Kata Hestia.

"Tunggu sebentar. Jelaskan secara rinci Hestia." Tukas Hera dengan perlahan dan nada penuh penasaran.

"Dia berpikir karena kau istrinya kau harus menemaninya setiap saat. Bahkan disaat kau sedang sakit hati akibat kelakuannya." Jelas Hestia yang langsung membuat Hera menggeram marah. "Dia bahkan berkata bahwa karena dia raja dia bahkan bisa memaksaku untuk menikahinya."

"Bajingan itu!" Hera berkata dengan meledakkan sedikit kekuatan dewinya namun langsung menghilang ketika Hestia dengan pelan menyentuh pundak saudarinya tersebut sambil beralih tempat duduk hingga sekarang duduk bersandingan dengan Hera.

"Tenang." Ucap Hestia. "Aku sudah mengatasi hal tersebut. Dia sudah tak berkutik lagi."

"Eh?! Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hera kebingungan. Tentu saja Hera bingung karena biasanya Hestia-lah yang akan mengalah namun dari ucapannya barusan dewi itu sudah mengatasinya tentu membuat Hera bingung.

"Tentu bisa... Aku bahkan sudah menganulir juga pernikahanmu dengannya, Hera." Jawab Hestia santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran empuk sofa.

Hera berkedip. Satu, dua, tiga dan masih berkedip beberapa kali kemudian karena mendengar sesuatu yang terasa mustahil di telinganya barusan.

"K-kau b-bercanda kan?" Gumam Hera secara pelan namun masih terdengar.

"Apa aku sedang tengah dalam keadaan ingin bercanda?" Sahut Hestia.

"T-tapi... Bagaimana?"

"Aku membungkamnya dengan menunjukkan kekuatanku sebenarnya."

"Kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya?!" Hera memekik tak percaya. "Hestia... Kau kuharap jujur dan ceritakan lebih jelas! Jangan hanya sepotong-sepotong!" Perintah Hera dengan mencengkram kedua lengan atas dewi keluarga Olympus tersebut yang hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat kelakuan tak percaya akan ucapannya. Jemari Hestia lalu bergerak ke arah sang dewi pernikahan dan menyentilnya pelan.

"Aw!" lenguh Hera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kedua lengan atas Hestia dan menyentuh dahinya kemudian.

"Sabar... Aku ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya."

Dan Hera kemudian mendengarkan semua kejadiannya. Tentang bagaimana Hestia dengan kemarahannya dan kekuatannya membuat Zeus dan para dewa-dewi Olympus lain tunduk bergetar. Tentang Bagaimana Hestia melempar Zeus dari tahta tingginya dan mengambil senjata kebanggaanya itu.

"Oh sungguh wajah Zeus ketika aku membatalkan pernikahan kalian itu terlihat seperti momen yang begitu berharga." Ucap Hestia dengan tertawa kecil yang hanya dipandang oleh Hera bingung karena tak tahu juga mengerti harus bicara apa.

- _lagipula_ bagaimana Hera harus tahu apa yang dia akan ucapkan ketika dia sedang masih dalam keadaan tercenggang atas cerita Hestia.

"Dan biarkan ini menjadi pelajaran bagi para adik-adikku yang lain agar tak bertingkah arogan juga."

"H-Hestia..." Hera memandang dengan tatapan lekat ke arah dewi yang berada di sampingnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa sekuat itu?"

"Oh Dear... Kekuatannku tak seperti kalian yang terhenti di batasan semata. Aku sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatku bisa menembus batas kekuatanku yang terpasang batas." Jelas Hestia. "Dan aku adalah putri tertua dari Kronos dan Rhea... Kekuatan mereka sebenarnya mengalir jauh lebih besar daripada Zeus, Poseidon ataupun Hades...

-atau bahkan kalian semua dewa-dewi Olympus."

"Tapi kenapa kau merahasiakannya Hestia?" Sahut Hera. "Kenapa tak memberitahukannya kepadaku?"

"Butuh setidaknya milenia untuk menstabilkan kekuatan ini, Hera. Apalagi untukku yang bukan dewi petarung." Hestia menjawab dengan pandangan bersalah. "Kekuatan yang besar tidaklah selalu stabil saat diterima atau diwarisi. Bahkan ketika kemampuan kekuatan waktu juga sedikit mengalir di dalam tubuhmu dari ayah. Baru tahun lalu aku bisa menggunakan semudah apapun- sekehendak apapun kekuatan ini dan berniat untuk mengakhiri pernikahan bodohmu dengan si Zeus di pertemuan musim dingin Olympus ke depannya hanya untuk rencana itu berjalan jauh lebih cepat dari dugaanku semula."

"Maafkan aku karena sedikit terlambat untuk ini, Hera."

"Oh Hestia..." Hera langsung memeluk dewi berambut hitam itu dengan pelukan tererat yang bisa dia berikan. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah apapun! Aku yang banyak berterima kasih untuk ini saudariku!"

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Hera."

"Dan ini telah lebih dari cukup untuk semua." Hera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hestia. Matanya masih mengalirkan air mata bahagia.

Dia bebas.

Bebas.

Bebas dari penderitaan pernikahan selama ini.

Oh Hestia... Bagaimana-pun Hera sangat berterima kasih untuk ini.

"Aku berhutang teramat besar kepadamu Hestia."

Pelan. Hestia hanya tersenyum. Jemari itu menghapus sisa air mata Hera. "Tak ada hutang di dalam keluarga. Terlebih ketika itu untuk saudariku yang berharga."

"Aku akan melindungi kalian mulai sekarang dari adik laki-laki kita yang lain. Baik kau ataupun Demeter. Aku saudari tertua kalian, akulah yang menggenggam tanggung jawab itu, bukan malah mengorbankan kalian. Yang tertua harus bertindak sekarang jika ada saudara atau saudarinya yang salah dan menghukumnya untuk memberi peringatan dan pelajaran."

"Hestia..." Hera- dia terharu dengan ucapan Hestia.

Selama ini memang Hestia adalah dewi yang paling baik di Olympus, yang paling terlihat menjaga nama baik dari Olympus itu sendiri bahkan hingga rela merelakan tahta Olympus miliknya agar Olympus tak terpecah dan lemah. Semua itu demi agar Olympus tak dipandang sebelah mata oleh mitologi lain meski Hera tahu mitologi lain banyak memandang hina dengan kelakuan Zeus.

Dan sekarang dia- Hestia lagi-lagi melakukan sesuatu untuk Olympus terlebih dirinya.

Dengan menunjukkan kekuatannya di hadapan Zeus dan dewa dewi lain Olympus, Hestia menegaskan dia adalah yang tertinggi dan tak akan segan menghukum sekarang jika ada yang salah.

"Ingatkan aku lagi bahwa mau bagaimanapun kau adalah saudari favoritku, Hestia." Ucap Hera dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Fufufu~... Aku favoritmu sejak dahulu kan?" Balas Hestia. "Sejak kecil kau memang yang paling manja padaku dan ibu dibanding Demeter."

"Uh..." Hera tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Hestia sedang Hestia hanya memandang lembut wajah Hera.

"Kau bebas sekarang... Jadi kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau, Hera." Kata Hestia. "Hmmm... Mungkin belanja atau bertingkah seperti seorang gadis? Ah aku tak tahu, yang penting lakukan saja sesukamu."

Hera tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu? Ucapanmu seperti kau berniat memanjakanku. Dan seperti gadis? Aku ini sudah dewasa."

"Terserah aku dong mau bilang apa." Kata Hestia. "Dan hari ini aku menumpang ya. Aku lelah."

"Tentu Hestia." Balas Hera. "Kasur tidur disini cukup besar bahkan untuk ditiduri tiga orang."

"Mungkin lain kali aku perlu mengajak Demeter dan kita bisa melakukan malam perbincangan antara kita bertiga. Pesta bantal juga tidak buruk."

"Yah... Itu rencana yang bagus."

"Yap! Sangat bagus." Kata Hestia. "Jadi ada hal yang menarik selama liburanmu? Ceritakan untuk mengusir sedikit rasa penatku sebelum tidur."

"Yah..." Hera menyentuh bagian bawah bibirnya sebentar sementara wajahnya menunjukkan dia tengah mengingat jika sekiranya ada hal yang menarik yang terjadi di liburannya sebelum tersenyum. "Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil manis dan dia..."

 ** _-2-_**

Sungguh suatu yang tidak terduga bukan?

Yah... Terkadang mungkin jika tinggal di kota ini, dirinya harus menjumpai beberapa hal aneh yang masih wajar. Juga beberapa hal mengejutkan seperti...hmmm- banyak dewa dewi yang berkeliaran juga rasanya kok terasa semakin lumrah saja belakangan ini.

Dengan membawa dua mangkuk berisi ramen yang masih mengepul asap tipis ke udara, dirinya meletakkan kedua mangkok ramen itu di hadapan dua orang wanita cantik di atas konter pesanan yang juga berfungsi sebagai meja makan bagi mereka yang ingin berinteraksi langsung dengan si koki jika mungkin si koki sedang tidak sibuk.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Dirinya mempersilahkan pelanggannya ini untuk menyantap ramen yang dihidangkan.

"Ah... Terima kasih Naruto-san." Hera berterima kasih disertai dengan senyuman yang terasa bagi pria pirang yang menjadi ayah dari Asia Uzumaki mengakui setidaknya senyuman Hera jauh lebih... Erm... Bagaimana mengatakannya. Mungkin lebih cerah?

"Hmm... Sama-sama." Balas Naruto dalam senyuman kecil. Dia kembali ke belakang untuk mengambil minuman mereka berdua dan meletakkan di depan mereka lagi lalu menaruh nampan di sisi kasir dan duduk di sana.

Pengunjung kedai masih belum berdatangan. Dia juga baru buka dan tepat saat ia membuka kedai, dua wanita ini datang masuk ke kedainya.

"Jadi... Masalah anda sepertinya selesai? Dan siapa nona yang anda bawa hari ini kemari ke kedai sederhana ini, Venusa-san?" Tanya Naruto membuka percakapan. Pandangan miliknya terarah pada Hestia sejenak lalu kembali ke arah Hera.

"Anda bisa melihatnya kah?" Hera berkata dengan tertawa kecil. "Yah... Masalahku sudah selesai berkat bantuan _kakakku_ ini."

Alis Naruto seketika naik. Kakak? Dewi yang dipanggil kakak oleh Hera dan bergender perempuan dalam sejarah dewi... Kemungkinan hanya ada dua.

Pandangan Hera menoleh ke arah wanita di sampingnya. "Namanya Tia. Tia Hesfall. Dan bisakah anda memanggilku dengan nama Hera? Jika anda mengijinkanku memanggil nama anda dengan nama biasa anda kupikir akan adil juga memanggilku dengan namaku biasa."

 _Tia Hesfall..._ Hilangkan kata fall dan balik kata tersebut. Ketemu...

"Eh, tentu. Kenapa tidak?" Jawab Naruto yang menemukan jawaban apa yang dia cari lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hestia.

"Senang bertemu anda tuan Uzumaki." Hestia memberikan salam perkenalan dengan sopan.

Tertawa pelan Naruto membalas pula dengan sopan dan hangat. "Senang pula bertemu anda nona Hesfall. Jadi... sedang berlibur jugakah anda di tanah Jepang ini?"

"Apa yang anda katakan itu benar. Dan tolong panggil aku Tia. Aku tak suka keformalan."

"Oh... Aku pun juga tak suka keformalan." Balas Naruto. "Silahkan panggil aku juga Naruto."

"Dengan senang hati." Hestia menjawab sembari mengambil sendok dan sumpit. "Seorang kenalanku sebenarnya merekomendasikan tempat anda dan berkata bahwa ramen anda sangat lezat. Namun baru kali ini aku sempat datang. Itupun lebih telat daripada adikku ini yang telah datang dua kali kemari." Sendokan kuah ramen Hestia rasakan kemudian dan Hestia harus mengakui apa yang dikatakan Amaterasu memang benar. "Kuah ramen anda sangat lezat." Puji Hestia.

"Wahh terima kasih... Aku tak menyangka kedai sederhana ini bisa juga menarik turis." Naruto berkata dengan rendah hati. "Kebanyakan yang datang soalnya hanyalah para pelajar dan pekerja kantoran sekitar."

"Tapi menurut kenalanku beberapa turis juga kerap datang."

"Yah hanya beberapa, namun tak sering. Aku juga sebenarnya hanya buka dalam waktu yang terbatas. Hanya siang sampai sedikit malam." pria pirang itu tertawa lagi. "Kalau aku buka terlalu penuh, kasihan putriku."

"Mengingat putri anda, Naruto-san." Hera bicara setelah ia menyeruput kuah ramen miliknya. "Dimana dia? Kupikir kemarin dia bilang berkata bahwa kedai anda baru buka setelah anda menjemputnya pulang dari sekolahnya?"

"Dia menelepon tadi lewat telepon sekolah bahwa ada kelas tambahan seni. Aku sudah mengkonfimasinya dengan gurunya dan dia akan diantar pulang nanti dengan bis sekolah."

"Anda kenapa tak menggunakan jasa pengasuh untuk Asia?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Aku tak ingin menggunakan jasa pengasuh selama aku masih bisa membesarkan putriku dengan senang. Lagipula bisnis ramen ini hanyalah sebuah sampinganku di kala senggang sebagai penulis dan juga sebagai sebuah penghormatan memori untukku mengenang mereka yang berharga."

"Loh, anda seorang penulis? Wah aku tak menyangka hal tersebut." Hera berdecak kagum. "Kisah apa yang anda tulis?"

"Sebuah kisah fantasi." Naruto berkata dengan santai. "Hanya sebuah kisah fantasi tentang seorang pejuang mimpi."

Nah... Apa yang Naruto tulis memang bisa dikategorikan fantasi semata jika dikatakan dalam standar dunia ini karena kisah tentang petualangan ninja pemberani milik sang mendiang guru yang dia tulis kembali memang juga kisah fantasi namun ditulis berdasarkan banyak fakta sejarah dunia ninja.

Dunia kejam yang banyak pertumpahan darah.

Dunia kejam dimana rantai kebencian terus bergulir selama ratusan tahun bahkan sampai terenkarnasi.

Dunia kejam dimana harapan hanyalah energi penggerak untuk terus maju.

Dan dunia kejam dimana dia membuat keajaiban.

Naruto sendiri akan melanjutkan kisah kedua dalam tulisannya berdasarkan kisahnya hidup selama di dunia tersebut sebelum datang ke dunia ini.

"Sudahkah buku yang anda tulis itu anda publish? Sekiranya mungkin aku bisa membacanya." Kata Hera.

"Sudah publish. Untuk judulnya. Kupikir aku tak bisa memberitahu anda." Naruto tertawa kecil. "Identitas samaranku sebagai penulis bisa ketahuan nanti."

"Ah... Maaf. Aku lupa jika terkadang penulis ada yang lebih senang menyembunyikan identitasnya." Jawab Hera mengerti.

"Tak mengapa. Lagipula tak banyak juga tahu aku penulis." Kibasan tangan Naruto bergerak santai. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian akan lama berlibur di Kuoh?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu." Jawab Hera sembari memakan ramennya kemudian. "Aku senang dengan suasana kota ini yang tenang dan damai. Ingin terkadang aku pindah ke tempat seperti ini."

"Kuoh memang tempat yang tenang dan damai meski beberapa kadang yah tak selalu damai juga." Naruto menjawab dengan tenang. "Tak ada kota yang selalu sepenuhnya damai, namun dibanding beberapa kota besar lain, wilayah ini cukup baik untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal."

 _'Hanya untuk sampai jika badai tak akan datang.'_ Naruto menambahkan perkataan itu dalam batinnya.

"Kalau begitu adakah destinasi yang bisa kami kunjungi yang bagus di kota ini Naruto-san?" Hera meminta saran.

Dengan wajah berpikir sejenak pria pirang itu kemudian berkata. "Kalian coba kunjungi bagian barat kota yang berbatasan dengan tepi hutan kecil bawah gunung. Di sana ada satu tempat yang bagus." Saran Naruto. "Atau kalau kalian tidak tahu aku bisa mengantar kalian ke sana sekalian mengajak putriku liburan. Lagipula tempatnya juga sedikit sulit dijangkau."

"Wah itu tawaran yang baik sekali." Hestia angkat bicara. "Tapi apakah tidak merepotkan?"

"Kurasa tidak." Balas Naruto santai. "Lagipula dari hari kemarin putriku sedikit meminta untuk datang ke tempat itu lagi. Jadi bagaimana?"

Hera dan Hestia saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum mereka memandang pria pirang di depan mereka dan mengangguk.

Jika ada tawaran baik kenapa dilewatkan.

Lagipula tak ada hawa perasaan niat jahat yang dirasakan Hestia dari pria pirang ini.

Sedangkan untuk Naruto dia tak merasa mengapa untuk mengajak dua dewi ini untuk ke tempat wisata yang dia tahu. Mereka hanya berlibur. Bukan untuk apapun yang terlibat dalam kegiatan supernatural mereka dan Naruto juga sudah mendeteksi kejujuran mereka untuk berlibur semata.

"Kami menerimanya, Naruto-san. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama." Balas Naruto. "Kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan makan kalian. Aku akan pergi ke belakang dahulu."

"Silahkan." Hera mempersilahkan.

"Iya, silahkan Naruto-san." Tambah Hestia.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum berlalu.

 ** _-3-_**

"Dia pria yang baik." Hestia berkata memberikan komentarnya sekilas tentang kepribadian sang pria pirang pemilik kedai Ramen dalam perjalanan dirinya dan Hera ke tempat perbelanjaan Kuoh. "Juga seorang ayah dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang besar. Aku bisa merasakannya ketika putrinya tadi masuk ke kedai."

"-sungguh sangat langka melihat pria seperti itu ada di sini."

"Akupun terkejut ketika pertama kali merasakannya, Hestia." Hera menjawab dengan senyuman terpasang di bibir.

"Putrinya juga manis sekali."

"Dan juga imut." Tambah Hera. "Aku ingin memeluknya setiap hari setiap kali tatapan mata besarnya yang imut itu menatapku penuh tanda penasaran."

"Kalau kau ingin memeluknya setiap hari, kurasa kau perlu menikahi ayahnya sekalian untuk meng-klaim gadis kecil itu." Kata Hestia dengan tertawa kecil. "Lagipula ayahnya juga tampan, Hera. Ah~.. Kalau saja aku tak bersumpah untuk perawan selamanya mungkin sudah aku ambil Naruto-san sebagai suamiku."

"Ha? Kau sedang bermimpi Hestia?" Hera cengo dengan ucapan Hestia sebentar sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil. "Lagipula apa yang kau katakan itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin menikahi ayah gadis itu. Aku baru saja kemarin berpisah dengan Zeus dan baru saja mendapatkan kebebasanku. Dan sekarang kau mencoba mau menggodaku dengan perkataan itu?"

"Yah siapa tahu kau tertarik dan butuh sesuatu pelampiasan." Balas Hestia. "Kita tak pernah tahu masa depan. Karena takdir yang tergenggam di masa depan tak pernah bisa terlihat oleh para dewa-dewi yang mengaku mereka Tuhan sekalipun."

"Ish! Jangan memberikan lelucon buruk ah!" Hera merenggut sedikit.

"Maaf-maaf." Hestia menepuk pundak atas Hera untuk menegaskan apa yang dia katakan tadi hanyalah sebuah candaan belaka.

"Iya, aku maafkan." Hera menghilangkan rengutannya kemudian. "Kapan kau akan kembali ke Olympus Hestia? Apa kau akan ikut berlibur bersamaku setelah liburan kita besok bersama keluarga Asia atau kembali langsung ke Olympus setelahnya?"

"Kupikir ikut berlibur itu bagus." Hestia berhenti berucap sebentar. "Tapi keadaan Olympus harus juga di cek. Aku tak ingin Zeus berbuat macam-macam dengan senjatanya kuambil. Setelah besok aku akan lekas kembali."

"Begitu ya... Sayang sekali padahal aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu dalam keadaan tenang seperti ini." Hera mendesah pelan- lelah.

"Kita bisa melakukannya nanti lagi di lain waktu. Sekalian ajak Demeter, Athena dan Artemis." Balas Hestia tersenyum dan berusaha menaikkan suasana kembali.

"Itu ide yang menarik.."

"Aku ingin mencoba ke Alaska. Bertemu lagi dengan pinguin." Kata Hestia. "Mereka burung yang imut."

"Masih imutan kelinci." Sahut Hera.

"Selera imut setiap wanita berbeda-beda." Kata Hestia lagi yang dijawab anggukan setuju oleh sang dewi pernikahan.

Lalu keduanya terdiam lagi. Menikmati masing-masing langkah perjalanan mereka dalam ketenangan yang tersaji sekarang.

Perjalanan tenang dimana Hera berpikir banyak tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan selepas ini.

Lagipula untuknya nanti banyak hal yang bisa dicoba. Namun yang paling penting yang membuatnya banyak tersenyum adalah bagaimana perasaan miliknya, beban di pikiran dan pundaknya terasa telah terangkat dan jauh lebih lega.

"Hera." Panggil Hestia memecah keheningan kembali.

"Hmm? Ya Hestia?"

"Aku punya sedikit saran untukmu." Kata Hestia dengan nada bijak. "Mungkin ini juga sebuah peringatan."

"Peringatan? Peringatan apa?" Tanya Hera bingung dengan Hestia yang tiba-tiba memberinya saran.

"Jika kau ada di kota ini dimana iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh saling bercampur satu sama lain. Usahakan agar kau kau menjauhi mereka. Selain itu sedikit awasi Naruto-san."

Hera menaikkan alis. "Oke untuk yang pertama jelas aku paham tapi yang kedua? Kenapa aku harus mengawasi Naruto-san?"

"Karena dia berbeda diantara manusia." Hestia menjawab dengan bijak. "Kau tahu? Sebagai seorang dewi keluarga, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Apa?"

"Merasakan hati mereka." Kata Hestia. "Manusia yang telah mengalahkan rasa gelapnya bukanlah manusia biasa, Hera-"

"-kau akan mengerti di saat waktunya nanti."

Hera yang mendengar ucapan Hestia hanya terdiam dan mencerna semata.

Bukan manusia biasa? Ucapan Hestia terkadang ambigu, namun jelas terkandung maksud yang terkadang dalam.

Lagipula Hestia memang seperti ini. Dia selalu memberikan sesuatu yang harus dipecahkan sendiri.

"Ini bukan salah satu teka-tekimu kan?"

"Hmm?" Hestia tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua bahu. "Entahlah..."

"-tapi awasi saja. Dan siapa tahu nanti kalian berjodoh." Goda lagi Hestia dengan kikikan kembali yang langsung dihadiahi oleh tinjuan lembut ke arah lengan atas Hestia oleh sang dewi pernikahan namun dihindari.

"Eits! Jangan asal main pukul. Dasar..." Kata Hestia lagi yang masih tertawa.

"Hmph! Jangan menggoda terus Hestia." Kata Hera dengan raut muka sedikit cemberut kembali. "Itu terkadang membuat malu."

"Tapi itu adalah bagian pekerjaan dari seorang saudari tertua untuk membuat malu saudari kecilnya." Hestia membalas sementara memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dalam keadaan geli.

 _'Kau selalu membuat malu aku dan Demeter dahulu di hadapan ayah dan Ibu di setiap kesempatan!'_ Hera berpikir secara langsung. "Hentikan ah... Goda saja sana Demeter nanti!"

"Aw... Saudari kecilku, jangan begitu. Dia juga dapat bagian nanti." Hestia menjeda ucapannya. "Tapi karena sekarang aku bersamamu maka ya biasakanlah."

"Ugh! Kau selalu saja Hestia!"

"Ara? Tapi kau rindu kan?" Hestia menepuk-nepuk belakang Hera. "Siapa dulu yang selalu minta peluk pada Nee-sama nya ini? Minta diajak bermain?"

"-Dan siapa juga yang suka roti dengan selai blueberry dengan kaus kaki berajut dengan gambar kelinci hingga dia selalu memakainya bahkan sam-... Hmpph!"

Hestia tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh Hera yang malu dengan apa yang akan diucapkan Hestia. Sungguh Hestia kalau bicara selalu saja asal! Tidakkah dia tahu apa yang dia bicarakan itu adalah salah satu rahasianya?

Tolong sekarang pinjami Hera sebuah lakban untuk menutup mulut Hestia!

"Hummmph!... Puah!" Hestia melepaskan dekapan tangan Hera di mulutnya dan tersenyum geli dengan wajah merah muda saudarinya itu.

"Ara? Wajahmu memerah malu? Fu, fu, fu~"

"Hmph! Hestia bodoh!" Hera mendengus kesal sebelum berjalan menjauh dari Hestia dengan cepat yang terdiam di tempatnya.

Sedangkan Hestia yang melihat Hera berjalan cepat tersebut makin tersenyum sebelum senyuman itu turun menjadi garis datar.

 _'Kau masih tak paham apapun ya, Hera?'_ Hestia berpikir demikian.

 _'Untuk manusia dengan hati sebersih itu, tangannya terlalu berlumur darah dan benang merah terajut di jari kelingking kalian masing-masing.'_

Mata Hestia mengkilat emas dalam sesaat sebelum menatap langit berawan di atas.

 _'Gerusan waktu sudah berubah'_

 ** _[...Kabar bahagia sang dewi selesai...]_**

Fiuh... Aku kembali...

Senang rasanya bisa update kembali.

Terima kasih sudah menikmati chapter sederhana. Alur di setiap chapter pelan. Aku harus menyesuaikan setiap pengembangan karakter. Baik Karakter Hera ataupun Asia ataupun Naruto, bahkan Issei sekalipun.

Semoga ini sesuai yang kupikirkan.

Jika kalian mencari yang cintanya langsung cepat, maaf, aku tak ingin menulis seperti itu, butuh alasan logis juga. Dan selain itu, setiap konflik harus ada pembuka yang meriah... Sudah kubilang aku akan merubah alur. Jadi yang berkata ini kok beda ama alur DxD sorry, Seperti kata guest di review. Fic dibuat dengan membuat cerita sendiri namun berbasis dasar dunia seri yang dibuat. Karakter DxD muncul dengan masalah yang ditempuh Issei.

Terima kasih atas saran yang terucap dari para senpai semua. Semangat kalian dan diskusi kalian selalu jadi bahan masukan yang berarti untuk membuat plot yang penuh kejutan. Untuk setiap typo yang tertulis aku juga minta maaf.

Sekian dulu... Sampai jumpa di chapter depan senpai!


	7. chapter 7

_Ini_ _begitu damai sekali_

Duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon ditemani semilir angin yang berhembus menyejukkan, sembari melihat anaknya yang begitu riang bermain, di depan bersama para dewi-dewi Olympus yang dengan senang hati mau menemani anaknya bermain, di padang bunga yang begitu indah, yang terletak di kaki gunung setelah tepi hutan kecil daerah barat Kuoh, yang jarang dijamah orang.

Naruto, ia sendiri menemukan tempat ini juga karena secara tidak segaja ketika dia tengah memetakan wilayah Kuoh dalam satu peta besar untuknya.

Suatu kebiasaan untuk menentukan tempat-tempat strategis yang berguna untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu. Katakanlah mungkin saja dia _paranoid_ namun ini adalah hal wajar apalagi jika mengingat ia adalah seorang veteran perang.

 _Veteran perang huh?_

Terlalu banyak kenangan buruk untuknya ketika perang dunia Shinobi. Kehilangan banyak teman yang dia begitu hargai dan dia sayangi, juga dekat dengan hatinya. Membuat hatinya begitu hancur.

Ia bahkan terkadang masihlah teringat bagaimana salah satu temannya, Neji Hyuga. Seorang Hyuga berbakat yang sayang hanya karena tradisi dia harus menerima takdir pahit dengan menerima segel di dahi yang membuatny patuh, harus mati dengan mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari sebuah serangan.

Neji ... meskipun dia mati, tapi dia mati dalam senyuman dan berkata bahwa dia akan selalu hidup di dalam hatinya.

Hyuga itu ... tidaklah dia tahu bahwa ketika dia mati. Naruto, merasa hatinya terdapat lubang yang kosong?

Satu-satunya teman yang sama seperti dirinya, seorang yang kehilangan sesuatu yang berjalan menempuh kerasnya takdir. Seorang yang pantas ia akui sebagai sahabat.

Ia bahkan masih mengingat begitu jelas bagaimana mereka bertemu di musim dingin ketika salju turun. Saat dimana ia, seorang yatim piatu yang sedang mencari suatu jamur bertemu Hyuuga kecil yang baru saja kehilangan ayahnya dan datang ke tempat di pinggir hutan untuk menangis keras.

Pertemuan kecil itu yang memulai segala pertemanan mereka. Anak yatim piatu yang pada awalnya bodoh akibat tidak berbakat memakai jutsu dan seorang Hyuga berbakat namun terperangkap dalam tradisi. Mereka melalui banyak hal hingga sampai dimana dia diambil sebagai murid oleh pertapa katak, Jiraiya. Mereka berbagi suka, berbagi duka dan berbagi begitu banyak.

Bahkan ketika mereka tertawa satu sama lain setelah babak belur melawan seekor beruang besar dan mengalahkan hewan itu.

Kenangan itu ... terasa masih terasa nyata seperti terasa baru kemarin berlalu.

Dan itu tanpa ia sadari membuat air matanya menetes dan membuatnya memegang bagian dada.

 _Terasa sesak sekali_ _di dalam sini._

Rasa ini hampir terasa sama seperti disaat ia mendengar untuk yang selanjutnya bahwa ibu dari Asia, seseorang yang ia begitu cintai harus pergi selama lamanya.

Ini membuatnya semakin menangis karena ia tiba-tiba juga mengingat mendiang ibu Asia. Seorang wanita luar biasa yang datang dalam kehidupannya.

Namun sebuah belaian tangan mendarat di pipinya dan berusaha menghapus air mata yang tanpa dia sadari ia keluarkan. Mata miliknya bertemu dengan mata Emerald anaknya yang memberikan pandangan khawatir dan juga pandangan meneduhkan.

"Tou-chan? Tou-chan kenapa?"

Tanpa ia sadari, ketika Asia sedang bermain, gadis kecil itu secara tidak sengaja melihat ayahnya meneteskan air mata. Hal itu membuat gadis kecil itu khawatir dan semakin khawatir dengan ayahnya ketika ayahnya memegang bagian dada seolah ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit.

Satu hal yang diam-diam ia sering lihat ketika ayahnya sedang sendiri dan melihat ke arah foto dari mama. Asia tahu bahwa ayahnya mungkin saja tiba-tiba merindukan mama. Ayahnya boleh saja berkata bahwa mama pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan lebih baik tapi Asia, gadis kecil itu tahu mama sudah tiada. Gadis itu mengerti akan arti meninggal karena dia tahu itu ketika bertanya kepada Gabriel-sensei.

"Asia?"

Naruto menjawab dengan tiba-tiba tersentak dan langsung menghapus air matanya dengan cepat sambil memaksakan sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulut.

"Kenapa disini gadis manis? Sudah selesai bermainnya?"

Naruto, ia bertanya sembari merangkul tubuh Asia, mendekatkan gadis manis itu ke tubuhnya sembari berharap Asia tidak akan bertanya apapun.

Tapi...

"Tou-chan ingat mama lagi?"

Pertanyaan polos yang dikeluarkan oleh anaknya lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Naruto membeku sesaat sebelum dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya. Dengan menutup mata dan senyuman kecil yang tercipta di wajah, tangan Naruto dengan lembut mengelus rambut pirang Asia.

"Tidak ... hanya ada debu tadi masuk ke mata Tou-chan."

Naruto berbohong. Ia tidak ingin Asia melihat kesedihannya. Satu-satunya yang begitu berharga untuknya tidak boleh melihatnya rapuh. Naruto harus tegar.

Sedangkan Asia, gadis kecil itu tahu ayahnya berbohong namun dia tidak mau mengungkit lebih jauh.

"Tou-chan jangan sedih. Asia akan selalu berada di sisi Tou-chan."

Ucapan itu mungkin terdengar polos namun bagi Asia, gadis kecil itu mengucapkan ucapannya disertai tekad yang kuat, dan ucapan itu seakan merasuk ke dalam diri Naruto sendiri.

Itu sangat indah. Dan dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Asia.

 _My beautiful little Angel_ pikir Naruto dengan tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala gadia kecil itu. _I_ _l_ _ove you so much, Asia_

Sedangkan para dewi yang melihat bagaimana interaksi ayah dan anak itu hanya bisa melihat dengan terenyuh dan luluh.

Jelas terlihat di mata mereka bahwa Naruto, pria pirang itu tengah mengingat sesuatu yang menyakitkan hatinya. Sesuatu yang bahkan sampai membuat lelaki menangis seperti itu sambil memegang dada pastinya karena kenangan akan sesuatu yang dirindukan begitu dalam.

Dan ketika Asia datang mengusap air mata pria pirang itulah sambil bertanya tentang mendiang istrinya, para dewi sudah bisa mengerti bahwa Naruto, mungkin ketika dia melihat Asia bermain dengan mereka membayangkan bahwa seandainya mendiang istrinyalah yang bermain dengan Asia. Itulah setidaknya pendapat mereka.

Mereka juga tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum akan kata-kata gadis kecil berambut pirang itu untuk menguatkan ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu mengatakan ucapannya dengan serius namun terlihat lucu nan polos. Belum lagi ketika mereka berdua, Hera dan Hestia merasakan ikatan cinta kuat di antara dua manusia di depan mereka. Ayah dan anak dan cinta mereka berdua begitu kuat dan hangat.

Hal yang sudah teramat jarang mereka rasakan selama ini mereka berada di Olympus.

"Kau punya putri yang begitu hebat Naruto-san." Hestia, dewi keluarga berkata demikian ketika ia mendekati ayah dan anak itu bersama dengan Hera.

"Dia adalah permataku." Naruto menjawab dengan senyuman kepada dua dewi yang kini duduk di hadapan mereka. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiannya."

"Kau pria yang baik Naruto-san. Jika saja mantan suami adikku ini adalah pria sebaik dirimu," kata Hestia yang langsung membuat Hera tertegun. "Untung saja dia sudah bercerai dengan adik perempuanku ini sekarang."

Apa-apaan ucapan Hestia itu? Hera tak mengira Hestia akan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Itu artinya Hestia membandingkan Naruto dengan Zeus?

Sedang Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Aku bukanlah pria sebaik yang Anda kira, Nona."

"Tidak." Hestia menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau pria yang baik. Aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas."

Ucapan Hestia hanya ditanggapi anggukan kepala saja oleh Naruto. Mungkin jika dia adalah remaja macam Issei si bocah mesum itu, dia akan malu dengan pujian Hestia, dewi keluarga Olympus. Lagipula ucapan Hestia tidaklah benar menurut Naruto sendiri. Dia bukan pria baik. Dia pria yang hanya bertindak baik pada mereka yang terdekat kepadanya. Tapi jika untuk seorang musuh jangan katakan dia pria baik.

Karena tidak ada pria baik yang akan membiarkan musuhnya mati dengan cepat sebelum ia menyiksa mereka. Namun karena Naruto tak ingin mendebat ucapan Hestia, dia hanya mengangguk saja tadi.

"Kalian juga orang baik karena mau menemani putri kecilku ini bermain," kata Naruto. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Hera, dewi pernikahan Olympus.

"Terutama Anda yang dengan sabar mau mengajari Asia membuat rangkaian bunga, nona Venusa. Anda terlihat lebih bahagia sekarang. Mungkin karena anda sudah memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuk anda," ucap Naruto lagi karena berfikir Hera-lah yang menceraikan Zeus.

Walau sebenarnya ia merasa cukup terkejut juga akan hal itu, karena yah ... Hera di mitologi Olympus digambarkan sebagai dewi pernikahan yang loyal. Namun Naruto rasanya memaklumi hal itu. Seorang istri tentu tidak pernah selalu kuat melihat seseorang yang dia berikan segalanya terlalu banyak mengkhianati kepercayaan yang dia berikan, dan sepertinya dengan menceraikan Zeus membuat suasana hati Hera menjadi baik.

Dan itu terlihat sejak tadi, yang mana dewi itu terlihat begitu senang bermain dengan Asia. Dewi itu bahkan dengan telaten dan sabar mengajarkan Asia membuat mahkota dari rangkaian bunga dengan senyum yang sesekali dia keluarkan ketika Asia _ngambek_ karena menurutnya putri kecilnya itu terlihat kesulitan saat membuat rangkaian bunga yang diajarkan Hera. Sedang Hestia, dia sesekali bercanda saja sambil mengamati dan mengambil bunga liar di sekitar untuk membuat rangkaian bunganya sendiri.

Hera sendiri tak menyangka ucapan itu keluar dari mulut pria pirang itu. Lebih tidak menyangka lagi dia diamati ketika mengajarkan Asia tadi.

"Tou-chan benar!" Tiba-tiba Asia bicara sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto, "Venusa Onee-chan terlihat lebih senang tadi ketika merangkai bunga bersama Asia."

Gadis kecil itu kemudian berdiri dan berlari ke tempatnya merangkai tadi lalu mengambil dua buah rangkaian mahkota bunga. Memakainya satu di kepalanya, ia kemudian berlari mendekati Hera dan memakaikan satu rangkaian mahkota tadi di kepala Hera sedang Hera sendiri cukup terkaget dengan itu.

"Eh Asia?!"

"Lihat Tou-chan? Ini rangkaian mahkota kami. Kami cantik, bukan?"

"Ya, kalian terlihat seperti seorang dewi yang baru turun dari surga," ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum teduh melihat kelakuan putrinya. Sebuah senyuman teduh yang Hera lihat membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup.

 _Ap_ _a ini?!_

Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman, Hera merasakan degup jantungnya mulai berpacu.

 _Ke_ _napa dadaku berdegup kencang hanya dengan melihat senyuman ini? Senyuman ini begitu murni. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh!_ pikir Hera menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan degupan jantungnya.

Dan aksi Hera tidaklah luput dari mata Hestia yang hanya tersenyum.

Takdir mereka berdua mulai berjalan. Itu adalah apa yang ada di benak Hestia.

"Oh..., mungkin kalian sekarang lapar." Naruto tiba-tiba menepuk kedua tangannya dan ia lalu berdiri, "Aku akan mengambil makanan dulu di mobil."

"Aku ikut, Tou-chan! Asia bantu," ucap Asia riang sambil berlari mengikuti ayahnya yang sudah berjalan menuju mobil.

"Hera." Hestia menepuk pelan pundak Hera yang masih mencoba membuat jantungnya berdegup normal yang langsung terkaget.

"Eh, Hestia?!"

Hera hanya melihat Hestia yang tersenyum dan kemudian berkata.

"Percayai hatimu," ucap Hestia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke padang bunga sekali lagi. Padang bunga dimana Hestia sendiri mengakui padang bunga ini begitu indah ketika ia pertama kali melihatnya. Meninggalkan Hera yang bingung dengan ucapan Hestia.

"Hestia? Apa maksudmu barusan?" tanya Hera dengan sedikit berteriak.

Dengan menoleh, Hestia tertawa kecil, "Kau akan tahu nanti."

 _Wa_ _ktu kalian berdua mulai berjalan. Sejalan dengan ancaman yang mulai akan datang._ Hestia kemudian memandang langit. _N_ _aruto-san. Kau pria yang menarik._

 ** _-2-_**

Ketika dia pikir dia bisa pulang dengan cepat, Issei tidaklah menyangka dia harus menundanya dan malah berjalan ke arah bangunan tua di belakang sekolah yang merupakan tempat dari klub penelitian Supernatural atau sebuah klub kedok yang dipakai oleh kumpulan iblis yang dipimpin iblis berambut merah, Rias Gremory, untuk menyembunyikan eksistensi mereka di dunia manusia.

Sungguh, tidak bisakah mereka membuat klub dengan nama dan kegiatan lain yang bersikap normal?

Untuk sekarang rasanya otak bodoh Issei baru memikirkan hal itu. Tapi masa bodoh dengan itu, itu urusan mereka dan urusan ia dengan ketua klub itu hanyalah mengantarkan sebuah surat pemberitahuan dari seorang Sensei bahasa Inggris yang mengajar kelasnya tadi untuk menyampaikan surat ini kepada Gremory. Entah surat pemberitahuan apa ini tapi Issei tak bisa menolak itu karena satu ancaman yang diberikan Sensei tersebut.

Nilai ujiannya yang diperbaiki atau ia bisa mengulang ujian sendirian kalau tidak mau mengantarkan surat ini.

Hey, tentu saja dia tidak mau ujian sendirian. Apalagi ketika di mata pelajaran dimana ia cukup bodoh dengan hanya mendapat nilai 60. Ujian sendirian itu tidak enak. Tidak ada yang bisa memberikannya contekan!

Jadi ... dengan rasa berat hati, ia diharuskan memilih dan ia memilih mengantarkan surat pemberitahuan ini. Hanya berjalan ke sana, minta ijin bertemu, menyerahkan surat ini dan pulang. Tidak sulit dan meskipun ia enggan melihat wajah para iblis itu, ia mengerti hal tersebut harus dikesampingkan dan ia harus berlaku sebagai sesama murid.

Langkah kakinya membawanya berjalan dengan cepat. Pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang menenteng tas dengan satu pegangan di belakang punggung itu sementara satu tangan lainnya membawa surat pemberitahuan menyadari dia sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk ruang klub.

Ia berniat mengetuk pintu dengan sopan namun satu hal membuatnya langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menikah denganmu Riser!"

Suara teriakan gadis yang Issei rasa berasal dari dalam terdengar hingga keluar. Suara dari Rias Gremory yang naik dengan nada marah penolakan menolak pernikahan. Hal itu pula yang membuat Issei menjadi bertanya.

 _Gremory-san akan menikah?_ Pikir Issei. _Di usia sekolah sudah akan menikah? Dia kelas tiga bukan?_

Issei terdiam sejenak. Ia masih berpikir. Mungkin itu pernikahan yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua Rias Gremory dan itu dilakukan setelah lulus akademi atau apapun itu, Issei tidak peduli. Dan lagi kalau jika di dalam masih ada pertemuan bukankah tidak sopan jika ia masuk dan menganggu jalannya pertemuan? Apalagi jika masuk ketika tensi di dalam ruangan sepertinya sedang panas. Haruskah ia menunggu? Tapi jika menunggu, ia juga ada hal yang harus ia lakukan juga setelah pulang ini. Issei tidak tahu juga kalau yang ada di dalam masih lama dalam diskusi mereka atau tidak.

 **[Kau mungkin bisa masuk sekarang. Kau tahu guru pirangmu itu keras sekali kalau soal ketepatan waktu. Namun hati-hati. Di dalam ada iblis lain.]**

Suara dari Draig menggema di kepalanya membuat Issei langsung teringat dan pucat. Isse bahkan mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Ddraig.

Sialan!

Ddraig benar. Naruto-sensei, entah sejak kapan ia memanggilnya begitu karena biasanya ia memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Oyaji, pasti akan memberinya hukuman jika sampai ia terlambat nanti. Jika hukumannya ringan tentu Issei tidak peduli. Tapi jika hukumannya seperti hari kemarin disaat ia telat karena harus membeli kaset eroge terbaru dari seri Imouto-chan yang menampilkan adik lucu dengan pakaian bikini bergairah.

Katakanlah Issei tidak mau lagi belajar renang dengan memakai armor seberat lima puluh kilo! Itu sangat menguras tenaganya apalagi dia juga hampir tenggelam ke dasar!

Naruto-sensei, dia itu seorang sadis kalau urusan latihan.

Jadi tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Persetan dengan mereka yang berdebat di dalam. Dengan cepat Issei langsung meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Maaf! Aku mencari Gremory-san karena ingin mengantarkan surat pemberitahuan dari Katagiri-sensei!"

Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba tentu saja membuat semua pasang mata yang ada di sana tertuju padanya. Rias Gremory yang berada di belakang meja besar, Akeno Himejima yang memegang nampan di sudut ruangan, si pria tampan sialan, Yuuto Kiba yang terlihat tegang dan si maskot sekolah, Toujou Koneko yang duduk di sofa melihatnya dengan tatapan takut.

Ia juga mendapati seorang wanita dewasa dengan pakaian pelayan juga pria pirang dengan setelan jas yang rasanya dari wajahnya menunjukkan tanda ketidaksukaannya karena Issei tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam.

Apalagi tatapan tajam dari wanita berpakaian pelayan yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa kau yang lancang sekali masuk tanpa ijin?!" Si pria pirang dengan wajah kesal itu bertanya menghadap ke arah Issei.

"Maaf ... aku tidak berniat menganggu apapun. Aku kemari hanya ingin mengantarkan surat ini dari Katagiri-sensei untuk Gremory-san." Issei berusaha memberikan maksud tujuannya. "Dengar ... aku tahu ini sepertinya sedang ada pertemuan penting tapi aku juga sama pentingnya karena aku ada jadwal penting setelah ini dan aku tidak tahu kapan pertemuan kalian selesai jadi aku hanya meminta waktu sebentar untuk mengantarkan surat in-"

Ucapan Issei terhenti dan ia menghindar ke samping dengan cepat ketika sebuah bola api tiba-tiba datang dengan cepat menuju arahnya. Jika Issei adalah anak yang belum mendapatkan pelatihan dari Naruto, menghindari bola api tadi adalah perkara mudah.

"Riser!" Teriak Rias Gremory yang Issei lihat berteriak ketika ia berhasil menghindari bola api tadi.

Dengan tatapan yang berubah tajam, Issei menegakkan tubuhnya sembari memberikan pandangan datar.

"Apa maksudmu barusan?" Issei berucap dengan begitu dingin. Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi berat.

Dan ketika Issei mengatakan hal tersebut Rias Gremory dan anggota kelompoknya melihat dengan pandangan takut. Karena untuk mereka yang pernah bertemu dan bicara dengan pemuda berambut coklat itu, terakhir kali mereka melihat ketakutan terbesar mereka akan kematian.

"Apa maksudku barusan? Tentu saja karena kau sudah menganggu pertemuan penting ini, manusia rendahan, maka kau harus mati." Pria pirang yang Issei tahu bernama Riser dari Gremory tadi berteriak memanggil namanya kembali membuat bola api di telapak tangannya, berniat untuk melemparkannya kepada Issei yang melihat dengan wajah berubah kesal karena ucapan pria pirang itu.

"Riser, jangan!"

Mati? Manusia rendahan?

Yang benar saja, jangan bercanda sialan!

 **[Mau menunjukka jika kepribadian kita bersatu pada mereka? Pada para iblis kecil ini?]** Suara Ddraig kembali menggema di kepala Issei.

 _Ya. Mari kita intimidasi mereka tanpa menahan apapun Ddraig!_

Mata hitam itu berubah, mata predator melihat dengan tatapan marah dan aura hewan buas keluar dari tubuh pemuda berambut coklat itu yang membuat semuanya berubah.

 ** _-3-_**

Ketika Rias Gremory berteriak untuk mencegah Riser Phoenix, iblis dari pillar Phoenix untuk melemparkan bola api keduanya kepada pemuda berambut coklat bernama Issei Hyoudou yang merupakan pemegang sacred gear Boosted Gear, satu dari tiga belas Longinus atau senjata suci yang diperkirakan bisa melampaui kekuatan dewa itu sendiri, itu sudahlah sangat terlambat.

Dan iblis dengan sebutan _Ruin Princess_ itu harus bergetar ketakutan kembali ketika merasakan aura naga keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu dengan begitu ganasnya, tidak terkendali seperti di awal mereka bertemu. Bukan! Ini bahkan lebih ganas lagi dan seolah membentuk siluet kepala naga merah di belakang Issei yang menatap tajam dengam hembusan api keluar dari mulutnya seperti predator yang mengunci mangsanya dan mangsanya tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Rias mengakui, langkah yang di tempuhnya dulu salah dengan membiarkan Issei Hyoudou harus mati dahulu sebelum ia membangkitkan pemuda coklat itu sebagai budak karena ia berpikir jika dengan cara demikian ia bisa mendapatkan budak yang loyal karena Issei akan berhutang nyawa kepadanya.

Rencananya salah dan hancur. Hancur besar.

Dan ketika ia dan Sona yang meminta untuk menemaninya meski Rias tahu Sona berniat untuk tahu bagaimana Issei bisa selamat dari malaikat jatuh dimana gadis ketua Osis itu berspekulasi bahwa Issei diselamatkan oleh orang yang mengerti dunia supernatural, mereka semua menemui Issei yang telah berbeda. Tatapan mesum yang biasa ia lihat berubah menajam.

Bahkan Koneko yang merupakan ras Nekoushou yang memiliki sensor kuat begitu ketakutan ketika satu ruangan dengan pemuda berambut coklat itu. Koneko lebih sensitif terhadap sesuatu dan melihat Koneko seperti itu, dia masih mengabaikan hal tersebut.

Dan puncaknya adalah ketika pembicaraan mereka menjadi kacau lagi karena dirinya yang enggan meminta maaf, Rias harus melihat bagaimana dia hampir mati.

Benar! Ketika Issei saat itu melepaskan aura naganya, ia berani bersumpah ia melihat bagaimana ia akan mati. Ia melihat tubuhnya dikoyak dengan ganas dan tanpa ampun seperti daging tidak berharga. Hal itu membuatnya tak bisa bicara bahkan setelah Issei pergi dari ruang pembicaraan mereka kala itu, ia dan juga yang lainnya masih membeku takut. Tubuh mereka bergetar. Jadi sejak itu mereka benar-benar mencoba untuk menjauhi pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Karena mereka tahu memprovokasi naga itu sangatlah buruk. Mereka sudah mendengar bagaimana di dunia bawah Tuan dari pilar Phoenix dahulu mencoba mengalahkan Tannin, raja para naga yang termasuk kelas Ultimate tapi tuan dari pilar Phoenix yang juga masuk kelas Ultimate kalah begitu saja hingga babak belur sampai dibuat mainan saja. Jika raja para naga saja seperti itu, bagaimana dengan naga sekelas Naga surga yang peringkatnya dikabarkan jauh lebih tinggi dari Tannin? Memikirkan itu sudah membuat mereka merasakan ketakutan begitu hebat. Bahkan ketika dikatakan mereka tersegel di sacred gear mereka masihlah berbahaya.

Jadi ketika ia berharap kali ini ia melihat Issei yang tiba-tiba masuk untuk mengantarkan surat ke dalam ruangannya, ia tidak bisa terkejut dan ingatan ketakutannya terulang lagi. Baru ketika ia melihat bola api meluncur cepat ia mampu berteriak pada iblis Phoenix itu dan belum sempat ia akan mengatakan sesuatu, Riser sudah bicara lagi dan kali ini berkata akan membunuh Issei dengan membuat bola api yang siap dilemparkan yang dilihat Issei sebagai tanda tidak sukanya dia. Rias tahu ia harus memperingatkan itu namun sekali lagi ia katakan itu sudahlah terlambat.

Siluet naga itu memandang dengan tatapan tajamnya. Semua yang ada di sana, semuanya bergetar menahan takut. Grayfia, ratu dari peerage kakaknya yang merupakan seorang Maou yang termasuk iblis kelas Ultimate yang berpakaian pelayan dan bertindak sebagai mediator pertemuan ini, Rias bisa melihat butir-butir keringat dingin tanda melawan aura ini terlihat jelas turun dari dahi Grayfia.

Sedangkan untuk Riser? Rias bersumpah ia melihat wajah itu berubah menjadi pucat. Wajah arogan dari putra kedua tuan Phoenix yang terkenal selalu menyombongkan kekuatan regenerasinya yang begitu hebat juga kekuatan apinya kini terlihat menciut tanpa sebuah lilin yang tiba-tiba ditutup sebuah gelas kaca dan tinggal menunggu untuk mati saja, Riser kini hanya pucat saja wajahnya. Tubuh pria itu bergetar.

" **K** au **ber** ka **ta** in **gin mem** bu **nuh** ku?"

Suara yang berubah dan bercampur dengan suara sangat berat keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut coklat yang berdiri tegak itu. Sinar kehijauan keluar dari tangan kiri menyilaukan ruangan dan sacred gear yang termasuk tiga belas Longinus keluar dalam kejayaan.

Bagaimana hal ini bisa berubah menjadi lebih buruk?

" **Ma** ri ki **ta** liha **t** ba **gai** mana iblis **kecil** seper **timu mela** kukannya."

 ** _[...Awal mula konflik selesai...]_**

Fiuh ... chapter ini selesai juga.

Yahallo ... bertemu lagi dengan Sora dan Shiro yang sudah Henshin dan berubah, aku persembahkan chapter terbaru dari cerita ini. Semoga semakin membuat penasaran saja.

Untuk konflik Issei mungkin sudah mainstrem tapi aku mencoba membuat kejutan di chapter depan. Juga mengusahakan chapter yang lebih panjang karena akan berisi sedikit adegan fight awal dari problem Issei yang mulai masuk ke dunia supernatural.

Selanjutnya yang akan ditulis adalah Irregular Dragon in DxD yang akan berusaha tampil dengan memukau... masih melanjutkan ditulis jadi sabar. Oke ! Sekian dulu dari ane dah... salam dari penulis amatir ini untuk kalian dan terima kasih dukungan kalian untukku meneruskan fic ini.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kenapa **diam**?"

Suara itu berubah menjadi sangat berat. Seperti sebuah suara yang mengejek namun bukan hanya sekedar mengejek. Suara itu punya dukungan untuk berhak mengejek.

"Kemana **kesombonganmu** tadi?"

Apa yang Riser lihat adalah sang naga yang mendekatkan diri ke arahnya. Melihat siluet naga merah besar dibelakang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu menatapnya dengan taring-taring yang tersenyum.

Langkah kaki Issei yang mendekat ke arah Riser menjadi seperti sebuah langkah dewa kematian datang mendekat.

Tidak ada yang bisa bicara. Semuanya terlalu sulit hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kata ketika tekanan dari seorang Hyodou Issei dengan Ddraig menguar tanpa batas di dalam ruangan.

Sangat liar dan tidak terkendali.

Seperti rasanya ditarik langsung ke dalam air yang sangat dalam dan ditekan dari segala arah. Bahkan bernafas-pun mulai menjadi sulit.

 _Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!_

Dan bagi mereka yang lemah, beberapa mulai pingsan.

Dimulai dari Toujou Koneko lalu Yuuto Kiba dan kemudian Himejima Akeno, mereka yang mati-matian menahan aura ganas tidak terkendali ini sudah tidak mampu menahannya dan kesadaran mereka menghilang.

Sedang untuk seorang Rias Gremory?

Gadis dengan warna rambut merah pekat itu kini berlutut menahan aura yang semakin lama semakin membebani udara.

Lalu untuk Grayfia Lucifuge, ratu dari peerage seorang Maou itu kini mengeluarkan bulir keringat lebih banyak.

Grayfia harus bertindak. Jika tidak ini akan bertambah buruk.

Apalagi jika ini sampai melawan pengguna dari Boosted Gear yang mampu mengeluarkan aura naga sampai seperti ini.

Aura ini bahkan sama seperti aura naga yang benar-benar masih hidup.

Siapa naga jika bukan mereka yang menduduki rantai puncak kekuatan? Makhluk yang terlahir untuk menjadi predator di dunia ini. Makhluk yang telah membuktikan dirinya berkali-kali dalam sebuah pertarungan. Bahkan saat ini puncak kekuatan tertinggi tetap disandang oleh kaum naga dengan perwakilannya yang berdiam di celah dimensi. Atau bagaimana dengan Ouroboros?

Dan ketika Grayfia merasakan aura ini dia harus mengakui. Ini bukanlah pengguna Boosted Gear yang normal.

Berapa kali iblis sudah bertemu dengan pengguna Boosted Gear di masa lalu? Berapa kali sampai ada pertarungan dengan mereka atau konfrontasi dengan mereka karena setiap pengguna Boosted Gear ataupun pemilik Sacred Gear dengan jiwa naga cenderung tidak pernah mau menjadi bawahan siapapun? Naga dan kebanggaan mereka tidak pernah ingin menjadi bawahan siapapun.

Berbeda dengan Tannin sang raja naga yang menjadi iblis karena suatu hal yang berurusan dengan wilayah untuk para naga, naga lain tidak sepengertian Tannin.

Bahkan banyak di masa lalu pengguna Boosted Gear atau sacred gear dengan jiwa naga didalamnya tidak pernah mau membantu Host mereka ketika mereka menjadi bawahan siapapun. Naga hanya tunduk kepada sesama naga yang mereka akui kekuatannya di mata mereka.

Namun di masa lalu tidak ada pengguna Boosted Gear yang bisa mencapai tingkat dimana bisa mengeluarkan aura naganya sampai seperti ini. Tidak bahkan dengan pengguna terkuatnya yang sempat terekam sejarah.

Hal ini tidak masuk akal karena jika ada yang sampai bisa mengeluarkan aura sampai seperti ini, berarti pengguna sacred gear Boosted Gear itu sudah mencapai tingkat lebih tinggi lagi yang artinya mudah saja jika dipikirkan simpel.

Hyoudou Issei bisa menggunakan sacred gearnya dengan sangat baik melebihi apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh pendahulunya yang dikatakan sebagai Sekiryutei terkuat.

Setidaknya itu adalah apa yang ada di pikiran Grayfia. Itu sangat mengerikan untuk dipikirkan apalagi ketika melihat wajah Hyoudou Issei yang masih sangat muda.

Dan untuk mengetahui hal itu sekarang? Kemana selama ini mereka para iblis untuk membiarkan pengguna sacred gear seperti ini bisa lolos dari pengamatan?

Grayfia harus bertindak sekarang. Namun ketika bidak Ratu dari peerage Maou tersebut melihat dengan mata mengecil ketika dia sudah terlambat.

"Sebagai **kebaikanku** , kubalas seranganmu tadi **sampah**."

 _Duakhhhh!_

Grayfia tidak sempat mengeluarkan sihir untuk menahan Hyoudou Issei yang sudah berdiri di depan Riser Phoenix yang tengah mematung tidak mampu berbuat apapun dan melakukan tendangan ke badan iblis pirang tunangan Rias Gremory, adik dari Maou tersebut.

Tendangan yang menimbulkan gelombang kejut udara dan membuat Riser terlempar ke dinding lalu membuat iblis pirang itu menghancurkan dinding bangunan yang ditabraknya akibat dari tendangan Issei kepada iblis pirang Phoenix itu.

"Riser-sama!" Grayfia bersuara dengan sedikit berteriak.

 _Booommmm!_

Grayfia melihat iblis pirang tunangan Rias Gremory yang ditendang Issei mendarat di halaman belakang gedung tempat klub Rias dengan sangat keras hingga asap debu berterbangan.

Harusnya tidak seperti ini. Ini sama sekali bukan seperti yang direncanakan Sirzech suaminya. Dia dikirim kemari hanya untuk mengawasi agar tidak terjadi konfrontasi berlebih sekaligus menjaga perilaku kedua iblis kelas tinggi yang saling bertemu membahas pertunangan kontrak mereka. Sekalian juga menjaga agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada keduanya.

Sedang untuk Issei, dia mengeluarkan tatapan bingung.

"Huh?"

Kata Naruto Oyaji, atau Naruto-sensei, dia menyebutkan begitu sekarang, iblis setidaknya punya fisik yang jauh lebih diatas manusia jadi tendangan biasa tidak akan mempan.

Naruto saja dia tendang begitu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Jadi dia sedikit heran dengan ini.

 **[Jangan bingung! Yang kau tendang itu hanya iblis kelas tinggi yang terlihat jelas dimataku kualitasnya sangat turun daripada mereka yang hidup di waktu perang antar tiga fraksi. Lagipula lupakan gurumu itu, dia itu tidak normal, kekuatannya tidak normal. Mungkin yang harus kau waspadai ada di belakangmu. Yang berpakaian Maid itu sangat kuat hingga bisa menahan aura yang sudah kulepaskan hampir setengah dari auraku ketika aku masih hidup.]**

Issei menoleh ke belakang melihat ke arah Grayfia Lucifuge. Untuk Rias Gremory? Issei mendengar suara orang ambruk. Mungkin iblis itu pingsan.

 _Kau bercanda Ddraig? Apa berarti Maid itu sangat kuat?_

 **[Dia masuk kelas Ultimate. Sebuah iblis yang bisa sedikit membuat goresan di kulitku jika dia mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya ketika aku masih hidup. Tapi untuk melawanmu kau mungkin akan kalah telak. Kau masih kurang stamina meski kau bisa menggunakan Balance Breaker yang kau buka waktu latihan kemarin.]**

 _Lalu kenapa kau tidak memperingatkan sejak awal?!_

 **[Kau diserang duluan. Aku tidak punya waktu memperingatkan.]**

 _Kau bisa memperingatkan ketika aku menunggu di depan pintu masuk tadi sialan!_

 **[Aku malas. Lagipula aku ingin sedikit hiburan.]**

 _Hiburan apa yang kau maksud dengan ini sialan!_

 **[Jangan khawatir. Iblis berpakaian Maid itu tidak akan bertindak bodoh. Dia tahu kita bisa saja membunuh apa yang ada di sekitar kita. Iblis itu lebih peduli sekitarnya.]**

Ya, yang dikatakan Ddraig benar.

Karena saat ini Grayfia memang lebih khawatir dengan iblis sekitar mereka. Terutama adik iparnya Rias Gremory.

Hal itu terlihat sedikit namun ditutupi dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi sangat waspada ketika Issei berbalik.

Pemuda itu tidak ingin membuat masalah tapi kenapa masalah datang menghampirinya?

Mata Grayfia melihat dengan sangat waspada. Maid itu melihat gerak gerik pemuda berambut coklat itu jika seandainya Issei akan menyerang lagi.

Namun hal itu tidak ada dalam pikiran seorang Hyoudou Issei.

 _Ddraig. Bisa kita hentikan penyatuan kepribadian ini?_ pinta Issei lewat komunikasi pikiran dengan patnernya itu.

 **[Kau yakin?]**

 _Kita sudah memberikan tendangan balasan pada iblis pirang arogan itu, kurasa itu sudah cukup. Lagipula aku tidak mau bertarung sekarang. Kau bilang aku akan kalah kan kalau bertarung sekarang? Setidaknya kita sudah membodohi Maid ini dengan aura kita yang membuat Maid ini berpikir kita ini kuat._

 **[Baiklah jika begitu maumu.]**

Dengan Issei menutup matanya. Aura naganya di tarik kembali. Udara yang berat kembali normal dan Issei mengambil nafas dalam sebelum membuka matanya untuk bicara.

"Aku tidak berniat bertarung." Ucapan jujur keluar dari mulut Issei. Hal itu tidak membuat kewaspadaan di dalam diri Grayfia menurun.

"Lalu kenapa anda menyerang salah satu dari kami?" Grayfia bertanya demikian namun Issei justru menaikkan alis.

Menyerang? Dia hanya membalas serangan yang dilancarkan ke arahnya.

"Kau bercanda?" Issei berkata dengan wajah yang memperlihatkan pandangan ' _Apa kau itu bodoh?_ '

Dan sepertinya wajahnya itu sedikit menyinggung Grayfia karena perempatan kecil muncul di dahi wanita berpakaian Maid tersebut.

"Dia menyerangku duluan. Aku hanya membalas." Kata Issei memperjelas maksud ucapannya.

"Tapi itu melanggar aturan. Tidak ada yang memperbolehkan seseorang menyerang seorang iblis kelas tinggi dari keluarga Pillar."

"Aturan darimana itu? Kau pikir kau ada di mana? Dunia bawah?" Issei membalas dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Ucapan Issei kemudian menyadarkan Grayfia.

Benar. Ini adalah dunia manusia. Aturan itu tidak akan pernah terdengar di sini. Kenapa Grayfia bisa sampai lupa akan hal itu?

 **[Kau jadi sedikit pintar membalas setelah lama bergaul dengan guru monstermu itu Issei.]**

Ddraig berkomentar lewat telepatinya dan Issei merasa dia ingin kesal.

Apa itu artinya dia selama ini bodoh?

 **[Tidak. Kau tidak bodoh. Kau hanya seorang idiot.]**

 _Sialan kau Ddraig!_

 **[Aku hanya bicara jujur. Kau jadi sedikit pintar setelah banyak bertukar banyak cerita dengan guru monstermu itu. Gurumu itu mengajarkan banyak hal padamu bukan?]**

Melihat apa yang ada dibalik sesuatu dengan lebih baik.

Issei tidak mau mengakuinya tapi itu benar.

Naruto-sensei tidak hanya mengajarkan cara bertarung namun juga filosofi dan cara berpikir untuk orang bodoh sepertinya agar lebih mudah memahami dunia bekerja dan pandangannya.

Apalagi ketika Issei tahu dia hidup di dunia yang rumit. Dunia yang rusak.

"Anda benar Sekiryutei-sama. Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang?" Grayfia berucap dengan sopan. Memanggil Issei dengan sebutan pengguna Boosted Gear yang membuat Issei menaikkan alis.

Apa-apaan dengan suffiks _-sama_ itu? Itu berlebihan. Jika saja yang memanggilnya demikian adalah gadis manusia dengan pakaian Maid yang cantik mungkin Issei akan sangat bahagia. Sayang yang memanggilnya adalah wanita iblis.

Issei... Dia menaruh rasa tidak suka dengan para makhluk supernatural terutama iblis karena perbuatan Rias Gremory.

"Pergi pulang. Aku hanya datang mengantarkan surat untuk Gremory-san itu dari sensei. Tidak lebih tidak kur-..."

 **[Oi, serangan datang dari belakang.]**

Ucapan Ddraig lewat telepati membuat Issei berhenti bicara dan menoleh.

Untuk melihat sebuah bola api dengan warna oranye yang bersuhu lebih panas mengarah kepadanya dengan sangat cepat.

Sigh... Issei ingat tendangan itu mungkin menerbangkan iblis pirang itu tapi tidak mungkin membuat iblis itu pingsan.

Pemuda pirang itu berbalik. Tangan yang masih terselimuti Boosted Gear menahan serangan bola api itu.

Lalu menghilangkannya dengan menggengamnya.

"Sialan!"

Issei mendengar suara teriakan dari iblis yang terbang di luar. Iblis bernama Riser itu terlihat marah.

Sangat marah.

"Kau cuma pengguna Boosted Gear sialan! Kau cuma kadal!"

Oh dia mengenali sacred gear miliknya dan baru saja merasakan aura Ddraig sekarang dia malah tidak takut padahal tadi wajahnya pucat. Mungkinkah karena aura Ddraig sudah tidak ada jadi dia berani bertindak?

Dua tangan iblis bernama Riser itu mengarah ke atas, bola api dengan ukuran sangat besar tercipta di sana.

Ukuran yang sangat besar. Dan pasti itu banyak menghabiskan energi untuk membuatnya.

Dia berniat seperti akan meratakan bangunan klub ini.

Astaga. Issei tidak suka ini.

 _Ddraig, kita buat pingsan saja?_

Jiwa dari kaisar naga merah itu menjawab lewat deklarasi permata hijau di Boosted Gear.

 **[Partial Equipment : Double Gauntlet and Leg Armor!]**

Cahaya hijau bersinar dan kedua tangan serta kaki Issei sudah terlapisi armor merah.

 **[Boost! x3]**

 **[Enchance : Speed!]**

Issei merasakan energi menyeruak setelah tiga kali penggandaan dan energi itu dipakai untuk menaikkan kecepatannya.

 _Krak!_

Dan lesatan Issei meninggalkan retakan di dalam ruang bangunan tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Jika Issei hanya mengandalkan kecepatannya yang biasa, dia pasti akan terlihat tapi dengan menggandakan kecepatan yang dia miliki, dia bisa mendapatkan kecepatan yang di butuhkan.

Kecepatan yang seperti seorang bidak Kuda dalam sebuah evil piece.

Seperti sebuah blur, Issei tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Riser yang sangat terkejut.

 **[Hei, pukul keras wajahnya karena sudah mengatai kadal.]**

 _Dengan senang hati._

Issei menyeringai. Boosted Gear bersinar.

 **[Boost! x3]**

Dan tinjuan sarung tangan bersinar itu mengenai tepat tubuh dari iblis pirang bernama Riser, namun itu tidak berhenti disana.

Karena ledakan terjadi setelahnya.

 **[Explosion!]**

 _Booom!_

Tinjuan Issei menimbulkan ledakan dan Riser terlempar lebih keras bawah. Tanah bergetar begitu iblis itu menabrak tanah, asap debu berterbangan Membumbung tinggi dan bola api yang dibuat Riser tadi langsung lenyap.

Tapi itu masih belum selesai. Mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan tapi Issei merasa ini bisa membuat iblis pirang itu pingsan.

Issei mengangkat satu tangannya. Dentuman energi terjadi. Mulanya itu sebuah bola kecil sebesar bola golf lalu kemudian membesar menjadi seukuran bola basket.

Dan itu dia lemparkan ke arah Riser yang masih ada di kumpulan asap debu.

"Dragon Shoot!"

Seperti sebuah lemparan pemain baseball, Issei melemparkan Dragon Shoot dengan kekuatan yang di tambahkan begitu kuat di tangannya untuk menambah kecepatan lemparan itu.

 _Booom!_

Udara bergetar kali ini dan Issei tertegun.

Dragon Shootnya menabrak kubah es tipis yang memerangkap Riser di dalamnya dan meskipun serangan Dragon Shoot Issei tepat mengenai kubah es itu, kubah es itu tidaklah terlihat retak.

Issei menoleh ke arah lubang dinding bangunan yang jebol dan melihat Maid dengan rambut peraknya yang berdiri di sana.

Maid itu melindungi iblis pirang bernama Riser tersebut. Iblis pirang itu masih hidup dengan wajah separuh hancur yang terlihat wajah yang separuh hancur itu mengeluarkan api dan meregenerasikan wajah baru. Mata iblis pirang itu terlihat marah namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terlebih ketika berada dalam kungkungan kubah es tersebut yang entah bagaimana menahan pergerakan iblis pirang arogan tersebut.

Issei yang mendarat di tanah kemudian memandang ke atas.

"Anda menyerang berlebihan Sekiryutei-sama." Maid itu berucap dengan nada dingin. Wajah datar itu terlihat mengintimidasi.

Jika Issei belum pernah tahu intimidasi dari Naruto mungkin dia sekarang akan sudah kencing di celana.

"Dia menyerang duluan... Lagi. Aku hanya membalas." Issei mengangkat bahu. "Jika kau bisa menahannya untuk tidak membuat serangan maka aku akan pergi dalam damai."

Ucapan Issei membuat Maid itu menaikkan alis.

"Benarkah?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya lagi? Lagipula aku memang tidak ingin bertarung. Kalaupun bertarung kita tahu apa akibatnya Maid-san bagi sekitar kita."

Grayfia terdiam sejenak. Itu benar, Grayfia tahu dampaknya akan sangat buruk bagi sekitar apalagi dia tidak tahu sampai dimana Issei menguasai kekuatan Boosted Gearnya.

Mengalah untuk saat ini dan mencari informasi lebih lanjut tentang pemuda itu lebih penting setelah ini. Apalagi setelah Grayfia nanti akan melaporkan ini pada sang Maou.

"Kalau begitu akan aku pastikan anda akan pergi dengan tenang, Sekiryutei-sama."

Issei hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan pergi. Dia tidak khawatir diserang dari belakang karena Ddraig pasti akan memperingatkannya.

 _Yah, gertakan tadi berhasil._ Batin Issei saat dia sudah menjauhi gedung lokasi para iblis itu berada.

 **[Kau benar, tapi sekarang kita akan berada dalam masalah serius.]**

Issei berhenti berjalan. Pemuda itu kemudian baru sadar.

 _Kita menarik perhatian lebih jauh, Sialan!_

 **-2-**

Zeus terlihat di dalam kuil-nya yang berada di wilayah Olympus dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tengah dalam keadaan suasana hati sedang sangat buruk.

Bagaimana tidak buruk?

Senjatanya diambil Hestia dan Hestia sekarang menjadi dewi yang tidak dia duga sama sekali mampu melakukan sesuatu yang sangat diluar perkiraan.

Apalagi dengan kekuatan Hestia yang seperti itu.

Dan dengan mudahnya Hestia juga membatalkan pernikahan Hera dengan dirinya. Itu artinya Hera menjadi dewi yang bebas dan bisa berbuat apa yang dia inginkan.

Termasuk kemungkinan untuk membalas dendam kepada dirinya.

Zeus, dewa dengan perawakan orang tua berjanggut putih dengan tubuh seperti binaragawan yang mengenakan pakaian toga putih itu mulai berpikir paranoid lagi.

Atau semua ini memang sudah direncanakan Hestia untuk menggulingkan dirinya dari tahtanya?

 _Arrrrggghhhhh!_

Zeus berteriak, meneriakkan semua rasa frustasinya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan! Dia adalah Raja dan dia tidak bisa digulingkan. Bahkan oleh Hestia ataupun yang lainnya.

Tatapan mata dewa petir Olympus itu berubah menjadi sarat kebencian.

Hestia.

Saudari tertuanya itu harus dilenyapkan sebelum semua bertambah buruk. Atau bahkan sebelum semua apa yang mungkin Hestia rencanakan akan terjadi.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya menandingi kekuatan Hestia yang sudah berubah tersebut? Apalagi ketika Zeus tida tahu sampai dimana batasan kekuatan Hestia.

Pikiran ini harus berpikir keras sebelum kemudian dewa petir itu menyeringai.

Ini mungkin berhasil. Jika Zeus menawan Hera, maka Hestia pasti akan terpancing dan jika Hestia terpancing dengan kemarahan, Zeus bisa menggunakan alat _itu_ pada saudari tertuanya tersebut.

Dengan berdiri dari tahta di ruang kuilnya. Dewa petir itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke cermin penunjuk yang mampu menunjukkan semua lokasi para dewa dewi Olympus.

Pertama dia harus tahu dimana Hera berada.

Dan sebuah cermin besar di istana Zeus bersinar dan menunjukkan lokasi dari dewi pernikahan Olympus itu.

Pemandangan yang membuat Zeus bertambah marah.

Karena dia melihat Hera bersama seorang pria pirang dan seorang anak kecil pirang di sebuah padang bunga tengah tersenyum bahagia semua.

Bahkan Hera tersenyum begitu tulus ketika anak kecil pirang itu bercanda dengan dewi pernikahan Olympus tersebut!

Heraaaaa! Dia rupanya berselingkuh! Jadi apakah ini kenapa Hestia membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Hera! Apa karena ini!? Awalnya dia tidak perlu melihat dimana Hera berada karena dia tahu Hera pergi ke mitologi Jepang brengsek itu mungkin hanya untuk menenangkan diri karena dia menyakitinya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka ini!

Zeus benar-benar marah sekarang.

Pikirannya menjadi buta sekarang.

"Aressss!"

Zeus berteriak dan memanggil anaknya si dewa perang Olympus dengan teriakan keras.

Dan Ares, dewa perang Olympus menjawab panggilan dengan muncul di kuil Zeus melalui lingkaran sihir khas Olympus.

Apa yang dilihat Ares adalah wajah marah Zeus dan kekuatan milik dewa petir itu berkobar begitu hebatnya. Petir-petir di atas kuil milik Zeus bergemuruh.

Dan perintah yang Ares terima adalah jelas ketika dia melihat apa yang ada di cermin milik Zeus.

"Bawa Hera kemari dan bunuh anak serta selingkuhan Hera tanpa diketahui Hestia dan aku akan berikan tahta Olympus untukmu!"

Oh ini adalah perintah yang begitu berbahaya dengan bayaran yang sangat ingin Ares dengar selama milenia.

Tahta Olympus.

Itu adalah apa yang diinginkan Ares selama ini dan dengan ini dewa perang itu bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Dan ketika melihat Zeus seperti ini, Ares jadi tahu bagaimana dia harus bertindak apalagi dengan suasana Olympus yang benar-benar kacau akibat Hestia.

Saatnya dewa perang itu bertindak dengan Khaos Brigade.

 **-3-**

Angin mendesir di waktu sore, seperti membawa sesuatu peringatan kepada dirinya yang kini tengah duduk di depan rumah yang dia punyai setelah pulang dari pikniknya dengan dua orang dewi Olympus tadi.

Asia berada di dalam kamarnya, kelelahan karena terlalu banyak bermain dengan kedua dewi Olympus dan sekarang ini putri kecilnya tersebut tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya.

Dan untuk Naruto, menikmati secangkir kopi di sore hari dengan sebuah rokok tersulut di antara jemarinya. Ini seperti bukan apa yang biasa dia lakukan.

Jika mendiang ibu Asia melihatnya seperti ini maka dipastikan wanita itu akan sangat marah melihatnya merokok dan mengomel.

Tapi entah kenapa, setelah mengantarkan kedua dewi itu ke hotel dimana mereka tinggal selama di kota ini, Naruto, dia sangat ingin merokok.

Dan tentu saja pria pirang itu melakukannya setelah Asia tertidur.

Angin sore yang berdesir ini tidak seperti biasanya dan Naruto menghisap rokoknya dengan pelan, menikmati asap yang berada di mulut.

Cahaya oranye senja terlihat di ufuk barat yang mulai meredup. Gelap akan segera tiba dan Naruto merasa sesuatu yang teramat besar akan terjadi di dunia ini.

Ini sangat terasa. Aliran angin dan bumi seakan memberitahu bahwa bahaya segera datang. Tidak perlu terhubung dengan senjutsu yang menarik chakra alam yang kotor di dunia ini untuk mengetahui bahwa daerah Kuoh ini sudah berbahaya. Instingnya sebagai shinobi juga telah berteriak bahaya dengan keras beberapa hari.

Jika masalah datang telah mulai berjalan, hidupnya jelas tidak akan tenang.

Asia juga tidak akan pernah bisa tenang.

Dan itu sangat Naruto benci. Dia setidaknya ingin Asia hidup normal dahulu selama masa kecilnya namun takdir serasa berkata lain untuk hari-hari yang kian berlalu.

Takdir dan waktu adalah seperti aliran sungai yang sudah tercetak namun tidak pernah diketahui kemana akhirnya. Semua akhir berakhir dengan berbagai kemungkinan.

Lalu Naruto menghembuskan asap keluar dari mulutnya dengan pelan. Di atas langit dia melihat gerombolan orang bersayap hitam yang terbang cepat.

Malaikat jatuh.

Malaikat yang terusir dari surga, kehilangan cahayanya karena dosa yang mereka perbuat. Malaikat yang kemudian sayapnya berubah menghitam dan banyak melakukan kejahatan. Mungkin itulah yang dia lihat karena banyaknya pengguna sacred gear yang terbunuh karena mereka.

Manusia yang terlahir dengan sacred gear kebanyakan tidak tahu menahu apapun dan mereka tetap dibunuh, atau mungkin mereka yang menampakkan potensi kemudian diperalat. Bahkan untuk Gereja saja, di dunia ini Gereja sudahlah tidak murni lagi.

Sungguh dunia yang rusak. Benar-benar rusak.

Dan di dunia yang rusak inilah Naruto harus menghabiskan masa hidupnya.

Gerombolan Malaikat jatuh di kota yang dipinjam oleh iblis. Malaikat Seraph yang menjadi guru di sekolah Asia. Iblis di akademi Issei. Dan dua dewi Olympus tengah berada di sini.

Kira-kira jika ada konflik kecil saja bersinggungan maka bagaimana takdir dan waktu membawa aliran ini berjalan?

Apalagi ketika muridnya mengeluarkan aura naga berat yang terasa sampai di kota ketika Naruto memasuki kota tadi ketika kembali.

Semua sudah mulai berjalan.

Mata biru miliknya kemudian melihat ke arah depan. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik datang berjalan dengan wajah yang terlihat Naruto ketahui jelas bagaimana wajah tersebut.

Pemuda itu kemudian membuka pagar pintu rumahnya yang tidak dia kunci. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat gugup.

Dan Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sambil membuang rokoknya ke halaman berumput di sudut rumah.

Angin berdesir kembali.

"Uhm... Sensei..."

Issei, dia bahkan sampai tergagap bicara.

"Kau mengacau bukan?"

Issei tersentak. Pandangan bocah itu seperti mengatakam bagaimanakah Naruto tahu bahwa dia mengacau.

Dasar... Issei masihlah perlu banyak belajar tentang sesuatu.

Naruto melihatnya lalu menghela nafas.

Cepat atau lambat memang ini akan terjadi.

"Ayo masuk." Naruto berkata dengan nada tenang dan berdiri dari duduknya. Dia kemudian mengambil kopi yang ada di meja kecil di sampingnya untuk dibawa ke dalam. "Aku akan buatkan ramen di dalam dan kita akan bicara bagaimana kekacauan yang kau buat."

Nada itu bukan terdengar sebuah perintah tapi sebuah nada yang berisi bahwa seorang guru akan memberikan pemecahan solusi yang terbaik untuk masalah muridnya semampu guru tersebut.

Dan Issei tanpa banyak bicara kemudian mengekor di belakang pria pirang yang sudah masuk duluan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **-4-**

Hera tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sampai sekarang. Bahkan ketika dia kini sedang duduk di atas balkon kamar hotelnya dengan secangkir teh dan panorama bintang bertabur di langit malam, suasana malam ini terasa membuat hatinya terasa semakin nyaman saja. Bayang-bayang ingatan menyenangkan yang dia alami hari ini di waktu piknik dengan putri kecil pirang yang begitu manis dengan ayahnya baik dan Hestia terasa begitu membahagiakan.

Hera tidak pernah merasa dia sebahagia ini.

Perasaan ini nyata. Semua yang dia lalui di hari ini nyata.

Apalagi dengan tingkah Asia kecil yang terus mengajaknya bermain dan tersenyum.

Gadis kecil itu... Tanpa Hera sadari, dewi pernikahan Olympus itu seperti telah menjalin sebuah ikatan dengan gadis kecil itu.

Atau mungkin Hera tanpa sadar memang seperti terikat dengan gadis itu lewat takdir? Asia terasa seperti seorang puteri yang selama ini jauh ada di bayang-bayang Hera selama dia hidup. Seorang puteri yang ingin dia miliki namun hanya mampu di imajinasikan semata.

Belum lagi dengan.

 _..., Kalian seperti dewi yang baru turun dari surga._

Kalimat yang terucap dengan senyuman teduh yang membuat hati Hera berdegup.

Hera tidak bisa rasanya melupakan senyuman itu. Senyuman murni itu, Hera terasa terpikat. Bohong jika dia tidak mengatakan hal tersebut.

Hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia lakukan! Dia tidak boleh terpikat! Dia bahkan baru saja bercerai!

Tapi kenapa senyuman pria pirang itu tidak mau hilang sejak tadi?!

Kenapa!

Hera tidak mengerti.

Apa dia...

Gelengan kepala kembali dilakukan Hera.

Hera mengakui memang Naruto adalah pria yang menarik, ayah yang baik dan seorang pria yang mungkin saja bernilai bagus di mata Hera. Kata-kata yang sopan, pandai membawa pembicaraan, atau bahkan pemberi saran yang baik.

Wajah yang tampan miliknya mungkin hanya sebagai bonus yang membuatnya menjadi mempunyai nilai yang sangat lebih.

Tapi apakah mungkin dia...

 _Percayai hatimu._

Kata-kata Hestia membuat Hera bimbang.

Mungkin mengenal sedikit tentang Naruto-san tidaklah masalah sebelum dia mengerti apa maksud dari semua ucapan Hestia.

Ya... Itu mungkin yang terbaik.

 _ **[...Waktu berjalan selesai...]**_

Maaf baru update. Kesibukan sedang ada ditambah daya tahan tubuh berkurang. Yah... Kalian semua tahu maksudku senpai.

Maaf untuk chapter yang sedikit masih pendek. Kurasa untuk menulis chapter yang panjang akan memakan waktu lebih dari dua hari. Semua urusanku kini telah selesai jadi kini akan lebih banyak waktu luang. Aku juga sedang asyik menulis sesuatu juga.

Terima kasih untuk dukungan banyak kalian atas fic sederhana ini. Dukungan kalian banyak sekali memberikan arti bagiku. Seperti semuan stimulasi untuk menulis terus menerus.

Konflik sudah ditata dalam catatan. Tinggal disusun dalam satu Arc. Silahkan dinikmati persembahan sederhana selanjutnya.


	9. chapter 9

Pernahkah mendengar istilah untuk jangan sering bermain api yang mungkin saja api yang kau mainkan bisa saja nanti justru membakar dirimu sendiri?

Hal tersebut mungkin tidaklah disadari oleh dewa perang dari mitologi Olympus, Ares yang kini tengah menyeringai sembari berjalan dengan tenang ke arah seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dengan wajah manis yang diperlihatkan Zeus tengah dekat dengan Hera. Ares telah melihat kedekatan mereka terasa terlalu dekat bahkan menyerupai kedekatan seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Apalagi ketika Hera yang sudah dua minggu ini bekerja di kedai dari pria pirang bernama Naruto yang merupakan ayah dari gadis pirang itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan gadis kecil manis yang berada di depan sekolahnya sendirian menunggu jemputan si ayah.

Perintah Zeus adalah untuk menghabisi gadis kecil ini dan ayahnya serta menyeret Hera ke hadapan Zeus. Hal itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi Ares karena bagi dewa perang itu, hal seperti ini sudah berulang kali dia lakukan kepada Aphrodite, namun dia punya rencana untuk tidak membunuh gadis kecil ini karena setelah melihat rupa gadis kecil tersebut Ares telah memutuskan mungkin lebih baik menyimpan gadis kecil tersebut menjadi budak untuk Ares yang nantinya jika gadis kecil itu sudah dewasa, dia bisa menjadi pemuas nafsu Ares.

Ya, ya… itu sangat bagus sekali. Hal yang sama seperti yang Ares biasa perbuat di masa lalu bahkan sampai masa sekarang. Masalah menyeret Hera adalah hal yang mudah karena Ares sudah diberi artifak oleh Zeus untuk mengalahkan Hera.

Untuk sang ayah dari gadis kecil tersebut, Ares akan membunuhnya. Namun bukan hanya sekadar membunuh. Jika langsung membunuhnya maka itu tidak akan menyenangkan hati dari Ares itu sendiri. Ares akan membunuh ayah dari gadis kecil manis ini setelah melihat keputusasaan yang tercetak di wajah si ayah.

Ayah yang sangat menyayangi putrinya ini akan melihat Ares melukai putri kecilnya ini. Gadis kecil ini akan merasakan sakit ketika mungkin tangannya dipatahkan dihadapan si ayah yang akan memohon untuk apapun agar si gadis kecilnya dilepaskan. Dan saat gadis kecil ini dilepaskan Ares akan membunuh si ayah gadis kecil ini dan membiarkan mental gadis kecil ini rusak karena melihat ayahnya sendiri terbunuh di depannya sebelum kemudian Ares mengurung gadis kecil ini dan melatihnya menjadi budak pemuas nafsunya.

Sekarang fase pertama adalah menculik gadis kecil ini terlebih dahulu.

Dan ketika tubuh besar dari dewa perang ini berada di hadapan si gadis kecil itu, Ares melihat dengan seringaian jahat bagaimana gadis kecil itu mendongak sebelum kemudian raut wajah takut tercetak di wajah si gadis kecil tersebut.

Si gadis kecil menyadari bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah orang jahat dari seringaian yang diberikan kepadanya.

Dan dia harus lari- pergi menjauh dari sana secepat mungkin!

Hal seperti itulah yang ada di hadapan Ares dan itu menambah seringaian jelek di wajah dewa perang mitologi Olympus tersebut. Ares tidak akan membiarkan gadis kecil tersebut kabur dengan mudah.

Karena dengan sekejap Ares dengan mudahnya membuat gadis kecil tersebut pingsan dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Fase kedua dari kesenangan Ares dimulai.

 **[A Love for the Queen]**

Hari itu harusnya menjadi hari yang sama seperti hari lainnya bagi seorang pria pirang pemilik kedai ramen sederhana. Setelah menaruh semua bahan-bahan pembuatan ramen ini di kulkas dan tempat penyimpanan di kedai sederhana miliknya pria pirang ini baru akan menjemput putri kecilnya yang teramat manis tersebut.

"Naruto-san, ini ditaruh di kulkas juga?"

Suara dari wanita membuat si pria pirang menoleh dan dia melihat wanita yang merupakan pegawai barunya tengah berada di depan kulkas yang terbuka dan sedang memegang satu kotak bumbu khusus yang pria pirang itu buat hari ini dan memberikan anggukan kepala kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan si wanita yang merupakan pegawai barunya selama dua minggu ini.

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Naruto atau si pria pirang tersebut sekarang ini baru memiliki pegawai wanita maka salahkan putri kecilnya yang baik hati yang memberikan pekerjaan itu kepada si wanita ini. Wanita yang merupakan dewi dari mitologi Olympus ini adalah pegawai baru Naruto setelah Asia meminta kepada Naruto untuk memperkerjakan dewi Hera di kedai ramen sederhananya ini.

Awalnya Naruto menolak keras namun dia hanya bisa mengalah di kemudian ketika melihat kekerasan kepala putri kecilnya itu yang menurun dari dirinya.

Entah apa alasan Asia ingin agar dewi Hera bekerja disini. Karena kedekatan yang mereka jalinkah atau karena Asia kini merasa mempunyai sosok yang mana dia bisa bagi cerita dengan begitu luas karena mereka sama-sama merupakan wanita? Naruto masih kurang mengerti akan hal tersebut.

Meskipun demikian, Naruto sebenarnya cukup terbantu dengan kehadiran dewi Hera. Dewi tersebut cukup cekatan untuk melayani pelanggan dan membawa pesanan mereka. Selain itu dewi tersebut juga bersikap baik dan sopan kepada dirinya.

Mereka sering berbincang hal ringan setelah selesai bekerja, sekadar membicarakan suatu hal seperti hobi apa yang disukai atau tentang pandangan pada suatu hal. Dan disaat mereka berbincang, Asia juga sering ikut dan memberikan komentar yang terkadang membuat suasana tawa bergema.

Sebuah komentar sederhana yang Asia lontarkan terkadang berisi kebingungan akan pembicaraan Naruto dan Hera yang disertai dengan mimik wajah kebingungan tidak tahu yang begitu menggemaskan. Bahkan saking menggemaskannya wajah itu, dewi Hera sering memeluk Asia, putri kecilnya dengan gemas sekali. Ketika melihat Asia dipeluk sepertu itu entah kenapa dia seperti melihat seorang ibu memeluk anaknya sendiri.

Terpancar raut kasih sayang pada wajah dewi Hera ketika itu.

Dan itu sedikit membuat rasa tidak nyaman pada diri Naruto. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa bahwa ikatan yang terjalin antara dewi dan putrinya tersebut bisa membuat suatu permasalahan di kemudian hari. Mau menolak agar dewi Hera tidak mendekat kepada mereka rasanya tidak mungkin. Dia tidak punya alasan yang tepat untuk itu. Apalagi ketika dia bertindak sebagai manusia biasa. Satu-satunya cara untuk memisahkan mereka adalah dengan membawa Asia pindah ke tempat lain dan menghapus ingatan putri kecilnya tentang dewi ini. Jika cara tersebut dia lakukan maka dia harus membawa Issei Hyoudou yang dia latih dan itu menambah daftar hal yang harus dia urus.

Keadaan ini membuatnya serba terdesak. Belum lagi jika dia mengungkap kemampuannya, betapa nanti hal tentang dirinya akan tersebar dan itu bisa saja membahayakan putri kecilnya meski Naruto tahu dia bisa sepenuh hati menjaga buah hatinya dengan mendiang ibu Asia.

Jika pada akhirnya satu keputusan memang dia harus ambil maka setidaknya dia harus mengambilnya dengan segera rasanya. Perasaan miliknya merasa dalam beberapa hari ini dia akan menghadapi hal-hal merepotkan.

Setelah Naruto selesai menghitung berapa jumlah belanjaan hari ini, dia bersiap untuk menjemput Asia. Baru saja dia akan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terletak di samping catatan yang baru saja selesai dia hitung, ponsel miliknya berdering pertanda panggilan masuk dengan sebuah nomer yang tidak dia kenali.

Siapa ini? Kenalan yang tahu nomer ponselnya?

Mungkin saja iya dan dengan dugaan tersebut, Naruto tidak ragu mengangkat panggilan masuk dari nomer yang tidak dia kenali tersebut.

"Halo?"

Terdapat keheningan sesaat.

"Tou-chan! Arrrgghhh sakit! Tou-chan! Tolong Asia!"

Suara menjerit kesakitan milik putri kecilnya membuat Naruto membeku dan langsung membangkitkan rasa khawatir Naruto.

"Asia! Asia! Kau dimana sayang? Katakan pada ayah!" Naruto menjawab dengan terburu-buru dan panik. Apa yang terjadi dengan putri kecilnya hingga berteriak kesakitan seperti itu?

"Arrrggghhh sa-kit! _*hiks *hiks_ Tou-chan! Tou-chan!"

"Asia! Asia!"

Naruto menjadi panik tidak terkendali ketika mendengar suara kesakitan Asia yang tambah menjadi. Baru ketika pria pirang itu akan memanggil Asia lagi sebuah suara berat menimpali suara Naruto.

"Ah- bukankah teriakannya sangat indah?"

Suara berat dari suara laki-laki itu membuat emosi Naruto menjadi naik. Tidak dipungkiri lagi suara pria ini adalah sumber dari kesakitan putri kecilnya.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau mau? Cepat lepaskan putriku atau kau akan mati!"

Naruto menjawab dengan nada begitu dingin. Sangat dingin hingga membuat dewi Hera yang berada dekat dengan Naruto dan mendengar teriakan pria pirang itu memanggil nama putri kecilnya tadi begitu kaget karena tidak menyangka pria pirang yang baik dan sopan yang dikenalnya bisa bersuara dingin seperti itu. Belum lagi dengan hasrat membunuh yang keluar dari perkataan barusan yang dewi Hera dengar begitu menakutkan.

"Hahhhaaaa… membunuhku? Coba saja nanti… oh jika kau mau menemui putrimu mungkin kau bisa menjemputnya di tempat berikut atau aku patahkan jari ketiga putri manismu ini."

Naruto menahan kemarahan yang dia rasakan saat ini saat mendengar hal tersebut. Dia mendengar tempat dimana dia harus datang lalu si pemilik suara berat itu langsung memutus panggilannya setelah menyebutkan nama tempat dimana dia harus datang sendirian.

Genggaman tangan Naruto pada ponsel mengerat begitu keras sampai meretakkan ponsel miliknya. Pandangan mata itu menyiratkan kemarahan tidak terhingga.

Naruto kemudian lekas mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menghadap ke arah dewi Hera yang melihatnya juga dengan pandangan kekhawatiran.

"Naruto-san, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Asia?"

Naruto tidak menjawab apapun melainkan hanya memberi perintah kepada sang dewi.

"Tolong jaga kedai ini sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang aku harus bereskan."

"Tapi Naruto-san, apa yang terjadi?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang sudah aku perintahkan Venusa-san." Suara dingin itu kembali menerpa dewi pernikahan tersebut dan membuat sang dewi terdiam secara langsung.

Dan Naruto yang tidak memperdulikan tanggapan apa yang dia terima langsung berjalan keluar dan lekas naik ke mobilnya. Suara mesin menyala terdengar dan suara mesin yang dipacu dalam keadaan tinggi terdengar mengikuti kemudian. Dalam keadaan menyetir kemarahan Narutp terlihat begitu jelas mengubah wajah tampan itu menjadi merah karena amarah.

Siapapun yang menyakiti putri kecilnya harus mati dan kematian yang diterima harus kematian yang menyakitkan. Tidak boleh _dia_ yang menculik juga menyakiti putrinya menerima kematian yang mudah. Harus ada siksaan begitu hebat apapun itu sebelum kematian.

 **[2]**

Itu adalah tempat yang sepi dan sunyi. Bekas kompleks pergudangan yang tidak terpakai di sudut kota Kuoh dengan pagar depannya yang sudah rusak dan berkarat begitu parah hingga tempat ini merupakan tempat bagi tunawisma untuk tinggal atau bahkan mungkin tempat bagi iblis liar berada di sini untuk menjebak dan membunuh korbannya. Bangunan yang berada di dalamnya terlihat sudah rapuh disana-sini bahkan terlihat atapnya sudah hancur sebagian.

Suara mesin mobil yang menderu dalam kecepatan tinggi datang begitu saja menabrak pagar depan yang sudah rusak dari kompleks pergudangan tersebut. Suara benturan terdengar begitu keras dan akibat dari benturan tersebut pagar yang sudah rusak itu bahkan terpental begitu jauh. Mobil yang datang itu berhenti kemudian dan suara pintunya yang terbuka dengan paksa terdengar.

Naruto, si pengendara mobil keluar pandangan mata begitu marah dan langsung menatap mata daripada sumber kesakitan putri kecilnya sewaktu di panggilan ponsel tadi. Seorang pria berbadan besar dengan pakaian seorang Punk yang memperlihatkan senyuman jahat berdiri di depan putrinya yang terbaring pingsan di belakangnya.

Keadaan memar dari putri kecilnya yang terlihat di mata Naruto membuat darah pria pirang itu begitu mendidih.

"Ahahahaha… kau datang juga… aku bosan menunggu apalagi putrimu pingsan setelah jemari keduanya kupatahkan. Tapi tenang, aku akan mematahkan jemari ketiga setelah melihatmu mengemis. Ngomong-ngomong itu pedang yang bagus. Bisa kupakai untuk trofi nanti."

Ucapan mengejek dan merendahkan dilontarkan dari mulut jeleknya pria besar itu. Naruto yang mendengarnya melihat dengan pandangan sangat dingin tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Kau bisu? Bisakah kau bicara atau aku harus menyiksamu dulu sebelum nanti kau kubunuh?"

"Siapa kau?" Naruto bertanya kali ini dengan menggunakan nada dingin. Dia ingin tahu siapa pria besar ini karena dari energi yang terpancar oleh pria besar itu menandakan energinya sama seperti energi dari dewi Hera.

Energi _Divine_ atau artinya energi seorang dewa. Yang mana menurut Naruto pria besar ini pastilah dewa namun dewa dari mana maka Naruto harus memastikannya lebih dahulu melalui namanya.

"Aku? Hahahaha… aku Ares. Dan biar kuberitahu dirimu sesuatu sebelum kau mati. Jangan pernah membuat seorang dewa marah, manusia."

 _Grep!_

Jawaban pria besar itu membuat Naruto mengeratkan pegangan pada katananya.

Ares? Hanya ada satu nama yang terpaut di pikiran Naruto dan itu hanya mitologi Yunani yang mempunyai nama dewa demikian. Ares si dewa perang mitologi Yunani menculik anaknya dan berniat membunuhnya? Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan dewi Hera? Ya… itu pasti ada sangkut pautnya tapi apa?!

Apa itu?!

Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum pikirannya terhantam oleh sebuah fakta.

Zeus.

Dewa Petir yang pencemburu. Dia pastilah yang menyuruh Ares untuk melakukan hal ini. Sama seperti apa yang tertulis di sejarah tentang mereka. Zeus pasti melihat kedekatan dewi Hera dengan Asia dan juga sedikit dengannya dan berasumsi yang tidak-tidak yang berakibat pada Asia yang terkena dampaknya.

Membiarkan sang dewi masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka ternyata membawa petaka bagi putri kecilnya. Putri kecilnya yang dia jaga dan bahkan tidak pernah merasakan sakit selama ini ketika bersama dengan dirinya kini harus merasakan sakitnya jemari saat dipatahkan dengan sengaja! Naruto bisa bayangkan wajah menderita putri kecilnya itu menangis memohon memanggil ayahnya untuk datang sementara dia datang terlambat.

Hal itu membuat Naruto murka! Sangat murka. Dan disaat dia murka maka kehancuran adalah apa yang tercipta.

"Dewa marah? Jadi kau mau mengaku dirimu adalah dewa? Tambah baguslah kalau begitu."

Suara kemarahan itu terdengar jelas. Begitu berat. Dengan menggertakkan jemarinya, tangan itu mencabut katana dari sarungnya.

"Karena aku akan menikmati lagi untuk membunuh dewa yang sudah menculik anakku."

Mata Naruto menatap marah ke arah Ares sambil berjalan pelan ke arah dewa perang tersebut. Sedangkan Ares si dewa perang Olympus melihat tatapan marah yang diarahkan padanya mendengus disertai pandangan geli.

Membunuh dewa? Manusia membunuh dewa adalah hal yang mustahil bahkan untuk pengguna Sacred Gear sekalipun. Dan manusia didepannya ini berkata akan membunuh dewa? Lagi? Ucapan yang menggelikan. Ares akan dengan senang hati melihat keputus-asaan pria pirang itu berusaha semampunya apalagi dia adalah manusia biasa tanpa Sacred Gear.

Namun pandangan Ares terbuka lebar ketika melihat mata pria pirang yang maju dengan katana terhunus ke arahnya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak dia kenali.

Sesuatu yang asing. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini.

Mata ungu spiral dengan magatama yang berputar pelan.

Apa itu? Apa itu Sacred Gear? Ares telah menerka itu adalah Sacred Gear tapi kenapa tidak ada aura Sacred Gear ciptaan Biblical God dari pria pirang itu?

Dan Ares terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar suara pecah seperti pecahan dari kaca yang dihantam. Dunia sekitar mereka pecah seperti kaca gelas yang di pukul dan berganti menjadi padang gurun luas.

Padang gurun luas yang akan menjadi tempat siksaan bagi Ares. Dan Ares berkedip untuk itu memastikan bahwa ini nyata.

Dan memang ini adalah nyata.

Kemampuan untuk memindahkan dimensi secara instan? Bahkan tidak ada Sacred Gear yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Ares sudah mengetahui semua senjata ciptaan Biblical God tersebut karena Ares cukup mengagumi apa itu Sacred Gear. Satu-satunya penjelasan adalah ini merupakan dimensi buatan yang terlihat sangat asli dan begitu kokoh struktur penciptaannya. Kemampuan yang melampaui penciptaan dimensi buatan dari para makhluk supernatural dengan aslinya sensasi menyengat dari matahari dan debu pasir yang berterbangan tertiup angin.

"Apa ini?" Ares berkata cukup keras, berniat ingin tahu namun instingnya meneriakkan bahaya. Sayang teriakan instingnya sudah terlambat ketika sebuah tendangan keras mengenai rusuk kirinya membuat dewa perang tersebut terlempar jauh.

Sakit sekali. Tendangan itu setidaknya merusak rusuk kiri Ares yang kini wajahnya bangun dan melihat dengan tatapan kemarahan yang menjadi. Dewa perang itu berniat menyumpah serapah akan hal ini! Tendangan itu bahkan sekeras tendangan Titan di masa lampau.

"Bangs-!"

Namun sumpah serapahnya terhenti ketika menatap kembali mata spiral ungu itu. Rasa ketakutan mulai menjalar dari tulang belakang Ares.

Mata itu membawa kekuatan besar yang mengandung kemarahan luar biasa bagi yang menerimanya. Dan saat satu kata terucap dari mulut pria yang membawa kemarahan besar itu pertarungan baru saja dimulai.

"Amaterasu..."

 **[3]**

Hera merasa ada yang aneh ketika dia melihat wajah Naruto terdiam membeku di saat pria pirang itu menerima panggilan di ponsel pintarnya di saat berada di kedai. Hera tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi namun dia berubah cemas ketika dia mendengar Naruto meneriakkan nama Asia.

Naruto terlihat begitu panik di saat itu dan itu membuat perasaan Hera diliputi hal yang ditakutkan.

Apa terjadi sesuatu kepada Asia?

Hal itu berputar terus menerus di kepala Hera dan ketika dia mendengar ucapan dingin dari pria pirang yang biasanya ramah itu, Hera terkejut bukan main.

Nada itu adalah nada yang digunakan untuk membunuh. Hera tahu itu begitu jelas karena dia telah lama memakai nada itu di masa lalu untuk membunuh anak hasil selingkuhan dari Zeus.

Lalu selain itu, Hera melihat kemarahan yang meluap begitu besar dari Naruto. Kemarahan itu melepaskan tekanan yang mengerikan di udara. Rasa haus darah yang pekat dan tidak terbayangkan masih dapat Hera rasakan hingga kini yang membuat bulu kuduk Hera sendiri terbangun ketika mengingatnya.

Dan untuk seorang dewi bisa sampai seperti ini menunjukkan bahwa tekanan rasa haus darah itu bukan milik manusia. Tidak! Tidak ada manusia yang bisa punya tekanan membunuh seperti itu. Itu seperti melihat siluet energi hitam pekat yang menyesakkan pernafasan dan meminta untuk tunduk dihadapannya.

Apa yan sebenarnya terjadi?

Ketika panggilan itu berakhir, Hera bertanya tentang Asia namun yang didapatnya hanya sebuah perintah. Perintah dalam nada tegas dan mutlak dan Hera harus mendengarnya dua kali untuk membuatnya benar-benar diam.

Melihat ekspresi dari dan kekhawatiran Naruto tentang Asia, Hera bisa menduga sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi pada putri manis dari Naruto. Putri manis yang Hera mulai lihat seperti anaknya sendiri. Dan melihat keburu-buruan Naruto pergi, Hera bisa menyimpulkan Naruto akan pergi ke tempat Asia yang mungkin saja dalam bahaya.

Ya! Dalam bahaya! Hera mengerti sekarang! Asia mungkin sedang dalam bahaya!

Hera mulai panik ketika memikirkan hal tersebut dan dia ingat jika dia sudah menandai Asia dan dia bisa mengikuti tanda yang dia berikan kepada Asia untuk pergi ke sana.

Hera dengan segera menutup kedai ramen dimana dia diminta oleh Naruto untuk dia jaga. Hera tidak bisa ikut diam saja karena Hera merasa ini sepertinya berhubungan dengannya. Katakanlah itu adalah intuisi yang menuntunnya demikian.

Langsung berteportasi ke sana akan mengagetkan Naruto sebagai manusia biasa. Lebih baik dia naik mobilnya dan harus cepat.

Buru-buru Hera mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari tas kecil yang dia bawa dan berlari ke dalam mobilnya sebelum kemudian dewi tersebut memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Asia...dan juga Naruto.

 **[4]**

 _Slassshhhh_!

Tebasan pedang itu menebas kembali tanpa ampun, mengarah untuk memutus lengan kiri si dewa perang. Namun karena sudah mengantisipasi tebasan tersebut, dewa perang mitologi Yunani tersebut berguling ke samping untuk menghindari tebasan pedang disertai api hitam yang menyelimuti katana yang digunakan untuk menebas itu.

Api hitam yang menyelimuti pedang itu sangat berbahaya. Sangat-sangat berbahaya. Ares masih ingat ketika api itu tiba-tiba muncul di jemari tangannya, merambat membakar tangan miliknya dengan suhu yang begitu menyakitkan dan membuatnya merasa rasa sakit akibat terbakar itu sebagai siksaan berat.

Padahal sudah dia coba untuk memadamkan api tersebut dengan sihir air tingkat tinggi yang Ares tahu atau bahkan dengan kekuatan dewanya yang dia lepaskan namun tetap saja api tersebut tidak akan padam. Malah semakin tambah menyakitkan hingga Ares yang sudah tidak tahan kemudian memutus tangannya sendiri dengan pedang.

Api hitam itu menyelimuti padang gurun di sekitar mereka terutama di sekitar pria pirang yang menjadi lawan Ares tersebut yang ternyata bukanlah manusia.

Ya! Ares menolak fakta bahwa pria pirang itu manusia apalagi makhluk pemilik Sacred Gear. Kemampuan pria pirang itu terlalu aneh dan banyak untuk dikategorikan sebagai pemilik Sacred Gear yang dikhususkan merupakan senjata dengan fokus satu kemampuan dasar.

Api hitam yang membakar ini hanyalah salah satunya karena kini di hadapan Ares sendiri pria tersebut secara entah bagaimana bisa membuat dirinya menjadi tertembus ketika diserang. Baik dengan serangan fisik atau serangan sihir.

Dan itu sangat-sangat membuat Ares kesulitan mengalahkan pria pirang ini bahkan ketika Ares sudah mengeluarkan kekuatan dewanya.

Kemampuan berperang Ares, armor dan pedang juga senjata-senjata lain yang dimilikinya serasa hanya tidak berguna!

"Bangsat! Fuck!"

Dengan teriakan amarah, Ares kembali menebas sosok pirang di depannya yang masih memberikan tatapan marah pada dewa perang ini. Dan lagi-lagi hal yang sama terjadi dengan pedang yang ditebaskan Ares hanya menembus tubuh pria pirang itu.

Pria pirang itu, Naruto hanya menebaskan kembali katana miliknya yang terlapisi dengan api Amaterasu yang dikendalikan dengan kemampuan _Enton_. Mata spiral ungu dengan magatama itu memandang dengan tatapan dingin.

Ares sebagai dewa perang tidaklah lemah. Dia termasuk kuat dengan kekuatan dewanya. Namun sayang, kekuatan tersebut tidak berguna di hadapan kekuatan _Kamui_ yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Kekuatan yang pada dasarnya terikat dengan dimensi lain yang tidak mungkin dijangkau oleh mereka yang bukan pengguna Mangekyou Sharingan khusus seperti milik ninja penguasa seribu jutsu ataupun Uchiha yang terperdaya terlihat begitu overpower di dimensi ini. Hal itu menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi Naruto karena dia tidak harus mengeluarkan kemampuan lainnya seperti arsenal jutsu miliknya yang beragam.

Ares kembali menghindari tebasan katana Naruto. Dewa perang itu tahu bukan tebasan pedangnya yang berbahaya melainkan api Amaterasu-lah yang berbahaya yang menyelimuti pedangnya. Bukti dari itu adalah tangan kiri Ares yang terpotong hingga hampir mencapai lengan atas untuk mencegah api Amaterasu memakan tubuh dewa perang yang sok tersebut.

Ares yang menghindar kembali cukup jauh lalu memanggil senjata busur panah dewa dengan corak hitam pekat. Senar busur tertarik dan panah hitam muncul memancarkan aura kegelapan dan kehancuran.

Meskipun Ares bukanlah pemanah terbaik seperti dewi perburuan Olympus setidaknya Ares berharap salah satu serangan terkuatnya saat ini yang tercipta untuk menyaingi serangan terkuat dewi perburuan Olympus akan memberikan dampak pada Naruto. Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, serangan fisik ataupun sihir tembakan tidaklah berpengaruh banyak.

Panah Ares hanya menembus lagi tubuh pria pirang itu dan melesat jauh sebelum kemudian meledak dalam ledakan super besar yang membentuk kubah raksasa penghancur sebuah kota besar.

Naruto tidak terpengaruh dengan ledakan super besar di belakangnya. Tidak juga dengan hempasan angin kuat yang terjadi setelah ledakan tersebut.

Dia hanya terus maju perlahan dengan langkah kakinya ke depan.

Api hitam menari di katananya menjadi pertanda ketakutan yang semakin menjadi pada mata Ares. Semua telah dicoba tapi semua sudah gagal. Serangan yang mampu melukai seorang Maou sekalipun juga gagal karena kemampuan aneh pria pirang itu pada tubuhnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Suara dingin mengandung kemarahan itu kembali terdengar di telinga Ares. Suara yang terdengar seperti pertanda datangnya kematian dengan langkah kakinya yang mendekat.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa jadi seperti ini?! Kenapa yang harusnya menjadi makhluk rendahan yang bisa dia mainkan ternyata adalah monster yang tidak boleh diusik sama sekali?

"Dasar kau monster!"

Ares berteriak putus asa setelah semua serangannya tidaklah berguna. Tubuh besar dewa perang itu tertunduk jatuh karena kehabisan energi.

Kabur dari dimensi ini tidaklah bisa. Jika bisa Ares tentu saja sudah kabur dari tadi tapi dimensi ini berbeda dengan yang diciptakan dengan basis sihir. Dimensi ini adalah dimensi asli yang mana hanya sang pembuat dimensilah yang berhak memutuskan siapa yang pergi dan datang.

Ini bukanlah kemampuan manusia. Ini kemampuan diatas dewa sekalipun.

Ares tertunduk pasrah. Mentalnya telah jatuh. Dia telah kalah- dia akan berakhir di sini. Dia tidak punya lagi kemampuan untuk bertarung setelah melihat semua serangannya tidaklah berguna.

Namun apakah Naruto akan mengakhiri Ares? Tidak! Menerima kekalahan saja tidaklah cukup.

Setelah mentalnya kalah, Naruto tidaklah berhenti.

Rasa sakit yang diderita putrinya harua dibayar berkali kali lipat.

"Kau sudah membuat putriku merasa kesakitan. Maka bagaimana jika kau merasakan kesakitan yang sama?..."

...atau bahkan lebih parah?"

Ares tidak mampu menjawab. Dia hanya bisa terdiam. Mentalnya benar-benar sudah drop dan kalah.

Menyedihkan.

Itulah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto setelah melihat semangat dewa ini jatuh. Harga diri karena serangan-serangan kuatnya sudah terputus dan gagal semua juga dia sudah kehabisan energi.

Dewa perang dengan semangat juang pengecut juga hanya bicara omong besar saja. Mengurusi orang seperti ini tidaklah menyenangkan lagi. Emosi Naruto yang sedang mendidih mengakibatkan Naruto menendang wajah dari dewa perang ini begitu keras.

 _Krak!_

 _Arrggghhh!_

Ada suara patahan di sana, kemungkinan adalah sebuah hidung.

Ares memegang hidungnya yang patah dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa sambil tersungkur ke belakang.

Menyiksa dewa perang ini tidaklah menyenangkan. Bagaimana jika si penyuruh dewa perang ini menerima kesusahan awal akibat menyuruh hal yang sudah membawa petaka bagi keluarga kecilnya?

Mungkin itu menyenangkan untuk diketahui nanti.

Dengan rencana spontan itu, senyuman sadis yang tidak pernah Naruto tunjukkan lagi semenjak dia datang ke dunia ini mengembang. Katana tersarung kembali di sarung pedangnya dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap lalu kedua tangan tersebut melakukan gerakan cepat membentuk suatu segel untuk sebuah jutsu.

Jutsu mengerikan itu selesai setelah berbagai rangkaian rumit tercipta. Jutsu yang mengubah isi otak lawannya sesuai dengan apa yang Naruto sukai.

Zeus akan menyukai serangan dari orang yang dia suruh untuk melukai sebuah keluarga yang harusnya tidak boleh terusik.

" ** _...Mind Forging!"_**

 ** _[...Amarah selesai…]_**

 _A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga dalam sehari chapter ini. Mungkin terasa kurang greget tapi yah… aku berusaha semampuku. Beberapa menanyakan update cerita lama dimana aku masih meng-edit beberapa chapter terbaru yan masih dalam bentuk mentah. Kali ini ditampilkan perseteruan Naruto yang kubuat benar-benar overpower melawan Ares yang tidak berdaya sama sekali hingga mentalnya kalah jauh karena semua serangan Ares tidaklah berguna. Chapter depan akan menyuguhkan drama antara Hera dan Naruto juga Issei yang kedatangan teman masa kecilnya juga pertemuannya dengan Maou._

 _Terima kasih dukungan para senpai selama ini. Terus dukung agar aku bisa memberikan cerita yang menarik dengan ide-ide segar lainnya. Jaa nee senpai..._


	10. Chapter 10

Suasana tempat dimana dia merasakan tanda dari Asia terlihat sepi. Tidak ada siapapun disini. Hanya mobil milik Naruto yang sudah penyok parah di bagian bemper depan yang terlihat di mata Hera.

Dimana mereka?

Hera terlihat cemas tiada terkira. Apakah sesuatu juga terjadi pada Asia dan Naruto? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan hal supernatural? Dan yang paling penting apa ini semua berhubungan dengan perasaan tidak nyaman yang sekarang begitu mendera dewi pernikahan Olympus tersebut?

Hera tidak bisa memutuskan manapun saat ini. Pikirannya dikuasai dengan kecemasan akan keadaan Naruto dan Asia.

Hera sudah berlari mengitari pergudangan kosong terbengkalai ini beberapa kali. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ada tempat yang luput dari penglihatannya. Dia juga memakai kekuatan dewinya untuk merasakan tanda keberadaan mereka berdua namun yang terasa hanya tanda yang Hera berikan untuk Asia di tempat ini, berputar seperti angin dan muncul di beberapa tempat sedangkan Naruto sama sekali Hera sama sekali tidak merasakan pria pirang tersebut.

Mungkin hal itu adalah hal yang lumrah ketika Hera belum memberikan penanda pada Naruto. Tapi Hera yakin Naruto berada di sekitar sini.

Hera kini berada di dekat mobil milik pria pirang pemilik kedai ramen tersebut lagi. Dia memandang lagi ke sekeliling, berpikir dan memastikan semua tempat sudah dia cari.

Dan memang semua tempat sudah dia cari tapi dia tidak menemukan mereka berdua! Hera ingin berteriak frustasi karena ini. Nafasnya tersengal karena ketakutan mulai mendera Hera akibat dia berfikir yang terlalu macam-macam sekarang.

 _Asia… dimanakah kau?_

Hera sudah hampir putus asa mencari namun dia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Dewi itu menekatkan dirinya untuk mencari sekali lagi namun pandangan matanya melihat ke arah samping dirinya.

Tanda yang Hera berikan untuk Asia bergetar kuat di dalam diri Hera, menandakan gadis manis itu berada di sana. Tapi dia hanya melihat kekosongan di sana.

Lalu itu terdengar. Seperti suara pecahan kaca yang terdengar keras, Hera mendengar suara tersebut. Entah pandangan matanya menipu atau tidak, Hera jelas merasakan realita sekitar bergetar.

Dan kedua orang yang dicari oleh dewi tersebut muncul dari ketiadaan di depannya. Tidak ada lingkaran sihir, fluktuasi ubahan [Mana] apapun pada sekitar. Mereka berdua muncul begitu saja di udara dengan posisi Naruto menggendong putri kecilnya di kedua tangannya. Hera melihat Asia terpejam disana dengan deru nafas tenang pertanda gadis itu tertidur.

Hera harusnya bisa bernafas lega sekarang namun ada hal lain yang justru membuat nafas lega Hera terhenti.

Sebuah pandangan dari pria pirang yang memandang berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini Hera tahu. Apalagi dengan kedua mata yang tidak lagi berwarna biru yang Hera kenal memancarkan kehangatan.

Tidak. Pandangan itu terkesan dingin dan mata itu... Hera bisa melihat itu bukanlah mata yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh manusia.

Tidak ada manusia yang memiliki mata dengan warna ungu yang didalamnya terdapat lingkaran-lingkaran seperti spiral dan magatama yang bergerak berputar pelan di lingkaran-lingkaran tersebut.

Lalu suara itu keluar lagi menyapa pendengaran Hera. Sama seperti suara yang memberikan perintah kepada dewi tersebut tadi di-saat dewi tersebut haruslah menjaga kedai ramen milik pria pirang yang menggendong putrinya di depan mata Hera.

"Kenapa kau melanggar apa yang sudah aku perintahkan…

...Dewi."

 **[A love for the Queen]**

Issei berjalan pulang dengan rasa senang tercermin di wajah mesumnya. Pemuda berambut coklat, host dari Ddraig tersebut tengah memeluk satu dvd porno keluaran terbaru dari seri eksklusif yang selama ini sudah Issei incar.

Wajah mesum itu sudah membayangkan bagaimana jalan cerita dari dvd porno ini di tengah jalan. Dia bahkan sampai senyum-senyum sendirian yang membuat beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya terlihat menyingkir dari jalan pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

Mungkin beberapa merasa jijik atau mungkin beberapa merasa bahwa pemuda yang tengah memegang dvd porno di saat pulang sekolah itu sudah kehilangan moralnya. Entah bagaimana orang tua pemuda berambut coklat tersebut mendidik anaknya hingga bisa berlaku seperti tidak punya malu.

Namun sayang, apa yang kebanyakan dipikirkan oleh orang sekitar tidaklah didengar oleh Issei karena pemuda itu terlihat masih dengan senyum mesumnya memeluk erat dvd tersebut seperti sebuah harta benda yang bernilai luar biasa.

Issei hari ini akan menonton dvd ini dalam rasa tenang. Tidak ada latihan dari Naruto-sensei karena hari ini adalah hari libur latihan bagi Issei yang bagi pemuda berambut coklat tersebut, hari libur latihan ini adalah sebuah mukjizat yang tidak terkira besarnya.

Sehari libur dari latihan sadis guru gila tersebut sangat dia syukuri.

Langkah kakinya tidak terasa telah membawanya ke rumah sederhana milik kedua orang tuannya. Rumah bergaya minimalis khas Jepang dengan dua tingkat dan perkarangan hijau kecil di depan. Terlihat sepi dari luar namun Issei tahu ibunya pasti berada di dalam. Kalau untuk ayahnya, Issei mengerti bahwa ayahnya masihlah berada di kantor kerjanya.

 _Hmmm? Apakah ada tamu?_

Ketika Issei mau membuka pintu, dia melihat ada sepatu-sepatu asing di depan pintu. Sepatu-sepatu di depan pintu rumahnya terlihat bukan punya ibu-ibu tetangga yang biasa datang kemari untuk bergosip dengan ibu Issei. Jadi siapakah tamu yang datang? Issei menerka-nerka hal tersebut beberapa saat sebelum dia kemudian menyerah.

Nanti dia juga tahu sendiri kalau dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi sebelum itu Issei memasukkan dvd porno miliknya ke dalam tas dahulu. Kalau di dalam ada tamu yang penting dan melihat Issei membawa dvd porno bisa jadi mereka nanti berpikiran macam-macam pada ibunya.

Lalu setelah dia juga melepas sepatu sekolahnya Issei kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya sembari mengucapkan penanda bahwa dia datang.

"Aku pulang…"

"Ah, Selamat datang." Suara sang ibu menjawab suara Issei dan kepala ibu Issei terlihat menengok siapa dari ruang tamu. "Hey Issei, lihatlah siapa yang berkunjung!"

Nada antusias ibunya dari ruang tamu membuat Issei penasaran dan pemuda coklat itu kemudian berjalan ke tempat ruang tamu di rumah ini yang berada di sisi kanan setelah pintu depan.

Issei melihat dua orang gadis muda asing yang tidak pernah dia tahu. Satu berambut biru sebahu dengan warna hijau si bagian kecil depan rambutnya sedang satunya berambut _chesnut_ atau coklat muda yang panjang namun diikat menjadi ikatan _twintail._ Keduanya sama-sama memakai jubah coklat yang terlihat seperti punya pengembara gembel dengan sebuah benda besar terbalut perban di samping gadis berambut biru.

 _Siapa mereka? Dan apakah yang terpancar ini adalah energi suci?_

Issei bisa merasakan energi suci lumayan kuat datang dari kedua gadis asing yang tidak dia kenali tersebut. Juga dari benda besar yang terbalut perban disana. Postur tubuh Issei menegang waspada secara refleks.

Pikiran Issei mewaspadai mereka berdua dan apa maksud keinginan mereka.

Meski begitu walau Issei bersikap waspada, dia menyembunyikan sikap waspadanya dengan sangatlah baik. Berterima kasihlah dia kepada guru sadisnya.

Kedua gadis itu menengok ke arah Issei, satu gadis dengan warna rambut chesnut itu terlihat melambaikan tangannya kepada Issei.

"Hey, Issei-kun!"

Gadis yang melambaikan tangan tersebut menyapa dengan ramah, seolah sudah mengenal dirinya yang membuat Issei terlihat bingung sedangkan Ibu Issei yang berdiri di samping putranya tersebut terkikik dengan geli sebelum akhirnya ikut bersuara.

"Issei, kau lupa dengan teman masa kecilmu, Irina?" Ujar ibu Issei tersebut yang membuat Issei menggali kembali ingatan di masa lampau dari balik otak mesumnya.

Gir-gir otak Issei berputar cukup keras hingga kemudian Issei terbelalak menatap gadis dengan warna rambut chesnut tersebut.

 _No way!_ Satu-satunya teman masa kecil Issei yang bernama Irina hanyalah anak tetangga sebelah yang bertetangga dengan keluarga Issei sebelum pindah ke luar negeri. Dan setahu dirinya, Irina itu adalah laki-laki! Kenapa teman masa kecilnya itu sekarang berubah menjadi seorang bishoujou?! Ganti kelaminkah teman masa kecilnya itu? Dia perlu mengkonfimasi hal ini!

"Anu…" Issei melihat ke arah ibunya dan berbisik pelan kepada ibunya. "Oka-san, bukankah Irina itu seorang cowok?"

Ibu Issei yang mendengar pertanyaan putranya ini kemudian tertawa kecil. "Oh, kau pasti menganggap Irina laki-laki karena tingkah tomboy-nya dahulu ya?" Bisik ibu Issei pula. "Dia dari dulu itu perempuan."

"Hee?" Issei terkejut akan hal itu. Tapi dulu Irina memang benar-benar seperti laki-laki dengan tingkah hiperaktifnya, potongan rambut pendek dan suka berkelahi juga.

Memandang dan membandingkan Irina yang sekarang dengan yang dulu itu bedanya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Benar-benar beda parah. Mungkinkah Irina juga menjadi feminim sekarang?

"Mou, Issei-kun kau benar-benar lupa denganku ya?" Wajah Irina merengut ketika mendengar bisik-bisik antara ibu dan anak di depannya. "Perlu aku ucapkan sumpah pertemanan kita yang rahasia agar kau percaya aku ini Irina?"

"Uhm…" Issei menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Astaga, suara Irina dulu yang besar-pun jika Issei dengarkan lagi maka sekarang sudah berubah menjadi lembut, selembut marshmallow. Kenapa bedanya terlalu jauh? Issei merasa agak canggung sekarang. "Kurasa itu tidak perlu, aku percaya kalau kau Irina-kun, eh maksudku -san."

"Kenapa ada -kun tadi? Kau masih menganggap aku laki-laki, Issei-kun?"

"Uhm… tidak, maafkan aku Irina-san."

"Kenapa kalian tidak reuni saja dengan Issei duduk di sofa?" Ibu Issei mendorong putranya dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Issei yang tidak bisa protes hanya menurut saja apalagi setelah melihat pandangan ibunya yang berkata _'temani dulu temanmu, dia datang jauh-jauh jadi kau harus sopan.'_

Setelah Issei duduk berhadapan dengan Irina juga gadis berambut biru yang ada di samping Irina dan diam saja sejak Issei datang, Ibu Issei kemudian pergi ke dapur. Berniat membuat cemilan lagi.

Keheningan menyapa mereka sesaat, dengan Issei yang juga bingung mau bertanya apa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu disana?" Issei mencoba memecah keheningan yang terasa mulai menyebalkan ini. Pemuda coklat itu mencoba untuk tersenyum ramah kepada teman masa kecilnya ini yang sangat akrab dahulu di masa kecil mereka berdua.

Yang ditanya juga tersenyum di sana. "Aku baik, Issei-kun. Oh iya, perkenalkan temanku ini," Irina menunjuk ke arah gadis disampingnya. "Namanya Xenovia Quarta. Xenovia, ini teman masa kecilku yang sering aku ceritakan dahulu. Hyoudou Issei."

"Salam kenal Quarta-san." Kata Issei sopan.

"Salam kenal juga Hyoudou-san." Xenovia membalas Issei kemudian memandang ke arah Irina lalu kembali lagi ke arah Issei. "Kau pengguna Sacred Gear bukan?" kata Xenovia frontal yang membuat Issei langsung menegang di sana. "Aku bisa merasakannya dan Irina juga pasti bisa merasakannya. Apa kau tahu dunia supernatural?"

Jadi mereka tahu huh? Issei yang memasang postur tegang kini berwajah serius.

"Jika kujawab iya apa maumu?" Suara itu berubah berat. Penuh dengan nada penekanan yang memberikan perintah kepada mereka yang ditanyai untuk menjawab secara penuh. "Kau sendiri dengan energi suci seperti itu, Irina, apa maksudmu dengan datang kemari setelah sekian lama kau tidak pernah mengirim kabar apapun?"

Irina tersentak dengan ucapan Issei. Itu memang benar bahwa Irina tidak pernah mengirimkan kabar apapun pada teman masa kecilnya ini setelah dia pindah dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Jika dia muncul sebagai orang biasa maka itu tidaklah mengapa namun masalahnya adalah Xenovia berkata sesuatu yang harusnya tidak berkaitan dengan dunia supernatural lebih dahulu.

"Issei, tunggu sebentar, aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja."

"Benarkah demikian?" Issei terlihat meragukan ucapan Irina. Tangan itu kemudian bersidekap. "Kau terkait dengan bagian mana? Malaikat jatuh? Atau Gereja?" Issei berkata blak-blakan sekarang. Tidak ada yang ditutupi karena mereka sudah tahu dia adalah pengguna Sacred Gear maka otomatis mereka pasti mengira dia tahu dengan dunia supernatural. "Selain berkunjung, apa yang kalian lakukan di kota yang diawasi oleh iblis?"

"Issei-kun tenang dulu. Aku memang hanya ingin berkunjung untuk mengunjungimu oke. Aku tegaskan itu dan aku baru tahu kau punya Sacred Gear ketika kau masuk tadi." Irina berkata dengan jujur yang dilihat Issei sebagai jawaban yang dia inginkan. "Lalu kau tadi berkata kota yang diawasi iblis, kau tahu mereka juga?"

Issei mendengus kecil "Hanya dalam waktu dekat ini aku tahu mereka, sebelumnya juga tidak." Kata Issei. "Jadi… kau bagian mana Irina? Gereja?"

Irina memandang Xenovia dan mengangguk kemudian. "Itu benar."

"Souka…"

"Nee, Issei-kun. Sudah berapa lama kau tahu dunia supernatural?"

Sudah berapa lama? Jika Issei jawab dia baru-baru ini tahu tentu mereka akan bertanya sesuatu yang lebih banyak lagi seperti bagaimana dia tahu dunia itu dan bagaimana rupa Sacred Gear miliknya.

Berbohong mungkin lebih baik.

"Sudah cukup lama."

"Benarkah? Lalu Sacred Gear apa yang kau miliki Issei-kun?"

"Untuk apa pertanyaan itu Irina?" Issei kemudian memandang dengan tatapan sedikit tidak suka. "Apa kau berkunjung haya untuk menginterogasi atau menyambung kembali pertemanan kita? Kukira kau tadi berkata berkunjung saja."

Mendengar perkataan Issei tersebut membuat Irina langsung mengerti bahwa topik pembicaraan ini memang harus diakhiri. Issei sudah berbeda dengan yang Irina kenal dan dengan Irina yang baru datang lagi setelah belasan tahun mereka tidak saling berkabar tahu bahwa hal ini bukanlah hal yang pantas di katakan di pertemuan pertama mereka lagi.

Issei yang melihat Irina terdiam sejenak menghela nafas lelah. Irina dan temannya datang dari pihak Gereja. Dia hanya sedikit waspada jika mereka tahu apa Sacred Gear yang dia miliki maka mereka akan berusaha untuk merekrutnya. Namun entah cara apa yang akan mereka gunakan adalah apa yang Issei belum pikirkan.

Namun meskipun direkrutpun Issei akan menolaknya untuk sekarang.

"Harusnya kau menanyakan kabarku Irina." Issei berkata dengan melepas semua postur waspadanya. "Aku cukup terkejut ketika tahu kau itu seorang gadis kau tahu."

Melihat Issei yang terlihat tenang dan melembut membuat Irina sedikit merasa bersalah. Apalagi disertai dengan ucapan Issei. Harusnya dia juga menanyakan kabar teman kecilnya ini lebih dahulu daripada masalah supernatural.

"Maaf Issei-kun." Irina meminta maaf dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf juga karena tidak memberikan kabar apapun kepadamu setelah aku pindah padahal dulu aku berjanji untuk mengirimi surat kepadamu."

"Angkat kepalamu Irina. Aku menerima permintaan maafmu." Irina mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Issei tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Setelah ini baru kita bicara. Tapi mari kita mulai dengan yang ringan dulu oke."

Irina mengangguk dan membalas senyuman pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

Mereka kemudian berbincang hal ringan sebelum kemudian berbicara tentang hal berat.

Dari pembicaraan berat itulah Issei tahu Irina dan temannya adalah Exorcist yang dikirim kemari untuk sebuah tugas. Tugas mereka rahasia dan Issei memaklumi hal tersebut. Tidak ada yang mau mengatakan tugas rahasia kepada orang asing atau bahkam orang yang mereka kenal lagi. Issei juga hanya mengatakan hal-hal kecil seperti dia tidak terikat dengan para iblis dan hanya ingin hidup tenang. Dia juga berkata bahwa Sacred Gearnya hanya Sacred Gear berbasis api.

Berbohong tentang Sacred Gearnya juga tidak masalah bukan? Lagipula Ddraig memang naga api kan?

Pembicaraan itu berakhir di sore hari dan mereka berdua pamit pergi. Ibu Issei sebenarnya ingin Irina dan temannya menginap di sini namun mereka menolak. Mereka akan menginap di penginapan jadi ibu Issei hanya memberikan bekal kepada mereka. Issei juga bertukar nomer ponsel dengan Irina.

Menyambung kembali pertemanan yang terputus tidak pernah salah. Namun sepertinya dia harus memberitahukan hal ini pada gurunya karena Ddraig memperingati Issei akan sesuatu.

Seperti jiwa Ddraig merasa hal ganjil akibat Exorcist yang datang begitu saja ke kota yang diawasi oleh iblis dan pergerakan malaikat jatuh yang terlihat mencurigakan akhir-akhir ini.

Mungkin soal malaikat jatuh gurunya sudah tahu sesuatu namun Issei tidak yakin gurunya itu tahu tentang kedatangan para Exorcist ini.

 **[2]**

Naruto menatap dewi pernikahan Olympus yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya dimana dewi itu tidak berani memandang ke arahnya akibat rasa bersalah yang mendera dewi tersebut karena dewi tersebut merasa dialah penyebab kejadian ini. Tangan dewi itu meremas erat pakaian yang dia kenakan.

Kejadian yang menyebabkan Asia harus terluka akibat dari dewa perang Ares karena suruhan dari Zeus.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas lelah.

Mereka telah kembali ke kedai ramen milik Naruto. Asia masih tertidur dengan tenang di tempat tidurnya yang berada di kedai ramen ini. Luka yang disebabkan oleh Ares sudah hilang karena Naruto telah menggunakan jutsu penyembuhan dan dia masuk ke pikiran Asia untuk menghapus ingatan Asia yang menyebabkan putri kecilnya itu trauma akibat Ares yang telah mematahkan jemari kedua putrinya.

Mengingat putrinya kesakitan seperti itu sebenarnya masih membuat darah Naruto mendidih. Dia sebenarnya berniat untuk menyiksa Ares baru kemudian membunuhnya namun hal tersebut dia urungkan karena dia lebih memilih membuat isi kepala Ares berubah dan dewa perang tersebut akan menyerang Zeus sendiri sebelum kemudian setelah dewa perang itu sukses menyarangkan serangan, dewa perang tersebut akan memotong lidahnya sendiri lalu bunuh diri karena perintah otaknya yang diberikan oleh Naruto melalui jutsu ciptaannya dahulu yang dibuat setelah dia mempelajari seluk beluk otak manusia.

Dewa yang berakhir bunuh diri jarang terdengar bukan? Apalagi jika itu adalah dewa perang dari mitologi yang terkenal. Kehilangan satu dewa tidak pernah dipedulikan oleh Naruto karena dia tidak peduli dengan mereka.

Kedok dewi Hera yang berpura-pura sebagai manusia sudah terbongkar dan juga Naruto sudah memperlihatkan bahwa dia bukanlah manusia biasa dengan kedua matanya yang telah terlihat kepada dewi pernikahan tersebut. Naruto juga sudah berkata bahwa Ares-lah yang menculik Asia dan Naruto mengalahkan dewa itu yang membuat Hera bertanya bagaimana caranya dia mengalahkan dewa perang tersebut namun dijawab dengan diamnya Naruto pertanda dia tidak mau bicara. Dia juga tidak mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan dewi Hera yang bertanya apakah dia adalah pengguna Sacred Gear atau bukan.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, dewi." Naruto berkata sambil mengambil cangkir minum yang berisi teh meja yang memisahkan dirinya dengan dewi Hera tersebut. "Hal ini terjadi karena kelengahanku semata." Ucapnya setelah menyesap teh yang dia buat.

"Tapi… bukankah ini semua tetap aku penyebabnya, Naruto-san. Jika saja aku tidak dekat dengan Asia dan dirimu..." Hera membalas dengan nada bersalahnya. "A-aku…"

"Hal yang sudah terjadi maka biarlah terjadi. Mau diminta untuk memutar waktu-pun agar hal tersebut bisa dicegah juga tidaklah mungkin." Perlahan, cangkir teh yang Naruto pegang kembali ke tempatnya dan mata biru itu memandang ke arah Asia yang tertidur tenang di sana. Jika hal ini dibicarakan dengan kepala panas maka Naruto pasti sudah mengamuk dan tidak melihat dari sudut pandang lainnya. "Yang harus aku pikirkan adalah apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Dengan Zeus yang mengetahui aku yang telah mengalahkan Ares maka aku sudah pasti akan dia buru dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah hal ini akan menarik perhatian banyak pihak."

 _Yah… jika itupun Zeus tahu dari Ares._ Batin Naruto. Nafas pelan tertarik ke paru-paru Naruto. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli jika seandainya aku diburu Zeus, diburu dewa petir yang paranoid itu bukanlah masalah dan aku tidak takut dengan dewa itu. Selama dia bernyawa maka sudah pasti dia bisa mati."

Hera terhenyak dengan pemikiran dari Naruto. Wajah ayu itu naik dan menatap wajah Naruto yang juga memandangnya. "Kau berani melawan dewa terkuat Olympus Naruto?"

"Jika itu untuk melindungi orang-orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku maka aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya dewi. Lagipula itu adalah pertanyaan konyol disaat aku sudah mengalahkan salah satu dari dewa mitologimu." Kata Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin hidup tenang di dunia ini tapi ternyata yang namanya takdir selalu bermain dengan caranya sendiri."

Mata biru itu kemudian menerawang jauh sekali. Mencoba untuk memperkirakan bagaimana tentang masa depan yang akan dihadapinya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena kau memang tidaklah merencanakan hal ini. Kau hanya ingin bebas setelah pernikahanmu dan Zeus telah berakhir dewi. Kau berhak untuk dekat dengan siapapun karena kau telah lepas bebas dari penderitaanmu. Yang salah hanyalah Zeus yang tidak mengerti apapun. Untuk dewa yang telah hidup hingga milenia namun masih tenggelam dalam arogansi dan masih menjadi pemimpin adalah hal terburuk dalam mitologi kalian."

Hera tidak bisa membalas untuk itu karena memang yang diucapkan oleh pria pirang tersebut karena apa yang dia katakan memanglah benar. Kepemimpinan Zeus memanglah sangat buruk.

"Tapi itu adalah masalah kalian. Bukan masalahku. Yang jadi perhatianku hanyalah Asia seorang. Aku hanya ingin bertanya ini padamu sekali jadi tatap aku."

Muka Naruto berubah menjadi serius setelah mengatakan hal tersebut dan Hera yang menatap wajah yang serius itu merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Tatapan serius itu hanyalah untuk mengetahui satu hal yang berhubungan dengan putri kecilnya.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu rencana kepada Asia?"

Pertanyaan itu simpel diucapkan namun berat untuk dijawab. Hera yang dihadiahi pertanyaan tersebut membuka mulutnya sebentar lalu menutupnya lagi.

Apakah dia punya rencana kepada Asia? Hal seperti itu tidak pernah terlintas sekalipun di pikirannya. Dia hanya dekat dengan Asia karena Hera sudah menganggap Asia seperti putri yang tidak pernah dia miliki sama sekali. Tida pernah ada rencana untuk menggunakan Asia untuk kepentingan Hera.

Hal itu dipikirkan Hera secara matang dan mata dewi pernikahan Olympus itu menatap lagi mata biru milik pria pirang yang menantikan jawaban darinya. Lalu sebuah gelengan kepala penuh kepastian menjadi jawaban jujur dari Hera.

Tidak ada perkataan lagi dari dewi Olympus tersebut dan Naruto masih memperhatikannya sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil disana. Sebuah tawa penuh dengan rasa kegelian.

"Jawaban yang jujur sekali dewi." Naruto berkata demikian. "Untuk seorang dewi dengan predikat buruk di Olympus aku merasa ini adalah jawaban jujur yang terdengar asli tanpa perkataan apapun."

Hera tertegun dengan perkataan Naruto. Wajah ayu dari dewi pernikahan tersebut yang terlihat seperti perempuan khas Eropa hanya berubah bingung kemudian. "Kenapa kau tertawa Naruto-san? Bagaimana jika seandainya aku berbohong kepadamu?"

"Jika kau berbohong maka aku tinggal membunuhmu dewi." Naruto berkata dengan nada penuh kepastian. "Lagipula seperti aku tidak bisa membaca sebuah kebohongan saja dari seseorang."

Hera terdiam. Dia dibuat tidak bisa bicara lagi. Keheningan menerpa mereka kembali beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau tahu alasan lain kenapa aku tidak menyalahkanmu dewi?" Naruto memecah keheningan kemudian.

"Kenapa?" Balas Hera dengan nada penasaran.

"Karena bagaimana mungkin aku menyalahkanmu disaat aku melihat wajah khawatir begitu besar tercetak di wajahmu ketika kau mencari Asia dengan diriku. Kau terlihat begitu peduli kepada Asia dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku melihat dari sudut pandangmu melihat dunia."

"Naruto-san…"

"Aku telah membaca semua kisah dewa dewi di dunia buruk ini kau tahu dan aku hanya bisa prihatin kepadamu sejak awal kita bertemu." Naruto menatap lembut dewi Hera. Tatapan lembut yang tidak pernah didapatkan Hera dari Zeus sekalipun. "Apa yang kau alami selama ini bukanlah cinta, bukanlah loyalitas melainkan sebuah kebodohan. Entah ini bisa terpikir ataupun tidak tapi kenapa tak berfikir secara simpel dan mudah sejak dulu?"

"Berapa kali kau sudah disakiti? Berapa kali engkau dikhianati? Selama milenia? Sampai Olympus akhirnya mempunyai tiga belas dewa dewi dan kau masih terus dikhianati Hera. Kenapa kau buta dan tak mau melihat matamu ke arah lain untuk mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri sejak awal jika kau merasa sudah tidak mampu lagi menahannya?"

Dewi Hera merasakan degup jantungnya mulai berpacu dengan cepat ketika mendengar hal ini. Pria ini… pria ini mengerti penderitaannya yang telah Hera alami, yang menjerat Hera terlalu dalam hingga membuatnya begitu banyak meneteskan air mata.

"Karena kuyakin mereka para pencari bahagia pasti akan menemukan hal itu pada akhirnya jika mereka mau mencarinya. Jadi mulai sekarang teriakkan kebahagiaanmu dan lindungilah hal tersebut." Naruto melihat ke atas langit-langit kedainya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Asia yang terlelap. Hera bisa melihat punggung lebar milik pria pirang itu yang berjalan menuju ke-arah putrinya. Pria pirang itu berhenti di samping tempat tidur Asia dan membelai lembut dahi putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Hal itu semakin membuat degup jantung Hera bertabuh begitu kencang dan sebuah perasaan yang Hera tidak ketahui pasti bergejolak di dadanya. Tangan dewi itu memegang dada miliknya dan meremas baju yang disentuhnya.

Naruto… Sekarang Hera yakin pria pirang itu benar-benar berbeda. Pria pirang itu berhak marah kepadanya namun tidak dia lakukan. Dia malah membuat Hera merasa seperti ini.

Rasa seperti ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan lepas di dada miliknya. Dan Hera kemudian sadar.

Benih yang bernama cinta itu telah ditanam tanpa disadari oleh pria pirang itu sendiri di dalam dirinya.

 **[3]**

Ketika Issei melewati jalanan pulang menuju ke kediaman miliknya, langkah kaki itu terhenti beberapa meter ketika dia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna merah pekat berdiri bersandar di tembok jalan yang biasa dia lalui.

Pria merah itu memejamkan matanya seolah dia tengah menunggu seseorang dan ketika orang yang ditunggu telah tiba, mata milik pria itu terbuka dan melihat ke arah Issei lalu tersenyum. Issei melihat pria dewasa yang seumur dengan gurunya itu kemudian berdiri tegak.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun?" Pria itu memanggil namanya dan Issei menaikkan alis.

"Siapa?" Issei bertanya sembari membuat langkah mundur beberapa langkah. Ddraig meneriakkan kata-kata tentang orang di depannya ini sangatlah berbahaya dan dia harus mundur. Issei yang percaya dengan Ddraig melakukan apa yang jiwa naga itu katakan di pikirannya. "Apa maumu?"

Bermain aman dengan menjaga jarak, setidaknya Ddraig berkata dia harus kabur maka dia akan kabur jika berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Pria itu sepertinya bisa melihat postur tubuh Issei yang sangat waspada. Issei melihat pria itu maju selangkah.

Dan Issei mundur selangkah pula.

Melihat gerakan tersebut, pria itu tentunya mengerti jika Issei menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Melihat kau yang tidak mau didekati, maka aku tidak akan mendekatimu, aku datang dengan damai Sekiryutei."

Issei terkesiap dan semakin waspada. Pria ini tahu tentang dirinya yang merupakan Sekiryutei berarti pria ini bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Namaku Sirzech Lucifer, Hyoudou-kun." Pria itu mengenalkan namanya yang langsung membuat Issei membeku seketika ketika mendengar nama terakhir dari pria di depannya tersebut.

Lucifer?!

Siapa yang tidak tahu Lucifer? Meskipun Issei bukanlah orang yang religius, setidaknya dia tahu bahwa nama terakhir itu merupakan nama dari raja para iblis.

Dan menurut Ddraig, nama Lucifer sekarang disandang oleh orang yang memimpin Underworld dan itu menjadi gelar

Seorang Maou.

Ini buruk! Kenapa yang merupakan Maou menemui Issei seperti ini?

 ** _[Pergi darinya sesegera mungkin Issei! Dia bukanlah orang yang bisa kau lawan. Hanya gurumu itu yang bisa melawannya!]_**

Ddraig kembali berteriak di kepalanya, kembali menyuruhnya kabur dari hadapan pria berambut merah itu yang tersenyum tenang di sana.

Namun meskipun senyuman itu terlihat tidak berbahaya, bagi Issei itu seperti senyuman malaikat maut saja. Issei merasa keberuntungannya sedang berada di level paling buruk selama ini. Dewi Fortuna pasti sekarang tengah menahan keberuntungannya.

"Jangan takut Sekiryutei, aku datang bukan untuk bertarung atau punya keinginan untuk itu." Pria yang mengenalkan namanya sebagai Sirzech itu berusaha meyakinkan Issei kembali.

Sayang Issei tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan mempercayai perkataan seperti itu. Di pikirannya berbagai kemungkinan telah dia pikirkan dalam sekejap dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Issei mengeluarkan benda seperti kelereng dari sakunya.

Teknik menghilang yang biasa digunakan para ninja yang diajarkan oleh gurunya sebagai pelatihan dasar dan Issei mencoba menggunakannya. Dia melemparkan benda seperti kelereng itu ke bawah dengan keras dan suara ledakan kecil yang memuntahkan asap putih begitu tebal langsung menyelimuti jalanan.

 _Ddraig! Pergi sekarang!_

 ** _[Siap partner!]_**

Api menyelimuti bagian bawah Issei dan merambat dengan cepat ke atas. Teknik teleportasi api milik Ddraig yang dia pelajari dari sihir kuno para naga adalah apa yang akan dilakukan Issei.

Dan ketika asap tersebut menghilang, menyisakan Maou tersebut disana yang tidak berbuat apapun selain tersenyum geli, Issei benar-benar sudah tiada di sana.

 **[...Bagian kecil yang telah tertanam selesai…]**

A/N : Dengan begini maka semua hal di canon berubah total. Apa aku melewatkan arc Riser? Jika kubilang iya maka kemungkinan yang lain akan terbuka. Dengan Exorcist yang datang lebih cepat dari Canon dan masalah Issei dengan para iblis yang mulai rumit dengan maka kemungkinan Chaos bisa kuambil di Chapter-chapter berikutnya. Masalah Naruto dengan Olympus juga baru dimulai di babak pertama.

Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan yang ada. Aku membatasi setiap chapter yang kutulis hanya sepanjang 4k bisa kurang bisa lebih.

Selain itu, aku menulis hanya untuk kesenangan. Bukan konsisten karena ini hanyalah hiburan semata, tidak ada keuntungan yang kudapat jika aku konsisten dan fokus di cerita saja. Aku hanya menuruti keinginanku menulis sesuka hati. Terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan para senpai terhormat.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jadi seorang Maou menemuimu?" Naruto kembali memastikan apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Issei kepadanya saat pemuda berambut coklat itu menemuinya malam-malam dengan wajah gelisah. Issei mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan guru sadisnya itu. "Dan dua Exorcist datang juga ke kota ini?"

Issei mengangguk lagi dan Naruto langsung memijit pelipisnya.

Sial! Rasanya badai besar akan segera datang atau datang jauh lebih cepat dari yang dia perkirakan. Tiga fraksi yang saling terlibat permusuhan sudah berada di kota yang sama dan hanya perlu satu gesekan kecil untuk membuat satu konflik besar yang akan membuat semuanya menjadi semakin merepotkan.

Tempat ini sudah menjadi pusaran berbahaya dan di kota ini pula hal yang seharusnya tenang malah menjadi hal kompleks.

Nafas berat diambil Naruto sebelum dia menatap ke arah Issei. Wajah itu menunjukkan keseriusan yang sangat tinggi. Issei meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat tatapan serius tersebut.

"Dengarkan aku Issei, dengarkan baik-baik. Semua sudah menjadi tidak terkendali Issei dan semua terasa sedang akan berpusat di tempatmu." Telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke arah Issei dan itu membuat Issei terlihat bingung.

"Huh? Bagaimana semua bisa terpusat padaku, Sensei?"

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi semua terasa menyangkut dirimu. Ingat dengan malaikat jatuh yang mencoba membunuhmu? Lalu iblis yang menginginkanmu menjadi bagian dari budaknya yang ternyata adalah adik dari tokoh penting yaitu seorang Maou dan dua Exorcist yang salah satunya ternyata adalah teman masa kecilmu. Semua saling terkait dan berhubungan Issei. Ditambah dengan drama yang kau lihat dari adik Maou tersebut." Naruto kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya. Dengan perlahan pria pirang itu menghisap rokok tersebut, menikmati asap yang mendera paru-parunya lalu menghembuskannya pelan ke atas. "Semua saling berhubungan tanpa pernah disadari Issei, hanya orang yang melihat dari sudut pandang lain yang bisa menilai itu berhubungan atau tidak."

"Uhm… aku tidak paham Sensei." Menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya, Issei tersenyum kikuk. Dia tidaklah bodoh namun juga tidak pintar sekali. Ada beberapa penjelasan guru sadisnya ini yang terkadang dia langsung mengerti namun terkadang itu terdengar seperti hal rumit yang sulit diuraikan. Dia harus mendapat penjelasan paling sederhana untuk membuat otaknya bisa bekerja dengan normal bahkan cepat.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Issei hanya tersenyum kecil. Angin malam menerpa mereka berdua yang duduk di teras rumah Naruto. "Beberapa hal seperti yang kau alami baru-baru ini hanya permulaan Issei. Kau tahu kekuatan Sacred Gear-mu apa bukan?"

Issei mengangguk. "Boosted Gear kan? Satu dari tiga belas Longinus yang katanya bisa membunuh dewa."

"Ya, itu benar. Kau menghafal penjelasanku dengan baik sekali." Ujar Naruto yang membuat Issei merinding ketika dia mengingat bagaimana cara pria pirang didepannya ini membuatnya harus hafal dengan baik setiap penjelasan yang dijelaskan.

Digantung terbalik dengan berada di atas magma dimana dia hanya diberi waktu dua menit untuk menghafal setiap penjelasan sebelum tali yang mengikatnya turun secara perlahan membawanya merasakan panasnya pijaran magma.

Itu saja masih belum parah jika dibandingkan dengan dia dipaksa melihat ilusi sangat bersinar dari dua orang laki-laki dengan model rambut bob berpakaian hijau spandex sangat ketat yang disertai senyuman menyilaukan saling berpelukan dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam.

Fuck! Itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah Issei lihat seumur hidupnya belum termasuk juga Ddraig yang menangis jiwanya ketika dia tanpa sengaja melihat ilusi tersebut. Issei sampai sekarang masih trauma dengan ilusi tersebut dan guru sadisnya ini berkata dia masih punya banyak ilusi yang bisa membuat mental Issei rusak. Issei berfikir dia tidak mau melihat ilusi lain yang juga mengerikan. Dia sudah kapok akan trauma mental yang dia alami setelah melihat ilusi berpelukan biadab itu!

"Kekuatan besar selalu menarik kekuatan lainnya Issei." Naruto berkata lagi disertai dia melihat ke arah pemuda dengan rambut coklat jabrik yang sudah dia anggap bagian dari keluarganya ini. Naruto mencoba memberikan sudut pandang lain kepada Issei dengan nada tenangnya. "Itu adalah aturan tidak tertulis yang entah berasal dari mana namun selalu terjadi dalam perputaran dunia. Kau adalah salah satu pemegang Longinus yang akan menarik kekuatan lainnya. Entah kekuatan yang kau tarik itu membawa keuntungan atau keburukan bagimu, yang harus kau perhatikan adalah cara bagaimana kau menghadapinya."

Issei mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Naruto. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mulai sedikit mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh pria pirang di sampingnya. "Lalu… jika semua mencoba terpusat kepadaku, bagaimana aku menghadapinya?"

"Kau harus menganalisa dengan pelan. Jangan terburu-buru dan jangan gegabah. Anggap saja kau sedang bermain permainan RPG bergenre turn-based, kau harus menganalisa bagaimana langkah lawanmu menyerang sebelum menyerang dengan serangan pas, Issei." Naruto memberikan penjelasan sembari menghisap lagi rokoknya. "Ada tiga fraksi yang bergerak dengan masih samar. Kita tidak tahu tujuan dari Maou menemuimu jadi anggap itu sebagai sesuatu yang perlu diwaspadai dengan tinggi mengingat yang langsung turun adalah bos utama. Temanmu yang Exorcist itu tidak menunjukkan misinya kepadamu, anggap itu sebagai hal yang sedikit kau waspadai, atau bahkan anggap itu sebagai bahan dimana kau bisa mengorek secara pelan informasi yang kau butuhkan dengan mencoba menolong mereka sedikit saja. Lalu soal malaikat jatuh yang masih berkeliaran di kota Kuoh, anggap itu sebagai faktor kejutan yang mungkin saja kau akan hadapi. Jangan lupakan juga faktor-faktor lain yang harus kau analisa secara perlahan lainnya, Issei. Sejauh ini kau paham kan apa yang kuucapkan dengan penjelasan sederhana ini di otakmu yang termasuk sistem komputer lama dan sudah tercemar virus?" Naruto mengejek sedikit di akhir kalimatnya yang langsung mendapat protes dari pemuda berambut coklat di hadapannya.

"Oy kalau ingin mengatakan aku itu lemot bilang saja, Sensei!" Issei menjadi sedikit kesal dengan ejekan gurunya.

Tertawa kecil yang lepas, Naruto mengetukkan rokoknya ke asbak di meja yang memisahkan duduknya mereka berdua, membuang abu rokok di ujung ke dalam asbak. "Jika saja otakmu itu tidak tercemar video porno maka kau bisa berpikir sedikit lebih cepat." Issei merengut disana. "Lupakan masalah otak Pentium dua-mu Issei, jika kau paham apa maksudmu maka kau bisa menerka bukan apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Issei terdiam sejenak berpikir. Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum kemudian pemilik Boosted Gear itu menjawab. "Aku harus menjauhi sekolah dulu?"

"Dan kenapa kau berpikir demikian Issei?" Tanya Naruto mencoba melihat alasan dari jawaban Issei.

"Karena sekolah ada yang mendapat dukungan bos utama dan ada kemungkinan bisa dipanggil sesuka mereka yang sudah muncul duluan ketimbang dua fraksi lainnya dan berada di sana bisa membahayakan jika levelku masih belum cukup." Issei menjelaskan alasannya dengan disertai gaya ala bermain permainan RPG.

"Kau cukup pintar." Puji Naruto. "Lalu?"

"Aku harus meningkatkan levelku sekalian mencari informasi melalui Irina karena Irina yang masih terlihat bersahabat hingga saat ini?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil di sana dan Issei melihat sebuah pengakuan dari sang guru sadisnya yang terasa membuatnya bangga. Naruto hanya akan memberikan senyum jika Issei dianggap melakukan hal yang benar.

"Ingat Issei, kau tidak terikat dengan kekuatan supernatural yang bergerak di dunia ini. Kau ingin menempa jalanmu sendiri dan mati dengan bangga sebagai jati dirimu ketika kau dilahirkan walau sekarang masih tersisa setengahnya saja. Apa yang aku ajarkan kepadamu adalah cara bertahan hidup di dunia buruk yang tidak beraturan ini."

Naruto mematikan rokoknya di asbak yang terletak di meja. "Jangan sampai kita menjadi orang yang dikendalikan oleh orang lain dalam permainan besar mereka. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang terpikir olehku ketika seorang Maou muncul dan menemui dirimu. Pertama mungkin interogasi, kedua untuk melihat sampai dimana kekuatanmu yang mungkin akan digunakan Maou tersebut sebagai tolak ukur dimana tempatmu berada dan ketiga untuk menentukan apakah kau ancaman atau bukan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri serta melihat apakah kau bisa dirangkul ke sisi mereka."

"Dan misi Exorcist temanmu itu nanti pasti akan bergesekan dengan kedua fraksi yang lain. Ada kemungkinan jelas kau akan coba direkrut mereka jika mereka melihat Sacred Gear milikmu dan jelas malaikat jatuh akan mewaspadai Sacred Gear apa yang kau miliki yang akan menghalangi jalan mereka semisal kau berhadapan dengan mereka."

"Ugh… Ini menjadi rumit saja Sensei." Issei menggaruk kepalanya kemudian. "Dan seakan aku harus menjadi orang yang paranoid."

"Bukan paranoid namun hanya kau harus teliti. Jangan takut dengan masalah yang akan kau hadapi. Kau harus melihat, merencanakan baru menyerang." Kata Naruto. "Kau harus tenang dan tingkatkan saja kekuatan penggunaan Balance Breakermu sembari kita melihat bagaimana jalannya konflik yang akan terjadi di kota Kuoh ini."

"Baiklah Sensei." Kata Issei mengerti akan ucapan Naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo masuk." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Pria pirang itu kemudian berjalan ke dalam rumahnya. "Kau akan menginap di rumahku malam ini sembari menemaniku membuat resep baru untuk kedaiku." Kata Naruto yang langsung membuat mata Issei terbinar. "Tapi hubungi dulu orang tuamu agar mereka tidak khawatir kemana anak perjaka mereka pergi." Canda Naruto.

Menemani Naruto membuat resep baru artinya dia ikut mencicipi masakan lezat apa yang akan dikreasikan dengan ramen! Oh, Issei mulai meneteskan air liurnya karena ini.

"Siap Sensei!" Issei menjawab dengan sangat semangat. Pemuda berambut coklat itu kemudian mengekor di belakang Naruto untuk masuk ke rumah.

 **[A Love for The Queen]**

Hera, dewi pernikahan Olympus itu tengah berdiri di balkon kamar hotelnya sembari mencerna apa yang terdengar olehnya ketika dia pulang bekerja dari kedai ramen milik Uzumaki Naruto.

Hestia tadi tiba-tiba datang menemuinya, mengabarkan keadaan Olympus yang kacau akibat Ares, dewa perang Olympus yang pada saat pertemuan rutinan dewa-dewi Olympus membuat kehebohan dengan menyerang dan melukai Zeus lalu bunuh diri setelahnya. Menurut Hestia, Ares saat di pertemuan memang sedikit berbeda, dia lebih banyak diam dan saat dia mendekat ke arah Zeus dengan katanya berniat membisikkan sesuatu, dewa perang tersebut malah melukai Zeus di bagian perut dengan pedang artifak penting buatan Dwarf yang mengandung racun.

Zeus yang marah saat dilukai langsung saja kalap. Dewa-dewi yang lain juga tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi dan saat mereka menerka apa yang terjadi, Ares justru semakin mengejutkan dengan menarik lidahnya sendiri lalu memotongnya dengan senjata yang dia bawa untuk melukai Zeus. Belum cukup sampai disana, dewa perang Olympus yang sudah menjabat jabatan dewa perang selama beberapa milenia itu justru menusukkan pedang itu tepat dijantungnya sendiri.

Hal itu jelas membuat Ares langsung mati seketika dan mayatnya berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang menuju ketiadaan. Tahta Ares di Olympus juga langsung menghilang.

Banyak dewa-dewi tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu. Ares mati bunuh diri setelah membuat Zeus terluka cukup parah. Racun Dwarf dari senjata artifak Ares cukup ampuh untuk membuat Zeus berada di ambang kematian karena kecepatan racun itu menyebar di dalam _Ichor_ atau darah dewa miliknya. Jika saja dewa Apollo tidak lekas bertindak dan mencoba menyembuhkan Zeus, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Hera sendiri yang mendengar itu juga kaget luar biasa. Hubungan Zeus dan Ares termasuk cukup dekat jika dibandingkan dewa-dewi lain. Apalagi dengan Ares yang kerap melakukan pekerjaan kotor suruhan Zeus. Mendengar Ares menyerang Zeus adalah hal yang sedikit aneh. Namun meski begitu dewi pernikahan itu di dalam hatinya merasa ini adalah karma yang pantas bagi Zeus itu sendiri.

Selain itu, Hera sebenarnya sedikit berpendapat itu ada hubungannya dengan Naruto yang sudah mengalahkan Ares ketika pria pirang itu menyelamatkan Asia. Dia bisa saja bicara hal itu kepada Hestia namun lebih baik Hera untuk saat ini dia pendam saja seorang diri. Dia masih belum ingin memberitahu Hestia tentang kebenaran bahwa Naruto bukalah manusia biasa. Meskipun Hera sedikit ragu apakah Hestia sudah mengetahui itu atau belum, Hera tidak ingin bicara hal itu dahulu jadi dia masihlah diam.

Alasan lain Hera belum memberitahu Hestia karena dia masih sedikit ada keraguan dengan perasaan aneh yang menderanya. Hera tahu perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan sekarang ini adalah sebuah cinta kecil yang sudah mulai tumbuh. Dia telah melihat bagaimana manusia-manusia memiliki perasaan ini. Jadi dia ingin lebih yakin lagi dengan perasaannya ini. Bukannya Hera meragukan perasaan yang baru dia dapatkan ini, namun karena ini adalah kali pertamanya dia merasakan cintanya sendiri yang tumbuh dari sebuah bibit kecil yang murni, Hera ingin menjaga hal tersebut agar terus tumbuh dan semakin tumbuh. Tidak seperti keloyalan yang dia berikan kepada Zeus, kali ini Hera akan memberikan segalanya untuk pria pirang ayah dari Asia tersebut.

Hera tahu cinta yang dia miliki mungkin akan mendapat sedikit halangan dari perasaan Naruto kepada mendiang istrinya. Cinta pria pirang itu kepada mendiang istrinya bisa Hera rasakan begitu besar. Namun Hera sendiri yakin jika dia nanti bisa membuat Naruto mempunyai perasaan yang sama besarnya dengan mendiang istrinya kepada Hera.

Dia hanya harus bersabar. Hera hanya harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Oh jangan salah, Hera adalah seorang dewi yang ambisius. Jika dia ingin sesuatu maka dia akan berusaha dengan keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Juga sekalian dia tidak ingin berbagi dengan siapapun. Naruto adalah pria yang baik kepada yang lain, dia perhatian, ayah yang baik juga bahkan punya kekuatan yang besar. Semua hal yang ada pada diri Naruto adalah apa yang selama ini Hera delusikan bisa berada pada diri Zeus. Naruto adalah pria yang telah memikat hatinya dan jika seandainya perasaan yang Hera miliki semakin tumbuh maka dia tidak akan membiarkan yang lain untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Tidak bahkan dengan Seraph Gabriel yang merupakan guru Asia yang terkadang datang ke kedai ramen atau bahkan dewi cinta Olympus yang sering merebut milik orang lain. Tidak satupun.

Hera akan memastikan itu dan dia adalah dewi yang sangat posesif akan hal yang dia miliki.

Lagipula Hestia tadi berkata bahwa dengan keadaan Olympus yang kacau, dia bisa berada lebih lama lagi di kota Kuoh ini. Hestia berkata dia ingin agar Hera tidak baik berada di Olympus sekarang, tidak dengan temperamental Zeus yang sedang naik. Hera justru dengan senang hati akan menuruti hal tersebut. Lagipula dia juga enggan berhadapan dengan sikap temperamen Zeus saat ini yang justru menurut Hera sendiri bisa saja dia yang akan marah nanti.

Daripada itu, Hera sekarang mungkin akan lebih berfikir bagaimana caranya agar dia semakin dekat dengan pria pirang yang telah memikat hatinya tersebut.

 **[2]**

"Hera nee-chan! Lihat! Lihat! Kukis yang kupanggang mengembang!"

Suara Asia terdengar senang ketika gadis pirang itu melihat ke arah oven dimana didalamnya terdapat kue yang dia buat bersama dengan Hera. Gadis itu mengetuk beberapa kali kaca yang oven sambil melihat dengan tatapan riang.

Hari itu hari libur kedai dan juga hari libur untuk Asia ke sekolah. Gadis kecil itu terbangun dari tidurnya tanpa mengalami trauma dan kembali seperti biasa. Ini semua berkat Naruto yang menghapus ingatan Asia yang berkaitan dengan penculikan yang dia alami.

Hari ini Asia mengajak Hera untuk datang kerumahnya. Bersama dengan Naruto yang hanya menuruti apa permintaan putri kecilnya itu. Sang dewi pernikahan itu dengan putrinya semakin dekat saja setelah kejadian dengan Ares dan jika Naruto melihat dewi tersebut menjadi sedikit overprotektif kepada putrinya. Hal yang sedikit lucu mengingat hubungan mereka berdua tidaklah ada hubungan darah namun Naruto tidak mempersalahkan hal tersebut. Agenda putrinya adalah untuk membuat kue dengan sangat memohon kepada Naruto untuk mengajari cara membuat kukis miliknya.

Hera yang memakai celemek dengan rambutnya diikat kuncir kuda hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Asia. Tangan lembut Hera mengelus kepala Asia.

"Kita masih harus menunggu lima menit lagi sampai itu matang Asia. Benar begitu bukan Naruto?" Hera melihat ke arah pria pirang yang memegang mangkuk besar dengan pengaduk telur disana, mengaduk telur untuk campuran adonan kue selanjutnya.

"Ah, iya." Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh. Dia masih terlihat sibuk dengan adonannya. Hera yang melihat itu kemudian bergerak ke arah Naruto, berniat untuk membantu pria pirang itu.

Cheese cake adalah apa yang ingin dibuat Naruto buat selanjutnya. Hera tahu bagaimana cara membuat kue itu karena Hestia yang mengajarinya dahulu. Dia tahu susunan bahan dan cara membuat cake tersebut dengan baik.

Namun sebaiknya dia membuat, dia merasa bahwa rasa kue yang dia buat masihlah kalah dengan rasa buatan Naruto. Padahal cara membuatnya sama namun bagaimana Naruto mencampur semua bahan-bahan cake tersebut sempat membuat Hera kagum. Begitu luwes dan presisi sekali.

Seperti layaknya seorang ahli saja.

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mengambil bahan selanjutnya, tapi itu terlihat terlalu jauh untuk dia gapai. Hera yang melihat itu langsung mengambil bahan yang Naruto ingin ambil dan menyerahkannya dengan senyuman. Dewi itu bahkan menawarkan untuj membantunya dan Naruto memintanya untuk melakukan apa yang dia suruh.

Proses membuat roti itu berlangsung cukup lama. Di antara proses itu, tawa Asia tidaklah berhenti. Gadis kecil itu kerap tertawa senang meski di wajahnya ada belepotan adonan. Tangan kecilnya itu bergerak jahil kemudian, masuk ke dalam adonan dan mencolek sedikit adonan itu lalu bergerak ke arah wajah Hera dan mengoles colekan adonan yang dia ambil ke pipi sang dewi sambil tertawa senang kemudian akibat kejahilan yang dia lakukan.

"Asia! Kamu nakal!" Hera merengut disana dengan pipi menggembung. Hal itu justru semakin ditanggapi dengan cengiran lebar gadis kecil manis tersebut. Hera tidaklah marah dengan Asia namun tangan dewi itu justru bergerak menangkap gadis kecil itu yang berusaha mengelak namun gagal. Hera kemudian membawa gadis kecil tersebut ke pelukannya.

Erat dan hangat.

Itulah yang Hera rasakan saat ini. Disamping kebahagiaan yang begitu mendera dirinya. Dia telah menemukan kebahagiaan yang terasa begitu nyata.

Sesuatu kebahagiaan yang sama sekali tidak dia dapatkan dari Zeus namun dia dapatkan dari manusia. Dua orang manusia yang membawa perubahan banyak bagi Hera itu sendiri.

Asia yang dipeluk oleh Hera hanya tersenyum sangat manis dan terasa sangat menikmatinya. Gadis kecil itu merasakan sebuah pelukan dari sesuatu yang selama ini dia inginkan. Sebuah pelukan yang mengisi lubang kosong di hati gadis kecil tersebut dari sosok yang tiada. Sementara Naruto yang melihat mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

Dan pikiran milik Naruto mulai menerawang.

' _Jika seandainya mawar kecil itu masih hidup, mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang begitu bahagia.'_ Naruto hanya berpikir demikian dengan senyum yang mulai turun. Jika seandainya mawar kecil itu berada di sini sekarang, dia pasti akan membalas Asia dengan juga mengoleskan adonan di pipi manis Asia. Atau mungkin akan berebut kukis dengan Asia ketika kukis yang mereka masak matang.

Perubahan Naruto itu tentu saja disadari oleh Asia dan Hera yang melihat pria pirang itu tenggelam dalam lamunannya lagi. Asia memandang ke arah Hera dan dewi itu seakan mengerti apa maksud dari gadis kecil tersebut.

Tidak perlu ada ucapan. Sebuah ikatan antara mereka berdua yang mulai terjalin membuat mereka mulai mengerti satu sama lain.

Disaat seperti ini tidaklah ada yang boleh bersedih.

Dengan pelan keduanya melepas pelukan mereka lalu mengambil adonan yang ada. Hera pun demikian.

Bergerak perlahan menuju ke arah Naruto, Hera kemudian menggendong Asia dan keduanya mengoleskan adonan di masing-masing telunjuk tangan mereka ke arah Naruto, menyadarkan pria pirang itu dari lamunannya dengan anaknya dan dewi tersebut tertawa di sana.

"Asiaaaa… Venusa-san…." Naruto memberikan delikan tajam kepada mereka. Yang diberikan delikan tidaklah takut namun justru memberikan cengiran di sana.

Cengiran khas Asia yan menyerupai cengiran khas Naruto. Dan cengiran dari dewi Hera yang menyerupai…

Naruto tertegun di sana. Siluet seseorang nampak dibelakang dewi Hera lengkap dengan cengiran yang sama.

Oh Kami-sama….

Cengiran itu...

Sebuah cengiran yang Naruto rindukan dan wajah yang Naruto sangat sayangi. Hal itu muncul dan terlihat sama dengan wajah dewi Hera yang terlihat bahagia. Hal tu terlihat sama persis!

Delikan tajam itu mengendur, terganti dengan wajah tenang biasa yang terdapat di pria pirang tersebut. Bibir pria tersebut kemudian naik di kedua sisi ujungnya, membuat senyuman hangat disana.

Takdir…

Apakah dia kembali memainkan dadunya dan mempertemukannya lagi dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan wanita _itu._

Atau takdir kembali mencoba membuatnya bahagia kembali.

Naruto tidak tahu.

 **[3]**

"Dua exorcist gereja itu sudah datang rupanya. Baguslah kalau begitu."

Nada bosan itu terdengar dari mulut seorang Malaikat jatuh yang duduk di sebuah kursi mewah di ruangan gelap. Hanya seberkas cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela dan langit-langit yang rusak.

Yang duduk disana bukanlah malaikat jatuh biasa. Dia adalah salah satu Cadre, peringkat tinggi yang berada di Grigori atau merupakan bagian pemerintahan malaikat jatuh.

Dia sudah bosan menunggu. Dua Excalibur yang dia incar sudah datang, diantat pula oleh Exorcist tidak berpengalaman banyak seperti seorang Dulio Gesualdo. Entah apa maksud Gereja mengirim dua Exorcist rendahan tersebut, tapi bagi malaikat jatuh yang duduk di tahta sana kali ini menurutnya Gereja sudah bertindak sangat bodoh sekali.

Dia sudah mendapatkan empat Excalibur lainnya dari pencuriannya di Vatikan yang membuat Vatikan teramat sangat gempar akan hal tersebut. Dia membawa Excalibur ini kemari untuk memancing Vatikan mengirim dua Excalibur yang tersisa ke tangannya dengan mengirim sinyal lewat aura Excalibur yang mengarah ke kota ini.

Awalnya dia mengira Vatikan akan mengirim anggota-anggota kuat mereka untuk mendapatkan Excalibur yang tercuri seperti Griselda Quarta atau bahkan Vasco Strada. Dia juga sudah membuat dan memperkirakan bagaimana jika anggota itu yang dikirim dan cara apa yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mengalahkan mereka. Tapi sepertinya semua sia-sia jika yang mereka hadapi hanyalah kelas rendahan.

Dia, malaikat jatuh yang mengajarkan Astronomi untuk pertama kali kepada manusia kemudian mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya. Dunia ini sudah bergerak sangat tidak beraturan hanya perlu hal kecil untuk membuat kekacauan dan dia akan memastikan siapa yang akan bertahan hidup terakhir kalinya di dunia ini. Meski nantinya hal yang dia rencanakan akan memadamkan cahaya dan mengisi dunia dengan abu kematian, hal itu harus dia lakukan untuk mengakhiri masa dari hal supernatural yang ada.

"Bagaimana dengan adik dari Maou Lucifer itu yang sudah berhasil diculik? Apa dia sudah mendapat siksaan yang tepat?"

"Tuanku Kokabiel, iblis kecil itu sudah menderita luka bakar di kedua tangannya. Juga kakinya telah dilukai sedemikian rupa dan sekarang dia sedang mengalami gangguan mental akan siksaan yang dia alami."

"Huh, secepat itukah? Dahulu di jaman perang ketiga fraksi setidaknya butuh dua hari untuk mengalami gangguan mental. Iblis jaman sekarang terlalu dimanja dan semakin bertindak arogan. Bagaimana dengan iblis api yang merupakan tunangan adik dari Maou Lucifer itu? Kita berhasil mendapatkannya ketika dia muncul di lokalisasi kota ini dengan pancingan umpan kita?"

"Sudah berhasil kita dapatkan pula tuan Kokabiel. Dia saat ini sedang diperas air matanya untuk keperluan air mata Phoenix tentara kita."

"Bagus sekali." Malaikat jatuh bernama Kokabiel itu memuji apa yang sudah dia dengar. "Lalu reaksi Lucifer sendiri bagaimana?"

"Telah terjadi kepanikan pada Maou tersebut setelah Maou tersebut mengetahui adiknya telah hilang. Ratusan iblis khususnya iblis kelas tinggi sudah dikerahkan di kota Kuoh ini untuk mencari keberadaan adiknya yang kita culik."

"Pantas saja aku merasakan banyak energi iblis di kota ini. Dewi Amaterasu pasti tidak suka dengan ini jika mendengar kota yang dia pinjamkan untuk beberapa iblis malah menjadi sarang para iblis itu sendiri." Awan bergerak di atas tertiup angin, menghindar membuat sinar bulan masuk ke dalam celah langit-langit rusak dan menerpa sebagian wajah dari malaikat jatuh bernama Kokabiel tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Sekiryutei yang cukup mengejutkan itu?" Kokabiel bertanya pelan.

"Untuk itu…" Bawahan Kokabiel, malaikat jatuh bersayap empat yang berlutut di hadapan tuannya tersebut mencoba mencari kata yang pas untuk memberitahu bagaimana Sekiryutei. "Dia hilang tanpa jejak, tuan Kokabiel."

Wajah milik Kokabiel berubah, satu alisnya naik untuk menunjukkan ketertarikan akan hal yang dikatakan bawahannya.

"Dia hilang tanpa jejak beserta kedua orang tuanya. Kami yang berusaha mendeteksinya sama sekali tidak bisa menemuinya, tidak bahkan dengan alat pendeteksi Sacred Gear yang diciptakan oleh Azazel yang berhasil kita curi."

"Hoh… sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik dari Sekiryutei tersebut." Kokabiel mengeluarkan kekehan kecilnya. "Biarkan dia. Selama dia masih menjadi manusia aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sacred Geat sekuat itu jatuh ke tangan tiga fraksi lainnya. Tidak ketika rivalnya sudah menjadi tangan kanan Azazel. Vilaria sudah berbahaya dengan Divine Dividing miliknya dan gadis itu loyal kepada Azazel." Mendengus tidak senang, Kokabiel melihat ke arah lain.

"Biarkan adik Maou Lucifer itu tetap kita simpan sebagai tawanan. Kita akan mencoba menghilang selama dua minggu untuk menurunkan kewaspadaan iblis di kota ini dan menunggu kelengahan dari mereka. Adapun untuk Excalibur, kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Ambil itu sesuai rencana. Setidaknya kali ini pastikan semua berjalan sesuai rencana."

"...Era para makhluk seperti kita sudah mendekati akhirnya." Tambah Kokabiel yang melihat bawahannya kemudian. Raut wajah yang sebagian terkena sinar bulan itu menampakkan raut wajah serius.

"Mari kita lakukan satu lagi misi untuk membuat hal yang paling kita cintai berjaya, saudaraku."

 **[...Pihak ketiga yang sudah bergerak selesai…]**

 _ **A/N**_ _ **:**_ _Sudah kubilang kemungkinan Chaos atau kekacauan yang besar akan kuambil. Sebuah drama betapa buruknya dunia fantasi DxD sudah mulai terlihat. Jika kekacauan dari rencana Kokabiel sudah seperti ini bagaimana kekacauan cerita ini nantinya yang akan kubuat?_

 _Bagian menculik adik Maou yang berada jauh dari pengawasan kakaknya adalah hal yang mungkin. Segala hal mungkin terjadi. Bagian awal yang manis hingga ke tengah di akhiri dengan rencana buruk rupa yang memuaskan._

 _Apa ini berlebihan? Tidak juga. Aku memberikan kejutan kepada penunggu fic ini yang sudah bosan dengan alur mainstream._

 _Juga soal Issei dan Naruto. Naruto adalah pria dewasa yang sudah menyesap perang dan tidak asing dengan pembunuhan. Membuat Issei menjadi seperti Naruto yang kalkulatif adalah hal yang lumrah._

 _Katakan Banzai jika chapter ini membuka rasa penasaran kalian para senpai. Senang bisa mengetahui tanggapan positif yang selalu kalian berikan padaku. Juga dukungan kalian sangatlah berarti untuk penulis amatiran ini. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya._

 _Riesa Afiela out!..._


	12. Interlude 1

**A/N :** _Atas permintaan lewat sebuah PM dari seorang penggemar karena rasa penasarannya akan siapa ibu dari Asia dalam fanfiksi ini, maka inilah sebuah jawaban kecil untuk rasa penasaran tersebut_.

 **Interlude 1 - How They Meet Each Other**

Wanita berumur dua puluh tahunan itu terlihat lusut sekali wajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari buruk bagi wanita tersebut karena kesialan yang dia alami secara beruntun.

Mata kuliah dengan tugas yang belum kelar, kena semprotan pedas dari dosen yang killer. Kue kukis bekalnya yang terjatuh ke selokan kampus secara tidak sengaja karena pegangan wanita tersebut terlepas dari wadahnya akibat tersandung ditambah dengan beban dari organisasi musik yang dia ikuti.

Astaga, rasanya wanita itu ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saja sekarang. Tapi sayang, dia malu jika harus berteriak di tengah jalan begini dimana banyak orang lalu lalang. Nanti saja jika dia sampai di apartemen kecilnya yang dia sewa, dia akan berteriak sesukanya tanpa ada yang menganggu dari balkon.

Huh, bagaimana caranya agar moodnya yang buruk ini bisa kembali lagi ceria? Wanita itu kini berpikir cukup keras di otaknya. Gir-gir otaknya melaju memikirkan apa saja hal yang bisa menaikkan mood yang dia miliki.

Bermain ke taman permainan dan bermain game sepuasnya di tempat Arcade? Bah, itu sudah dia lakukan kemarin. Pergi ke kafe dan melihat video dari sambungan wifi gratis? Bosaaaaannnn!

Apa sih yang bisa membuatnya kembali ceria?

Angin berhembus kemudian. Menerpa dirinya, memberikan rasa sejuk diantara panas matahari yang telah mulai turun dari saat puncak-puncaknya.

Sekarang jam dua siang. Mungkin lebih baik dia mencari makan saja dahulu sekarang. Cari saja makanan cepat saji di restoran makanan dengan lambang badutnya yang berada di dekat daerah ini lalu pergi sebentar ke taman kota. Disana pasti sedikit lebih sejuk lagi karena banyak pohon rindangnya dan ada air mancurnya. Mungkin itu bisa membuat mood miliknya membaik selain nanti dia juga bisa memberi makan kawanan burung merpati di sana.

Satu paket makanan cepat saji yaitu Hamburger lengkap dengan soda dan kentang gorengnya dengan cepat sudah berada di tangan. Jarak dimana tadi saat dia menggerutu dengan restoran cepat saji memang tidak jauh. Hanya berjarak tiga ratus meter saja. Dia juga sudah membeli sebuah roti tawar yang nantinya dia akan remas untuk memberi makan kawanan burung merpati.

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk mencapai taman kota. Saat turun, wanita itu sudah dihadapkan dengan pohon-pohon besar yang berbaris rapi dan diatur sedemikian rupa juga pepohonan dengan bunga kertasnya yan berwarna warni tengah bermekaran. Ada banyak orang di taman ini dari mulai yang sedang pacaran hingga yang membawa istri dan anak mereka. Padahal ini bukanlah hari libur kerja tapi pengunjung taman ini lumayan padat.

Air mancur di tengah taman mengucur deras ke atas, menantang langit kelihatannya dan cipratan dari air yang turun memberikan sensasi dingin yang menyegarkan di kulit. Sebenarnya dia ingin duduk di dekat air mancur tersebut namun sayang, disana terlihat banyak anak kecil yang bermain dan bersenda gurau.

Matanya melihat ke beberapa sudut taman, bangku-bangku terlihat semua sudah terisi oleh pasangan-pasangan muda ataupun pasangan yang terlihat sudah menikah. Ahhh…. Kenapa sudah penuh juga disaat seperti ini!

Apa sebaiknya dia ke tempat lain saja? Tapi sayang bukan sudah berada di sini. Mending dia duduk di bawah pohon sajalah.

Hal itu setidaknya ingin dia putuskan jika saja matanya tidak melihat sebuah bangku yang hanya diduduki oleh satu orang pemuda. Berambut pirang dengan memakai pakaian yang sedikit casual tengah memegang sebuah buku catatan kecil dan terlihat menulis beberapa hal disana.

Dari wajahnya terlihat seperti anak yang masih berada di sekolah tinggi. Tapi biasanya anak yang berada di sekolah tinggi bukannya jarang yang ada sendirian di jam segini? Mata wanita itu bisa melihat beberapa gadis yang berada di sekeliling pemuda itu melirik dan saling berbisik. Tapi entah kenapa mereka tidak mendekat dan memulai bicara. Ah, masa bodoh sajalah. Ada bangku yang kosong di sebelahnya kenapa tidak dipakai?

Dia berjalan dengan mantap ke bangku yang diduduki pemuda itu lalu dengan sedikit elegan duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu sepertinya merasa bahwa ada yang duduk di sebelahnya menoleh dan wanita itu bisa melihat dengan jelas sekali dari jarak dekat.

Pemuda itu tampan sekali. Ketika mata mereka berdua bertatap sejenak, wanita itu bisa melihat ada begitu banyak kesedihan yang tersimpan secara dalam.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana mata biru indah milik pemuda itu yang harusnya cerah bisa terlihat begitu hampa tiada berwarna?

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya, memberikan senyuman kecil yang kemudian wanita itu balas dengan anggukan senyuman canggung.

Tidak ada interaksi apapun lagi. Namun wanita itu kerap melirik ke arah pemuda tersebut.

Entah kenapa ada sebuah rasa penasaran yang timbul di dalam diri wanita tersebut ketika dia telah melihat pemuda itu.

Tangan pemuda itu masih menulis di buku catatan kecil berwarna biru muda. Suara dari goresan bolpoin sayup-sayup terdengar sesekali dan rasa sejuk dari angin mengiringi duduk mereka berdua yang saling diam tanpa ada kata sapa terucap. Wanita tersebut sebenarnya ingin menyapa untuk sekedar mengajak basa-basi bicara atau ngobrol sejenak tapi dia malu. Haruskah perempuan dulu yang mulai bicara? Laki-laki dulu harusnya!

Tapi… jika seperti ini lama-lama kenapa terasa tidak nyaman? Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana?

Wanita itu melirik sekali lagi. Naas, lirikannya tersebut bertepatan dengan pemuda di sampingnya itu juga ikut melihat ke arahnya. Wajah wanita itu seakan mulai bersemu merah muda di pipi.

...Malu.

Wanita tersebut tidak menyangka akan pas berbarengan begini. Dia ketahuan!

Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mencoba mengambil roti tawar yang dia bawa dan dia taruh di sampingnya, meremasnya dengan cepat dan menaburkannya ke depan. Hal yang dia lakukan lekas menarik kawanan merpati yang ada dan turun untuk menyambut makanan gratis bagi mereka.

Saat itu wanita itu masih mengontrol rasa malunya, suara kekehan merdu terdengar di telinga. Asalnya dari samping wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu bertambah malu. Dia ditertawakan. Rona merah muda itu semakin terlihat di pipi manisnya.

Lalu pundak wanita itu disentuh lembut. Wanita itu melonjak kaget dan menoleh. Pandangan mereka berdua kembali bertemu.

Buku catatan biru muda yang ditulis pemuda itu sudah tergeletak di samping dengan pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tangan terulur pelan, mencoba mengajak bersalaman.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Suara itu terdengar tenang seperti angin yang mendesir diantara mereka berdua. Daun-daun bergoyang dan rambut mereka masing-masing dibelai lembut oleh angin yang mendesir tersebut.

Dengan sedikit malu-malu, wanita tersebut menjawab dengan menerima salaman tersebut dengan tangannya. Pemuda itu sudah mengenalkan namanya. Nama yang dia tidak tahu bahwa nama tersebut akan membawa begitu banyak kebahagiaan untuknya.

Suara wanita tersebut keluar kemudian beberapa saat setelah kedua tangan mereka menyatu dalam perkenalan.

"Laeticia Iralis"

Dan seperti itulah mereka berdua saling berkenalan.

 **[Selesai…?]**

 **A/N:** _Karakter Laeticia terambil dari vessel Jeanne D'Arc dalam seri Fate/Apocryha. Nama Iralis hanya tambahan dari Author saja. Ibu Asia memang kubuat lebih tua dari Naruto._

 _Sangat menyenangkan menulis interlude ini. Seolah mengingat lagi kepingan kenangan lama dari sebuah novel yang pernah terbaca._

 _Ini hanya selingan ringan bukan chapter sebenarnya. Ada beberapa interlude yang nanti ada yang aku gunakan untuk menggambarkan penggambaran tokoh atau kejadian lalu yang saling berkaitan dengan tokoh utama. Aku ingin menyampaikan cerita yang memberikan rasa mendalam bagi yang membaca fanfiksi ini pelan-pelan. Tidak usah terburu-buru dalam membaca dan rasakan bagaimana sensasi damainya. Bukan sekedar panjangnya cerita namun bagaimana feel yang ingin kusampaikan bisa dirasakan._

 _Untuk Chapter selanjutnya masih diriset untuk menghasilkan alur Chaos yang menarik. Kokabiel ingin dibuat cerdik dan tidak sembarangan agar semakin menarik. Terima kasih dukungan banyak senpai kepada penulis sederhana ini. Arigatou senpai..._


	13. Chapter 12

Hera, dewi itu memandang lagi sebuah foto cukup besar yang terpasang di tembok rumah milik Uzumaki Naruto. Sebuah foto dimana Naruto mengenakan sebuah kimono dengan senyuman begitu cerah disana disertai lengannya memeluk pinggang wanita di sampingnya yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Wanita di foto tersebut terlihat begitu cantik dengan rambut yang disanggul dengan mengenakan kimono bermotif bunga sakura sembari memeluk Naruto.

Jika Hera ingin berkata, kecantikan wanita yang berada di foto tersebut terasa melebihi kecantikan Aphrodite, dewi cinta dari Olympus juga dirinya. Bukan dalam kecantikan wajah namun ada aura kecantikan lebih saat wanita tersenyum bahagia disana. Ratusan kali membuat wanita tersebut terlihat begitu cantik dalam pandangan Hera hingga dia bisa berfikir demikian.

Ini adalah foto pernikahan Naruto dengan mendiang istrinya, Leaticia Iralis yang begitu dicintai Naruto. Ibu dari Asia, si putri kecil yang telah mengisi salah satu lubang kebahagiaan pada diri Hera. Ada sebersit bayangan yang muncul di kepala Hera jika seandainya wanita yang berada di dalam foto adalah dirinya dan rasa iri untuk wanita di dalam foto tersebut yang sampai sekarang masihlah tetap dicintai oleh pria pirang yang saat ini mengisi kepala Hera.

Cinta Naruto masih terasa besar untuk wanita yang ada di foto tersebut. Hera masih bisa merasakannya.

"Laeticia suka sekali dengan bunga Sakura."

Suara dari arah samping membuat Hera menoleh. Naruto berdiri di samping Hera dengan melihat foto tersebut dalam pandangan nostalgia. "Saking sukanya dengan bunga Sakura, dia yang sendiri yang memilih kimono tersebut untuk dipakai dalam hari bahagia kami."

"Naruto…"

"Aku masih ingat dengan jelas ketika aku dibuatnya repot dengan harus mengikuti dirinya untuk masuk ke berbagai butik hanya demi mendapat gaun yang ada motif sakurannya. Setelah berjalan keluar masuk toko yang aku berhenti menghitung ketika mencapai hitungan ke dua puluh, dia menemukannya di sebuah butik sederhana. Sebuah gaun kimono pernikahan yang begitu indah dipandang. Aku juga mengakui kimono tersebut sangat luar biasa dan meski pada akhirnya aku harus merogoh uang besar untuk kimono pernikahan tersebut, aku tidak pernah berfikir menyesalinya." Naruto bercerita dengan dalam nada nostalgia yang bahagia. Hera mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku pernah berfikir bahwa aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya waktu itu di saat aku sedang mencari inspirasi dalam menulis. Dia sering melirik diriku saat itu dan bersikap malu-malu. Itu terasa nostalgia sekali."

"Tapi sayang aku sekarang hanya bisa melihat senyumnya dari sebuah foto." Nada Naruto berubah. Terdengar berat dan seperti bercampur kesedihan. "Dia telah berada di tempat yang jauh lebih baik sekarang."

"Naruto…" Hera serasa tercekat tenggorokannya. Dewi tersebut tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kenapa kau suka memandang foto ini dewi?" Tanya Naruto sambil kemudian menoleh. Pandangan mereka berdua saling bertatapan dimana Naruto menanti jawaban dari dewi di sampingnya ini.

Dalam beberapa hari ini, Hera selalu berkunjung ke rumah milik Naruto. Dewi itu berkata sekedar ingin bertemu Asia namun Naruto bisa melihat bahwa setiap kali datang ke rumahnya untuk bertamu, dewi ini selalu melihat ke arah foto pernikahannya dengan mendiang istrinya dan Naruto bisa menatap berbagai emosi milik Hera tengah bercampur aduk dan itu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Aku…" Hera mencoba mencari kata yang tepat dan ketika dia menemukan kata yang dirasanya tepat, dia mengutarakannya dengan sejujur yang dia bisa. "...mungkin saja iri."

Alis pria piran itu terangkat sedikit dan Naruto menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hera.

"Aku tidak pernah mempunyai lukisan pernikahanku seperti ini di kuilku. Tidak bahkan dengan senyum yang seperti ini. Senyuman di foto kalian menunjukkan begitu banyak kebahagiaan seakan kebahagiaan itu sanggup untuk memenuhi segala isi dunia." Wajah dewi itu kemudian berubah menjadi sendu ketika dia melihat kembali foto pernikahan milik pria piranh disampingnya dengan mendiang istrinya tersebut. "Aku iri dengan hal seperti ini. Manusia saja bisa seperti ini tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa? Aku bahkan merasa takdir begitu banyak mengutukku untuk hal ini."

Tanpa Hera sadari mata miliknya mulai terasa buram akibat dirinya menahan air mata yang keluar. Satu tetes air mata dari segala perasaan yang ada kemudian mengalir turun, memberitahu Naruto akan segala perasaan milik dewi ini. Hera dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya. Dewi itu kemudian menarik nafas teramat dalam dan menghembuskannya, mencoba mengontrol kembali emosi miliknya. "Maaf kau harus melihatnya Naruto."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya lagi untuk melihat foto pernikahan miliknya. "Kau tidaklah salah dewi."

"Aku tahu itu… Hanya saja…"

"Kau sekarang bebas dewi. Kau bisa mencari kebahagiaanmu sekarang. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan bisa memiliki foto yang sama seperti yang kupunya." Kata Naruto berusaha memberi semangat pada dewi disampingnya ini yang menurut Naruto sendiri sudah melalui hal yang sangat berat selama milenia. "Waktumu tersakiti sudah berakhir."

Selama milenia selalu disakiti perasaannya, Naruto terkadang tidak mengerti apa yang benar-benar membuat hati Hera sendiri begitu tangguh. Terbuat dari besi bajakah hati dewi itu?

Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat berbagai emosi selalu mengalir di dalam hati mereka yang bernyawa.

Hera kemudian melihat lagi ke arah pria pirang disampingnya ini. Kata-kata yang Naruto keluarkan barusan seakan mengangkat segala kesedihan Hera. Dewi itu kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Pria ini… Dasar! Tidak tahukah bahwa kata-kata miliknya terkadang membuat perasaan Hera jauh lebih terasa ringan?

Suatu hari nanti… jika suatu hari nanti dia bisa memiliki foto seperti ini maka dia ingin…

"Hey, Naruto…" Hera memanggil pria pirang itu dan yang dipanggil kemudian menoleh.

"Hmmm?" Mereka bertatapan sekali lagi.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa aku telah bahagia sekarang ini." Kata Hera. Dengan cepat dewi itu bergerak dalam kecepatan yang Naruto tidak tahu dan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di pipi pria pirang itu.

Naruto tertegun kemudian. Pria pirang itu kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membuat pertanda bahwa hal yang sekarang terjadi adalah nyata.

Sebuah bisikan kemudian terdengar di telinga Naruto. Membuat pria pirang itu merasa hal ini adalah nyata disertai sensasi rasa merinding di belakang leher.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah Hera mengucapkan hal tersebut, dewi pernikahan itu berbalik dan terburu-buru pergi ke kamar Asia. Jika ada yang melihat lebih dekat, semburat merah muda tercetak jelas di pipi dewi tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto masih terdiam disana sebelum tangan miliknya bergerak menyentuh pipi yang diberikan kecupan tersebut dan kemudian tertawa kecil.

Astaga dewi pernikahan itu…

Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena keberaniannya.

 **[A Love for the Queen]**

Mereka indah dengan segala hal yang mereka miliki. Kenaifan mereka, keberanian mereka, tawa kasih mereka, cinta murni mereka.

Kokabiel menyukai hal itu sejak dulu. Sejak dia pertama kali paham akan mereka serta kemudian terus melihat mereka dari atas sana.

Pada awalnya dia tidaklah seperti ini. Pada awalnya dia benci dengan mereka. Mereka membuat banyak kerusakan, mereka membuat banyak tangisan dan penderitaan, mereka membuat hal-hal yang seharusnya bukan tercipta untuk disembah. Mereka hanyalah makhluk cacat, rusak, tidak berharga. Mereka gelap dan hitam tiada terkira.

Namun hal tersebut tidaklah sama dengan yang dilihat oleh Tuhan. Kokabiel melihat Ayah mereka begitu senang dengan mereka, begitu cinta kepada makhluk hina itu.

Hal yang tidak pernah Kokabiel mengerti pada awalnya. Namun dengan kesabaran tiada batas, Tuhan memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Kokabiel itu sendiri sisi lain dari yang selama ini dia tidak pernah lihat.

Tuhan memperlihatkan bagaimaa keberanian mereka, bagaimana hal yang mustahil yang bisa mereka capai, bagaimana cinta dan kasih mereka kepada sesama yang begitu menakjubkan untuk ukuran makhluk yang Kokabiel anggap awalnya cacat.

Tanpa Kokabiel sadari, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka kemudian.

Mereka, manusia yang semula Kokabiel anggap cacat ternyata ada beberapa yang berbeda. Hal gelap tiada terkira itu ibarat langit di malam hari namun diantara kegelapan tersebut beberapa bersinar memberi harapan kepada yang lain.

Kokabiel menyukai sinar tersebut, Kokabiel mencintai sinar-sinar kecil yang memberi harapan kepada yang lain.

Kokabiel telah lama mengamati mereka, telah lama melihat mereka, telah lama kemudian menyadari hal inilah yang dicintai oleh Tuhan.

Namun ketika zaman terus melaju maju, sinar-sinar kecil itu berguguran satu sama lain. Sinar-sinar itu tidak lagi sama seperti dulu bahkan ketika baru saja ada satu yang terlihat Kokabiel pantas untuk dia amati, sinar itu meredup dan menghilang karena suatu hal.

Dan suatu hal tersebut adalah ulah para makhluk supernatural lain yang membuat mereka jatuh dan menghilang, terlebih akibat dari benda laknat ciptaan Maou iblis, Evil piece yang semakin membuat banyak sinar-sinar itu berguguran.

Kokabiel marah akan hal itu, Kokabiel benci akan hal itu.

Mereka harusnya bersinar, berjaya dengan segala keterbatasan yang mereka miliki. Bukan malah mengabdi dan menjadi bawahan dari makhluk lainnya. Mereka adalah ras yang begitu berisi banyak potensial bahkan sampai Tuhan menyuruh para malaikat bersujud di hadapan mereka yang paling bersinar.

Berbagai campuran akan rasa tidak senang dengan keadaan manusia, mereka yang dicintai Tuhan dan mereka yang membuat Kokabiel sampai rela terjatuh dari surga telah mencapai puncaknya.

Jika mereka tidak bisa bersinar karena makhluk-makhluk supernatural yang menghalangi, maka Kokabiel tinggal menghilangkan makhluk-makhluk tersebut, membinasakan makhluk-makhluk tersebut lewat perang.

Dia tidak peduli ketiga fraksi musnah, dia tidak peduli jika mitologi lain lenyap. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah manusia akan kembali selamat dan memulai kehidupan baru mereka. Lalu dari kehidupan baru mereka, masa dimana makhluk supernatural sudah tiada, Kokabiel bisa membayangkan berbagai sinar-sinar lain bermunculan.

Maka dari itu rencana ini tercipta. Mencuri Excalibur milik pihak Gereja yang beraliansi dengan Surga lalu menyatukannya untuk membunuh dua adik Maou. Ketika fraksi iblis menemukan hal tersebut maka perang akan pecah antara dua fraksi dan Kokabiel tinggal ikut serta yang tentunya akan menyeret fraksi Malaikat jatuh. Hal itu adalah rencana terbaik miliknya sekarang. Tidak peduli dengan gangguan apapun, Kokabiel akan mewujudkan hal tersebut.

Dia sudah mendapatkan enam potongan excalibur. Dia tinggal menyatukannya melalui alkimia dan akan dia gunakan untuk memenggal kepala Rias Gremory. Tentu saja hal tersebut akan dia lakukan di kota Kuoh ini dalam siaran langsung. Kokabiel akan mencuci pikiran salah seorang Exorcist yang terlalu terobsesi dengan jalannya. Anak tiri dari Griselda Quarta, Xenovia Quarta sendirilah yang akan membuat kehebohan terjadi.

Salahkan Gereja yang sudah begitu bodoh dengan mengirim Exorcist kacangan dengan ego setinggi langit. Mereka berpikir mereka kuat namun nyatanya mereka itu lemah. Mereka tidak melewati peperangan sama seperti pasukan dari Kokabiel itu sendiri. Sekarang ini hanya tinggal dibutuhkan sebuah sihir dimensi untuk mengunci akademi dan melepaskan Exorcist yang telah Kokabiel cuci otaknya dengan sihir ke dalam akademi tersebut dibekali dengan pedang Excalibur tempaan baru. Oh ya jangan lupakan sihir yang akan digunakan untuk menyiarkan hal tersebut ke seluruh Underworld atau dunia bawah.

Tangan Kokabiel akan tetap bersih untuk fase pertama sebelum perang.

Oh… Kokabiel bisa merasakan dirinya tersenyum saat ini ketika dia duduk di taman kota ini sambil memberi makan merpati. Senyuman miliknya jika tidak diperhatikan dengan sangat baik maka tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui bahwa itu adalah senyuman kecil yang jahat.

Mata Kokabiel masihlah menatap kerumunan merpati yang memakan remah-remah roti di hadapannya. Senyuman kecil jahat tadi menghilanh bergantikan wajah teduh kemudian. Hal yang ada di sekitar kemudian adalah apa yang menjadi fokus Kokabiel.

Banyak orang yang berada di sini. Wajah-wajah mereka para manusia terlihat senang meski mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpa mereka saat berada di kota ini saat hari-hari ke depan. Ada segeliat rasa bersalah di diri Kokabiel merayap pelan menuju ke hatinya. Wajah-wajah mereka yang bahagia akan berubah menjadi wajah-wajah teror jika seandainya perang pecah di kota ini.

Tapi Kokabiel telah menjadi kebal dengan perasaan seperti ini. Ini adalah apa yang harus dilakukan. Hal terakhir yang bisa dia kerjakan.

Mata hitam itu kemudian melihat ke sudut lain di jalanan trotoar sana. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan wajah sedikit panik berjalan dengan sangat cepat disana membawa aura yang sangat dikenali oleh Kokabiel.

Aura dari Ddraig, naga merah surga yang telah mengacau dengan muncul secara tiba-tiba di saat peperangan antara tiga fraksi dahulu. Naga itu bersama dengan si putih saling bertarung di tengah medan perang tiga fraksi yang mengakibatkan banyaknya korban jiwa dari tiga fraksi itu sendiri.

Sekiryutei…

Jadi diakah pemegang Boosted Gear di zaman sekarang? Meski wajah itu terlihat sedikit panik, dari jauh Kokabiel bisa melihat wajah seorang petarung di sana. Wajah yang sudah langka di masa ini.

Hooo… ini menarik. Mungkin sebaiknya dirinya mencoba untuk mengikuti Sekiryutei tersebut dan mengamati dari jauh.

Perlahan malaikat jatuh itu berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan keluar.

Setidaknya dia perlu tahu seperti apakah Sekiryutei generasi masa kini dalam menghadapi apa yang membuatnya panik.

 **[2]**

Issei berjalan dengan terburu-buru disertai wajah panik. Dia diikuti oleh iblis-iblis kelas tinggi dalam jumlah banyak.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa sekarang ini banyak sekali iblis-iblis kelas tinggi berada di kota ini? Setahunya bukankah hanya ada dua iblis kelas tinggi di kota ini dan itu adalah Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri?

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan gesekan antara Exorcist dan pihak iblis? Sial! Kenapa juga harus di kota tempatnya tinggal?

Untung saja kedua orang tuanya berada di belahan bumi lain. Sensei-nya sudah mengatur demikian dengan teknik rahasianya yang menurut Issei sendiri tekni tersebut adalah cheat curang dalam kekuatan. Kedua orang tua Issei sekarang tengah berlibur di Hawai sementara Issei meningkatkan kekuatannya di dimensi milik Sensei-nya.

Dia baru saja keluat dari dimensi tempat latihan sadisnya untuk kemudian pergi ke rumah mengambil sesuatu namun di perjalanan dia bertemu salah satu iblis kelas tinggi dengan pakaian hitam. Dia sebenarnya tidak takut, tapi dia menghindari kontak dengan mereka tapi ternyata kehadirannya di daerah ini sudah diketahui dan hasilnya dia diikuti oleh sekitar dua puluh iblis. Entah apa motif mereka mengikutinya Issei akan menanyakan hal tersebut saat sudah berada di tempat sepi.

Dia hanya berjalan cepat menuju ke tempat pembangunan yang sudah terbengkalai. Bangunan disini tidak dilanjutkan pekerjaannya dalam kurun waktu sekitar dua tahunan dan dia masuk dengan melompat melewati pagar setinggi dua meter yang mengelilingi bangunan tersebut. Ketika dia sudah sampai berada di dalam bangunan tersebut, Issei bisa merasakan sebuah pembatas sihir dipasang memerangkap bangunan tempatnya berada.

Dia dikepung dalam satu tempat.

Issei lalu menatap ke dua puluh iblis yang muncul di hadapannya setelah pembatas sihir tercipta dalam bentuk setengah kubah, memisahkan tempat ini dengan dunia manusia. Pemimpin mereka berbadan besar setinggi dua meter. Otot-ototnya terlihat sangat besar seakan ingin keluar dari pakaian hitam ketat yang dikenakannya.

"Sekiryutei-san?" Pria besar itu berbicara lebih dahulu dengan suara cukup berat. Siapapun manusia biasa yang mendengarnya pasti akan gemetat takut karena suara tersebut sedikit berisi intimidasi. Iblis-iblis kelas tinggi lainnya terlihat tegang di belakang pemimpin mereka.

"Ya?" Issei membalas kemudian dengan tenang. Dia harus tetap tenang dalam keadaan apapun. "Kenapa banyak iblis kelas tinggi berada di sini? Dan kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Ada sesuatu hal yang mengharuskan kami berada disini. Terjadi sesuatu dengan Rias Gremory-sama dan kami mendapat perintah jika melihatmu berada di kota ini kami harus membawamu untuk diinterogasi."

Issei menaikkan alis setelah dia mendengar jawaban dari pemimpin kelompok iblis tersebut. "Interogasi? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Aku tidak merasa aku melakukan suatu hal yang bersalah."

"Kau dicurigai sebagai salah satu kandidat yang berkaitan dengan hilangnya Rias Gremory-sama, Sekiryutei-san."

"Kandidat yang berkaitan dengan hilangnya Rias Gremory? Tunggu sebentar! Apa maksudmu dengan Rias menghilang?" Issei berkata dengan cukup terkejut.

"Rias Gremory-sama diduga diculik oleh seseorang dan kami disuruh untuk membawa yang kemungkinan berkaitan dengan Rias Gremory-sama dalam beberapa waktu ini." Balas iblis besar tersebut. "Kemungkinan terbesar adalah kau mengetahuinya karena kau terlibat dengannya baik dalam pertemuan pertama ataupun dengan masalah iblis Phoenix."

"Tunggu sebentar! Kalian kira aku tahu? Asumsi dari mana itu? Aku bahkan tidak terlibat kontak dengannya selama ini!" Bantah Issei.

"Hal itu tidak penting. Sekarang anda bisa ikut kami. Silahkan anda jelaskan hal tersebut nanti." Kata iblis besar tersebut. "Tolong bekerjasama atau kami harus menggunakan kekerasan."

Issei yang mendengar ucapan iblis besar tersebut wajahnya mengeras kemudian. "Kekerasan? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak terlibat kontak dengan iblis merah itu selama ini?"

"Hal itu bisa saja alibi. Dengar Sekiryutei-san, kau harus ikut dengan kami atau kami benar-benar akan menggunakan kekerasan jika kau menolak. Lagipula jika seandainya kau tidak bersalah dalam hal Rias Gremory-sama, kau masih bersalah karena menyerang iblis dari pilar Phoenix."

"Huh?" Issei menatap iblis besar itu kemudian. "Bersalah? Dia menyerangku duluan. Apa itu tidak dijelaskan?"

"Siapa yang menyerang duluan tidak masalah, yang penting anda bersalah karena hal tersebut dan sekarang kami akan membawa anda." Kata iblis besar itu. Issei kemudian bisa melihat senyum sombong disana. Iblis-iblis kelas tinggi di belakang iblis besar pimpinan mereka juga terlihat meremehkan. "Jadi jangan melawan, manusia."

Ucapan mereka lantas membuat Issei kesal. Bersalah? Dia bersalah? Mereka pikir siapa yang salah duluan? Iblis pirang itu yang menyerangnya duluan dan apa ini? Dia dikait-kaitkan dengan seenaknya untuk hal yang tidak Issei ketahui? Selain itu apa-apaan dengan senyum sombong dan merendahkan tersebut. Hal itu membuat Issei muak. Mereka berpikir hanya karena dia manusia dan mereka berada di atas mereka bisa seenaknya berbuat di kota ini?

Salah! Ini adalah kota manusia! Kota dimana Issei lahir dan tinggal jauh sebelum iblis datang kemari.

"Jangan melawan? Heeh… Kenapa juga aku harus menuruti kalian?" Issei berguman dengan menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut depannya. "Seenaknya menuduh orang, kalian pikir kalian berada dimana…

 **...Iblis kecil?"**

 _Badum!_

Aura berat langsung menguar seketika dari tubuh Issei disertai dengan munculnya Boosted Gear. Wajah itu mendongak dan terlihat di mana kedua mata Issei bersinar kehijauan disana.

Dua puluh iblis kelas tinggi yang berhadapan dengan Issei wajahnya berubah dengan cepat. Keringat dingin langsung mengucur dari dahi mereka semua.

Ini buruk! Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa laporan tentang Sekiryutei yang tidak normal tersebut adalah benar. Di laporan disebutkan bahwa Sekiryutei saat ini mengacau pertemuan antara Rias Gremory dan Riser Phenex bahkan sampai melukai Riser Phenex yang dikenal sebagai salah satu iblis muda berbakat di Underworld. Hal itu tentu saja terdengar berlebihan dan para iblis ini yang melihat laporan tersebut berpikir bahwa itu mengada-ada terlebih Sekiryutei saat ini masihlah pemuda dengan aura manusia.

Manusia itu lemah dan walaupun dengan Sacred Gear, mereka bisa dikalahkan jika para iblis yang kekuatannya setara dengan pengguna Sacred Gear yang dimaksud berkelompok lalu menyerang bersamaan. Jika dari laporan yang ada, para atasan mengkategorikan Sekiryutei masihlah setara iblis kelas tinggi.

Jadi saat mereka bertemu dengan Issei, mereka berpikir langsung meremehkannya dan menganggap pemuda di hadapan mereka itu juga lemah. Mereka berpikir tugas mereka untuk membawa Sekiryutei jika bertemu dengannya di kota ini akan mudah. Apalagi mereka adalah iblis kelas tinggi yang juga merupakan prajurit terlatih.

Tapi mereka tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

Aura naga yang dikeluarkan Issei membuat mereka sangsi bahwa Issei masihlah manusia. Aura ini ganas, berputar di udara dan menyesakkan pernafasan. Seperti rasanya ditimpa oleh tekanan dari segala sisi dan meminta untuk bersujud. Ini adalah tekanan aura dari naga sekelas surga! Tekanan seorang predator kelas tinggi.

Sial! Jika dari aura tekanan saja sudah seperti ini maka Sekiryutei ini sudah masuk kategori berbahaya! Apalagi jika dia tidak termasuk ke dalam fraksi iblis dan terlihat mempunyai pandangan buruk kepada fraksi iblis.

Dia harus dimusnahkan! Itu adalah perintah tetua para iblis yang diterima secara rahasia oleh para prajurit iblis kelas tinggi tersebut, mengabaikan perintah Maou mereka yang menginginkan jalur damai dengan jika Sekiryutei tidak mau ikut maka mereka diminta mundur dan biarkan saja.

Melihat iblis yang berdiri di depannya menyiapkan lingkaran-lingkaran sihir mereka dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh mereka, Issei tahu kini mereka sudah menjadi musuh.

Dan jika menjadi musuh maka menurut gurunya, apa yang menjadi lawan haruslah dihabisi.

' _Ddraig?'_ Batin Issei mencoba berkomunikasi dengan jiwa naga Sacred Gearnya.

 **[Kau yakin menggunakan itu? Aura dari penggunaan itu sungguh besar. Itu akan menarik perhatian di kota ini.]**

' _Tapi jika itu bisa digunakan untuk menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat kenapa tidak? Dengan begitu aku masih punya kesempatan untuk kabur.'_

 **[Hm… Baiklah kalau begitu]**

Sinar kehijauan muncul dari permata sarung tangan Boosted Gear dengan diikuti deklarasi Ddraig menyilaukan para prajurit iblis yang mengelilingi Issei.

 _ **[Balance Breaker : Armoria Mail!]**_

 _Badum! Badum!_

Tekanan jauh lebih mengerikan keluar setelah deklarasi teknik terlarang itu terdengar. Sinar hijau yang menyilaukan itu perlahan meredup disertai dengan lesatan merah mengincar salah satu iblis.

Gerakan itu sangat cepat, tahu-tahu sebuah kepala telah terlepas dari tempatnya dengan wajah menampakkan kebingungan.

 _Pluk!_

Suara kepala yang jatuh menghantam tanah itu membuat prajurit iblis kelas tinggi yang lain langsung menoleh. Mereka melihat sebuah armor badan penuh sama seperti sisik naga namun dalam bentuk sangat ramping berdiri membelakangi mereka dengan satu tangan terangkat ke samping. Darah masih menetes dari tangan tersebut.

"Satu."

Suara yang terdengar dari balik armor itu begitu berat dan mengerikan. Membawa aura kematian. Para iblis yang merasakan itu langsung berusaha menyadarkan diri mereka. Semua langsung membuat jarak jauh dan membuat lingkaran sihir mereka masing-masing. Blok-blok energi sihir ditembakkan kepada Issei yang terbalut armor dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Sayang, dalam kedipan mata, lesatan merah kembali terlihat di mata mereka dengan diikuti hitungan angka yang terdengar mengerikan.

"Dua."

"Tiga."

"Empat."

"Lima."

Setiap hitungan itu terdengar, maka satu iblis pasti tumbang. Serangan tidak semata hanya memutus kepala namun juga melubangi dada, menusuk hati, jantung, bahkan membelah tubuh menjadi dua bagian.

Pemimpin iblis yang melihat rekannya tumbang satu persatu mulai panik. Tangan iblis besar itu mengarah ke atas dimana lingkaran sihir bermunculan berjumlah cukup banyak dan menembakkan blok-blok energi sihir ke bawah. Sayang hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengenai Issei yang menggunakan Balance Breaker-nya yang dengan lincah menghindar.

Balance Breaker ini adalah sub species langka, mengorbankan bentuk besar armor dari Balance Breaker yang biasa digunakan para pendahulu dengan memadatkannya menjadi sangat padat untuk mendapatkan komposisi armor ramping yang melekat di badan, meningkatkan efektivitas kecepatan tanpa mengorbankan kekokohan konstruksi armor itu sendiri.

Ddraig sendiri saja tidak percaya pemuda berambut coklat yang menjadi host-nya di masa kini bisa membentuk armor menjadi seperti demikian. Bahkan warna armor ini tidaklah berwarna merah saja namun terdapat garis hijau seperti aliran nadi yang menggantikan bagian permata.

Ddraig merasa dia bisa menyombong dengan kekuatan Host-nya di masa sekarang yang dia prediksi akan menjadi Sekiryutei terkuat apalagi di bawah bimbingan dari Sensei Issei itu sendiri yang menurut Ddraig dia tidak tahu dimana batas kekuatannnya karena disetiap pertarungan latihan, Sensei Issei selalu mengeluarkan teknik asing yang menurut Ddraig membawa potensi mengerikan.

Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, Issei sudah membunuh lebih dari tujuh belas iblis. Tinggal tiga yang berada di depan. Kedua tangan berarmor Issei yang jari-jarinya begitu tajam seperti cakar naga meneteskan darah para musuhnya.

Tiga iblis di depan terlihat takut. Apalagi pemimpin mereka yang tentu tidak menyangka sama sekali hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Sekiryutei yang mereka temui membunuh para iblis dengan begitu efisien sekali.

Issei kembali melesat ke depan. Dia tidak berniat menyisakan satupun untuk hidup. Tiga iblis yang masih tersisa hanya bisa membuat lingkaran sihir di sana. Satu untuk perlindungan dan dua untuk menyerang yang memuntahkan blok-blok energi sihir sangat cepat sekali seperti senapan mesin.

Issei menghindari itu semua dan mengambil jarak kemudian. Dia menghirup nafas begitu dalam. Lingkaran kecil sihir naga kuno muncul di depannya terpecah menjadi tiga bagian.

Sama seperti naga yang terkenal dengan nafas mereka. Issei akan memperlihatkan nafas naga serangannya.

 _ **[Boostx10]**_

"Dragon Fire : **Rooooaaaarrrrrr!** "

Api dihembuskan Issei dari celah helm armornya, mengenai bagian pertama lingkaran sihir, kedua dan ketika mengenai bagian ketiga, yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut adalah sebuah api yang sangat besar!

Panasnya tidak terkira. Blok-blok energi sihir yang mengenai api tersebut tertelan serangan Issei dengan mudah.

Ddraig adalah naga surga yang awalnya adalah naga api. Naga api terkenal dengan apinya yang merusak hingga mampu melelehkan besi baja.

Teknik api ini diciptakan Issei untuk menyaingi teknik api gurunya yang juga begitu besar. Gurunya adalah pengguna teknik api terbaik yang pernah ada.

Api besar itu menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Bahkan ketika tiga iblis yang berlindung dalam pelindung sihir mereka tidak terlewat oleh serangan api ini. Sihir mereka hancur, dan teriakan kematian mereka terdengar bersamaan dengan dentuman suara besar yang menghempaskan gelombang angin ke sekitar.

Sial! Issei kurang menahan dirinya! Dia mengutuk hal ini kemudian tapi itu masalah lain karena dia harus segera pergi dari sini.

Pembatas sihir yang melingkupi daerah ini kemudian pecah. Issei kemudian melesat dalam lesatan merah keluar dari lokasi tersebut.

Segera pergi adalah jalan terbaik untuk saat ini.

 **[3]**

Mata milik malaikat jatuh mengikuti ke arah mana lesatan Sekiryutei dalam balutan armor barunya sebelum lesatan merah itu menghilang di bagian blok bangunan lain dengan begitu cepatnya.

Senyuman lebar tercipta di wajah malaikat jatuh itu yang telah mengamati sejak awal bagaimana Sekiryutei itu menangani masalahnya. Brutal, efisien dan tidak memakan waktu banyak. Pembatas sihir yang menghalangi tidaklah menjadi masalah bagi malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Dan aura yang keluar dari Sekiryutei tadi adalah aura naga bercampur manusia. Iblis mencurigai Sekiryutei tersebut dan mereka sudah membuat langkah yang salah kali ini. Dengan begini Sekiryutei mempunyai pandangan buruk kepada iblis dan tidak akan pernah mau bergabung bersama mereka.

Malaikat jatuh itu yakin akan hal tersebut. Oh… rencananya ternyata mempunyai efek yang baik. Mungkin sekarang Kokabiel akan menemui Sekiryutei tersebut untuk melihat bagaimana kepribadian Sekiryutei tersebut. Jika dia seperti yang diharapkan Kokabiel maka itu akan sangat menarik.

Tapi sebelum itu, Kokabiel mengibaskan tangannya. Fluktuasi sihir tercipta dan bangunan yang hancur kembali pulih bersamaan dengan hilangnya mayat para iblis yang masih ada. Dasar… Untuk para iblis agar tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sini, Kokabiel memasang sampai memasang pembatas sihir khusus yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

Sepuluh sayap hitam Kokabiel mengembang lagi. Dengan santai setelah melihat semua telah beres, Malaikat jatuh itu kemudian melesat ke atas.

Sepertinya akan ada perubahn rencana sedikit kali ini. Membawa Sekiryutei ke dalam kancah papan permainan ini tentu akan menguntungkan.

 **[...Semua telah dimulai selesai…]**

 _A/N : Armoria Armor milik Issei mengacu pada armor Purge setelah Issei mendapatkan mode Triana dalam Canon. Namun jika Armor Purge mengorbankan kekuatan untuk memperoleh kecepatan, Armoria armor milik Issei tidak menghilangkan hal kekuatan tersebut. Armor ini mendapatkan kekutan dan kecepatannya. Anggap saja model Triana yang sempurna. Untuk Juggernaut Drive akan dibuat sebaik mungkin bagi pemuda berambut coklat mesum tersebut agar tampil Badass mewakili Naruto di Arc Chaos ini._

 _Aku ingin mengenalkan Kokabiel di chapter ini dengan pemikiran cemerlangnya. Dia adalah salah satu pemimpin yang telah bertarung di kancah perang Great War. Melihatnya lemah sekali daripada Hakuryukou sedikit membuatku geregetan._

 _Dan ya, aku mengkonfirmasi adanya Fem. Vali untuk para pembaca._

 _Lalu untuk setiap pembaca fic ini khususnya the Ereaser kw. Komen buruk anda akan terhapus karena anda tidak menggunakan akun asli untuk memberikan review. Selain itu apa yang anda sampaikan dengan kasar justru itulah yang membuat para Author enggan meng-update cerita mereka dan membuat sepinya FFN indo. Daripada membuat komen buruk lebik baik berikan saran kepada mereka dalam penyampaian cerita agar setiap pembuat fic baru bisa berkembang dan menjadi lebih baik. Ini berlaku untuk para flamers lain. Justru ada kemungkinan para author baru yang masih berkembang bisa menyajikan suatu cerita besar di kemudian hari._

 _Terima kasih dukungan para senpai yang telah berbaik hati membaca cerita biasa ini. Berikan komentar dalam bahasa baik agar semua bisa senang dan author menjadi semangat dalam menulis maupun meng-update cerita. Arigatou._

 _RiesA Afiela out~._


	14. Chapter 13

" _Sekiryutei_."

Panggilan nama untuk para pemegang Boosted Gear itu terdengar dari belakang ketika Issei berjalan membawa sebuah ransel di punggungnya. Langkah kaki pemuda berambut coklat itu terhenti di sana dan berbalik.

Seseorang berdiri di sana, membuat nafas Issei tertahan.

Berpakaian kemeja putih simpel dengan satu kancing atas yang tidak di pasang. Sebuah kalung dengan salib yang terbuat dari material mahal terpasang di leher dan wajah orang tersebut...

Tuhan… orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan Sekiryutei memiliki wajah yang indah. Wajah tersebut bisa membuat orang lain mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan. Apalagi dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang dikuncir pendek di belakang leher, orang bisa saja mudah tertipu dengan gender orang ini yang ternyata adalah seorang pria.

Namun kesampingkan hal tersebut, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk kagum dengan wajah tersebut. Dengan gelengan kepala, Issei menjernihkan kembali pikirannya dan menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

Walau pria didepannya memiliki tubuh langsing, Issei bisa merasakan bahwa pria yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah manusia. Tidak! Aura yang terpancar dari pria itu adalah aura Malaikat jatuh— Da-Tenshin, malaikat yang telah jatuh dari keberadaan penciptaannya di surga dengan aura cahaya yang berselimut kegelapan dosa.

Bahkan sepertinya bukan Malaikat jatuh biasa dengan kuatnya aura miliknya. Setidaknya Issei tahu dan mengerti bahwa yang dihadapannya itu adalah pria yang berbahaya karena pria tersebut bisa lolos dari indranya yang terasah untuk mendeteksi makhluk supernatural. Untuk bisa tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya dan memanggilnya tanpa Issei rasakan keberadaannya, Malaikat jatuh ini patut diwaspadai sekali.

Tubuh Issei bahkan sampai tegang sekarang. Meski matanya terfokus ke depan, sesekali dia juga melihat sekeliling, memastikan bahwa jika seandainya ada konfrontasi atau percikan yang mengarah pada pertarungan yang Issei sendiri tidak yakin dia bisa menangkan, dia bisa kabur.

Tapi sayangnya keadaan sekitar sepertinya tidak mendukung. Berada di sebuah gang sepi yang cukup gelap karena jarang dilalui orang terlebih ini adalah gang rahasia di kota ini yang tidak diketahui para Iblis, Issei rasanya ingin menangis sekarang.

Tidak cukupkah dia dikejar-kejar iblis di kota kelahiran dan tempat tinggalnya karena hal yang dia tidak ketahui soal hilangnya Rias Gremory dan sekarang bertemu dengan Malaikat jatuh yang masih tidak diketahui apa maksudnya untuk datang pada Issei saat ini.

Membunuh Issei? Itu mungkin saja mengingat Issei pernah hampir dibunuh oleh Malaikat jatuh yang menyamar untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Kenapa situasinya menjadi sangat rumit seperti ini?!

"Siapa?" Issei bertanya dalam keadaan yang berusaha tenang namun tubuhnya berada dalam kewaspadaan penuh. Sinar hijau terpancar pada salah satu tangan Issei dan Boosted Gear muncul di sana.

Malaikat jatuh yang berada di depannya seperti mengerti keadaan Issei. Tawa merdu dan gentel keluar dari mulut pria tersebut. Sebuah suara yang Issei rasa tidak bisa dihasilkan oleh seorang manusia. "Tenang anak muda, aku datang untuk menemuimu bukan untuk membuat permusuhan. Aku hanya ingin bicara?"

"Hanya bicara?" Alis Issei terangkat satu ke atas. "Maaf, tapi aku sedikit kurang yakin akan hal itu. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh seorang Malaikat jatuh sekaliber anda? Anda bukan Malaikat jatuh biasa kan?" Tanya Issei dengan pandangan curiga.

Tidak mungkin hanya untuk sekadar bicara. Tidak mungkin! Pasti ada maksud tersembunyi yang tersimpan.

Pria yang ada dihadapannya justru tersenyum tipis sekali disana. "Bahkan sampai bisa mengetahui bahwa aku bukan Malaikat jatuh biasa. Sungguh hebat sekali anak muda." Puji pria tersebut. "Namaku Kokabiel, salah satu pemegang gelar Lord dari Grigori."

"...!"

Bukan nama yang membuat Issei langsung membeku dalam sekejap namun gelar yang ikut di dalamnya itulah yang membuat Issei tersentak.

Gelar Lord dalam Grigori bisa disamakan dengan gelar Maou dari fraksi iblis.

Dan untuk mengetahui bahwa salah satu Lord Grigori datang menemuinya, Issei bisa memilih satu kata yang tepat untuk diteriakkan di dalam dirinya sendiri saat ini.

' _F*ck!'_ Issei mengutuk keras di dalam pikirannya.

 **[Benar-benar kau punya peruntungan buruk Issei]** Ddraig ikut bicara dengan nada terdengar prihatin lewat telepati.

' _Itu tidak membantu apapun dengan pernyataanmu soal kesialanku Ddraig!'_

 **[Memang benar, tapi setidaknya aku mencoba membuatmu kembali fokus]** Issei kemudian bisa menangkap maksud dari balik perkataan Ddraig barusan. **[Kokabiel… Malaikat yang mengajarkan Astronomi dan merupakan salah satu ahli Strategi peperangan milik Grigori. Sampai berada di kota ini. Kau harus kabur segera dari sini Issei! Gunakan segala cara!]**

' _Aku tahu! Tapi keadaan sekitar…'_

"Jika kau sudah selesai bicara dengan Ddraig, maka ketahuilah bahwa aku akan mencegahmu untuk kabur, Sekiryutei." Ucapan Kokabiel itu malah membuat Issei semakin mengutuk keadaannya. "Tidak ketika aku belum selesai menyampaikan maksudku."

"Sial!"

"Hmm… pujian yang cukup ringan untuk situasimu sekarang tapi kesampingkan hal tersebut sekarang." Tangan langsing milik Kokabiel itu berkibas di depan beberapa kali. "Jika aku bilang aku ingin bicara maka aku hanya akan bicara Sekiryutei."

Terdiam sejenak Issei mengamati Kokabiel. Mencari gerakan tubuh jika seandainya Da-Tenshin tersebut berbohong. Setelah yakin bahwa Da-Tenshin di depannya bisa untuk dipercayai sedikit lebih baik daripada iblis, Issei menjawab, "Baik, katakan apa maumu Lord Grigori?"

Dengan seringai kecil jemari Kokabiel berjentik. Di atas Kokabiel sebuah hologram muncul memperlihatkan seseorang yang Issei kenal dalam keadaan tubuh terantai dengan wajah yang memar.

"Irina!" Seru Issei ketika dia melihat bagaimana keadaan teman kecilnya yang katanya dalam misi untuk mencari sesuatu yang hilang saat mereka bertukar pesan. Mata Irina terpejam tapi dari wajahnya yang terlihat di hologram di atas Kokabiel, dia bisa yakin bahwa Irina tengah menderita rasa sakit. "Kau! Apa yang terjadi dengan Irina dan dimana dia sekarang?!" Issei berseru keras. Wajah miliknya mengeras ketika melihat bagaimana keadaan teman kecilnya itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika Issei berlatih selama ini dan jauh dari kota Kuoh?! Tangan Issei mengepal dengan erat. Apakah ini adalah ulah dari para iblis?! Tanpa sadar aura Ddraig yang tersimpan dalam tubuh Issei meledak dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Tekanan berat langsung menghantam udara sekitar.

"Ckckckck… jangan terburu-buru, Sekiryutei. Coba tenanglah sedikit, kau tidak mau kan seluruh iblis di kota ini datang kemari ketika merasakan auramu ini." Kata Kokabiel sambil mengeluarkan tekanan kekuatannya untuk menetralisir aura milik Issei meskipun terlihat di dahi Kokabiel sedikit peluh mulai keluar.

Hooo… Memang Sekiryutei yang berbeda. Setidaknya itulah yang terpikir oleh Kokabiel.

Sementara Issei sendiri seperti mengabaikan ucapan Kokabiel. "Katakan! Apa kau yang melakukan itu pada Irina?! Atau justru para iblis?!" Suara Issei menekan seolah meminta jawaban yang mana dia meminta jawaban yang asli.

Dalam hati sendiri Kokabiel hanya tertawa licik. Memang benar menggunakan teman kecilnya yang menjadi Exorcist sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memancing emosi milik Sekiryutei dan dengan begini akan lebih mudah mempermainkannya. Sungguh dia beruntung bisa menggali informasi tentang Sekiryutei hingga ke akar-akarnya.

"Dia berada di tempat lain Sekiryutei, tempat dimana aku akan memberitahumu. Datanglah ke tempat ini jika kau ingin bergabung dalam sebuah pesta besar!"

"Pesta? Jangan bercanda, apa maksud dari ucapanmu!"

"Ah, tidak sabaran sama sekali. Namun hal itu bisa diubah nanti." Kokabiel malah berbicara hal lain yang menyimpang dari pertanyaan yang diajukan Issei, hal tersebut membuat rasa marah mencuat dari dalam diri Issei. Dengan gerakan cepat, Issei mendorong tubuh Kokabiel menabrak tembok dengan tumpuan lengannya. Retakan besar langsung terlihat ketika tubuh bagian belakang Kokabiel menyentuh tembok.

Mata Issei bersinar, dengan pandangan keras, Issei menekan lengannya ke tubuh langsing itu. "Katakan, **dimana Irina!** "

Suara berat keluar dari mulut Issei. Bagi Issei, Irina saat ini adalah teman yang bisa dia dapatkan, dia adalah teman masa kecil Issei yang dahulu sangat dekat dengan Issei itu sendiri. Meskipun mereka terpisah dan bahkan Irina mengingkari janjinya mengirim surat kepadanya, hubungan mereka masihlah ada. Apalagi dengan beberapa kali dia berbalas pesan dengan Irina, Hubungan yang mulai memudar itu kini mulai menjadi bertambah lagi.

Sayang, mendengar suara Issei yang demikian tidaklah membuat nyali Kokabiel ciut. Mata Kokabiel sendiri bersinar dan pandangan dingin khas seorang veteran perang yang melihat musuhnya muncul di sana. "Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku…

 _Krak..._

... _ **Bocah**_."

 _Badum!_

Tekanan kekuatan yang jauh lebih berat dari tekanan milik Issei keluar dari tubuh Kokabiel, kali ini Kokabiel mengeluarkan penuh tekanan kekuatannya dan itu langsung merubah keadaan dan membuat kaki Issei gemetar lalu jatuh berlutut disana. Issei merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar bahkan ketika dia mendongak ke atas, sebuah sensasi yang hampir terasa sama seperti tekanan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sensei-nya mulai menggeliat masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Ketakutan juga mulai merayap dalam diri Issei.

"Terkadang inilah hal yang paling aku tidak sukai dari pemegang Sacred Gear dengan jiwa naga. Mudah emosi tanpa mau mendengar secara penuh." Kokabiel memandang ke bawah dengan tatapan mata bersinar. "Temanmu itu aku sandera. Datanglah ke alamat yang tertera di sini." Kokabiel mengambil sepucuk kertas kecil yang terlipat dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah hingga kertas itu jatuh tepat di hadapan Issei. "Aku ingin melihat apakah kau akan datang atau tidak untuk menyelamatkan teman masa kecilmu itu meski nantinya kau tahu aku akan menyiapkan kejutan yang bisa saja membunuhmu. Aku juga ingin mendengar nantinya dimanakah keberpihakanmu itu Sekiryutei."

 _Brattttsssss!_

Sepuluh sayap hitam pekat keluar dari punggung Kokabiel. Bulu-bulu hitam berjatuhan ketika sayap tersebut keluar.

Ada satu kata yang yang membuat rasa gemetar di diri Issei menguat. Kalimat yang menuntut di sisi manakah yang akan dia pilih.

"...Karena jika pilihanmu tidak sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan, aku akan membunuhmu."

Kata-kata itu terucap dengan lancar disertai dengan Kokabiel secara tiba-tiba menghilang dari sana. Entah itu karena kecepatannya atau apapun, Issei hanya melihat sosok itu lenyap dengan hanya meninggalkan jejak bulu-bulu hitamnya.

 **[A Love for the Queen]**

Apakah ini keberanian? Atau hanya sebuah bentuk perasaan yang didorong rasa ingin menyelamatkan?

Issei tidak mengerti akan hal itu tapi dia memantapkan lagi tekadnya.

Pertemuannya dengan satu pemegang gelar Lord dari Grigori sempat membuat nyalinya ciut. Issei masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana tekanan kekuatan itu menimpa tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa seperti sesak nafas. Hal tersebut bahkan melampaui aura Ddraig yang biasa dia gunakan. Harusnya Issei mengerti kenapa aura Ddraig bisa terlampaui. Aura kekuatan Ddraig sendiri masihlah belum penuh. Itu wajar saja mengingat tubuh Issei sendiri masih belum cukup kuat untuk menampung segala kekuatan Ddraig. Kekuatan dari naga sekelas naga surgawi yang bisa bertarung imbang melawan para dewa kuat lainnya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditampung begitu saja oleh sebuah tubuh rapuh seperti tubuh Issei meski dia sudah menjadi separuh naga.

Tapi persetan dengan itu semua! Lupakan semua rasa takut! Lampaui rasa takut itu dengan perasaan ingin menyelamatkan Irina, teman masa kecilnya.

Dengan berbekal hal itu, Issei dengan mantap melangkah maju menuju ke tempat yang tertulis di secarik kertas kecil yang dia pegang.

Tempat itu berada di sebuah bangunan tua. Ada selubung setengah kubah yang menyelimuti bangunan tua itu dan sebuah bagian yang terbuka sebesar pintu masuk terlihat di sana.

Sebenarnya Issei sudah mencoba berulang kali menelepon Sensei-nya untuk meminta bantuan. Jika ada Sensei-nya, setidaknya dengan kekuatan sang Sensei yaitu telepotasi cepat, Issei yakin dia bisa menyelamatkan Irina. Sayang panggilan telepon miliknya sama sekali tidak diangkat dan ketika dia ingin pergi ke tempat sang Sensei, patroli iblis kelas tinggi sedang terlihat banyak di sekitar jalanan kota Kuoh.

Sedangkan waktu yang ada semakin terbatas. Kokabiel hanya memberikan kertas dan waktu dimana dia harus datang. Saat senja dimana waktu yang ada sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuknya meminta bantuan dari Sensei-nya dimana dia bertemu dengan Kokabiel di saat sore hari.

Hanya satu harapan kecil yang dia pegang. Semoga Sensei-nya melihat isi pesan yang dia kirimkan.

Ketika dia memasuki lubang kubah selubung tersebut, mata milik Issei harus mengerjap beberapa kali ketika cahaya kuat tiba-tiba menerpa matanya. Dengan menggosok matanya lagi, dia kemudian melihat seseorang yang dia kenali terantai di sebuah salib besar dengan seseorang iblis yang sedang dicari-cari.

Shidou Irina dan Rias Gremory dalam keadaan pingsan dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka memar. Untuk Rias Gremory sendiri ada beberapa luka bakar di bagian kulitnya.

Kokabiel juga berada di sana, duduk di sebuah tempat yang bisa Issei katakan adalah sebuah tahta berkilauan. Mungkin terbuat dari emas namun yang paling menyita perhatian Issei adalah seorang gadis yang membawa dua pedang di sana.

Xenovia Quarta. Itu adalah gadis yang berdiri di depan teman masa kecilnya menghadap ke arah Issei sambil membawa dua pedang yang semuanya memancarkan aura suci begitu besar. Mata milik Xenovia sendiri Issei lihat tampak begitu kosong seolah tanpa jiwa mendiami tubuh.

Sialan! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi!

"Kau datang Sekiryutei?" Kokabiel menyapa duluan disana.

"Aku harus datang untuk menyelamatkan Irina." Issei menjawab dengan mantap disana. Mata miliknya tidak lepas dari melihat Irina yang terpasung di salib besar yang merantai tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Dia adalah pihak Gereja. Kenapa datang untuk menyelamatkan Exorcist dimana kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka?" Tanya Kokabiel kemudian. "Apa dengan menyelamatkan Irina akhirnya kau berkata bahwa kau memihak Gere-"

"Aku menyelamatkan seorang teman." Issei menyela ucapan Kokabiel. "Persetan dengan gereja atau segala hal tentang itu. Aku menyelamatkan Irina karena aku ingin menyelamatkan temanku. Teman masa kecilku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau juga menculik Rias Gremory dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di kota dengan banyak iblis sekarang atau bahkan dengan mereka memburuku. Tapi aku datang untuk menyelamatkan temanku dan hanya itu!" Issei berkata dengan keyakinan di dalamnya. Membuat Kokabiel melihat dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Sangat berani sekali. Bahkan jika itu sampai melawanku untuk menyelamatkan Irina ini? Kau tidak takut?" Kokabiel berkata demikian dan Issei meneguk ludah setelahnya.

Dia mengakui sebenarnya dia takut tapi harusnya dia menyerah pada ketakutan? Segala hal setidaknya harus dia coba dahulu meski sekalipun resikonya besar.

"Tidak." Issei menjawab mantap.

"Ah… jawaban yang bagus sekali Sekiryutei" Kata Kokabiel dengan berdiri dari duduknya. "Hmmm… melihat kau seperti ini aku punya tawaran yang menarik. Bagaimana jika kau bergabung denganku dan Exorcist ini akan kulepaskan."

"Huh? Bergabung denganmu? Maksudmu Grigori?"

"Bukan. Tapi bergabung denganku. Aku punya sebuah rencana besar dan jika kau mau bergabung maka aku punya tugas untukmu. Tugas dimana kau sangat diperlukan di dalamnya." Kata Kokabiel disana.

Namun Issei yang mendengar hal tersebut justru menanggapinya dengan sesuatu yang lain.

"Kau menggunakan Irina untuk mengancamku bergabung denganmu?" Kata Issei disana menahan marah. "Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan iblis yang menggunakan cara liciknya untuk merekrutku! Kalian semua hanya memanfaatkan manusia yang punya kekuatan!"

"Oh benarkah?" Kokabiel mendengus. "Jangan samakan aku dengan iblis bocah, aku merekrutmu sebenarnya untuk memberimu tugas agar menjaga manusia-manusia yang ada."

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjaga manusia-manusia yang ada hah?!"

"Kuberitahu satu hal, aku akan membuat perang antara tiga fraksi terjadi sekali lagi."

…!

Wajah Issei langsung terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Perang antar tiga fraksi? Ddraig pernah menceritakan akan perang itu. Perang yang merajalela dan membuat dunia bergetar hingga sampai membunuh separuh manusia di bumi.

"Untuk tujuan apa hal tersebut, aku tidak akan memberitahu sekarang. Yang jelas itu untuk kebaikan manusia. Nah bagaimana?" Tanya Kokabiel lagi. "Jika kau mau bergabung maka Exorcist ini akan selamat. Jika tidak… Maaf saja, aku akan membunuhmu dan mengestrak Sacred Gearmu untuk kuberikan pada manusia lain."

"Kau gila… kau bahkan sampai melibatkan Irina…"

"Eh… aku tidak gila. Aku hanya memanfaatkan keadaan. Ketika aku tahu bahwa Exorcist ini ada gunanya aku memakainya. Lagipula jika Exorcist ini tidak mempunyai hubungan denganmu maka aku sudah membunuhnya." Kata Kokabiel lagi. "Nah… bagaimana?"

Issei terdiam… dia berpikir dengan apa yang Kokabiel tawarkan— tidak! Lebih kepada apa yang Kokabiel ancamkan padanya.

Jika dia bergabung maka Irina akan selamat. Namun jika Irina selamat maka itu masih belum kemungkinan pasti karena Issei sekarang tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan makhluk supernatural. Lagipula harga dirinya yang tercampur dengan harga diri milik jiwa Ddraig menolak keras untuk bergabung.

Tidak! Dia harus mencari jalan tengah untuk saat ini. Tapi sayang segalanya berakhir dengan buntu! Sial! Bagaimana ini?!

Setelah menimang baik-baik, Issei akhirnya memutuskan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan bergabung denganmu dan aku akan mencoba menyelamatkan Irina." Kuda-kuda bertarung dipasang Issei disana. "Maaf, tapi jiwa Ddraig di dalam Sacred Gearku menolak bekerja untukmu."

"Hmmm.. Sayang sekali." Kokabiel terlihat kecewa disana. Dengan perlahan dia duduk kembali di tahtanya dan tahta tersebut melayang ke atas. Jari Kokabiel terjentik kemudian, memberi perintah pada Exorcist anak angkat dari Griselda Quarta yang telah dicuci otaknya untuk mengurus Sekiryutei sekalian melihat bagaimana Exorcist yang dibekali pedang Durandal dan pedang penyatuan enam Excalibur ditambah obat dopping penguat manusia yang Kokabiel dikembangkan bisa membunuh Sekiryutei yan menolak bekerja sama tersebut sembari dia melihat dari atas.

Jika Exorcist itu gagal maka mau tidak mau Kokabiel sendiri yang harus turun tangan.

 **[2]**

 _Slasssh! Slasssh! Slashhh!_

Tebasan demi tebasan dihindari oleh Issei saat Exorcist yang merupakan teman Irina itu menyerang menggunakan dua pedang yang beraura suci sangat besar.

Dia menghindar dengan lincah tapi Xenovia, teman Irina itu sangat lincah juga. Bahkan dengan Issei yang sudah menggunakan Balance Breaker-pun Exorcist itu masih bisa bertarung melawannya tanpa luka yang berarti.

" **Dragon Fire: Roooaaaaar!** "

Api naga yang dihembuskan Issei untuk Xenovia dipotong dengan serangan dari pedang suci yang ditebaskan ke depan. Aura tebasan dari pedang Durandal bahkan tidak memudar setelah membelah api naga milik Issei dimana aura suci itu terus melaju ke arah Issei tanpa ada penghalang apapun.

Issei yang melihat itu menghindar dengan berguling ke samping. Dua bola energi Dragon Shot dilepaskan Issei untuk Xenovia.

Tapi tetap saja hal itu masih belum cukup untuk membuat Xenovia terluka. Dua Dragon Shot milik Issei bahkan di belah lagi dengan mudah.

Ini jadi pertarungan sulit bagi Issei. Harusnya dengan Balance Breaker miliknya, Issei bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Xenovia apalagi Xenovia hanyalah Exorcist kelas menengah di jajarannya. Tapi setelah Xenovia mendapatkan dopping dari Kokabiel, kekuatan Xenovia meningkat dengan drastis hingga Exorcist itu bisa bertarung satu lawan satu melawan iblis berperingkat atas. Belum lagi dengan tambahan _Durandal_ dan pedang Excalibur yang telah disatukan.

Issei benar-benar kewalahan.

Mengalahkan dengan modal kecepatan? Kecepatan Xenovia yang ditambah kemampuan dari pecahan _Excalibur Rapidly_ mampu mengimbangi Issei, dengan kekuatan? Pecahan _Excalibur Destruction_ bisa menangani itu.

Xenovia hanya memandang kosong di depan. Dia sudah layaknya seperti robot yang jika diberikan perintah harus dilakukan sesuai apa yang diperintahkan. Dengan mengibaskan pedang Excalibur yang berada di tangan kirinya, kabut hitam keluar dan memenuhi tempat dirinya dan Sekiryutei bertarung.

Ini adalah kemampuan pecahan _Excalibur Nightmare_ , dengan kemampuan ini Xenovia berniat menghilang di dalam kabut hitam ini dan menyerang Sekiryutei dalam kabut ini yang nantinya akan kebingungan menemukannya.

Tapi Issei tidak membiarkan hal tersebut, dia tidak membiarkan kabut hitam itu nantinya menguar di medan pertarungan. Dengan menarik nafasnya lagi semburan api naga dalam raungan kembali dimuntahkan.

Kabut hitam itu langsung lenyap ketika api naga Issei mengenainya. Xenovia menghindar dengan menggunakan kecepatanya yamg ditambah dengan kecepatan dari pecahan _Excalibur Rapidly_ untuk tiba-tiba berada di belakang Issei dan menebaskan Durandal miliknya secara horizontal.

Pedang Durandal adalah pedang suci milik _Saint Roland_. Itu dikatakan memiliki ketajaman yang tidak pernah akan tumpul dan mampu memotong material ataupun sihir apapun di dunia ini. Perkara armor Sekiryutei? Itu tidak lepas dari apa yang bisa dipotong oleh Durandal.

Issei memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, dia menghindar dengan menekuk tubuhnya ke belakang sedangkan satu kakinya mencoba menendang Durandal dari tangan Xenovia.

Tapi hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan ketika tebasan lain dari pedang Excalibur datang dari arah atas. Issei yang mengutuk hal demikian dengan tumpuan kedua tangannya memaksa tubuhnya untuk berputar menghindar dan kemudian melakukan gerakan salto ke belakang untuk memberikan jarak.

Dengan dua kombinasi pedang itu, Issei harus memikirkan serangan lain. Awalnya dia tidak ingin membunuh Xenovia tapi keadaan memaksa lain.

' _Maaf Xenovia...'_

Issei kemudian melesat lagi ke depan. Lesatannya meninggalkan retakan di lantai bangunan replika tempat dimana Issei berada. Dimensi ini adalah replika kota Kuoh dan Issei serta Xenovia bertarung di atas lantai sebuah bangunan tinggi.

Cakar tajam di kedua tangan Issei yang berasal dari armor memanjang. Jika Xenovia memiliki pedang, maka inilah yang dimiliki Issei. Percikan bunga api timbul ketika pedang dan cakar armor Issei bergesekan. Dengan menyarangkan sebuah tendangan ke samping, Issei merasakan tendangannya mengenai rusuk Xenovia. Bunyi suara retak terdengar disana dan Xenovia terpental sebelum berguling kemudian hingga menabrak pembatas lantai atas bangunan berupa pagar berkawat.

Tapi sepertinya tendangan Issei lebih kuat lagi karena pagar berkawat itu justu tidak mampu menahan Xenovia dan Exorcist yang dicuci otaknya tersebut meluncur menabrak sisi dinding bangunan lain.

 _Blar!_

Dentuman itu terdengar keras ketika Xenovia bertabrakan. Asap debu terlihat membumbung. Issei yang melihat hasil tendangannya tidak berhenti begitu saja. Dua Dragon Shoot ditembakkan lagi ke arah bangunan dimana Xenovia menabrak. Ledakan besar terlihat.

Tapi itu masih belum cukup sepertinya untuk menghentikan Xenovia, lesatan tebasan pedang datang dari arah belakang Issei dan Isse harus menundukkan tubuhnya dan memberikan tendangan lagi ke belakang yang ditahan dengan pedang oleh Xenovia.

Hal ini semakin menjadi serasa lama dan jika seperti ini terus maka stamina dan energi Issei akan habis. Belum lagi dengan melawan Kokabiel nantinya.

Issei mengeratkan giginya dari balik helm armornya.

Tidak. Ini harus diselesaikan dengan cepat.

 **[Boost x10]**

Menambah kekuatan sebanyak sepuluh kali yang Issei fokuskan di kecepatan. Issei melesat maju ke depan.

Dan Xenovia yang melihat itu tanpa bicara apapun melakukan gerakan tebasan silang, menghasilkan energi suci kuat dalam bentuk silang besar yang mengarah kepada Issei.

Issei yang melihat serangan datang itu tidaklah berhenti. Dalam lesatan berwarna merah, Issei menembus bentuk energi serangan Xenovia. Xenovia menebaskan Durandalnya dari atas namun dengan cepat Issei menahannya tepat di pergelangan dan cakar armor tajam milik Issei langsung mengarah ke jantung Xenovia, menusuk bagian tersebut hingga tembus ke belakang.

Ada jeda waktu beberapa saat sebelum Issei menarik tangannya dari tubuh Xenovia dan Exorcist yang telah dijadikan boneka oleh Kokabiel itu ambruk.

Mati...

Darah masih membasahi bagian armor tangan Issei. Tetesan darah turun dengan pelan kebawah.

Issei berbalik dan melihat ke atas. Pandangan mata kecewa akan kekalahan boneka miliknya diperlihatkan oleh Kokabiel.

"Sayang dia mati dengan cepat." Kokabiel berkata demikian dengan mengibaskan tangannya ke samping. Pedang Excalibur yang masih ada di genggaman Xenovia yang telah menjadi mayat terbang dengan cepat ke tangan Kokabiel.

Mereka berpandangan sejenak beberapa detik. Saling berkedip satu sama lain. Bagi Kokabiel, Sekiryutei ini yang menolak tawarannya harus dibunuh dan Sacred Gearnya harus diambil untuk diberikan pada manusia yang bisa menerima perintah Kokabiel. Dengan tidak adanya dukungan dari pihak manapun, Kokabiel yang mengambil Boosted Gear dari tangan bocah ini tidak akan takut dengan adanya serangan di belakang ketika perang nanti pecah.

Dalam kedipan mata berikutnya mereka masih saling memandang.

Kokabiel mengeluarkan dengusan kecil disana.

Dan kemudian menyerang.

Isse yang melihat serangan pedang dari atas hanya bisa memblok dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Disaat satu moment yang lalu dengusan itu keluar dari mulut Kokabiel, di detik berikutnya dia sudah berada di depan Issei.

Ketika pedang Excalibur itu bertemu kedua tangan berarmor Issei, itu berhasil ditahan sedikit namun bukan berarti tanpa luka. Bagian tajam pedang itu sampai di kulit terluar Issei yang terbungkus armor.

Dan satu kaki Kokabiel terangkat, kekuatan diberikan disana dan diarahkan mengincar bagian perut Issei.

Besarnya kekuatan itu sampai membuat Issei terpental dan menabrak bangunan-bangunan yang ada dan masih melayang menuju ke tanah lapang. Dengan memutar tubuhnya, Issei berusaha mendapatkan keseimbangan dan mendarat disana meski masih harus terdorong beberapa meter.

Perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jauh sekali. Bahkan dengan satu tendangan saja bisa mengirim Issei sampai sejauh ini.

Namun serangan Kokabiel belumlah berhenti. Issei melihat dari jauh jemari telunjuk Kokabiel mengarah padanya. Hal yang membuat insting Issei berteriak bahaya kemudan datang dari atas dan Issei membulatkan matanya ketika melihat serangan macam apa yang disiapkan oleh Kokabiel ketika dia mendongak.

Puluh–, Tidak! Ratusan lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dengan bentuk kecil berputar di atasnya. Putaran pelan itu kemudian berputar cepat dan Issei tahu serangan ini adalah serangan yang berbahaya ketika dia melihat ratusan tombak-tombak cahaya dengan energi cahaya besar yang sanggup digunakan untuk membunuh iblis kelas atas dengan mudah di setiap tombaknya turun ke bawah dalam kecepatan sangat tinggi.

Rasanya seperti diserang oleh hujan tapi kali ini hujan tombak cahaya. Issei memusatkan kekuatannya pada kaki untuk memperoleh kecepatan yang digunakan untuk menghindari serangan ini.

Cakupan serangan ini cukup luas. Issei sendiri harus meliuk sampai cukup sulit dihitung untuk menghindari setiap tombak cahaya yang ingin menusuk tubuhnya. Beberapa mengenai bagian sedikit armornya dan armornya sedikit retak disana.

Saat dia sudah keluar dari zona serangan hujan tombak tersebut, Issei terengah-engah disana. Hal tersebut membuat pertahanan Issei sedikit terbuka.

Dan keterbukaan itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Kokabiel.

 _Jleb!_

 _Guakh!_

Pedang Excalibur menusuk Issei tepat di atas titik vital hingga tembus. Kokabiel berada di belakang Issei dengan pandangan remeh dan menendang bagian punggung Sekiryutei masa kini tersebut.

Tendanga tersebut tidak kuat seperti yang tadi membuatnya terlempar jauh namun hal tersebut tetap saja membuatnya berguling dan menabrak dinding bangunan lain hingga sebuah retakan langsung tercipta begitu bagian punggung menabrak dinding tersebut. Armor Issei langsung pecah dan Issei langsung jatuh bersandar pada bagian dinding.

Darah keluar dengan cukup deras dari bagian yang tertusuk. Darah juga keluar dari sisi mulut Issei.

Issei bisa melihat Kokabiel mendekati dirinya.

Nyatanya bahwa Kokabiel menggunakan serangan hujan tombak tadi hanya sebagai pengalihan. Ketika Sekiryutei sudah kelelahan, dengan kecepatan miliknya yang ditambah kecepatan dari pecahan _Excalibur Rapidly_ , hal seperti tiba-tiba menyarangkan kejutan di belakang Sekiryutei adala perkara mudah.

Sekarang… hal yang Kokabiel lakukan hanya tinggal mengambil Sacred Gear milik Issei. Dengan pedang yang masih meneteskan darah milik Issei, Kokabiel berjalan mendekat.

Sedangkan Issei yang melihat Kokabiel mendekat hanya merasa putus asa.

' _Maaf Irina… aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu.'_

Hal tersebut adalah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Issei. Pemuda berambut coklat itu bahkan sudah menutup matanya perlahan ketika melihat tangan Kokabiel hendak menyentuhnya.

Disaat Issei berpikir ini adalah akhirnya, pemuda berambut coklat itu mendengar suara benturan keras. Dia langsung membuka matanya.

Kokabiel sudah berada jauh darinya dan di depan pandangan Issei sekarang, Issei bisa melihat…

Rambut pirang itu… bahkan ketika hanya melihat punggungnya saja, Issei bisa tetap mengenali siapa yang berdiri di depannya dari suara dan rambut pirang itu.

"Saat aku membuka pesan yang berisi permintaan tolongmu yang darurat, aku tidak menyangka kau akan berada di dalam keadaan seperti ini Issei. Maaf tadi baterai ponselku habis."

Suara itu terdengar hangat dan berkeluarga. Ada rasa khawatir yang tersirat dari sana.

' _Haha… kau lambat Sensei'_

Issei berniat berkata demikian namun mulutnya tidak mampu bicara. Walau demikian dia memaksakan senyum kecil disana.

Harapan kecilnya terkabul disaat keputusasaan dan kepasrahan akan menerima kematian telah Issei akan terima.

Bantuan…

...telah datang.

 **[...Antara Sekiryutei dan Kokabiel selesai…]**

 **A/N** : _Ahahaha setelah berusaha memikirkan bagian terbaik dari beberapa hari ini bahkan disaat sakit, inilah hal yang telah tertuang di chapter sekarang. Kokabiel yang mengancam Issei bergabung dengan taruhan Irina ditolak dan berakibat pada pertarungan Issei dengan Xenovia hingga akhirnya Xenovia Quarta yang dicuci otaknya untuk menjadi boneka Kokabiel dibunuh oleh Issei._

 _Dan sang pahlawan selalu datang belakangan. Pffft! Sesuatu sekali._

 _Setidaknya dengan ini chapter depan bisa ditulis dengan baik dan setelah itu masalah Naruto dengan Hera akan masuk ranah baru. Dan juga Juggernaut Issei belumlah tampil. Dia masih cepat untuk itu. Dan untuk yang mengira dia dengan mudah dikalahkan Kokabiel. Well Kokabiel ada tambahan kekuatan dari Excalibur disana._

 _Astaga ini menyenangkan._

 _Untuk para pembaca yang senantiasa menantikan fanfiksi update aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Juga dukungan untuk kalian semua._

 _Untuk para flamer sekali lagi ayolah… daripada menghujat dengan kata-kata kasar lebih baik buat saran agar cerita menjadi baik. Anda manusia kan? Bertingkah lakulah seperti manusia beradab, bukan seperti manusia barbar tidak tahu aturan._

 _Berikan review yang baik untuk chapter ini karena review yang baik menjadi penyemangat untuk penulis semakin memberikan yang terbaik. Terima kasih sekali lagi dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan senpai~..._

 _Riesa Afiela out~_

 **Preview**

" _Perang? Jangan bercanda malaikat bodoh."_

 _Sringggg!_

 _Kilatan itu terlihat dalam sekejap dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Kokabiel harus merasakan satu buah sayapnya terputus dari punggung dan sebuah tendangan super keras yang mementalkannya ke bawah hingga sebuah dentuman keras terdengar._

" _Kau tak berhak mengatakan hal tersebut untuk seseorang yang mengatakan dirinya mencintai manusia."_


	15. Chapter 14

Mata Naruto menajam ketika dia melihat malaikat jatuh di depannya yang memegang pedang.

Sepuluh sayap hitam pekat tanda sebuah kejatuhan malaikat dari ranah surga yang mekar di belakang punggung pria yang bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang _*Androgini_ tersebut bisa dikatakan sebagai tanda malaikat jatuh yang tidak boleh diremehkan.

Apalagi dengan satu pedang digenggaman tangannya yang mempunyai aura suci yang luar biasa.

Itu bukanlah pedang biasa.

Naruto tahu hal tersebut. Dia harus berhati-hati akan hal tersebut.

Ketika saat dia keluar tadi bersama dengan Hera dan Asia, dia lupa tidak melakukan pengisian baterai pada malam harinya. Akibatnya di saat jam tengah hari baterai ponselnya benar-benar habis. Dia tentu mengabaikan hal tersebut. Kehabisan baterai ponsel terkadang terjadi dan di saat ini dia bersama dengan Asia. Hal buruk apa yang bisa terjadi? Paling jika ponselnya hidup pun hanya akan ada pesan pemberitahuan dari salah satu pihak asuransi yang dia ikuti.

Atau paling buruk adalah pesan dari orang yang tidak dia kenal yang mencoba sok akrab padanya.

Karena itulah dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan ponselnya hari itu. Namun karena keputusannya itulah kini dia merasakan rasa getir di lidahnya.

Issei meminta bantuan. Dan bukan bantuan sembarangan. Itu adalah bantuan darurat. Melihat jam kapan pesan itu masuk, Naruto tahu jikalau mungkin saja dia terlambat untuk membantu muridnya yang dia anggap adik kecil di dunia ini. Dan itu tidaklah salah.

Melihat Issei terkapar dengan luka tusuk di dada. Itu terlihat menembus tubuhnya. Darah keluar dengan deras di sana. Ketika Naruto menatap tubuh Issei, pandangan mata itu berubah. Rasa khawatir muncul.

Tidak! Masih belum terlambat untuk itu.

 _Poofft!_

Tanpa sebuah segel tangan, sebuah kepulan asap menandakan sebuah penciptaan Bunshin. Dengan sangat cepat seperti sudah diperintah sebelumnya, Bunshin tersebut langsung bergerak ke tempat Issei. Membawa tubuh itu jauh dari tempat yang saat ini ada melalui sebuah kilatan Jutsu ruang dan waktu.

Bunshin Naruto lebih dari cukup untuk menyembuhkan Issei nanti. Naruto memberikan esensi chakra kehidupan di sana. Issei akan selamat. Dia akan selamat.

Lalu setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Naruto kemudian berbalik.

Mata itu menajam dengan pandangan sangat dingin kepada Malaikat jatuh disana yang memberikan pandangan penasaran dan rasa tertarik tinggi.

Bagi Kokabiel, orang asing yang dia ketahui adalah orang yang tengah didekati oleh dewi Hera ini adalah seorang manusia biasa. Tidak ada hal khusus di dalamnya. Pria pirang itu tidak lebih dari orang yang dekat dengan Sekiryutei karena Sekiryutei kerap mampir ke kedai ramen yang dimiliki oleh pria pirang tersebut. Tidak ada laporan khusus tentangnya yang menjelaskan bahwa dia punya sejenis kekuatan menghilang apalagi menggandakan diri jadi Kokabiel mengabaikan hal tersebut. Mungkin saja pria pirang itu hanyalah mainan bagi dewi Hera untuk membuat Zeus cemburu. Dewa dan dewi dari mitologi tersebut terkenal akan hal itu. Selain itu Kokabiel bahkan sudah berencana bagaimana caranya membawa mitologi Olympus ke dalam kancah perang melalui dewi Hera dengan meninggalkan pria pirang itu dan putrinya untuk tidak terlibat.

Sayang, dengan begini semua rencananya berubah. Namun walaupun berubah, dia setidaknya mengetahui ada hal yang tidak terduga sedang ada di hadapannya.

Pria pirang ini… Kokabiel bisa merasakan bahaya keluar dari tubuh pria pirang itu. Insting petarung dan mantan veteran perang besar tiga fraksi itu berteriak nyaring seakan memberitahu bahwa pria pirang itu berada di kelas yang jauh berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Hal yang sangat terasa mustahil sama sekali mengingat Kokabiel merasakan dengan jelas– tidak! Itu terasa sangat jelas bahwa pria di depannya itu hanyalah manusia biasa.

Tapi kekuatan kloning tadi dan caranya membawa Sekiryutei pergi…

Sacred Gear-kah hal tersebut? Kokabiel sudah menghafal segala jenis Sacred Gear yang diciptakan Tuhan. Apa ini sebuah Sacred Gear langka? Kokabiel mendengar dan sudah menyaksikan suatu evolusi pada Sacred Gear di masa kini. Jika itu adalah Sacred Gear yang berevolusi, awal Sacred Gear yang bagaimanakah yang bisa membuat Sacred Gear tersebut mempunyai sebuah potensi di dalamnya?

Selama Kokabiel bertanya-tanya hal tersebut, Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana Malaikat jatuh di depannya itu mencoba menerka-nerka tentang dirinya. Hal tersebut Naruto biarkan saja karena dia juga melihat ke arah lain. Dua sumber energi hitam khas milik iblis dan manusia namun lemah datang dari atas. Naruto menegok ke atas dan dia bisa melihatnya.

Seorang iblis adik dari Maou yang berlagak menjadi pengawas kota Kuoh.

Seorang Exorcist yang sempat diceritakan oleh Issei sebagai teman lamanya bahkan sampai Issei menunjukkan foto wajahnya.

Mereka berdua terikat dengan rantai pada sebuah salib besar.

Mereka berdua dalam keadaan yang bisa dikatakan terluka hingga membuat mereka tidak sadarkan diri dan melihat keadaan mereka berdua itu tidaklah sulit bagi Naruto untuk menyatukan kepingan informasi yang ada saat ini ke dalam otaknya bersama kepingan informasi lainnya.

Tentang kemunculan para pasukan iblis kelas tinggi secara tiba-tiba di kota Kuoh. Kota yang harusnya tenang dan damai selama ini dan hal tersebut merusak suasanan damai tersebut dengan Malaikat jatuh bersayap sepuluh yang dia asumsikan adalah dalang di balik ini semua.

Menculik adik Maou. Mengambil pedang suci dari pihak Exorcist.

Oh… para Bunshin yang mencari informasi yang ada selalu menjadi yang terbaik.

Dan semua informasi yang telah menyatu itu tinggal butuh satu kepingan lagi.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara dingin, hal yang menyadarkan Kokabiel dari pikirannya tentang pria di depannya.

"Maaf?" Kokabiel bertanya ketika dia tidak paham apa yang dimaksud lawan bicaranya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa melakukan ini?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi. Dia tidak butuh kata-kata panjang untuk mencoba membuat lawan bicaranya mengerti arah dari apa yang dia tanyakan.

Mereka cukup bertukar kata-kata pendek dan Naruto yakin pasti lawan bicaranya itu mengerti akan hal yang dia maksud.

Tentang iblis, adik dari seorang Maou yang diculik.

Tentang Exorcist yang dilukai.

Dua gesekan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat sebuah kata di dalam kamus Naruto keluar yang merupakan akibat dari semua hal yang terjadi jika seandainya dua fraksi lain tahu siapa pelaku semua ini. Atau paling buruk sebuah adu domba ini dilakukan. Sebuah kata yang merupakan bagian akhir dari semua konklusi yang ada.

 _Perang_

Kata yang paling dibenci oleh Naruto itu sendiri.

Naruto sudah pernah mengalaminya. Sudah pernah melaluinya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk.

Apakah jika perang terjadi antar tiga fraksi itu tidak akan berakibat pada kehidupan manusia? Tentu saja bohong jika hal demikian tidak berdampak. Dan jika itu terjadi maka tidak ada kehidupan bagus bagi putrinya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, setiap orang punya alasannya tersendiri kenapa ingin berbuat sesuatu.

Naruto ingin mengetahui hal tersebut.

Kokabiel mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang diulang sekali lagi yang berisi semua hal yang mengatakan bahwa pria di depannya itu tahu apa maksudnya melakukan ini, Kokabiel tahu yang diajaknya bicara bukanlah orang bodoh.

Pria itu tahu arti dari tindakannya. Yang berarti dia tahu tentang keadaan tiga fraksi. Hal yang membuat hal misteri itu semakin tergiang di pikiran Kokabiel.

Siapa sebenarnya manusia ini?

"Kau tahu tentang tiga fraksi dan sengketa mereka? Apa kau mengetahui dunia supernatural?" Kokabiel justru balik bertanya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang di katakan Naruto.

"Siapa kau? Seorang manusia pengguna ilmu sihir? Atau Sacred Gear yang lolos dari pihak supernatural?"

Mendengar pertanyaa itu membuat Naruto mendengus. Pertanyaan bodoh!

"Jika kau dekat dengan seorang dewi apa kau masih berlagak bodoh untuk dunia rusak itu?" Jawab Naruto sambil memberikan sindiran di kalimatnya. "Jangan mengelak. Katakan saja kenapa alasannya kau berbuat seperti ini. Hal yang dengan jelas mudah terbaca dan tertebak arahnya dengan keadaan tiga fraksi kalian. Jika kau tanya siapa aku, ketahui saja aku adalah orang yang tidak menyukai kau mencoba melibatkan Sekiryutei."

Jawaban tegas itu keluar dengan lancar dari mulut Naruto. Ada sensasi rasa tidak suka jika salah satu orang terdekatnya dilibatkan dalam masalah tiga fraksi.

Kokabiel memberikan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya ketika mendengar jawaban pria di depannya. Hal seperti nada tidak suka itu tidaklah luput darinya.

Hmph! Mencoba bertindak sombong dengan tidak memberitahukan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kokabiel merasa amarahnya sedikit naik. Namun itu hanya sebentar sebelum dia mengatur kembali emosinya.

"Kau mencoba sesuatu yang berbahaya disini, tuan Malaikat jatuh. Kau berniat menciptakan perang dengan kemungkinan mengadu domba kedua belah pihak. Hal itu lebih mudah dilakukan." Naruto berkata dengan berdasarkan taktik politik mudah yang biasa digunakan untuk memulai sebuah pertikaian ketika dia jengah Kokabiel tidak lekas menjawab. Apa yang dilakukan Kokabiel bisa terbaca dengan mudah olehnya. Kesatuan ANBU membuatnya belajar demikian. "Apa alasannya? Apa kau seorang maniak perang?" Mata Naruto menyelidik ketika dia mengucapkan demikian. Lalu dia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sebuah kemungkinan bodoh yang terlintas ketika dia melihat sesuatu di belakang Malaikat jatuh.

 _Jangan sampai dia seperti Madara— ninja tua yang dikhianati karena ilusi perdamaian yang dia inginkan._

"Atau hanya karena unsur bodoh seperti menyelamatkan manusia?"

 _Tersentak!_

Naruto bisa melihat sentakan kecil sekali yang akan lewat dengan mudah jika seseorang tidak terbiasa dengan bahasa tubuh pada Malaikat jatuh itu. Oh Tuhan… seorang Malaikat yang berharap menjadi seorang _Messiah_ atau penyelamat manusia.

Naruto tidak tahu haruskah dia mengutuk atau tidak akan hal ini.

"Kau bagai–" Kokabiel kehabisan kata ketika dia berpikir rencananya telah diketahui. Tidak! Hanya bawahannya saja yang tahu! Bagaimana pria di depannya itu bisa mengetahui rencananya?!

"Siapa kau! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu!" Teriak Kokabiel yang tidak dibalas Naruto.

Sayangnya Naruto pada awalnya hanya berniat menebak saja. Dia tidak mengira tebakan dirinya benar karena dia sekilas melihat wajah siluet Madara di belakang Malaikat jatuh itu.

Dia kira itu hanya ilusi mata yang bermain dengan penglihatannya. Namun ketika dia tahu bahwa tebakannya itu benar, Naruto tidak bisa lekas menjawab pertanyaan Kokabiel.

Dia justru sekarang yakin untuk mengutuknya.

 _Fucking Bitch!_

Seseorang dengan hal seperti ini adalah seseorang yang sangat berbahaya.

"Kau…" Naruto memijit pelipisnya disana. Dia benar-benar pusing sekarang. "Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Jika tiga fraksi berperang sekarang, mereka semua akan tamat. Jika sampai mitologi lain terlibat, bumi akan bergetar, bencana alam akan terjadi dan memakan korban jiwa di dunia manusia. Jutaan bahkan mungkin milyaran manusia mati. Hal tersebut adalah skenario yang sudah diperkirakan Naruto dan Naruto kemudian mengambil nafas panjang.

Jika Malaikat jatuh ini adalah penyebabnya maka dia harus membasminya. Keseimbangan yang sedang ada ini jangan sampai dirusak sekarang.

"Bicara apapun juga percuma nantinya." Gumam Naruto dengan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan disana dari belakang.

 _Ini merepotkan._

Gulungan itu dibuka. Sebuah segel berada di sana. Tangan bergerak melakukan gerakan segel tangan.

 _Pooft!_

Kepulan asap tercipta. Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto meraih gagang senjata yang dia panggil.

Sebuah katana merah semerah warna darah.

Naruto tidak banyak berkata apapun. Malaikat jatuh ini tidak boleh dibiarkan kabur. Jika dia sampai kabur maka delusi malaikat jatuh itu untuk membuat perang untuk menyelamatkan manusia dengan dasar apapun itu sudah sangat berbahaya. Juga bahkan sangatlah salah.

Menutup mata kemudian, suara gelas pecah terdengar di udara.

Realita terdistorsi.

Dimensi berubah.

Lembut salju kemudian turun. Bangunan dimensi buatan yang menyerupai kota Kuoh telah lenyap dalam sekejap berganti padang bersalju dengan percikan salju turun lembut.

Kokabiel tidak sempat berkata apapun untuk itu. Perubahan tiba-tiba ini telah sangat mengejutkan dirinya.

Apa ini?! Pembuatan dimensi sekejap tanpa rapalan mantera sihir? Tanpa adanya fluktuasi [Mana] di daerah sekitar! Ketika Kokabiel melihat kejadian tidak masuk akal yang menimpa dirinya, dia tahu sesuatu ketika melihat mata di pria pirang itu yang berubah.

 _Mata ungu melingkar dengan tomoe berputar di dalamnya._

 _Mata terkutuk yang dimiliki seorang dewi yang memerintah dengan tirani._

 _Mata milik seorang pertapa yang menginginkan kesinambungan antar sesama._

Bahwa apapun itu, pria yang berada di depannya…

Bukanlah manusia.

 **[A Love For the Queen]**

Percikan api tercipta ketika dua pedang berbenturan. Bunga-bunga api itu terlihat kontras bertentangan dengan putihnya warna dingin dari dataran salju yang ada.

Kokabiel tidak mengerti kenapa semua berakhir seperti ini. Melihat bahwa apa yang dia lawan sekarang adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara umum menambah daftar frustasi yang Kokabiel rasakan sekaran.

 _Katon : Goka Mekyaku!_

' _Sial!'_ Kokabiel mengutuk disana ketika saat pria pirang yang dilawannya memuntahkan api setelah melakukan sesuatu yang rumit dengan tangannya.

Api yang dimuntahkan itu berskala sangat besar. Api itu bahkan melampaui raungan api naga milik Sekiryutei dengan mudah dan panasnya bahkan menyamai panas api naga.

Kokabiel bermanuver terbang ke atas untuk menghindari api tersebut. Malaikat jatuh itu melihat padang es yang putih dengan segera menjadi dataran hangus dengan sisa abu dan jelaga.

Namun dia tidak sempat untuk mengagumi hal tersebut. Insting berbahaya meneriakkan sesuatu datang dari atas.

 _Trang!_

Sebuah ayunan pedang secara vertikal Kokabiel tahan dengan Excalibur yang dia pegang. Percikan bunga api terlihat seketika dan hempasan gelombang kejut menyisihkan salju yang turun di sekitar benturan.

Sang musuh memandang dengan mata yang meneriakkan kekuatan pada Kokabiel. Sepasang mata yang Kokabiel tahu jelas setelah bertarung ini bahwa mata itu bukanlah sebuah Sacred Gear.

Bahkan semua kekuatan sang musuh bukanlah Sacred Gear.

"Hraaaagh!" Kokabiel berteriak disana. Mencoba memberikan dorongan pada pedang yang teradu agar pedangnya mengungguli pedang merah milik lawannya. Aura suci dalam skala besar menguar dari pedang dan dengan hempasan lengan miliknya Kokabiel berputar dan menghempaskan lawannya ke bawah.

Sambil berharap lawannya yang meluncur cepat ke bawah itu menghantam daratan.

Namun pria pirang itu dengan mudah memutar tubuhnya disaat terakhir dan dengan menumpu pada satu tangan saat menyentuh daratan, putaran tubuh ke belakang beberapa kali dilakukan pria itu untuk mendarat dengan selamat.

"Kau kuat." Kokabiel memuji di atas sana sambil melayang. Sepuluh sayap hitam sepekat malam kelabu itu mengembang mencoba menunjukkan kedigdayaannya.

Kokabiel tidak berkata secara sembarangan. Pria pirang ini yang merupakan pria yang sedang dekat dengan dewi Hera ternyata mampu mengimbangi dirinya yang sudah memakai Excalibur. Hal itu bahkan dilakukan dengan kekuatan yang tidak pernah Kokabiel ketahui sebelumnya.

Bagaimana mungkin pemilik kekuatan seperti ini tidak diketahui sama sekali di dunia supernatural? Bagaimana cara pria ini bersembunyi selama ini?

"Kau terlalu memuji." Naruto membalas dengan mengayunkan katana miliknya ke samping.

Sepercik darah terciprat dari sana dan Kokabiel merasakan rasa perih di pipinya. Tangan itu menyentuh pipi miliknya sendiri.

Darah mengucur dari sebuah luka sabetan kecil.

Kapan?!

Kokabiel tidak tahu pasti.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak perlu membunuhmu jika kau melupakan tujuanmu tuan malaikat jatuh." Naruto berkata santai disana. Katana merah miliknya disandarkan pada pundak.

"Maaf saja. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah bertindak sejauh ini. Mustahil untuk kembali." Balas Kokabiel disana. "Tidak kusangka bahwa ada manusia sekuat dirimu ternyata bersembunyi selama ini."

"Oh… aku hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan dunia buruk itu." Naruto menjawab jujur. "Dunia ini terlalu rusak."

"Dan karena rusak itulah aku berniat membuat perang! Tidak mengertikah kau bahwa kaummu hanya dimanfaatkan? Diperah seperti hewan. Ketika kalian punya keistimewaan, kalian di cari untuk diajak ke dalam para fraksi atau mitologi! Bahkan itu dengan ancaman ataupun perbudakan secara paksa! Dengan perang ini maka semua mitologi dan makhluk supernatural akan lenyap dan kalian bisa bebas dari kami!" Kokabiel berkata dengan mengebu-gebu disana. Semua emosi terpancar di wajah malaikat jatuh itu.

Rasa lelah.

Rasa benci.

Rasa cinta yang salah tempat.

Hal itu terlihat semua di mata Naruto.

"Bahkan jika mengorbankan nyawa-nyawa manusia lain yang tidak berdosa?" Tanya Naruto. "Entah bagaimana tapi itu adalah pemikiran salah. Mengorbankan banyak untuk hasil yang tidak pasti. Apa kau yakin akibat ulahmu ini manusia tidak akan punah?"

"Mereka akan bertahan. Aku telah ribuan kali melihat hal tersebut."

Saat banjir besar turun menenggelamkan seluruh dunia.

Saat peperangan besar antar tiga fraksi.

Kokabiel menyebutkan dua dari secuil peristiwa yang mengatakan manusia akan selamat. Mereka adalah kaum dengan keyakinan tertinggi yang pernah ada.

Mereka menakjubkan.

Dan Naruto juga tidak menyangkal hal tersebut. Karena Naruto sendiri juga telah mengalaminya.

Saat dia melihat ratusan ribu Shinobi berusaha untuk menahan sang ekor sepuluh.

 _Juubi—_ sang perwujudan kehancuran.

"Tapi caramu salah, tuan malaikat." Kata Naruto. "Kau bisa melakukannya dengan justru membantu manusia memahami siapa mereka makhluk supernatural. Siapa yang berhak dilawan dan siapa yang berhak untuk dilindungi. Kau bisa memulainya dengan menyadarkan beberapa manusia bahwa mereka tidak sendirian di dunia ini."

"Dan butuh berapa lama hal tersebut?" Kokabiel bertanya dengan nada marah. "Tidak peduli apapun yang kau katakan aku akan tetap menciptakan perang. Dengan membunuhmu lebih dahulu lalu keluar dari dimensi ini yang sama sekali tidak mengijinkan sihir teleportasi dilakukan! Semua itu kulakukan karena aku mencintai manusia!"

"Aku menciptakan perang karena aku mencintai kalian para manusia!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Deklarasi Kokabiel itu membuat Naruto pandangan Naruto menajam.

Malaikat ini… Dia sudah jauh dari kata diselamatkan.

Wajah itu menunjukkan sebuah obsesi yang berbahaya. Wajah yang mengingatkan Naruto pada Madara.

Dan karena hal tersebut.

"Perang? Jangan bercanda malaikat bodoh"

 _Sringg!_

Kilatan itu terjadi dalam sekejap dan yang yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Kokabiel harus merasakan satu buah sayapnya putus dan sebuah tendangan super keras mementalkannya ke bawah hingga dentuman keras terdengar.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal tersebut untuk seseorang yang mengatakan dirinya mencintai manusia."

Karena cinta yang Kokabiel alami sudah bukan cinta kepada manusia.

Itu adalah sebuah obsesi yang membawa kehancuran.

Dan itu harus diakhiri.

Dengan berpegang pada hal tersebut, Naruto meluncur turun. Dia menendang udara untuk mempercepat dirinya.

Kokabiel yang masih terbaring di kawah yang tercipta akibat benturan dirinya melihat musuhnya datang kepadanya dengan cepat segera bangkit. Kekuatan _Excalibur Rapidly_ menambah kecepatannya yang dimiliknya untuk lolos dari terkaman maut dimana Naruto datang dengan Katana merahnya terhunus ke bawah.

Katana Naruto mengenai tanah. Dentuman asap dan debu kerikil tercipta dan Kokabiel mengambil jarak menjauh.

Manusia yang menjadi musuhnya itu tidak mengerti apapun bahkan setelah Kokabiel mengatakan alasannya membuat perang. Jika dia tidak mengerti maka Kokabiel tinggal membunuhnya.

Ratusan tombak cahaya tercipta di belakang Kokabiel. Melesat mengarah dengan cepat ke arah debu dan asap yang belum menghilang.

Hanya untuk tombak cahayanya dihancuran dengan katana merah yang nampak disana dipegang oleh Naruto. Sapuan lembut saat Naruto mengayunkan Katananya mengincar titik lemah dari tombak-tombak cahaya yang datang.

Namun hal itu adalah sebuah pengalihan dari Kokabiel. Malaikat jatuh itu tahu hal seperti itu tidak cukup untuk membuat musuhnya kali ini jatuh. Dengan terbang ke atas, Kokabiel menyiapkan sebuah sihir besar.

Satu lingkaran sihir putih di atas mengeluarkan kristal besar berwarna biru.

Lalu sebuah simfoni nyanyian terdengar entah dari mana, seperti sebuah nyanyian pengantar tidur membuat kristal biru besar milik Kokabiel berdetak.

Satu detakan. Dua detakan. Tiga detakan.

Naruto yang melihat ke atas setelah membersihkan semua tombak cahaya yang datang kepadanya mendecih.

Fluktuasi sihir di kristal biru itu begitu besar. Serangan ini setara serangan untuk membunuh para iblis kelas Ultimate.

Hal yang tidak mengejutkan datang dari malaikat penyandang gelar Lord dari Grigori.

Setelah tiga detakan, dentuman besar tercipta. Ribuan hujan peluru cahaya dengan kecepatan yang mustahil dihindari oleh bahkan pemegang bidak Knight turun.

Namun yang lebih berbahaya adalah setiap peluru cahaya itu adalah sebuah bom semakin menambah kesan mengerikan yang dipunyai serangan itu. Bombardir peluru itu yang mencapai tanah menimbulkan ledakan-ledakan besar.

Padang bersalju berubah menjadi kawah api.

Hal ini terjadi dalam sekejap. Namun dengan serangan itu Kokabiel masih kurang yakin. Hal itu bahkan semakin yakin ketika ayunan katana datang dari samping yang terlihat dari pucuk matanya. Pedang Excalibur terayun untuk menahan serangan datang.

Bunga api tercipta. Kokabiel dengan kekuatannya mementalkan dua pedang yang bertemu dan memberikan ayunan serangannya sendiri pada sosok musuhnya. Serangan pedang _Excalibur Destruction_ yang dipegang Kokabiel ditambah dengan kekuatan sucinya.

Tebasan itu mengeluarkan aura suci yang menggelegar di langit. Bentuk panjang tebasan itu Naruto hindari dengan menendang udara dan memutar tubuhnya. Dia menyarangkan serangan balik untuk memenggal kepala Kokabiel.

Hanya untuk gagal dengan Kokabiel menekuk tubuhnya ke belakang lalu bermanuver jatuh. Ratusan tombak cahaya tercipta sekali lagi dari atas dan bawah untuk menghujam tubuh Naruto.

Hal yang disadari Naruto dengan mengobarkan chakranya pada Katana miliknya yang bersinar merah terang. Ayunan dari pedangnya menghapuskan setiap tombak cahaya yang datang baik dari atas ataupun bawah.

Bertarung dengan musuh yang bisa terbang selalu merepotkan.

Naruto melihat ke arah Kokabiel yang melayang disana. Tomoe miliknya berputar pada Rinne–Sharingan yang dia miliki

 _Api hitam yang tidak bisa dipadamkan selama tujuh hari tujuh malam._

 _Simbol dan legenda kekuatan dewi matahari di Elemental Nation._

 _Api yang dinamai sama seperti nama sang dewi._

— _Amaterasu._

Api hitam itu muncul secara tiba-tiba di tangan Kokabiel. Menimbulkan keterkejutan luar biasa di wajah Malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Sebuah teriakan memilukan terdengar setelahnya.

"Aaaaaaarrr **rrggghhhhhhhhh**!"

Kokabiel berteriak ketika api itu membakar tangannya. Rasa sakit tiada terkira dia rasakan bahkan api itu seakan hidup dan berniat menjalar ke lengan atasnya.

Api hitam apa ini! Bahkan dengan upaya Kokabiel memanggil kekuatan sucinya untuk memadamkan api itu, api itu tidak mau padam! Api ini bahkan menyerupai api milik dewi penguasa tanah Jepang! Namun api milik sang dewi tidaklah mungkin sekuat ini.

Takut dengan menyebarnya api ini. Excalibur Kokabiel bergerak dengan memotong lengannya. Darah mengucur seketika dan Kokabiel menggunakan energi sucinya untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Jika dia kehilangan banyak darah itu bisa membuat peforma bertarungnya menurun.

Namun karena terlalu terfokus pada api itu Kokabiel menjadi lengah.

Sesuatu menusuknya dari belakang. Dengan cara yang sama seperti dia menusuk Sekiryutei dari belakang, Kokabiel melihat Katana merah menusuknya dari belakang tanpa ada aura musuh menyerang dia rasakan.

" _Enton: Amaterasu"_

Suara itu seperti bisikan dewa kematian yang datang.

 _Flush!_

Api hitam menyelimuti Katana merah Naruto, sebuah Katana yang dia dapatkan di wilayah reruntuhan Mizu no Kuni. Katana yang ditempa dari bongkahan meteor yang jatuh.

Kokabiel tidak percaya ini. Dia lengah. Api hitam yang menyelimuti Katana merah yang menusuknya itu mulai membakar dirinya dari dalam.

Dengan penggunaan mata Rinne–Sharingan miliknya Naruto menggunakan Katana merah itu sebagai perantara api Amaterasu miliknya. Setelah api itu mulai membakar tubuh Kokabiel secara perlahan, kaki Naruto kemudian menendang tubuh Kokabiel ke bawah.

Teriakan kesakitan itu memilukan untuk didengar. Suara itu seperti suara nyanyian orang sekarat yang tidak dibiarkan mati dengan cepat.

Dan Naruto tidak ingin mendengar lagi itu. Segel tangan untuk sebuah jutsu rumit dilakukan dengan sekejap.

Jutsu ini digunakan untuk menghancurkan benteng pertahanan musuh. Jutsu kelas S yang diciptakan secara tidak sengaja.

Percikan biru listrik saling bersahutan di udara, bergerak membentuk sebuah tombak petir dengan tiga trisula di pucuk.

Penghakiman sang raja langit.

" **Raiton : Kaminoyari (Tombak sang dewa)"**

 **[2]**

Hera menanti dengan cemas ketika dia melihat Naruto menghilang dengan cepat lewat satu kilatan di depan matanya setelah dia membaca pesan dari ponselnya yang baru di hidupkan.

Hari ini dia dan Asia serta Naruto keluar untuk sebuah piknik. Hari ini berakhir dengan bahagia hingga Naruto dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki. Kekuatan yang tidak pernah mau diceritakan Naruto kepadanya saat ini.

Pandangan mata saat sebelum Naruto menghilang itu juga membuat Hera cemas. Pandangan itu hampir sama ketika kejadian Asia dengan Ares.

Oh tidak! Apa lagi yang terjadi kali ini? Hera bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Dia mau menyusul Naruto namun dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Asia begitu saja. Rasa ketakutan akan Asia yang ditinggal sendirian terlalu menakutkan bagi Hera setelah kejadian dengan Ares.

Maka dari itu hal yang bisa Hera lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu dan mengawasi Asia yang lelah tertidur di sana.

Hingga sebuah kilatan terdengar di belakangnya dan Hera menoleh.

Naruto menggendong seorang pemuda di sana. Seorang pemuda yang Hera ketahui adalah Sekiryutei masa kini dan Hera melihat pandangan prihatin ada di mata Naruto pada sosok pemuda dalam gendongan kedua tangannya itu yang pingsan.

"Naruto… apa yang–"

Hera akan bertanya apa yang terjadi namun hal tersebut disela oleh Naruto. Mata biru itu memandang sang dewi yang telah menjadi akrab dengan dirinya maupun Asia sekarang.

"Dewi… Aku harus pindah dari kota ini sesegera mungkin."

"Eh?!" Hera terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Wajah itu memperlihatkan keterkejutan yang berganti dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Naruto mendesah lelah saat melihatnya. Dia akan menceritakan hal panjang kali ini.

 **[...Kematian Kokabiel selesai…]**

 _A/N : Androgini merujuk pada sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan pria yang menyerupai wanita._

 _Yup! Chapter baru dan akhir dari Kokabiel. Setelah ini barulah akan dimulai kisah Naruto dan Hera._

 _Kuharap chapter ini sedikit memuaskan para senpai yang menunggu kisah ini untuk update. Mungkin ada yang mengeluh Kokabiel kok lemah. Dia memang kubuat sedikit lemah mengingat sayapnya yang hanya berjumlah sepuluh saja. Jika mau kuat seperti Maou maka itu tidak mungkin. Dan soal Kubilang Naruto Overpower mungkin itu benar. Di tingkatan mana dia maka itu adalah rahasia. Kalian bisa mengira-ngira hal tersebut. Mungkin ini kurang epic tapi aku sudah berusaha semaksimal yang aku punya. Kuharap dihargai ya senpai..._

 _Terima kasih atas segala dukungan para senpai yang mendukungku dengan luar biasa. Aku tidak bisa berkata banyak lagi untuk kalian. Kalian luar biasa._

 _Berikan review dan komentar baik kalian. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti untukku. Atas segalanya aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak senpai._

 _Berkomentarlah dengan baik karena itu menunjukkan kepribadian anda._

 _Sampai jumpa chapter depan Senpai~_

 _RiesA Afiela Out~_


	16. Interlude 2

Untuk segala hal yang telah terjadi didalam kehidupan yang telah dia alami, Naruto kini tersenyum geli akan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan tiba pada situasi yang seperti ini.

Dalam diamnya dia menikmati suasana pagi dimana dia duduk di beranda samping dari rumah bermodel rumah tradisional Jepang yang dia beli ketika dia pindah ke sini tiga bulan lalu, banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Ditemani dengan sejuknya udara yang mengisi paru-paru dan menyegarkan tubuhnya dia kemudian mengingat semuanya.

Tiga bulan lalu ketika dia mengatakan dia akan pindah dari kota Kuoh, dia memang benar-benar berniat untuk itu. Melihat situasi kota yang semakin hari semakin tidak aman dan terasa tidak nyaman lagi untuk dia tinggali bersama puterinya apalagi dengan keadaan Issei yang pelik, dia kemudian memboyong keluarga kecilnya untuk pergi dari kota Kuoh. Meninggalkan kedai ramen yang telah dia rintis, membawa Hyoudou Issei bersamanya yang memang harus pergi dari kota itu sebelum hal buruk menyangkut lagi pemuda itu yang terlihat masih belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan dada terbusung menghadapi dunia supernatural yang pelik dan rumit, menyaksikan wajah sedih puterinya yang terlihat enggan untuk berpindah tempat dan berpisah dengan teman sekelasnya di akademi.

Naruto akan berkata saat itu adalah suatu hal yang cukup berat baginya untuk membuat keputusan tersebut. Terlebih dengan segala hal yang telah dia capai di kota Kuoh dengan kedai ramen miliknya dan juga dia tidak pernah tega untuk melihat wajah sedih puterinya.

Beruntung saja saat itu ada seseorang yang bisa meredam kesedihan Asia bahkan hingga sekarang.

Suara langkah kaki kemudian terdengar pada telinganya, itu langkah kaki berjalan mendekat ke arah dirinya. Ada semerbak harum bunga dengan campuran seperti bau madu yang berasal dari belakangnya dan saat sebuah rangkulan dia terima dari belakang, suara merdu nan lembut terdengar di dekat telinganya.

"Kau selalu bangun lebih dahulu dariku Naruto."

"Itu hanyalah sebuah kebiasaan sejak kecil Hera." Naruto membalas ucapan wanita yang merupakan dewi yang merangkulnya dari belakang. Mungkin ini akan terlihat aneh ketika itu terjadi tiga bulan lalu, namun ketika dua bulan setelah kepindahannya kemari dan dewi ini menyatakan perasaannya padanya dan dia menerimanya, rangkulan hangat di pagi hari menjadi hal yang biasa dia terima.

Walau terkadang sering di dalam kepalanya terpikir bahwa apa yang dia lakukan ini salah. Menerima cinta dari seorang dewi yang merupakan mantan dewi petir dari mitologi Olympus bukanlah perkara yang mudah baginya sebenarnya.

Dengan segala perdebatan yang telah dia lakukan di dalam hatinya. Dengan segala bentuk dan tindak tanduk dewi ini kepadanya yang membuatnya luluh, dia hanya berharap pilihan yang dia pilih dalam perdebatan batinnya adalah benar.

"Walau begitu bukankah seharusnya kau juga membangunkanku ketika kau bangun?"

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai menganggu tidur seseorang."

"Kau selalu seperti itu." Hera merengutkan pipinya dan hanya dibalas senyuman kecil Naruto didepan. Pelukan dari dewi itu lalu terlepas dan dia duduk di samping Naruto dengan sangat dekat dan kepalanya bersandar di pundak pria pirang itu.

Untuk segala hal yang telah Hera lalui, ini adalah hal damai yang teramat dia begitu sukai. Dia bahkan menampakkan seulas senyuman damai disana disertai gumaman kecil nan lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto." gumam Hera yang jelas terdengar oleh pria pirang itu.

"Aku tahu itu." balas lembut Naruto yang kemudian memberikan rangkulan pelan pada dewi yang berada di sampingnya.

 _Dengan semuanya yang kau tunjukkan padaku, apakah aku bisa memungkirinya?_

Dalam damai mereka menikmati waktu mereka berdua bersama, dalam waktu yang berlalu mereka merasakan rasa hangat di hati masing-masing.

 _Untukmu yang telah kucari, aku menemukan kedamaianku Naruto._

Wajah Hera melirik pada wajah pria pirang disampingnya, pria pirang yang memberikan lebih dari sekedar kebahagiaan kepadanya.

 _Denganmu, aku hanya perlu menjadi diriku sendiri. Kau yang ingin melihat sisiku yang tidak pernah kuperlihatkan pada siapapun. Denganmu, aku tidak lebih dari wanita biasa yang merasakan bagaimana cinta sesungguhnya._

Hera selalu begitu menghargai setiap waktu yang terlewat bersama pria pirang ini dan puteri kecilnya yang sudah dia anggap anak sendiri sekarang. Keputusan yang diambil Hera untuk menyatakan perasaan miliknya tidaklah salah dan itu juga mendapat dukungan dari Hestia yang tersenyum padanya.

Bahkan sampai Amaterasu yang mengetahuinya juga memberikan ucapan selamat padanya setelah perasaannya diterima.

Hera mungkin kali ini harus berterima kasih pada takdirnya yang mempertemukannya dengan pria pirang ini. Pria pirang yang bahkan akan dengan sepenuh hatinya akan selalu dia cintai, pria pirang akan selalu tersenyum untuknya saja, tertawa untuknya saja dan akan selalu mengiringi langkahnya sekarang.

Mungkin mereka belum secara resmi mempererat jalinan mereka dalam sebuah pernikahan, namun itu hanya masalah waktu semata bagi Hera dan dia bisa menunggu untuk itu.

 _Apalah arti menunggu beberapa tahun lagi ketika sudah selama milenia aku menantikanmu?_

 _Jika itu harga yang harus kubayar untukku selalu bersamamu, maka aku akan menerimanya._

Hera kemudian mengeratkan dirinya pada tubuh Narutp yang bersanding disampingnya.

Suasana pagi di Kyoto selalu tenang untuk mereka berdua. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang baik dimana mereka bisa setidaknya melepas tangan mereka dari kegiatan supernatural yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Sebenarnya meski pada awalnya ini bukanlah tempat yang diinginkan Naruto untuk pindah, pada akhirnya pria pirang itu harus mengalah ketika Hera berkata bahwa di Kyoto adalah tempat yang aman untuk mereka. Dengan dukungan dari mitologi Shinto yang juga membelakangi Hera dan segala kegiatannya apalagi dengan hubungan Hestia dengan Amaterasu, Kyoto akan menjadi pilihan yang baik dimana Hera menjalin negosiasi dengan mitologi Shinto untuk bisa menetap disana. Negosiasi yang dilakukan Hera adalah dengan selain memberikan tempat tinggal dan perlindungan kepada Naruto meski pria pirang itu tidak membutuhkannya karena Hera tahu kadar kekuatan pria pirang itu, Hera juga meminta untuk menyembunyikan Sekiryutei di mitologi Shinto tersebut atas permintaan Naruto. Pihak mitologi Shinto tentu menyetujui hal tersebut dengan Amaterasu meminta agar Sekiryutei masuk ke mitologi mereka. Setidaknya dengan Sekiryutei yang masuk ke mitologi Shinto maka itu bisa menambah kekuatan mereka.

Hera menyampaikan keinginan Amaterasu kepada Naruto yang juga menyetujui hal tersebut. Setidaknya dengan Issei masuk ke mitologi yang tidaklah terlalu bermasalah, itu akan sedikit baik dimana nanti menurut Hera bahwa Issei akan dilatih juga oleh dewa Susano'o. Sedangkan untuk Naruto sendiri, Hera cukuplah mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah manusia biasa.

Sebaiknya tidak ada yang tahu kekuatannya. Biarkan dia bergerak di dalam bayangan semata untuk melindungi apa yang dia anggap berharga.

Lagipula bukankah begitu seharusnya baginya yang merupakan seorang Shinobi meski dia berada di dunia lain yang jauh dari rumahnya?

Dalam pelan Naruto tertawa kecil kemudian. Hal itu tentu menarik perhatian Hera yang berada di sampingnya yang memberikan tatapan penasaran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Naruto?"

Mata itu kemudian menatap jauh disana dalam damai.

"Tidak Hera…" Naruto mejawab dalam ketenangan yang dia miliki. "Hanya saja semoga kisah ini berakhir dengan baik."

...Meski itu harus dipaksakan."

—

 _Dalam waktu yang berjalan seorang dewa melihat dengan rasa iri membara di dalam dada._

—

 _Dalam waktu yang berjalan dewi-dewi yang berlainan tempat memberikan senyuman nakal pada apa yang mereka lihat ._

—

 _Dalam waktu yang berjalan pandangan teduh diberikan oleh dewi yang duduk di depan sebuah perapian._

—

 _Dalam waktu yang berjalan, pemegang jiwa naga melihat ujung horizon yang tiada terbatas dengan seorang dewa berada di belakangnya._

—

 _Kisah kecil ini yang terceritakan telah bermula. Saat tirai yang terbuka telah memulai untuk suatu pertunjukkan, narator cerita kemudian berkata akan kisah ini. Ini bukanlah kisah besar, bukan pula kisah yang akan membuatmu duduk mendengarkannya._

 _Ini hanyalah kisah dari manusia yang berada jauh dari rumahnya yang mempunyai seorang puteri yang terkait takdirnya dengan seorang dewi. Jalan mereka yang bertautan telah memulai hambatannya._

 _Dalam segala hal yang masih menjadi misteri ke depannya tawa, tangis dan tragedi akan melampaui apa yang harus diceritakan untuk menguji bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua._

 _Inilah sebuah kisah tentang cinta kepada seorang Ratu_.

 **[…'Dalam sebuah awalan baru' selesai…]**

 **A/N**

 _Kisah kecil ini sudah memasuki babak barunya. Babak yang sesungguhnya yang terlahir dari imajinasi kecil. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mendukung kisah ini untuk terus berlanjut._

 _Untuk segalanya yang telah diberikan padaku atas sebuah tulisan kecil ini, aku berterima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua. Kita akan berjumpa di chapter depan dalam jadwal update yang demikian setelah ini di update._

 _The Last Adventure._

 _Stranded._

 _The Irregular Dragon in DxD._

 _Setidaknya setiap kisah yang ada harus dibuat hingga akhir. Semoga aku bisa melakukannya._

 _RiesA Afiela out~_


	17. Chapter 15

''Sayang, lihat itu.'' Hera memanggil Naruto yang sedang melihat pajangan kerajinan yang ada pada satu toko pada jalanan kota Kyoto. Mereka— Naruto, Asia kecil dan Hera tengah menikmati waktu libur Asia dari sekolahnya dengan jalan-jalan dan menikmati suasana Kyoto sekarang ini dimana Asia kecil sendiri sedang masuk dan melihat dan menyentuh pajangan yang ada dengan riang dan senyuman pada wajah imutnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, memandang Hera dimana dewi tersebut menunjuk ke arah suatu tempat. Naruto mengikuti arah dari Hera dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan senyuman kecil nakal.

''Oh... '' Naruto berkata demikian dan memandang Hera yang memiliki pandangan nakal juga sama sepertinya. Pada apa yang mereka berdua lihat, mereka melihat seseorang yang dikenal Naruto dan putrinya sebagai pemuda mesum dan Hera mengenalnya sebagai Sekiryutei masa kini tengah tertawa riang di ujung jalan sana.

Tapi pemuda itu tidaklah sedang sendirian karena Naruto melihat seseorang bersamanya. Lebih tepatnya seorang gadis muda yang seumuran tengah bersama Hyoudou Issei dan ikut tertawa kecil bersama Sekiryutei tersebut.

Gadis itu berambut pirang. Dia memiliki wajah yang manis dan mungkin Issei tertarik karena manisnya gadis itu atau karena hal yang lainnya, Naruto tidak tahu namun dia senang melihat Issei saat ini karena pemuda itu sekarang bisa tertawa bebas tidak seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya setelah serangan Kokabiel dimana pemuda itu terlihat tertekan.

Bagaimana dia tidak tertekan ketika dia diincar oleh banyak pihak karena dia dicurigai terlibat dengan Kokabiel? Beruntung pemuda itu sekarang masuk kedalam mitologi Shinto dan mendapat perlindungan dari dewi Amaterasu dimana para pihak yang menekan pemuda itu tentu segan dengan dewi Amaterasu yang termasuk kedalam dewi-dewi yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak boleh diremehkan beserta mitologi yang dipimpinnya yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Naruto sendiri masih sering menemui Issei untuk mengetes sejauh mana dia berkembang karena dia dilatih oleh dewa Susano'o dan bisa Naruto katakan pemuda itu berkembang cukup pesat.

Cukup pesat untuk setidaknya bisa kabur jika dia menghadapi lawan yang lumayan kuat walau sekarang mungkin fokus Naruto bukan disana.

Namun lupakan itu sekarang karena ketika melihat Issei sekarang ini, Naruto tidak bisa merasa dia mampu menahan diri untuk menggoda pemuda itu bersama si gadis yang mungkin saja pacarnya.

Ada kata mungkin disana karena Naruto kadang ragu Issei bisa menggaet seorang gadis dengan kepribadiannya yang nyeleneh dibanding pemuda normal lainnya. Yah setidaknya dengan begitu Issei tidaklah membosankan karena normal itu terlalu biasa.

Naruto memandang Hera sekarang. Dewi yang sekarang sudah bersama dengan Naruto dan akan segera menikah dengan laki-laki itu seakan mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh orang terkasihnya ini.

''Jangan terlalu jahil.'' Hera memperingatkan kepada Naruto yang disambut dengan tawa kecil pria pirang itu.

''Memang aku sangat jahil?''

''Terkadang kau sedikit keterlaluan jahilnya pada anak itu, sayang.'' Kata Hera. ''Tidak ingat kau membuatnya harus bolak-balik kamar mandi karena makanan yang kau beri padanya?''

''Ahaha... Kau tahu bukan aku melakukan itu karena kesal dengan ucapannya yang katanya aku ini duda bajingan yang keterlaluan karena dapat calon istri cantik.'' Naruto memberikan seringaian nakalnya pada Hera yang tersipu malu dan memukul pundak Naruto ringan. ''Tapi sungguh kupikir dia harus sedikit mengerem ucapannya karena dia terlalu membenci pria tampan.''

''Nah...'' Hera terhenti sejenak disana terlihat berpikir sebelum juga tertawa kecil. ''Dengan wajahnya yang pas-pasan begitu tentu dia akan iri dengan banyak laki-laki tampan yang mudah menggaet wanita sayang.''

''Seperti aku?'' Canda Naruto yang kali ini mendapat pukulan lebih keras dan tatapan tajam dari dewi tersebut.

''Awas kalau kau nakal!'' Hera menunjukkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Naruto yang ditanggapi dengan kegelian oleh Naruto akan sikap calon istrinya ini.

''Memang aku terlihat seperti pria nakal?'' Naruto memberikan rangkulan pada Hera dan mencium pipi dewi tersebut. ''Kupikir aku adalah pria yang setia dengan pasangannya.''

Hera yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil.

 _Kau adalah pria yang setia dengan cinta yang begitu besar bahkan untuk mendiang istrimu yang telah tiada yang terkadang membuatku iri._

Hera hanya bisa membalas dengan mencium balik pipi Naruto dengan begitu hangatnya. ''Aku tahu itu.''

''Kalau begitu...'' Naruto melepas rangkulannya dari Hera. ''Aku pergi dulu sayang.''

Hera hanya mengangguk dan menyaksikan pria pirang tersebut berjalan pelan dengan santai dan berbaur di kerumunan orang-orang. Menyamarkan dirinya agar tidak diketahui oleh Sekiryutei yang masih bersama disana. Sementara itu ketika Hera telah melihat Naruto pergi menjauh, Asia keluar dengan wajah cerianya namun berubah menjadi bingung ketika melihat ayahnya tidak ada bersama Hera.

''Mama, Tou-chan dimana?'' Asia bertanya dengan mendekat dan menggaet tangan Hera. Sementara dewi yang melihat puteri angkat kecilnya ini menanyakan ayahnya dan memanggilnya dengan kata yang ingin Hera dengar merasakan hatinya menghangat.

Mama adalah panggilan yang selalu membuat hati Hera begitu bahagia ketika itu terucap dari bibir mungil Asia untuknya. Itu adalah pertanda bahwa Asia telah menerimanya sebagai ibu baru untuknya dan dia akan membalasnya dengan luapan kasih sayang yang luar biasa. Dengan mengenggam lembut balik tangan Asia, Hera kemudia sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum hangat seraya menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang berjalan ke arah sana dimana Sekiryutei yang juga dikenal oleh Asia tengah berada. Melihat ayahnya menuju ke arah Onii-chan yang dikenalnya, Asia ingin berteriak namun gadis kecil itu melihat Hera tertawa kecil sembari memberikan isyarat dengan telunjuknya yang berada pada depan bibirnya.

 _Tou-chan_ _-_ _mu ingin mengagetkan Onii-chan. Jangan dipanggil ya._

Asia kecil yang seolah mengerti dan menafsirkan demikian hanya mengangguk riang dan ikut tertawa kecil lalu mereka berdua melihat Naruto yang semakin dekat pemuda berambut coklat yang mereka kenali.

Sementara itu pada sisi lainnya, Hyoudou Issei tengah merasakan bahagia kali ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia bisa berkencan dengan seseorang yang mana perhatian padanya sejak dia bergabung dengan mitologi Shinto yang mana mitologi ini juga menaungi kaum Youkai. Gadis pirang yang berada disisinya ini adalah puteri dari pimpinan Youkai dimana kaum Youkai dipimpin oleh Youkai rubah berekor sembilan. Namanya adalah Kunou dan Issei sendiri bertemu pertama kali dengan Kunou setelah minggu pertama dimana dia dibawa oleh dewa Susano'o— Sensei yang lain yang dimilikinya, ketika mereka bertandang ke kediaman pimpinan Youkai yang bernama Yasaka. Awalnya saat itu hanya perkenalan canggung yang terjadi dimana kemudian dewa Susano'o ingin berbicara serius dengan Yasaka-sama hingga meminta dirinya dan Kunou keluar ruangan untuk berbincang sekaligus mengakrabkan diri. Issei sendiri saat itu hanya diam karena dia sendiri juga bingung mau bicara apa ketika mereka berdua duduk pada beranda rumah tradisional Jepang yang ditempati oleh Yasaka-sama dan Kunou. Issei ingat bagaimana Kunou adalah yang membuka lebih dulu percakapan ketika itu dan Issei masih ingat betapa canggungnya dia dalam membalas setiap pertanyaan Kunou dimana dia sendiri takut salah ucap yang bisa membawa citra buruk pada dirinya sendiri. Dia itu mesum dan Issei sadar betapa gadis tidak menyukai orang mesum. Issei hanya tidak menyukai bagaimana dia mengacaukan dirinya sendiri kala itu.

Namun Kunou adalah gadis yang hebat. Dia mampu membawa Issei larut dalam obrolan yang mereka lakukan meski obrolan itu lebih banyak Kunou yang bicara. Selepas itu frekuensi bertemu akhirnya jauh lebih banyak lagi ketika dewa Susano'o mengatakan dia akan tinggal di rumah Yasaka-sama untuk satu tahun ke depan.

Banyak hal yang terjadi setelahnya dan dengan frekuensi mereka yang sering bertemu dan ngobrol bersama, bagaimana benih-benih cinta tidak perlahan tumbuh pada dua pasang remaja ini?

 _Bukankah cinta ada karena terbiasa?_

Issei menyadari itu dan dengan berbekal keberanian pas-pasan yang dia miliki, Issei kemudian menyatakan perasaannya pada Kunou dan mengajaknya kencan untuk pertama kali dimana karena itulah dia dan Kunou berada disini sekarang ini. Merayakan kencan dengan menyusuri jalanan Kyoto dan melihat keramaian toko yang ada terasa menyenangkan juga.

''Kupikir ini lucu Issei-kun.'' Kunou, gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir dengan ikatan ekor kuda berkata kepada Issei sambil menunjukkan patung Neko berwarna emas. Pakaian gadis itu adalah Yukata hitam dengan ukiran awan emas dan kelopak Sakura.

''Mau membelinya?'' Tanya Issei.

''Memang kau bawa uang lebih?'' Tanya balik Kunou padanya.

''Bawa kok. Lebih dari cukup untuk kencan yang luar biasa hari ini.'' Kata Issei dengan semangat yang disambut gelakan tawa kecil Kunou.

''Kau semangat sekali Issei-kun.''

''Yah...'' Issei terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang terasa tidak gatal. ''Aku setidaknya ingin memberikan kencan yang berkesan untukmu Kunou-chan.'' Issei memberikan senyuman tulusnya kemudian yang membuat jantung Kunou berdesir. ''Kau pantas mendapatkannya karena ini bukti kecil betapa aku mencintaimu.'' Issei tanpa sadar berkata demikian dan mendapat reaksi dimana Kunou kini bersemu merah.

Sebuah pemandangan remaja yang jatuh cinta yang luar biasa hingga suara lain mengacaukannya.

''Nah... Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau jadi jago membual seperti ini Issei-kun.''

Suara pria dewasa yang terdengar pada belakang Issei membuat Issei berjingkat dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia tidak merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya tadi hingga surai pirang dan wajah yang dia sangat kenali menyapanya dengan senyuman jahilnya disana.

Oh Kami-sama...

Issei mengutuk ini karena dia merasa kencannya kali ini akan benar-benar berubah parah.

''Konnichiwa Issei-kun. Hari yang cerah huh?''

''O- Oyaji?!''

 **—**

Zeus menatap nyalang pada pantulan cermin dimana cermin itu memperlihatkan lagi Hera tengah berbahagia dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Arrrggghhh! Zeus tidak menyukai ini! Tidak satupun!

Dengan kemarahan yang semakin menjadi nanti Zeus kemudian melempar gelas emasnya dan mengenai cermin yang menampilkan sumber kemarahannya hingga cermin itu pecah.

Hera tidak seharusnya bisa bahagia seperti itu. Tidak ketika bahkan dia bersama dirinya, dewi itu belum sekalipun memeperlihatkan sisi dirinya yang begitu hangat dan manis dimata Zeus.

Tidak. Hera sebenarnya sudah pernah memperlihatkan sisi itu namun tidak pernah sampai terlihat bersinar seperti itu. Hal itu karena kelakuan Zeus sendiri yang selalu mencari gara-gara dan Hera sendiri sudah berulangkali memaafkan Zeus namun hal tersebut tidak ada gunanya. Ketika semua yang dilakukan Hera kemudian tidak ada artinya, apakah dia tidak berhak bersikap egois dan mencoba mencari sumber kebahagiaan lain untuknya dimana dia sekarang menemukannnya dan Zeus tidak terima dengan itu?

Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan betapa berharganya suatu hal hingga kau benar-benar kehilangannya.

Hera telah menemukan kebahagiaannya, tapi Zeus tidak. Pikiran dewa petir itu kini selalu dirundung dengan amarah terlebih hal itu juga disebabkan dengan dia tidak lagi duduk pada tahta tertinggi Olympus.

Amarah Zeus kini sudah mencapai ubun-ubun!

Namun Zeus tidak bisa berbuat terlalu banyak hal sekarang. Dia tahu dengan mengirim Ares kemarin- yang sekarang dewa perang itu sudah mati dan digantikan oleh puterinya, dia kini diawasi lebih ketat oleh Hestia. Seperti Hestia tahu kenapa Ares bisa seperti itu dan keterlibatan Zeus didalamnya. Belum lagi dengan Hera yang sekarang berada pada wilayah Amaterasu yang merupakan sahabat karib dari Hestia.

Hah! Jika dia diawasi dan Hera berada pada tempat yang mana Zeus kesulitan menjangkaunya karena Zeus pernah menyulut kemarahan Amaterasu, Zeus harus berpikir cara lain. Menenggak Wine yang ada pada botol di meja disampingnya duduk, Zeus menghela nafasnya pelan.

Amarah ini tidak akan membawanya pada apapun. Dia melihat refleksi wajahnya dari kaca botol Wine yang dia pegang. Terdiam disana beberapa saat hingga senyuman penuh kelicikan terlihat pada wajahnya.

Dia gagal sekali tapi ini setidaknya akan berhasil.

Jika Hera bermain seperti itu dengan manusia biasa, bagaimana jika dia tahu rasanya jika prianya itu juga ternyata adalah seorang pengkhianat? Jika prianya itu ketahuan bercumbu dengan wanita lain- bukan! Lebih tepatnya dewi lain maka bukankah Hera akan menangis nanti dan dia bisa datang lagi pada Hera dengan membawa sejuta kebohongan yang membuat Hera jatuh lagi pada dekapannya?

Hohohoho... Bukankah itu rencana yang teramat bagus? Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah dewi yang bisa memikat pria Hera sekarang dan Zeus tahu siapa dewi itu. Lagipula dewi itu tentu saja akan menyukai ini terlebih dewi itu terkadang suka merusak hubungan orang lain. Lagipula dengan fisik dari pria milik Hera yang sekarang yang rasanya Zeus ingin mencekiknya dan menorehkan darah dari tubuhnya, Zeus yakin dewi itu akan sangat tertarik karena Zeus tahu pria milik Hera itu adalah selera dari dewi itu.

Dalam senyuman liciknya yang berubah menjadi tawa, Zeus melempar botol Wine miliknya ke belakang dan dia bersiul kemudian.

Dia akan menemui Aphrodite selekasnya.

 **—**

''Kau merusak kencanku Oyaji.'' Issei mendesah kecewa dengan wajah tertekuk ketika dia dan Naruto duduk pada bangku taman. Di depan mereka terlihat Hera dan Kunou tengah bermain dengan Asia kecil yang tertawa riang.

''Onee-chan! Mama! Ayo kejar Asia!''

Naruto tersenyum ketika mendengar teriakan riang puterinya. ''Oh ayolah. Kebetulan saja kita bertemu lagi setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu Issei-kun.'' Naruto mengacak rambut Issei. ''Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?''

''Sama sekali tidak Oyaji!'' Kata Issei dengan wajah kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal ketika Naruto-Sensei ini terlihat seperti menjelekkan dirinya di depan Kunou dengan membeberkan hal yang ingin dirinya pendam dari Kunou setelah Kunou berkenalan dengan Naruto dan Asia kecil? Untuk dewi Hera rasanya Kunou sudah kenal karena Issei tadi melihat Kunou menunduk hormat pada dewi Hera. ''Kau mengacaukan citraku di depan Kunou.'' Pundung Issei.

''Astaga, kalau kau kesal karena hal seperti itu maka itu konyol kau tahu?''

''Konyol?! Aku mungkin sekarang akan dicap pemuda mesum setelah Kunou mendengar celotehanmu itu Oyaji! Padahal aku sudah berubah daripada aku yang mesum dulu!''

''Kau yakin berubah?'' Naruto menatap mata Issei dengan serius dan Issei menghindar dari tatapan Naruto setelah ditatap beberapa lama. Itu tidak nyaman rasanya karena tatapan Naruto seperti menguliti dirinya.

''Uhm... Sedikit kurasa.'' Gumam lirih Issei yang disambut gelak tawa Naruto.

''Ahahaha... Sudah kuduga kalau kau itu sulit berubah Issei. Kau hanya malu saja kan dengan sikapmu yang terlihat jelek dimata wanita ini.'' Kata Naruto. ''Yah, setidaknya kau sudah sedikit sadar.''

''Oy! Apa-apaan sedikit sadar itu?! Aku sadar sepenuhnya ya!'' Tegas Issei.

''Kau sadar tapi tetap sableng Issei-kun.'' Ejek Naruto yang membuat Issei merengut. ''Tapi itu adalah hal yang membuatmu istimewa Issei.''

''Istimewa bagaimana? Justru aku ini jadi jelek kan?''

''Tidak Issei.'' Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya sekali lagi. Senyum yang diberikan oleh Naruto layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya. ''Justru menjadi normal terkadang membuat bosan. Kau harus berbeda. Lagipula Ojou-chan rubah itu tidak terlihat risih setelah aku membeberkan hal burukmu padanya.'' Tambah Naruto yang juga mengetahui siapakah Kunou sebenarnya.

''Kenapa kau yakin sekali akan hal itu Oyaji?'' Issei bertanya ragu.

''Karena aku melihat senyum dan tawa tulusnya untukmu Issei. Itu bukanlah senyuman risih dan canggung dan itu tidak dapat dipalsukan.'' Kata Naruto yang membuat Issei tertegun. ''Jaga dia Issei-kun meski kau harus mempertaruhkan segalanya karena aku tahu dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu.''

''Kau seperti peramal saja Oyaji.''

''Kau akan mengerti nanti Issei.'' Kata Naruto dan dia terdiam. Issei juga ikut terdiam dan terlihat mengeluarkan senyuman kecil disana ketika dia memandang Kunou yang merangkai rumput liar untuk dibuat gelang bagi Asia kecil sementara Asia kecil dipeluk oleh Hera dari belakang dan didudukkan pada pangkuan dewi tersebut.

Hal itu terlihat begitu indah dimata Issei dan Issei membayangkan jika seandainya Hera tergantikan oleh dirinya dan Asia tergantikan oleh anaknya dengan Kunou.

Apakah hal itu bisa tercapai untuknya?

''Nee Issei.'' Naruto kemudian memanggil Issei yang membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari khayalannya dan menoleh pada Naruto.

''Apa Oyaji?'' Issei terlihat bingung ketika Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan serius dan menanyakan hal yang mengubah hari Issei ketika itu.

Hari yang bahagia itu kemudian berubah menjadi kelam ketika Issei kemudian mengingat hal yang tidak ingin dia ingat.

Karena dia ingin hidup dengan penuh arti tanpa penyesalan sebelum tiba saatnya nanti.

''... _Bagaimana dengan kutukan yang kau terima pada satu bulan lalu Issei?_ ''

 **[...To be Continue?...]**

 _Aku menyebalkan ya? Sudah sangat jarang update, begitu update malah nambah misteri aja! Sialan kau Author! Plaak! T.T_

 _Yup melanjutkan kembali kisah kecil ini tidaklah mudah. Aku harus mencari waktu yang benar-benar tepat untuk menulis kelanjutan kisah ini karena kisah ini adalah kisah yang ingin aku ceritakan bahwa ini adalah kisah yang berbeda. Aku bosan dengan hal pasaran karena itulah aku mencoba mencari hal baru! Harap maklum ya!_

 _Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah sabar menunggu selama ini. Dengan terbitnya chapter ini kuharap aku bisa melanjutkan lagi apa yang tertunda dari kisah kecil lainku untuk kalian. Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan kalian selama ini dan tetaplah ramaikan fanfiksi Indonesi dengan karya-karya kalian untuk para Author baik pemula ataupun yang sudah berada sangat jauh diatas pemula sepertiku. Aku menyayangi kalian._

 _Terima kasih juga reviewnya ya..._

 _Riesa Afiela Out~_


End file.
